


Sorcerer's Apprentice

by Cumbercookie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 94,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbercookie/pseuds/Cumbercookie
Summary: Clarissa Knight thought she was human. That was until her mother revealed her half faerie heritage and she ended up coasting the streets looking for trouble. Perhaps this was not a bad thing however when she was picked up by one Doctor Stephen Strange and brought on as his apprentice.Learning the mystic arts, all was well until herself and Strange were brought onboard with the Avengers. It was here she met the mysterious Asgardian, Loki being held by the Avengers, who was as skeptical of her and her talents as she was of his.Will Loki fall for the half faye girl? Or will their differences drive a wedge in the Tower and in Clarissa's apprenticeship?





	1. Silent

Master of the Mystic Arts, Stephen Strange, had seen the girl get cornered in an alley as he breezed past it on his way to get Wong a sub with his nonexistent money. It had taken him a while to register the incident but when he had realised he had immediately turned back, summoning his cloak. He had been surprised to find the young woman finishing off the last of 3 thugs with glowing hands and an equally glowing whip which dissipated into thin air as she made eye contact.

 

This was how Clarissa Knight ended up an apprentice to Doctor Stephen Strange. A half faerie, she was a small at 5”5 and barely over 50kgs but it wasn’t this which often drew attention. Her partial mystical heritage meant she had grown up with long black hair and heterochromia; one eye a bright blue and the other purple. Growing up, she had been raised by her mom and her stepdad - not knowing that her biological father was a faye. As she reached the age of 18 and soon noticed her ageing wasn’t quite the same as others and her eyes were not normal, her parents revealed the truth to her. 

 

It was not long after this she discovered her mystical abilities which, after merely 6 months with Strange, were honed to a sharpness and functionality of a master. 

 

This, however, could never prepare her for the Avengers. 

 

She laid out, lounging on an arm chair as she read a book of spells which Wong had reluctantly loaned her. They were advanced, and not ones he was comfortable with letting someone as headstrong as herself play around with. After promising not to try any without Strange’s specific supervision, he had agreed to loan the literature to her.

  
She was about half way through the logistics of a spell when Strange marched into the room. His cloak waving behind him, he stopped and looked at her expectantly. 

 

“Yes, your graciousness” she replied sarcastically 

 

“We have a mission. Get up” he gestured 

 

She lightly flipped herself onto her feet and summoned her own outfit as she followed him down the grand stairs of the New York Sanctum. Instead of her black jeans and plain t-shirt, she was now dressed in her sorcerer’s gear which consisted of all black fitted outfit with a leather corset and hood, underneath which a darker black shawl covered her mouth and forehead, leaving only her eyes visible. On her wrists were leather lace up gloves and the outfit itself was adorned with a brown leather belt and thigh straps for weaponry. Strange glanced down at her as they traversed the stairs and she posed her question.    
  


“So, what exactly are we doing?” 

 

“You remember the Avengers?” 

 

“Yes. You specifically said I was not allowed to meet them” 

 

“Well, you’re meeting them. We’ve been cordially invited to join the team - on a more permanent basis” 

 

“Damnit Strange! You know I work best alone!” 

 

“Do you think I really want to be dealing with Stark’s attitude, Clarissa?” Strange asked, as he opened a portal “We’re doing it for the greater good. Besides, some team work and exposure to people who aren’t street kids and ex convicts would do you some good” 

 

She rolled her eyes in response. Of course he’d bring that up. Previous to him finding her, she spent a lot of time roaming the streets. Feeling betrayed by her parents and the deceit and the following emotions of being an outcast, she resorted to this which in turn put her in contact with many criminals. But, most of the time she really did just kick it alone. 

 

Walking through the portal beside Strange, she took a deep breath and half rolled her eyes as a reminder of her own feelings of deprecation about the suddenly sprung situation. 

 

“We HAVE a door” Stark’s voice rang out 

 

“Yes and I have sorcery and a taste in architectural design” Strange snarked back, causing Clarissa’s lips to twitch under her shawl. 

 

Almost as if it was a signal, the eyes of the room fell onto her. She returned their stares and counted them off; Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Nick Fury, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Thor Odinson, and… she shook her head. Was that Loki? The guy who had literally tried to take over the planet a couple of years back? Careful not to let her emotion show, she simply flit her eyes over him as casually as she did the rest of the group, noticing Sam Wilson and Colonel James Rhodes also stood there. 

 

“So, this is your apprentice?” Tony asked 

 

“Clarissa Knight” Strange answered 

 

Clarissa gave them a single nod. 

 

“Is he… she? Cleared to be here?” Sam asked 

 

“I have specifically invited Miss Knight onto the team with Mr Strange” Fury replied 

 

“Doctor” Strange replied 

 

“Who?” Bruce asked 

 

“No, that’s a TV show” Clint smirked from his coffee

 

“Enough. Strange and Knight will be residing in the tower from here on out. They will be briefed on missions, training and keeping an eye on God of Pranks over here along with the rest of you” 

 

“You two really had to pick the most stupidly clandestine last names to have didn’t you?” Tony retorted 

 

Strange gave him a pointed look before turning to Fury instead.    
  
“I trust you are happy with me returning to the sanctum when need be” he nodded “Clarissa will be here regardless” 

 

Fury nodded in answer and Clarissa inwardly rolled her eyes. Of course Strange would get a break and she’d be stuck here. 

“Strange, you’re on Thor and Steve’s floor” Bruce said, reading a loose piece of paper from a file. “Aaand, Miss Knight you are on Loki and Bucky’s floor” 

 

Strange raised an eyebrow at this. “You’re putting her on his floor” he said pointedly 

 

“Well, if she is as powerful as you claim, we thought it may be beneficial. Yourself and Thor are on the floor above for easy access” Rhodey chimed in 

 

Strange rolled his eyes and glanced down at her. She gave him a small look of acceptance and an equally tiny nod before he shrugged.    
  
“Fine” he answered curtly “But know that if steps even a  foot out of line, she will end him and I will not be paying dues for it” 

 

Loki scoffed audibly. “A mere mortal” he spoke for the first time

 

Strange gave him a pointed look but made sure not to explain himself any further.    
  
“Fine by me” Tony replied “Thor, Steve wanna show fancy pants to his room?” 

 

Strange followed after the pair, stopping in Tony’s personal space and looking down at him before moving on. 

 

“Miss Knight if you’d like to follow Agent Barnes, Agent Romanoff and Asshole over here to your floor” Fury spoke

 

She nodded at him in response and looked expectantly towards the trio, her eyes falling on “asshole” who was smirking at Fury and his irked nature. With barely the padding of her feet, she followed them out of the room. Spending time on the streets gave her some valuable talents, including thieves teaching her to move quickly and quietly. Her silent nature gained a few glances between Natasha and Barnes which she noticed. It wasn’t that she had taken an oath, Strange and Wong had simply forced the discipline into her that required her to evaluate her new surroundings before she relented any information to them. 

 

She maintained this level of evaluation as Natasha and Bucky talked her through the facilities. Each floor had a communal kitchen and small living area whilst the rooms were decked out with full ensuites, vanities and walk in wardrobes equipped with clothing suspiciously in her size. As she turned, and stood centre in the room she was faced with the two assassins and Loki who watched her curiously. 

 

“Uh.. so…” 

 

“We’ll leave you to get settled Miss Knight. JARVIS will call you to reconvene when Stark is ready” 

 

Clarissa simply nodded again in response and the three backed out of the room, shooting her curious glances. 

 

As soon as the door snapped shut, she conjured a seeking spell and went about searching for any security in the room.    
  
“Miss Knight, unfortunately our security is blanketed” a voice rang out

 

She jumped in shock. The voice was polite and automated and she looked around for a person or a camera.    
  
“Hello?” she queried 

 

“Hello. I am JARVIS. An AI created by Tony Stark and I run management and surveillance on this building. Im afraid your mystic arts will not find what you seek” 

 

“Can you watch me?” she asked 

 

“Not in your room, Miss Knight. But I am available on request should you so need” 

 

“Thanks JARVIS. You can uh.. You can go now” 

 

“Of course, Miss Knight” 

 

Weird. She had never been exposed to this kind of futuristic wealth. Sure, she was faye and a sorcerer but she had been raised human and this sort of thing still tripped her out. Curiously, she surveyed the bathroom with its large spa bath and open tiled shower. She then began sifting through the walk in wardrobe, wondering absently how in the hell all these clothes fabricated in her exact size. Finally, she sat down on the king sized bed, only to bounce slightly at it’s plushness. 

 

The entire situation made her roll her eyes. She reminded herself this was just another mission and conjured the book of spells she had borrowed from Wong. Halfway through the same spell she had started on earlier, Jarvis’ voice rang out.    
  
“Miss Knight, you’re required back in the main living room”

 

“Goddamnit!” she muttered, frustrated once again. Throwing down the book, she lifted her hood and shawl backup and stalked out of the room. Immediately she stopped, realising she really didn’t know where she was going. Before she could even start to think about retracing her earlier steps, Strange’s portal opened in front of her. It swirled expectantly and she rolled her eyes at his impatience.

 

Stepping through, she caught the end of his pointed conversation with Stark. “And didnt I say it would be faster” 

 

“Yeah but the place has a fucking elevator Strange” Tony finished up

 

She looked between them with the same kind of impatience that Strange’s portal presented. Strange simply waved a hand dismissively between herself and Tony and she quietly took a position by his side. 

 

For the most part, the meeting seemed to be a rundown of their situation. Hydra this, Hydra that, with brief moments of “this is why Loki is here and these are the conditions”. Clarissa could’ve guessed it really and Strange glanced at her as he noticed her boredom with the entire situation, gently nudging her wrist to remind her to listen.

 

“And what of your strange mortal?” Thor asked, snapping Clarissa out counting the threads in the carpet. 

“That his apprentice Thor” Steve replied

 

“Her eyes! They are not of any Midgardian I’ve seen here”    
  


“Genetic Mutations cause different eye colours among humans sometimes” Bruce explained carefully 

 

“Point Break does have a valid point though. What is the deal with ol’ silent film?” Tony quipped 

 

“Miss Knight has been learning under me for nearly 7 months now. She is simply a sorcerer, and a well taught one at that” Strange replied 

 

“She take a vow of silence or something?” Stark continued to tease 

 

Clarissa slipped her shawl down from her mouth, pushing it around her neck. “No, but perhaps you should look into doing so, Mr Stark” she responded

 

As with most faeries, her voice was melodic. Whilst toned down by her human side, it was still very piercing to listen to and the room remained captivated for a moment. 

 

Steve smiled gently at the girl, a small smirk forming at her response. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Miss Knight” 

 

“You can call me Clarissa. Clary for short” she replied with equal gentleness, slipping her leather hood and shawl from her head and shaking her long black hair out. The striking comparison of her jet dark hair and bright eyes was shattering. 

  
  
“So what’s her deal?” Bucky asked, glancing to Strange

 

“Stephen found me, barely grasping the mystic arts in an alleyway fight. He took me onboard and has taught me since then. That’s all” She answered 

 

Strange nodded in agreement. 

  
  
“Good enough for me” Clint shrugged 

 

“Lets’ get to work” 


	2. Training Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this fic so far! Please feel free to drop a Kudos or a Comment with suggestions or whatever! It's always appreciated and big love to those who take the time to both read and do so :) x

“How old is she, Strange?” Steve asked as he watching the girl beat a punching bag relentlessly. She was dressed more casually today in a white t shirt and black combat pants, with her hair tied back in a silky ponytail.

“19” 

“And you found her on the streets?” Barnes gawked 

“Yes, fighting in an alley” 

“Wow who does that sound like?” Natasha meandered past, well aware of Steve’s endeavours in the 40’s 

Bucky grinned and Steve shook his head. 

“Well, I’d like to see how she does in combat. She could be incredibly useful on missions, especially when you’re not available Doctor” 

“Yes I think that would be good for her” Strange agreed as Clary righted the punching bag again. 

“Alright, dependants, form up” Tony said as he came flying through the roof in his Iron man Suit, gracefully dissipating the helmet. He often called them his dependants since he was always paying for everything which earned eye rolls from everyone, every time. 

“What we’re gonna do is we’re going to run through some team fighting. Clarissa, Nat, Bucky, Rhodes, Thor, Myself against Tony, Sam, Clint, Loki, Strange - Banner’s going to sit this one out and moderate. How we’re going to run it is we fight, if you lose you’re knocked out. We keep going until it’s one on one or an entire team is knocked down” Steve directed

They all nodded, forming on opposite sides of the massive, reinforced training room. Clary took the time to notice her surroundings, the training ropes hanging from the ceiling, the punching bags, the sets of weights, hurdles and jumps lying around as well as some more advanced things she didn’t really recognise. 

“No face shots either” Tony called out

She glanced to Strange who shrugged. 

“Let’s do this” Steve began to move towards the opposite group. The others followed him and before she knew it, it was an all out fight. Rhodey was the first to get knocked out but he took Clint down with him, who had jumped from a rafter onto his suit. Clary used the opportunity of loud distraction to attach several of her energy whips onto Sam’s wings, sending him flying into Tony. 

As she did so, Strange managed to send Mjolnir through a portal and Tony began to beat the everloving shit out of Thor until Bruce deemed that Thor was indeed out of the match. It took Mjolnir 5 minutes to find it’s way back to Thor who sat and watched as Bucky got taken out by a Strange/Tony tag team which left him 10 feet upwards into the roof and back down.

This left Nat, Steve and Clarissa versus Loki, Tony and Strange. Clary squared up against her master whilst Nat and Steve took on Tony and Loki. Loki enjoyed the trickery of simply playing with them whilst they took down Stark, so he did little to help his own team member. If he was truthful, he was largely distracted watching the dark haired girl go toe to toe with Strange. 

There was no doubt she was powerful for someone so young but he was confused as to how someone with arguably far less knowledge of the discipline than Strange was holding her own. 

On the other side of this, Clary danced carefully as Strange took out unrelenting attacks on her. Fortunately, she had trained both with him and at Kamar Taj and was familiar with his teaching’s fighting style. While Nat got knocked out of the match by an impatient Loki, Clary managed to get a hook on Strange, having her illusion appear in front of him. The real her appeared behind him and she kicked him through her fake self into a portal. 

There was a loud crash as he landed beside Thor, face down and groaning. 

“Oh sure” he muttered to himself as Thor laughed jovially and pulled him up by his collar

Clary then turned to reconvene with Steve who was riding Tony through the air, sending them both down with a crash. 

“You’d both be dead if that were a real fight. You’re out!” Bruce yelled 

“Oh COME ON Banner!” Tony yelled back

“Sorry Tony” he shrugged back

“So it appears it’s just you and I left Miss Knight” Loki smiled somewhat tauntingly. He was standing a few metres in front of her, hands behind his back as he considered her rather apathetically. 

The other’s watched on as the two stood in front of each other. 

“Do you really think it’s a good idea letting them fight?” Clint asked

“Clarissa is well trained” Strange shrugged, turning back to watch the pair. He had to admit however he was uneasy letting her go up against an Asgardian Sorcerer. 

Clary let out a small smile as she realised Loki’s trickery. Gracefully, she conjured a golden knife and threw it at him. It went straight through and his illusion dissipated. She turned around to see him then standing behind her. 

“For a mortal girl, you’re not the stupidest” he smirked 

It was from here which started an intense, fast paced fight which was largely magic filled. Clary dodged his attacks whilst remaining on the offensive, every now and again tricking him and nearly sending him through a portal or bringing him down with her whips. Using the mirror dimension on him didn’t work as Loki was well knowledged on how to rid it without becoming entangled. He glanced to her finger and noticed she was not wearing a midgardian ring to stop herself being trapped in there. As he fought, he mused; Was she really prepared to get stuck in the mirror realm simply to beat him in a fight?

The fight got faster and faster until the pair were dueling with golden daggers which they had conjured. Scrapping and chinking was heard as their knives met, over and over again. 

“Uhhhhh maybe we should stop this now” Bucky nodded

Strange waved him off. 

“Nonsense! A good fight should be revealed in!” Thor grinned, turning their attention back to the pair going at it. 

To their surprise, Clarissa managed to get a foot in, knocking Loki’s knife into gold dust and sending him onto the floor. Both her own knives in her hands, she got on top of him, her knees holding his arms down and one knife to his throat. The other hovered in her hand ready to rain down on him should he dare fight back. 

“Clarissa has you down Loki” Banner said, calling an end to the fight. 

Silently, she rolled backwards off of Loki and on to her feet. Walking away, Loki eyed up her back. His knife had caught her white shirt and ripped directly downwards. As he stood up, he did a double take, There were two, barely noticeable vertical white scars on her back which ran parallel. His breath in took sharply as he realised why the girl didn’t need a sling ring for the mirror dimension. 

“You’re a Faerie” he hissed

The girl froze, her back to him. Strange immediately took a step forward, looking between the two. 

“What, sorry?” Steve asked 

“My! My brother is correct! Look at Lady Knight’s back” 

She didn’t move as they all cautiously peered at her exposed back. 

“What, I don’t see any - oh” Bruce said as he rubbed his glasses clean and saw the very faint scars. 

“Im half faye” Clarissa replied quietly, her melodic voice echoing off the walls 

“You’ve had your wings ripped out” Thor replied, peering at her shoulder blades

She nodded. “Yes. My dad was a faerie, he fell in love with my mom who’s human and had me. He’s dead now - mom’s remarried to a human” she said, rather shortly 

“And your wings?” 

“Surgically removed as a baby. I didn’t know my dad. Mom thought it was best I didn’t know my heritage either” 

“It is why she is such a powerful sorcerer at such a young age” Strange added

“When did you learn of your faye heritage?” Thor asked 

“When I was 18, my mom told me” 

“Lady, that explains your strange eyes!” 

 

“Half Human, Half Faye” Tony clarified, taking a closer look at her face

“Faeries often have purple eyes, or at least, Winter faeries do” Thor explained 

“Sorry?” Clint asked, confused 

“Faeries have seasonal qualities, archer. A winter faye is often considered the most powerful and are adorned with purple eyes” 

“Powerful is up for question” Loki sneered

“She did alright with you gorgeous” Tony teased 

Loki rolled his eyes and glared. “Luck” he responded curtly 

“Luck had nothing to do with it” she hissed back, turning to face Loki. 

He smirked at the reaction he got out of her and lazily waved his hand as if to tell her she was being ridiculous. 

Strange put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to peel back her offensive attitude. Loki’s smirk deepend as he saw Strange’s movement to control her. After all, she was a mutant at the end of the day and he was a God.

“I think that’s enough for today” Steve said rather pointedly as they began to filter out of the gym.

Thor slapped Loki on the back jovially and then leaned in. “Behave yourself with our new friends, brother” he warned 

“They are no friends of mine” Loki replied

“Perhaps not, but it will do you no more good taunting the faye girl so” he murmured 

“HALF faerie, Thor. She’s a mutant” 

“Maybe so, brother but she is still very well trained. I would advise against such foolery in the future” 

Loki scoffed in response. What did his brother know? He had gotten distracted during their fight and that was the sole reason she had managed to win. He made a mental note to make sure to beat her dramatically next time. 

“Brooding, are we Loki?” Nat asked with a look that implied she really didn’t need to be asking

Loki did not answer, simply glaring at her before moving past her towards the elevator. 

“Dont get up to any trouble, reindeer games” Tony yelled after him. 

Loki turned, and rolled his eyes as the elevator doors pinged to a close in front of him. Clary watched all this happen curiously. The god had put up an excellent fight and even she inwardly admitted she had gotten lucky with his slip up - not that she would ever admit it to anyone else. However his indigent, apathetic attitude, topped with a superiority complex was already getting on her nerves. Stark, she could somewhat deal with as he appeared to harass Strange far more than her but Loki pissed her off. 

Still fuming over their interaction, Strange pulled her to the side. 

“Keep your head about you, Clarissa. It’s not nice to toy with your food” 

She glanced at him, still staring at the elevator doors. 

“Of course” she replied simply, unwrapping her hands from her boxing tape. 

“I’m serious. He is the God of Mischief. It would be unwise for you to provoke the situation now” 

“Stephen I dont give a damn what he’s the god of” she replied tensley 

“This is a warning, Clarissa. Take it as such” Strange nodded before moving on to deal with Tony and Bruce’s questions about her. 

As he did so, she continued to stare at the elevator. How dare the raven haired man behave like such an uppity dick head. Calming down, she resigned herself to having as little to do with him as possible whilst herself and Strange were assigned here.


	3. Fun and Games

The following days consisted largely of settling in. Clarissa spent her days on her floor’s living area reading spell books, exploring the vast the tower, training and, eventually, succumbing to Stark and Banner’s questions to testing her medically. 

 

This is where she sat today, in Tony’s lab listening to the pair harp on as they drew blood, took scans of her scars and reviewed her sorcery. 

 

“So you don’t… age like us! Look at her cells Tony!” Bruce said excitedly 

 

“My understanding is that while I do age, I do not do so nearly as quickly as my fully human counterparts” 

 

“Fascinating” Bruce replied 

 

“And would you look at that kid, your cells are self repairing” Tony pointed at a holographic screen

 

“And?” 

 

“Means you heal faster” Banner muttered from behind another screen

“Cool” she replied 

 

“Not ‘cool’. You don’t need anything added to your ego” Strange interjected as he walked past the lab with Steve

 

Clary rolled her eyes at him. “I wonder where I learned that trait from” she yelled after him

 

“He’s right though. It doesn’t make you invincible. If you get shot, you’ll still die” Bruce replied 

 

“I don’t often plan on being shot” she replied lightly

 

“Well with your lack of skill, it wouldn’t surprise me if you did” A cool voice said from behind her

 

She gasped and immediately span, taking the figure by the throat and holding his wrists down with golden ropes. 

 

It was Loki, of course. She seethed at him, one hand around his neck still as he chuckled.    
  
“Did I frighten you?” 

 

“It will hurt no less if I killed you now rather than later” she responded grumpily

 

“She’s right you know” Tony said, eating an almond as he watched the situation “Also, you knocked over my stuff” 

 

Clarissa let Loki free and turned around to Banner and Stark, sitting herself back on the metal table she had previously been seated on. “Are we done here” she queried as Loki brushed himself off. 

 

“Not quite” Banner replied, somewhat nervously as he attempted to gather some vials whilst still eyeing up Loki

 

“Well can we get the wannabe goth out of here?” she muttered 

 

“As you wish” Loki said smoothly, pausing and smirking down at her as he moved uncomfortably close past her. The girl intrigued him as much as she annoyed him with her stubborn attitude and rather apathetic nature. He had realised the past few days she had been avoiding him and for some reason this annoyed him more. 

 

As he left, Clary rolled her eyes back into her head and pushed her hair back. 

 

“Is he always like that?” she asked

 

“Loki? Yeah while he may not be trying to destroy New York this time, he’s still an asshole” Tony responded 

 

“I gathered” 

 

“Just ignore him. He’ll get over whatever petty thing he’s got going on” Bruce shrugged as he drew some blood from her arm. 

  
  
“Right” she responded absently, falling back into her thoughts again as she allowed them to fiddle around and do whatever tests would keep them off her back for the next few weeks. 

  
  


If she thought that was the last of Loki’s little tricks, she was wrong. Over the next few days, she began to notice increasingly more annoying things were beginning to happen to her. Mugs she put on the counter would end up on the floor despite not being touched, things she thought she put down in one place would disappear and reappear in another, she began tripping over nonexistent things and spent a whole hour canvasing her floor for booby traps of some sort. 

She soon began to catch onto the fact that this was of Loki’s doing but the small scale of them meant that either no one believed her or they were too small to bother bringing up. Although she would never see Loki around other than in group situations, she would swear it had to be him.    
  
Loki on the other hand was thrilled at being able to make the faeries day harder. A smirk would spread across his face whenever she swore after she tripped over his magic or a cup would smash on the floor. The girl’s indigent nature annoyed him and he took joy in messing with her. 

 

This culminated into training not long after. The whole group was in the gym doing separate exercises, duals and run throughs of fighting and weaponry. Clarissa was being taught hand to hand by Bucky, who she had become closer with after being the only person on her floor she would interact with. Loki and Thor on the other hand were teaching Steve and Nat Asgardian fighting techniques. Strange had taken leave, citing some work needing done at the Sanctum with Wong and so he had left Clary to fend for herself after being satisfied that she was in good hands.

 

Going through her final motions with Bucky, Loki interrupted. “Captain Rogers requests we change activities” he said politely 

 

Around them, everyone switched up what they were doing. Bucky hesitantly moved over to Tony and Bruce who were running over new weapons, leaving Clary alone with Loki. 

 

“What, would you like me to teach you how to fight properly” she asked, twirling Bucky’s knife in between her fingers 

 

Loki scoffed. “Why would I need a mutant to teach me to fight? No. If anything I am here to give you lessons” 

 

She stared him down instead of replying. Was this asshole serious right now? 

 

“A lesson in losing?” she finally asked as he looked at her expectantly 

 

“If you call Asgardian fighting, losing” he snarked back

 

“If it’s what you do, then yes, I call it losing” she growled 

 

“Well then, perhaps you would like a rematch” Loki stood over her in a domineering fashion, looking down on her.

 

“Any day of the week” she spun on her heel and put some distance between them, immediately conjuring the glowing balls of light in her hands. 

 

Their duel was just as fast paced as last time, she moved quickly attempting to throw him off balance. At one point, he took a cheap shot; pulling her down by her hair and holding her to the ground. This was only momentary as she kicked him upwards the jaw and sent him flying back with an energy blast. Once he had rolled to a stop, he flicked his hair out of his face and ground his jaw in annoyance. 

 

Stupid girl.

 

Seeing she had pissed him off, Clary immediately moved harder and faster against his offence which was reigning down far worse than before. He moved with precision and skill and Clary began to think he may actually be out to hurt her at this point. The sorcery he was using was becoming progressively more advanced and she began to struggle to keep up. One moment he was an illusion, the next the ground was coming out from underneath her.

 

Finally, as she was beginning to run out of breath she managed to back him into a portal. Smirking, she began to corner him. Just as she was about to push him through, she realised she had gotten distracted and the Loki in front of her dissipated into a green dust. 

 

“Fuck” was the last thing she said before she felt a blow to the back of her head and everything went black. 

 

Loki smirked as he realised he tricked the girl, his illusion disappearing. In his moment of triumph and adrenaline he sent his next blow too high up, knocking her straight to the back of the head. He realised his mistake as soon as he did it. Her body fell forward, into the portal which was rapidly closing.

 

“LOKI!” Thor yelled 

 

He gave his brother a slightly panicked look before diving after the unconscious faye, grabbing onto her waist. 

 

They landed in a thin layer of snow on the side of a road. Loki looked up to see the portal snapping shut and he cursed his own stupidity. Looking down, the girl was still unconscious. She looked so small and innocent in the snow and his lips twitched in annoyance. This was her fault too.    
  
Roughly, he used an enchantment to wake her. It was early evening wherever they were and he didn’t fancy carrying her unconscious body through the streets. 

 

“Mmngd” she moaned as she came to. This was immediately followed by a “what the fuck” as she sat up rapidly. 

 

“Hello Miss Knight” Loki said coyly

 

“What did you do!?” she growled

 

“It is not my fault you put yourself in such a position to lose a fight” he smirked

 

“Where are we?” she glared angrily

 

“You tell me. You conjured the portal, did you not?” 

 

She pulled herself up from the ground and out of the snow. Looking around, she searched for a street sign or anything that would give her a hint. Finally, she found what she was looking for. 

  
  
“We’re in Chicago” she muttered, still a little dizzy but unwilling to admit it. She did not need to however as she immediately stumbled forward and grabbed onto a thin stick of a tree for support.    


  
“Weak” Loki muttered 

 

“Im sorry but who’s fault is this?” she asked angrily 

 

“Mostly yours, actually” Loki replied 

 

“Are you kidding?! You knocked me out!” 

 

“You conjured the portal” he remarked

 

“Yeah well what, did you trip and fall through or something?!” 

 

“No. I felt obligated to not leave you unconscious in a random place” 

 

“Well that’s bullshit” she replied 

 

“You’re right. I just didn’t want to hear the complaints that would be laid against me had I not made SOME effort of saviour.” 

  
“I dont need it” 

  
  
“Do not be fooled. I regret following through dearly” he snarked 

 

“Glad we’re on the same page then” she hissed, lowering her voice as a woman walked past in the snowfall, staring at the pair arguing. 

 

Another person walked past, gawking and Clary turned to them. “Cmon man this is Chicago, don’t act like this is out of the ordinary”    
  
Loki raised his eyebrows at her in a somewhat sassy manner and her returning look implored him not to push it. 

 

“Right, come on” she said, walking down the street

 

“Can you not just open a portal and send us back?” he queried in an annoyed fashion

 

“Not when you knock me out and kick me through my own portal like that”

 

“I did NOT kick you through, thank you” he replied indignantly 

 

“Whatever. Anyway, give me like 5 minutes for my healing to kick in and then we’re good to go” she replied shortly, rubbing the back of her head and walking away from him

 

He hesitated and then followed after. 

  
  
“ _ Where _ are you going?” he hissed 

 

“Well, Loki, we are both dressed like mad men standing in the cold on a Chicago street. THAT is how we get jumped” she replied 

 

“How we get… what?” he asked 

 

She rolled her eyes. “Jumped. Like, attacked, robbed” she huffed 

 

“I do not fear being “jumped” by any midgardians” he replied 

 

She started to laugh. Loki using human terminology so formally was hilarious. He did not find it nearly as funny.    
  
“Quit laughing” he snarked 

 

“Even if you do not fear being attacked, it’s still a hassle to be and I imagine you’re not impervious to bullets” she answered, a smirk still playing on her lips

 

“Actually, for the majority of your flimsy Migardian ones, I am” 

 

She raised an eyebrow as she fiddled with the lock on what appeared to be a complex apartment building. “Handy to know I can use you as a shield” she muttered, breaking the lock and opening the door. 

 

Loki followed her into the foyer of the building. It was tiled floors and dingey, budget walls. Down the stairs came a young couple, clearly drunk and dressed up for a night out. They barely even spared Loki and Clary a glance as they stumbled through the foyer and out the front door, laughing and talking. 

Loki glanced at Clary who had sat herself on what appeared to be an old, rundown reception desk. 

  
  
“This place is disgusting” he sneered. He wasn’t wrong. The building was derelict and awful with peeling wallpaper and creaky floors it looked like it belonged in a horror movie. 

  
  
“Welcome to Chicago” Clary replied sarcastically, still rubbing her head.

 

He scoffed again, looking around him in distaste. 

 

“You know it’s your fault we’re here” she muttered 

 

“MY fault? I didn’t have to save you, Mutant”    
  
“You DIDNT save me but you did fucking cause this” she shot back

 

He took a few steps closer, leering over her angrily. “Girl, you are dealing with gods here not your whimsical human magic” he growled

 

She leaned back instinctively. He was right, she was well out of her depth but she wasn’t about to back down. “Last time I checked, my magic wasn’t human” 

 

“It may as well be” he replied 

 

Over their argument, and feeling a bit better, she conjured a portal and promptly kicked him through it before jumping after him. They were back in the training facility and Loki had landed face down whilst Clary landed and rolled gracefully before righting herself, staring apathetically at Loki. 

  
  
“LOKI. WHAT DID YOU DO?” Thor’s voice roared 

 

Loki chuckled from the ground. “Nothing, brother” he smiled as he pulled himself up 

 

“Are you okay?” Bucky checked over Clary who nodded in response

 

“Dont you dare EVER pull that shit again” Tony growled at Loki who feigned innocence

 

“It wasn’t I who opened the portal” 

 

“No but you knocked her through it” Nat pointed out

 

“At her own volition” he responded

 

“Ugh just shut it ok. I need to go lie down” Clary muttered, brushing past the group and letting her ponytail down. 

 

She meandered through the halls which she was now relatively familiar with and up the elevator to her floor. Not even making it to her room, she flopped onto the couch and groaned. Exhausted, frustrated and sore, she fell asleep promptly. 

 

Loki came up nearly an hour later after being grilled by Thor, Steve, Tony and then Fury who had joined halfway through. He paused in the kitchen doorway as he saw Clarissa asleep on the couch. Behind her, the wall to floor glass windows gave a stunning view of New York at night. 

 

She was laid on her back, with one arm over her face and the other across her stomach as she slept. There was a look of exhaustion on her features as Loki crept a little closer, careful not to wake her. He didn’t want to deal with the fallout of shocking a faye awake. Especially not one which hated him. He stared at her as he thought about her annoyance with him. A voice rang out in the darkness. 

  
  
“I wouldn’t advise killing her in her sleep” 

 

“The Winter Soldier” Loki smirked, turning around. He had barely spoken to the man despite living on his floor for several months. 

 

“Seriously, touch her and you’ll have hell to pay”

 

“I’ve been there and I’m not overly fond of it” Loki responded, reminiscing on his time in Hel. 

 

Bucky gave him a look of confusion as he sheathed his knife that he had pointed at Loki. Loki in turn gave him a quizzical look of amusement. 

  
  
“I had no plans on harming her” he replied 

 

“Then what were you doing standing over her” Bucky growled back

 

“Merely curious as to what she was doing out here” Loki shrugged, brushing past the Soldier towards his room. 

  
  
As he walked away, he heard Bucky speak.    
  
“Watch your back, asshole” 

 

He chuckled and looked over his shoulder to see the man placing a blanket over the faerie. Rolling his eyes, he opened his bedroom door and disappeared. 


	4. First Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying or want to add your thoughts please feel free to leave a comment! Or just a like if you're shy :) Thanks for reading guys!

Clary continued to avoid Loki like the plague. Any interaction they had seemed to end in a heated argument and every duel they participated in ended in brutality. Steve stopped allowing them to train together in rotations due to the viciousness each of them would partake in. 

Strange had been briefed on what had happened with Loki and Clary at training and his response was to simply roll his eyes and sigh in the same manner he did whenever he was around Tony. In his opinion, it was Loki at fault and he demanded that Tony keep their live in prisoner in check. Clary, in turn, was over Loki’s shit and Tony approached her in the shared upstairs bar and living area one afternoon. 

 

“Clarissa, did you want to swap rooms with Thor?” he said casually, looking up from the file he was reading. They were all assigned to go over some ancient files in order to tag on some old leads to do with HYDRA. There had been a bunch of new cells and bases popping up recently.

 

“Huh?” she said, being in the zone of her reading. 

 

Loki’s head also shot up. “Why would Thor be swapping with Miss Knight?” he asked rather cooly 

 

“Well since you can’t behave yourself and it’s unfair on the newbie to have to put up with your shit, I figured Thor could keep you more in check” 

 

“I am not living any closer to my idiot brother” Loki replied

 

“Well you should’ve thought about that earlier. Unless you can behave” Tony responded in a dad like fashion 

 

Loki took a moment, staring in distaste at the parenting that was happening. “I can behave” he replied shortly

 

Clary raised an eyebrow at him, pushing a hand through her long black hair. Loki noticed this look and sneered at her.    
  
“Do not be mistaken, mutant. I do not wish to be in your vicinity any more than you mine but I would rather less be in such of my oaf of a brother” 

 

“I dont care” Clary responded, looking back at her file 

 

Loki felt a pang of annoyance at that. What did that mean? Before he had time to shoot back some reply which may give him some insight, Fury marched into the room with his usual bravado. 

 

“Miss Knight, we have a mission for you” 

 

Strange’s head raised very slowly as he placed his file down and looked at Fury questioningly. 

 

“Im sorry?” he asked 

 

“Her skills are required”    
  


“And not mine?” Strange queried, somewhat offended but mostly curious as to why his apprentice was being brought onboard.

 

“This particular mission requires her skillset” Fury barely elaborated 

 

“We arguably have the same skill set” Strange debated

 

“I need my sorcerer to be able to move like a spy, doctor. As far as I am aware you are not one for quiet entries” Fury replied calmly

 

He was right, Strange wasn’t trained as a spy and he certainly wasn’t subtle about his entrances.

 

“Im not a spy” Clary replied from her armchair 

 

“No but I have had Agent Romanoff assess you the past week at training. Whatever you got up to in your past has aided you well into mimicking the abilities of one” 

 

“Thievery, mostly” Strange pointed out

 

“I left that behind. I dont steal” she replied coyly

 

Fury gave Strange a pointed stare before continuing.    
  
“It will be yourself, Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton and Barnes on this mission” 

 

“All due respect Director, but she’s not one of your trained monkeys. Do you really think it’s a good idea sending her in as one?” Rhodey stood up 

 

Natasha rolled her eyes at him and he shrugged apologetically in response. 

 

“And she’s a kid” Tony raised his mug 

 

“I’m not a child” Clary shot back 

 

“Miss Knight will be in good hands. I need her on this mission. Her… abilities ...could make it significantly easier on the rest of the team” 

 

“And what’s this mission?” Clary queried, curiously. She was excited to finally get out and about instead of be stuck in the tower training every day and putting up with the constant annoyance of Loki and the bickering between them all.

 

“We need you to break into a Hydra facility, a couple miles upstate and…. steal some information” Fury coughed

 

“Huh… guess I didnt’ leave that life behind then” she replied almost too cheerfully. “Piece of cake” 

 

“Agents Romanoff and Barton will run you through schematics and plans with the tag team later” 

 

“Okay” she nodded as he hastily turned and left the room, speaking into a cellphone as he left. 

 

“I dont like this” Steve said immediately

 

“Steve” Natasha warned 

 

“Naw, why does Fury need a kid over any of us? Sounds fishy” Sam agreed 

 

“Because, unlike the rest of you she doesn’t run in guns blazing and glory filled. We needed someone for this mission that assessed first and then acted. And, her magic, well it could be of a great aid to us” Natasha answered, sneaking glances at Clary as she spoke

 

“She has a point” Bruce agreed sheepishly

 

“Oh buddy I really dont think you can talk” Tony laughed, clapping him on the back

 

They all laughed sharing the joke in good humour. As they did so, Clary shot a few looks at Nat. She hadn’t really had much to do with the assassin since arriving here mainly due to her often being on missions and living several floors down from her. They had trained a little together with Bucky and Clint but aside from that, she was a stranger to Clary. 

 

“Clarissa do be careful” Strange shot from across the room “I dont want you returned in a body bag” 

 

“If I am, remember it was you who taught me” she replied quickly 

 

“Are you trying to worry me further?” Strange quipped back, a small smile tugging his face

 

“Have some faith, Doctor” Tony said 

 

“Yes indeed! Your pupil will do mighty in battle” Thor grinned “As for now, I owe mother and father a visit” 

 

Loki raised an eyebrow “Oh really?” he queried 

 

“I am to update them on your progress brother” Thor smiled 

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Why of course” he replied 

 

“I trust you’ll behave yourself” 

 

“Do have some faith” 

 

“I dont see why he would” Clary interjected as she followed Nat, Clint and Bucky out of the room. 

  
  
Before he could retort, she was gone.

 

She spent the rest of the afternoon in briefings with the tactical team, whilst also in a private meeting with the three Avengers accompanying the mission. They gave her a run down on everything and everyone from the team to the schematics to the weaponry to fall back procedures. It was well into the evening when Bucky and herself traipsed back towards their floor. 

 

“Look, you need anything out there and I’ll be right behind you okay?” he reassured 

 

“You seem to have very little faith in me, Barnes” she smiled 

 

“You’ve never dealt with… this. I don’t want you to have to think you can handle it” he reasoned. He was right too. Whilst she had fought enemies with Strange, they were mostly of the ‘steal ancient artifacts’ type. She had never gone on a “mission” as such, nor dealt with the kind of threats that the Avengers and SHIELD regularly dealt with. She shrugged lightly. 

 

“I’m sure I will be fine. I’ve got Nat and You and Clint around” she smiled 

 

“Hey dont put THAT much faith into us” he joked

 

She laughed in response, the sound echoing off the kitchen walls. Loki glanced up from his seat by the window where he had been reading and caught the moment of laughter between the two. He rolled his eyes. Secretly, he subdued the small pang of jealousy he felt seeing Barnes and Clarissa share a moment of laughter. 

 

“Alright, I better get some sleep then if I want to be on form for tomorrow” Clary said

 

“You’re leaving tomorrow now?” Loki questioned, mostly towards Barnes

 

“They want us there a day early, give more of an element of surprise” Bucky answered curtly 

 

Loki simply nodded as the pair disappeared off the bed. Whatever this feeling he felt in his stomach was, he didnt particularly like it. Instead, he put it down to his brother’s need to meet with his parents and brushed it off. 

 

//

 

The next morning, Loki was gathered upstairs in the communal bar/kitchen/sky lounge of Tony’s with the others, waiting on Barnes and Knight to arrive. They didn’t even notice them arrive as they moved with silence and grace. When they did notice, Tony jumped violently.    
  
“Jesus Christ give us some warning” he swore, earning a smirk from Bucky. They couldn’t tell if it had elected the same in Clary as she was geared up in the outfit they had originally met her in, black shawl covering her mouth. Once again, only her bright eyes were visible. 

 

“Took your sweet time” Clint said, thwacking a arrow into his bow.

 

“We’ve been here for 5 minutes” Clary said from under her shawl

“Enough. You’re meeting tactical on the roof in 10. Be on time and dont screw this up” Fury said pointedly to the room

 

“Stay on guard” Strange muttered to his apprentice 

 

She nodded in response. Loki watched their interaction go down curiously. He could sense the nerves in her magic and quickly realised she had never been in a firefight battle before which is what this could indeed turn in to. This stopped him making the dig he was moments from making and instead he stayed silence. 

 

“If this mission is of the ‘spying’ proportion, why do you need magic?” Loki murmured quietly to Bucky and Nat 

 

They both looked at him sharply. 

 

“We don’t know what we’re encountering or how many. Her magic could give us the time we need in the event of an unknown surprise” Nat admitted 

 

“You better hope she’s prepared to use it then” Loki commented, watching her converse with Strange. She glanced up and caught his eye, the usual look of annoyance flitting in her eyes as she caught him watching. 

 

Finally, it was time to go. As Clary sat on the Quinjet, she felt a surge of nerves and focussed hard on calming them. Natasha and Clint were in the pilots seats whilst Bucky and Herself sat directly behind. The rest of the tactical team were lined up on the walls, laughing and joking amongst themselves. 

 

“It’s good to see some of us are excited” Nat commented, glancing back at the Shield agents. 

 

“Wanna swap out?” Clint asked Bucky who nodded in earnest and took the co-pilots seat. Clint, in turn, took the seat beside Clary who sat silently staring out the windshield. 

 

“Hey kid, how we doing?” he asked gently, gesturing for her to pull down her shawl. She did so, pushing it down over her neck to answer. 

 

“I’m good” she replied tensely

 

“Can’t have you nervy on a mission. You don’t have to worry, you’re here for precautionary measures. We’ve all done this hundreds of times before - it actually gets boring you know” he joked, eliciting a small laugh from her. 

  
He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he continued speaking, this time in a lower voice. “I’ve got two kids myself, kiddo. I know when things aren’t right. You need anything out there and you’ve got me over comms okay?”

 

She nodded, playing with the piece of plastic in her inner ear. 

 

“Thanks, Agent Barton” she replied with a small smile 

 

“It’s Clint. Aren’t your parents worried about you?” he further queried

 

“Nah. After I found out mom had been lying about this whole faerie bullshit and my dad I kinda went… off the rails. Spent a bit of time on the streets, got involved with some criminals and stuff. I mostly rolled alone but she lost the plot over it. I haven’t really heard from her since” Clary shrugged 

 

“What, so you were living on the streets?” Nat asked 

 

“No, I found a place but I spent a lot of time with the street kids and stuff” she replied thoughtfully 

 

“Thieves?” Clint asked 

 

“Some of ‘em. Most of them were just kids with shit parents though. Or, adults who’d been to prison a few times” 

 

“Huh rough life?” Clint joked 

 

“You know, I actually grew up in a good family, good neighbourhood, good school and whatnot” she responded 

 

“Doesn’t really change the whole deceit about being a mystical creature” Bucky pitched in. 

 

“Perhaps not” she smiled, feeling infinitely more comfortable in her surroundings. They spent the rest of the flight joking about stupid things the other three had done on missions; including the time Clint accidentally shot himself in the foot with his own arrow. 

 

By the time they reached their destination, Clary felt more than confident to take on whatever was coming their way and she was buzzed up. As they came into land, she lifted her shawl back up over her mouth and they all stood up.    
  
“Alright. You know your objectives. You canvas the building, find any hostages, take out any agents and have our flanks at ALL times” Nat said, running over each of their outlines briefly. 

 

“Everyone’s comms on?” Clint asked 

  
They all nodded.    
  


From here on in, it was a blur for Clary. They dropped out of the Quinjet and surrounded the building, which from the outside appeared to be a rundown old warehouse facility. As everyone got in position, Nat put one finger to her ear.    
  
“Alright. It’s go” she muttered 

 

There was a bang. The teams entered the building and Clary was surprised they were met by a fully functioning facility. You never would’ve guessed it from the outside but inside was labs and computers and files and many, many agents and that was just in the one room they had kicked into. 

 

She didn’t have time to think too far into it as they were immediately engaged in a fire fight. Guns were firing left right and centre and she did her best to take out as many as she could, whilst using her magic to protect the agents behind her. Nat and Clint took off in one direction with a few tactical members whilst herself and Bucky finished off the main room. Once that was done with Bucky looked to her.    
  
“Nice work. Easy does it. Im going to take some tag members and go canvas the east wing for any hostages okay” 

 

She nodded confidently as he disappeared through a door with several of the team. After a few minutes of checking the downed HYDRA agents, she heard Natasha’s voice through the comms.    
  
“JARVIS reckons there could be some informational units in the northern wing but Clint and I are holed up here downloading this data!” her voice crackled 

 

“Uh Im in the west wing. Kinda stuck here for a bit” Bucky’s voice crackled through over gunfire.    
  
“Clarissa do you copy?” Clint yelled 

 

She took a deep breath. 

  
“I copy” 

 

“I need you to get to the North Wing and check it out. If there’s any units in there, take the USB you’ve got on you and download everything. Take half your tactical members and the rest can hold down that centre console room” 

 

“On it” Clary nodded, gesturing to the tactical members who had already sorted out amongst themselves who was going and who was staying. She ended up being accompanied by 5 whilst the other 6 stayed to fortify the doors and rogue agents that may pop up. 

 

Moving down the hallways, she used her magic to efficiently take out any straggler scientists who seemed to be in a flurry to hide. Luckily, it seemed like this part of the wing was relatively untouched by HYDRA agents which she should’ve noted as strange. However, in her clandestine confidence she misjudged it as simply being the scientific wing of the facility. 

 

This quickly dissolved. 

The leader of the tag team had accompanied her group and began taking the lead towards the doors of the next entrance. Using her magic she put out feelers and immediately felt something wasn’t right. 

 

“WAIT” she commanded 

 

He rolled his eyes at her tauntingly before continuing what he was doing, the other members of the team falling behind his leadership. 

 

It was a mistake.    
  


As soon as he stepped a foot through the sliding doors, alarms began to go off. She dove through the doors after them into a vast room full of computers and equipment to be met by several dozen HYDRA agents. 

 

“Fuck!” she swore

 

Gunfire immediately reigned down as they dove behind desks and walls to avoid it. 

 

“GO! GET THE INFORMATION!” the team leader yelled at her as he fired over the desk 

 

“DONT SPLIT UP!” Clint yelled back over the comms 

 

The leader shook his head and yelled at her again. “GO!” 

 

She hesitated and then did as she was told, diving through the bullets to get to the opposite door. As she reached it, she crouched behind the wall and took out a few more HYDRA agents with fiery balls of magic.    
  
“FUCKING GO!” the man yelled again 

 

Taking a final look, she darted through the next set of doors. As she did so, there was a horrible static noise in her ear and her comms immediately cut out.    
  
“Hello? Clint? Barnes? Does anyone copy?” she tried, to no response

 

Remembering the leader’s desperate instructions, she continued on until she reached an empty room. Inside it was one single, large mainframe computer humming and flashing green lights. Hastily, she pulled the USB from her pocket and ran her hand over the hardrive, looking for an input. Finally, she found it and slid it in. It began to light up the same green as the computer in front of her. Thankfully, Tony had created smart drives so she had no need to try and hack the mainframe to gain access. 

 

Behind her, the doors slid open and she was met by several HYDRA agents. She looked to them in shock.    
  
“HANDS UP GIRLY” one man yelled at her

 

“Clint! Clint I need you” she tried through the comms. 

 

Nothing. 

 

She was outnumbered, alone and needed to protect that disk. Flaring up her hands again, she backup up against the harddrive. They began to fire at her, and she opened a portal for their bullets to fall into. Absently, she noted one nicking her leg but the adrenaline prevented her from registering the pain properly. As she fought desperately, there was another crackle in her ear as her comms came back on.    
  
“Im compromised!” she yelled over the hail of bullets as she crouched behind a single desk, sending shots of fiery magic over it at the men. 

 

“Where are you?!” Bucky yelled, his voice crackling in and out

 

“AH!” she gasped as another bullet clipped her 

 

“Knight get out of there. I repeat, abort your mission” Natasha’s voice commanded 

 

“I cant! Im backed in” Clary replied 

 

She looked down to notice small canister by her feet. Before she had the chance to rid it into a portal, it began releasing a strange mist. 

 

“Fuck” she muttered, being forced to stand up and regain her portals for the bullets.    
  
She began to feel increasingly dizzy however. The HYDRA agents in front of her took cover behind the adjacent walls, shooting around them at her. 

 

“It should’ve worked by now” she heard one of them yell to the other across from him. 

 

The USB behind her beeped and she pulled it out, tucking it into her pocket as subtly as she could while her hands were shaking from whatever was in that cannister. Using one hand to hold her protective portal open, she used the other to grab onto the mainframe behind her for support as her head span.    
  
“Clint I - I’ve got the USB”  she gurgled 

 

“Clarissa! Where’s your tag team?” Clint replied “Oh fuck” she then heard him say 

 

This was the last thing she heard from him over the comms as her portal dropped and she hit her knees. The reign of bullets stopped as she then hit the floor. There were footsteps and she felt someone tilt her head, nudging her body. 

 

“This is her, boss reckons?” a gruff voice said 

 

“We just got the call in 20 minutes ago - he’s been watching the security footage” another, gruffer voice sounded 

 

They were then accompanied by strangled screams and gasps as what Clary later learned was arrows went through their throats. There were running footsteps and she heard her name follow them.    
  
“Clarissa? Cmon kid give me something” Clint’s voice was echoey 

 

“She’s been shot in the leg quite a bit” Bucky’s voice confirmed 

 

“How the fuck did that go wrong?” Clint growled 

 

“They clearly didn’t want us in here” she heard Natasha’s voice say

 

“Why didn’t they kill her?” Bucky asked curiously 

 

“Just be glad they didn’t. We got lucky - I dont know what Brian was fucking thinking pulling that stunt. Half his men are dead now and he left Knight with no backup” Clint replied. Clary realised Brian must’ve been the leader yelling for her to go. 

 

“We need an urgent evac” she heard Natasha say into a phone

 

She passed out. Next time she awoke, she was in the Quinjet. Everything was blurry as she opened her eyes with a small moan. 

 

“She’s awake boss” she heard a man’s voice say

 

“Thanks Dan” Clint replied 

 

She opened her eyes wider and Clint appeared in her vision, peering down at her worriedly. 

 

“Im sorry” she said 

 

“Dont be. You did great. It wasn’t your fault” he said sharply

 

“You held off all those men alone, and you got the information off that drive” Bucky’s voice sounded 

 

“Ughh I - Mnfnggf” she moaned in pain 

 

“You took a few bullets to the leg” Nat’s voice came through 

 

“We’re almost back. Rest” Clint commanded 

 

She nodded and closed her eyes. It felt like only a few minutes had passed when she came to again, this time being carried limply in Clint’s arms down from the Quinjet. 

 

She heard a sharp gasp. 

 

“What the FUCK!” Sam swore

 

“Natasha, Bucky?” Steve’s voice questioned, pitched and strained as he took Clary off Clint. 

 

As they hurried through the tower to their medical bay, Natasha filled them in. 

 

“That IMBECILE disobeyed direct orders?” she heard Loki hiss

 

She hadn’t realised Loki was there. In truth, Loki had stood with the other’s as the jet returned, expecting them to come bounding off it full of swagger and confidence. Instead, he was jarred as he saw Barton carrying an unconscious Clarissa off it. Her lower half was dripping blood whilst her other half matched it in blood spatter. He immediately gawked and had felt his fist clench. What had that stupid girl done? 

 

“She didn’t dis-” Bucky began 

 

“Not her. The male” Loki seethed, referring to Brian. 

 

“We don’t know. We just heard him over the comms. She told him to stop, he didn’t and seemed to set off some sort of booby trap” Clint replied as Steve set her down and Bruce immediately began to work on her leg. 

 

“I TOLD her to stay on guard” Strange snapped 

 

“It wasn’t her fault Strange. She did everything right. It was OUR tactical team”    
  


“Idiots” Strange growled, standing protectively over Clary

 

“She’ll be okay, Doctor. Once I get these bullets out of her leg, they’ll be healed up in under two days due to her advanced healing tissue” Bruce soothed 

 

This seemed to calm Strange a little as he went quiet. 

 

“Im going to go start on a review of that tag team” Steve said gravely, calling Fury as he left the room. 

 

“You should be proud, she held off a good 10 men whilst cornered on her own” Bucky said 

 

“She’ll make an excellent asset to missions” Natasha said quietly 

 

Clint nudged her as Strange’s eyes bulged out of his head. 

 

“YOU NEARLY HAD HER KILLED!” he exploded, even to Loki’s surprise. 

  
“That was the worst of what usually happens on these sorts of missions and she held her own perfectly Strange. She would be dead if she was any idiot with a gun” Natasha pointed out 

 

“Perhaps” Strange seethed, staring down at his unconscious apprentice 

 

“Let Bruce work. She’ll be fine, come on” Sam reasoned, guiding them from the room. 

 

Loki was the last to leave and as he did so, he reflected on the odd feeling he had gotten seeing her be carried out of that jet. Part of it was anger at whatever stupid stunt she had pulled and at the team she was with for failing but another part of it was concern. His immediate thought was that she had died and it had caused his whole body to go cold with fear, adrenaline and anticipation. 

 

Shrugging and rolling his eyes at himself, he brushed it off. Why was he even thinking of such a thing? He didn’t care, it was just a reflex reaction from seeing Asgardian warriors return from battle. 

 

Chiding himself, he returned to his book. What did he care, anyway? 


	5. A Prop

Recovering was relatively light and breezy for Clary. When she first woke up there was a bit of pain but after a few hours she was walking around fine on her leg and the next day it was as if she had never been shot at all. In fairness, however, the bullets had merely nicked her thigh rather than imbedding or going straight through so she could count herself lucky in that respect. She did notice Strange was more so irritated than usual when she awoke. He was snappier with Tony and Steve and seemed to hover over her like a concerned parent.    
  
“Is this sentiment, I see?” Loki snapped at him the next day. He had been hovering over Clary in the sky lounge and she had finally pleaded some need for space, returning to her floor to read up on spells. 

 

“I didn’t think you even knew what sentiment was, Loki” Strange snapped back

 

“Im the god of mischief not the god of idiocracy” Loki replied coolly 

 

“Oh really?! You’re not?!” Tony cut in as he walked through to the bar

 

“I believe there is a midgardian phrase that denotes that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit” Loki snapped 

 

“What do you care anyway, Reindeer Games?” Tony asked skeptically 

 

“I was simply interested in the Doctor’s sudden empathetic side” Loki replied offhandedly 

 

“You’re aware I am a real Doctor too” Strange rolled his eyes 

 

“Can you two just drop it” Stark huffed 

 

“Drop it?!” They both growled at him 

 

“Christ” he muttered in response to the sudden attack on him by both sorcerers. 

 

“You know, Loki, I am more curious as to why you’re so interested” 

 

Loki scowled at Strange and rolled his eyes. “Im not” he replied, turning on his heel and striding from the room. 

 

“Anyway, JARVIS give us an update on those files Knight bought back”

 

“They are encrypted with a system I am not familiar with Mr Stark. It may take a while to decrypt them” JARVIS responded 

 

“How long is a while? Tony asked in response 

 

“Another day at least, Sir”   
  
“Better get cracking then” 

 

//

 

Clary was a little shaken from her first mission, although she was unwilling to admit it to the team. She didn’t want to seem like she couldn’t handle it but being faced with imminent death so readily, terrified her. She and Strange had never really been in a situation where they were bound to die. Sure they did some dangerous stuff, and sure they’d dabbled in some things that could result in that but for some reason being faced with guns and soldiers scared her. She wasn’t a spy. She wasn’t agent. She’d had no training of the sort and even with something like her magic, she was still unable to contain the horrible feeling of desperation that had come over her. 

 

There was no way she was going to seem weak. So the next day when they were called in to review the files which JARVIS had decrypted, she took a big breath and maintained her usual, quiet mannerism when observing information.

 

Sitting in the meeting room, Loki could sense the girl’s nerves and he watched her curiously. You could barely see it on her face but through her magic, he could feel the fluctuating anxiousness as Tony ran through the final protocols with his AI. As he was staring, he felt eyes on him and looked up to see Strange looking evenly in his direction. He stared back at the sorcerer, with one eyebrow raised. He was not about to be intimidated and he enjoyed knowing that Strange knew he knew something that he was unaware of. 

Smirking to himself, and processing what to do with his information, he turned back to Tony who was bringing up the decrypted files. 

 

“So, Nat and Barnes’ USB was a total dud - nothing on it but old file names, stuff we already knew. Seems like they just used a blanket technique on all their encryption - I was kind of hoping for something a little more juicy”    
  
“Damn all that for nothing” Bucky shrugged 

 

“BUT, Clary pulled through. Which, by the way guys step up your game.” Tony winked to Clarissa who gave him a small smile. “JARVIS just finished decrypting her pen and we’ve got something good”    
  
He flicked up the blue hologram so it was spread out over the table in front of them. 

 

It looked like what appeared to be plans for a building of some sort. At least, that is what the main diagram was. Clary did a quick run over the other folders names’. It seemed to her like it was something to do with weapons but she was confused as to what that had to do with the building plans. 

  
“It’s… a building?” Clint said somewhat dumbfounded as to why Stark thought it was important at all 

 

“Take a good look” Tony replied 

 

“Something to do with weaponry?” Steve tried, pointing out the files and folders which seemed to detail something of the sort 

 

“Hold on, those are chemical formulas” Banner said, leaning in to read one part of the folder. He pushed his glasses back on his nose and glanced to Tony. “These are the chemical makeups of a poison. Except, I dont recognise some of the other stuff” 

 

“What is it?” Clary asked evenly 

 

“It’s… Ricin. A chemical poison with an LD50 of 1-20mg per kg orally speaking” 

 

“Ricin? Wasn’t that injected into that Bulgarian writer in the 70s, killing him?” Nat pointed out

 

“Yeah but I dont understand, so they’re making Ricin Poison in this building?” Bruce asked 

 

“No” Tony shook his head “Well, yes. Those other compounds you can’t recognise, they change the makeup of the poison to allow it to become airborne, like a dust” 

 

“So?” Clint asked 

 

“So it’s far more potent and quick acting” Bruce nodded 

 

“Okay, but what does this have to do with the building Tony?” 

 

“Well, take a look at those plans and tell me what you see”

 

They all peered in, examining what was in front of them. To Clary, it looked like it was a three tiered building. One floor underground, one on the ground level and a second story. It was vast though, with many rooms and corridors. 

 

“It’s built on top of an old mining facility by the looks of it” Clint pointed out, using a pen to indicate that the underground floor went down quite a way. 

 

Tony nodded. “Yes but look at the structure, the building is three tiered but take a look at the centre”

 

“It’s… hollowed out” Nat commented, looking at the cylindrical shape through the centre of the building, reaching vertically upwards. 

 

“Why?” Loki asked smoothly, now feeling a slight itch of curiosity as to why any idiot would design a building in such a way

 

“Fancy elevator?” Clint sipped his drink

 

“Actually, I was thinking more like a catapult” Tony replied

 

They all looked at him in confusion.    
  
“Im sorry. What?” Strange muttered 

 

“See how the sides of it are set to be reinforced? That’s zero gap titanium, nothing is coming in nor out of that chute unless it’s out of the top” Tony continued 

 

“Soooo?” Natasha asked, getting impatient with Tony drawing them out

 

“So, Romanoff, the poison? The Chute? It’s meant to act as a tunnel for the poison. I imagine to push it into the atmosphere without harming who ever is inside the building” 

 

“But why?” Sam questioned, pointing at loosely at the diagram 

 

“My guess is to poison someone” Tony answered

 

Sam stared at him, point blank for a moment. 

 

“I think what Sam means is, surely that would poison more than just a few people” Steve interjected gently 

 

Nodding to Sam, Tony continued. “That’s the thing, it could spread over a huge radius” 

 

“It’d kill thousands if ingested” Bruce pointed out

 

“But it’s unfinished” Tony replied

 

“Where is it?” Steve asked

 

“That’s the thing. The location is coded and JARVIS is yet to figure out how to decrypt it”    
  
“Then how do you know it’s unfinished?”

 

“Look at the plans. They’re dated from last week. The reason those HYDRA agents didn’t want Clarissa getting that information was because it wasn’t even finished yet. I imagine the data was in transport”    
  
“How long until it is finished?” Fury asked 

 

They all jumped. At some point during the meeting, he had entered and stood in the doorway. 

 

“You could knock next time” Tony pointed out

 

“And you could inform me on when you’re doing debriefs of classified materials, Stark” 

 

“Touche. I’d give it about a month minimum. Some of that material is hard to find and by the looks of it, they’re still searching”   


“Well, now you have a time frame to figure that out. In the meantime, Miss Knight?” Fury gestured to her

 

She looked up at him from her seat across the room with wide eyes, glancing to the others momentarily before rising to her feet and following him hastily out of the room. Loki watched the girl leave and they all exchanged questioning looks. 

 

Outside, Clary followed Fury down the hallway until he fell back into step with her. He walked with his hands behind his back quietly and she moved, just as silently alongside him. After a while, he glanced at her. 

 

“Miss Knight, do you know why I put you on that mission?” 

 

“Erm… because of my magic?” she said, somewhat awkwardly 

 

“Yes that, but I see potential in you” 

 

“How so?”

 

“Miss Knight, I’ve spent a few decades in this business and I know a good spy when I see one.”    
  


“Im not a spy, director” 

 

“No, but you could be. I sent you on that mission to see how you would react under pressure - no training, no safety net. Just what you had under your belt already and you proved to me you are capable of working in a high pressure situation, analysing your field, making quick judgement calls and responding with pace” 

 

“Okay…?” she replied, somewhat confused at the direction this conversation was taking. 

 

“Clarissa, I’d like to offer you a position with SHIELD” Fury said, stopping and turning to face her. 

 

She looked back at him in shock. 

  
“But I failed”    
  
“No, you didn't fail. You completed your mission” 

 

“What are you asking of me?”    
  


“I’d like you to be formally trained to become an agent like Barton or Romanoff. You have the foresight for it, it would be more regarding weapons, combat, that sort of thing” 

 

She paused for a second and thought about his statement. 

 

“Why did you take me out here?” she asked

 

“The Avengers, while the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, are also the Earth’s biggest interventionists. My interest was to have your decision be made, unbiased and uninfluenced by their reactions. I am sure you’re aware of what my proposal entails” 

 

She nodded, thinking back on the past 2 years she had spent roaming the street with thieves and criminals and then to the past 7 months with Strange. Maybe this was a step forward for her and she had to admit, she was very keen to be trained in weaponry. Whilst she had been taught quite a few knife tricks from the street criminals and the trainers at the Kamar Taj, she had little experience in proper hand to hand combat or with guns. 

 

“This would not affect your work with Doctor Strange either. You’re welcome to continue your apprenticeship with him” 

 

She nodded again, musing over the thought. Her mind flicked back to how afraid she had been when that door had slid open to reveal HYDRA agents. It then flicked to Loki calling her weak on the streets of Chicago. Her head snapped up.    
  
“I’ll do it” 

 

“Excellent, welcome on board Agent Knight” 

 

// 

  
“You did WHAT!?” Stark fumed 

 

“Fury, she’s a kid!” Rhodey added

 

“I was a kid” Nat pointed out 

 

“Yeah but she has a choice Natasha” Stark argued   
  
“And she’s made it” Fury replied as Clary stood quietly beside him, watching the chaos ensue

  
“Nope” Strange popped the ‘P’. “There is no way she’s being trained as one of your agents” 

 

“Stephen, I’m an adult” Clary said, somewhat irritated at his protectiveness 

 

“Barely!” Stephen shot back 

 

“I, for one, say let the girl make her ridiculous decisions” Loki poured gasoline on the fire

 

“See! If he’s agreeing with it, it must be a bad fucking idea!” Rhodey raised his voice whilst Loki looked fake hurt 

 

Clary, on the other hand, may as well of growled at Loki and his sarcasm and her expression became irritated. “Look, I’ve made my decision” she cut in “It’s not going to affect me training with you Strange” 

 

“Clarissa, don’t you think it a little suspicious that you were separated from the group to be asked this?”

 

“For the exact reason of avoiding this argument! I am not a child and it’s time for me to do a little more than idly sit around doing magic tricks” she replied, turning swiftly on her heel and exiting the room. 

 

Argument immediately erupted again and they were so busy exchanging jabs that they did not notice Loki’s roll of his eyes before he slipped out of the door. 

 

//

 

“You know, I expected more of you than to become another one of the director’s monkeys” Loki’s voice purred out into the silence of the kitchen. 

  
  
Clary jumped, spinning around in annoyance to see him sauntering through the doorway. She scowled at him and picked up the mug she had dropped a short distance onto the bench.

 

“And I thought you were meant to be not bothering me” she replied, wiping the bench from the sugar she had spilled 

 

“Fury is allowed to bother you but I am not?” he questioned innocently, moving into the kitchen 

 

“Difference is, Fury doesn’t piss me off” she replied 

 

“I didn’t realise I did such a thing” he feigned innocence again, his tone slightly telling of a mocking manner. 

  
She turned around sharply to face him. “You know damn well what you do” she snapped angrily 

 

“I was merely confused as to why SHIELD was taking on yet another mutant” he replied slyly, seeking some kind of reaction from her. 

 

There was a flash of gold in her eyes. 

  
  
“Interesting” he murmured, still eyeing her up 

 

“What” she hissed back

 

“I always heard tales about Winter Faye having trouble with their temper and their magic” he smirked, watching one hand ball into a fist. 

 

“I wouldn’t know” she grit her teeth 

 

He took another step closer, exemplifying their height difference. She was so small in comparison to him. 

 

“Are you not curious to find out?” he asked

 

“No Loki otherwise I would’ve gone looking for it” her voice sounded strained at the memory of the emotional toll of her past 

 

He looked her up and down. “Weakness” he muttered 

 

“What did you just fucking say?” she hissed back 

  
A smirk tweaked the corner of his lips. There was his reaction. “I said ‘weakness’ as in your lack of knowledge and control is uninspiring and weak, Miss Knight” 

 

“You know, I am sick of your bullshit, Loki” she forcefully replied, slamming her cup down and going to her bedroom. As she did so, she pushed past Thor who had just arrived back from Asgard and stood in the doorway. 

 

“Loki… What did you do?” Thor asked 

 

“Nothing, Brother. I simply asked of her heritage” 

  
  
Thor stared him down. 

 

“You should leave Clarissa be Loki. She has done nothing to be deserving of your mockery” 

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “May I help you brother?” 

 

“Yes, I came to report back from Asgard”

  
  
“And?”

  
  
“Mother and Father are very happy with your progress down here and increasingly interested in Lady Knight”

 

“Haven’t you heard, it’s Agent Knight now” he replied, distastefully 

 

“Yes, I have been made aware. You do not sound pleased of it, Loki”    
  


He gave Thor a look. Of course he wasn’t pleased with it. It was simply an excuse for Clarissa to be put in further harms way. He caught himself on that thought - What did it matter? She was an insignificant little mutant. 

  
  
“What interests mother and father so about the girl?” he asked instead

 

“Simply her origins. Winter faye are hard to come by and there has not been a midgardian mutation of such in existence before” Thor shrugged

 

“Typical Odin, looking for more pawns in his game” Loki snarled back 

 

“It almost sounds as if you care for Miss Knight” Thor smiled 

 

“I care not for the girl. My distaste lies in our father and his lies” 

 

“No? Interesting. Stark was just telling me you were even paler than usual upon seeing Lady Knight return from battle” 

 

Loki scoffed. “Stark over exaggerates. I was curious as to see how badly she had failed” 

 

“Ah Brother, she is not incapable” 

 

“I do not care, Thor. I merely find it a source of entertainment in this meager place” 

 

This ended their conversation as Thor left to find Rogers and be brought up to speed in more detail. Despite this, Loki found it hard to concentrate on his book thereafter. He did not want Clarissa stepping out into the field again like that, let alone as a SHIELD agent. Catching himself once more, he tried to distract his thoughts only to land on the way her eyes had stared up at him in the kitchen earlier. He felt a small smirk spread across his face as he remembered his domineering position and her glint of golden anger. The way she had glared up at him and how easily he could’ve taken her jaw in one hand. 

 

“My my Miss Knight. What do we have here” he murmured. 


	6. Loki's Mistake

_ “NO NO!” she screamed, straining against her restraints.  _

 

_ She was strapped down to a reclined medical chair, leather buckles around her wrists and ankles. _

 

_ “Not to worry, Miss Knight. You know, an interesting feature of the faye is that they are impervious to plant base toxins” _

 

_ The man who spoke leered over her. He was well dressed, in his mid thirties with soft blonde hair. This would not be horrifying if it wasn’t for the empty socket where his left eye should’ve been.  _

 

_ “Test it again” he directed to another man _

 

_ Slowly, she began to feel her body be submerged under water.  _ __   
_   
_ __ “NO! PLEASE! NO! STOP IT NO!” she screamed until the water filled her mouth and all she could finish with was gurgles and choking. As the water began blurring her vision, she barely made out the one eyed man leaning over her, distorted by the ripples. 

 

She desperately gasped for air as she woke up. 

 

“Clarissa?” she heard a voice say, immediately she turned to attack and felt both her wrists get firmly grabbed. 

 

Loki was crouched beside her bed.    
  
“I - what” she gasped out

 

“You were screaming. I came to check there was nobody harming you” he replied 

 

Even in her shocked state, she made a mental note of his soft look. His hair was messy and he was dressed in cotton rather than his green, teal, gold and black leather look. 

He still had hold of her wrists and Loki noted that her hands were fizzling a ominous amount of gold.    
  
“Calm down. You’re overexerting your magic. There’s no one harming you” he soothed, his grip still firm on her wrists as he used his own magic to subdue hers.    
  
Her breathing slowed slightly as she stared at her hands. She could still feel the panic coursing through her body as she attempted to reason with what had just happened. Not often, if ever, was she one to have nightmares let alone vivid ones. Even when she had been hanging on the streets and seeing and hearing some messed up things, she did not fall subject to nightmares. 

 

“Sorry” she muttered

 

Loki said nothing in response, simply holding her wrists tightly. It was oddly comforting. 

 

Her hands stopped glowing and she breathed out harshly.    
  
“Sorry for waking you. You can go now” she said 

 

He gave her an odd look which she couldn’t pinpoint. In turn, he was regarding Clary. She had not explained her nightmare but was visibly shaken by it. Deciding not to press it, he simply nodded. He did not care anyway. Her screaming was simply keeping him awake.    
  
“It’s fine” he replied, before releasing her wrists and meandering out of the room, closing the door behind him.    
  
He was immediately slammed up against a wall by Bucky’s metal arm.    
  
“What were you doing? I heard screaming” Bucky growled 

  
Loki chuckled breathily at the soldier. “You think so little of me, Soldier?” 

 

Bucky tightened his grip on his neck in response, his upper lip curling.    
  
“Miss Knight was having what appears to have been an incredibly vivid nightmare. Of what, I was not made privy to such details. I was simply doing as you are now; checking for intruders” 

 

Bucky let him down upon hearing this and Loki rubbed his neck with one hand and a raised eyebrow.    
  
“Is she okay?” he asked the God

 

“She was oddly shaken upon waking and her magic was in overdrive. Winter faeries often struggle with their power - hence, dreams and nightmares can be dangerous for them” 

 

“How is she now?” 

 

“Better. She calmed down upon realising I was there and she was awake, and gave me my leave” 

 

Bucky nodded, accepting his answer. “We keep this between us, okay?” he said with a strange regard for urgency 

 

“As you wish, soldier” he shrugged, turning and sauntering towards his own room.    
  
//

 

The next morning in briefing, the trio all exchanged a look. Clary noticed neither of the pair had brought up her nightmare and she was certain she would’ve woken Bucky if her screams had encouraged Loki to check on her. She did not have time to dwell on this however as today she was being trained for the first time as an agent. Natasha was assigned by Fury as her mentor and she was a little nervous. Other than their mission, Clary didn’t really know Nat too much. Like Clarissa, she tended to stay silent in situations, appearing from nowhere before giving carefully calculated input. Sometimes, Clary saw her joking around with Steve or Clint but she had never been directly involved enough to witness it on hand.

 

“I’ve seen you fight Loki with your magic knives” Nat nodded as she handed Clary a straight Ka-Bar knife “This isn’t too different from that” 

 

“My magic knives only do damage if I allow them” Clary pointed out, aware that she could solidify or disintegrate them at any time

 

“Same deal here then. It’s all about restraint” She flicked her own knife around her finger gracefully “Fight me” she smiled 

 

“I dont think thats a -” Clary was cut off as Natasha lunged at her and she was forced to block her knife with her own. 

 

“You’re quick to react at least” she nodded

 

They continued for a few hours like this. Natasha’s teaching style was eclectic. She taught via experience and learning rather anything calculated and this resulted in random attacks, being thrown in the deep end with combat and weapons Clary didn’t understand and many, many bruises. The session was still going well into the evening when Steve interrupted. 

 

“Damn Nat, give the poor girl a break” he joked 

 

“What?” she shrugged 

 

“You guys have been down here for 6 hours now” 

 

“It’s how I learned” Natasha responded    
  
Steve gave her a knowing smile before turning to Clary.    
  
“How are you holding up?” he asked as she pulled herself up from another one of Nat’s attacked 

 

“I’ll let you know when I regain feeling in my arms and legs” she replied 

 

“You’re too reliant on your magic. That’s on Strange” Nat commented 

 

“What do you expect? I have magic” Clary smiled

“And soon you’ll not have to use it” Nat replied with a smirk 

 

“You’re the one who’s going to be telling Stephen that” Clary laughed 

 

“Bags not” Widow replied, touching her nose. Clarissa followed quickly after. “Looks like that’s your job Steve” 

 

He folded his arms and rolled his eyes in good nature. “Well it’s good to see you two are getting along” he responded 

 

“You thought we wouldn’t?” Natasha faked hurt 

 

“Hey I never said that” Steve laughed 

 

“I cant believe you!” Clary tagged along, copying Natasha’s feigned reaction 

 

“Woah woah” Steve laughed, putting both his hands in the air bashfully 

 

“Anyway, Steve’s right. We’ll leave this here for today. Tomorrow, I wanna teach you some southeast asian martial arts” Nat smiled

 

“All i heard was “you’re gonna get way more bruises tomorrow” Agent Romanoff” Clary replied

 

“Call me Nat” she replied as she unwound the strapping on her hands 

 

“Nat? I had to kiss ass for 9 months before you let me call you Nat” Clint said as he dropped silently from the rafters above the gym 

 

“You annoyed me significantly more” Natasha replied 

 

“Have you been up there this whole time?” Steve asked 

 

“Yeah. I was bored. And I wanted to make sure Nat was training he right” 

 

“Bored? I’ve been looking for you to go over files for 2 hours now” steve replied 

 

Clint grinned. 

 

“And of course I’d train her right” Nat chided 

 

“Im teaching her how to use my recurve bow” Clint winked at Clary 

 

“Really?” she asked 

 

“Hey! She’s my trainee!” Nat responded 

 

“She’s technically Strange’s first” Steve replied 

 

“Yeah and look what he’s done! Barely taught her any hand to hand! What was she meant to do if she got into a fight!” Nat argued 

 

Clary was already walking towards the door as the trio bickered in a friendly manner.    
  
“You guys coming?” she asked over her shoulder as her long black hair disappeared around the corner.

 

It was at at least 8 o’clock in the evening as she wandered up the halls towards her room. Her entire body ached monumentally. While she was fit, she wasn’t fit enough to keep up with Widow for nearly 7 hours and her healing capabilities seemed to only really kick in when she was seriously injured. They did very little for muscle aches and pains. 

 

“Train with the Black Widow, become a shield agent, good idea” she muttered sarcastically to herself as she poured a glass of juice in the twilight darkness.

 

“I could’ve told you that” Loki’s voice purred from the couch

 

“Fuck!” she yelped. He had been sitting so ominously still whilst reading that she hadn’t even noticed him. He was one of the only people in the tower who could catch widow off guard, after all. 

 

“A faye working for SHIELD? Your talents are better off elsewhere you foolish girl” 

 

“I really dont give a fuck about your insignificant opinion right now” she responded evenly 

 

“That is at your own misgiving then” he replied, not looking up from his book

 

She groaned, looking at the ceiling angrily. She well and truly did not understand Loki’s negative affliction with her. 

 

“So I beat you in a fight. Get over it Loki” she said

 

“If I recall, I then beat you in a fight. I’d say we are even Miss Knight” 

 

“God what is your problem?! If I remember, you were the one in my room last night checking on me so you can’t pretend like you’re some aloof god” she growled back

 

“You mistake my actions for caring, Miss Knight. You were simply keeping me awake”

 

She stared back at him incredulously.    
  
“Well, I will make sure it doesn’t happen in the future your graciousness” she replied, fake curtsying before stalking to her room to have a shower. 

 

He smirked at her back as she walked away. He enjoyed teasing a reaction from the otherwise silent and level headed faye. 

 

Over the next few days, Loki found himself becoming irked with how little he was seeing of the dark haired girl. Upon becoming the Widow’s new trainee she was spending all day training with the woman, or being taught by the archer. Any free time she had from that, she was practicing her sorcery with Strange as per her agreement. It had been nearly a fortnight without really seeing her. She would come in late, have a shower, go to bed and then wake up early the next morning. Today’s meeting was the first time he had seen her properly since their spat over his entering of her room. He noticed there was an edge to her. She was leaner, more toned and more attentive. Looking her up and down, he compared her to Widow as he noticed she was sitting with the same even attentiveness and readiness of the older spy. 

 

Loki rolled his eyes to himself, barely capturing what the Captain next said.    
  
“So I want to run through another group training today. We haven’t done one in a while and Fury is getting antsy about it. Meet downstairs in a half hour and we’ll get this over with” 

 

They all nodded in agreement and Loki watched as Clarissa rose silently from her chair and moved in between Romanoff and Barton out of the room. He followed them as they made their way down to the training room and watched them exchange a few jokes. It was strange, seeing Clarissa so comfortable around the pair. He considered them carefully as they split up entering the gym and Steve came to the centre.

 

“Alright! I know we’ve all been working separately recently so I would like to switch it up and do a bit of a free for all. No teams, no alliances, every man for themselves. You go down, you’re out - Bruce is going to make the call if it’s close”

 

They all nodded and spread out throughout the room. 

 

“Clint, you’re using your flathead arrows right?” Nat yelled as he quickly scaled the wall 

 

“Electric baby” he winked as he waved an arrow with no tip around. 

 

“Oh dear” Bruce mumbled as he took the sideline to watch

 

“Alright, let’s do this” Tony yelled 

 

It immediately became a free for all and the group quickly realised how fast Clary’s combat skills had progressed. Within five minutes of fighting she had wiped Rhodey, Sam and Thor from the fight, much to everyone’s surprise. She was combining her magic and her combat skills to fluidly beat people far more overpowered than her.

In the meantime, Loki managed to destroy Strange who appeared distracted as he too, watched his apprentices new moves. 

 

Taking aim, Clint shot an arrow to take her out of the match. She caught it with a glowing hand and winked at him before taking aim and tossing it at Tony’s suit. His armour began to malfunction a little and it was enough for Steve to take him out of the fight. As Loki, Nat, Bucky and Steve all danced around each other, Clary began scaling the wall towards Clint. It was slow going as she dodged his arrows and attacks but eventually she made it to the rafters.    
  
“Cmon now, you’re not gonna use my humble teachings against me are you?” he grinned as he thwacked his bow, transforming it into more of a staff.

 

“Perhaps you should’ve thought about that” she smiled back as she engaged him in a fight. 

 

From below, Loki glanced up to see Clarissa and Barton going at it. They were barely keeping balance on the rafters as they fought, each dodging the other. It was rather mesmerising to watch and it became even more so when Clarissa put a foot into the archer’s chest sending him flying back into the air.    
  
“Shit!” Bruce swore but Clary was fast acting, opening a portal for Clint to fall through so he landed softly on the ground beside Tony. 

 

“Tough luck buddy” Stark replied, smacking his shoulder

 

Clary followed with a graceful flip off her rafter, disappearing through her own portal and reemerging behind Loki. She put a foot into his back and he immediately rolled forward before spinning around and drawing his daggers.  

 

“Do not test me so, Miss Knight” he purred

 

Instead of answering, she formed daggers in her own hands and moved towards him. He considered her for a moment as she stalked into him before he was demanded to engage by her knives slicing at his collarbone. Their fight was graceful and Loki noticed that her training had made her swifter and far more graceful in her attacks. At one point, they both rolled to the ground and Loki momentarily managed to get on top of her.    
  
“I like you better down here” he murmured

 

His satisfaction was short lived however, as she put a fist in his jaw and removed him from his position. Switching around, she started laying into him.    
  
“Really? I like it better up here” she hissed, dropping him through a portal under her whilst saving herself. 

 

Loki did not reappear. She smirked to herself - idiot. 

 

Through sheer force, Steve managed to take Natasha out by throwing her several metres across the gym into a wall.    
  
“Sorry Nat! You were down too long!” Bruce yelled

 

She gave him a small smile as she sat up and joined the losing group to watch Bucky ruin Steve also. 

 

“So, where’s the god?” he asked Clarissa as he stood across from her

 

“That’s need to know” Clary smirked 

 

“God you’ve been spending too much time with Nat” he replied lightly 

 

“With good measure” she replied, flipping a knife around her hand and bearing into him. 

 

Bucky was much faster and more experienced with a knife and she found that she was mostly on the defensive. The super soldier serum, along with his arm made him ridiculously strong and gave him a silly advantage. Managing to kick him across the room, she followed with a blast of energy which slammed him into the wall. To her surprise, she froze his feet still. 

 

He looked down in shock and she followed him. 

 

“What in the hell” he said

 

“I - I didn’t know I could do that” she replied

 

“You are a winter faye Lady Knight - it is within your ability” Thor answered

 

She shrugged and took it in her stride, immediately laying into Bucky with force. Hit after hit, she brought him down as he was unable to move from his frozen position. Finally managing to break the ice was not enough as Clary put a foot in his jaw, twisting him around until he was on the ground. 

  
  
“Looks like we’ve got another winner” Bruce commented as Clary stood up, pulling Bucky with her. 

  
“Im proud of you. You barely used magic” Nat nodded 

 

“Excuse me?” Strange defended to which Nat simply shrugged in response

 

“Uhh… Where’s Loki?” Steve asked

 

“Oh, right” Clary fumbled, opening a portal to their left. 

 

Loki fell from it with force, immediately hitting the ground. He pushed his hair back with one hand as he pulled himself up, locking his jaw in anger. 

 

“You think I second rate you” he hissed, drawing his knives to either side

 

“Loki, fight’s over, Clary won” Bucky shrugged

 

Loki moved towards Clary instead and she immediately fired up as well, engaging him in his fight. 

 

“You just cant let things go can you?” she growled as they interlocked their knives

 

“The latter falls on you, Knight.” he growled, knocking a knife from her hand as she twirled under his arm with grace, landing a foot in his chest and a fist into his temple. He landed against a wall. The others stood back and watched as Clarissa got on top of him, a knife to his throat and the other in the air ready to come down. 

 

“Being rejected by your kind… it must be very painful” he breathed, putting two fingers to her temple.

 

_ “Im a… what?” she yelled  _

 

_ “I know it’s hard to take in and it sounds crazy but your abilities they’re -”  _

 

_ “YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME!?”  _

 

_ “Clary you’re a monster I couldn’t let you -”  _

 

_ “What?” she responded, tears falling down her face _

 

_ “You dont belong Clarissa. You should thank me, I did everything I could to make you normal. To make you everything but what you are”  _

 

_ “AND WHAT NOW!?” she screamed back _

 

_ “There will be a way to fix you! Science is very advanced, your father and I”  _ __   
_   
_ __ “BUT HE’S NOT MY FATHER!” 

 

_ “And you are barely my daughter!” _

 

_ She choked up, tears blanketing her features as she turned without a word and walked out the front door.  _

 

Clary reeled backwards, landing on the floor away from Loki. He was breathing heavily, upon seeing her past and upon realising he had perhaps gone too far.

 

“Loki. WHAT DID YOU DO?” Thor roared, immediately storming over and pulling him up by his collar 

 

Faking bravado, he laughed slightly. “Nothing she hasn’t experience already, Thor” 

 

Thor shook his head as Nat pulled Clary to her feet. She was obviously shaken, with wides eyes and erratic breathing. 

  
  
“Im gonna kill him” Natasha lunged towards Loki but Clint pulled her back. In their distraction, Clary had quietly walked away and exited the gym.

 

“ _ What  _ did you do” Strange growled, standing toe to toe with Loki. 

 

Loki chuckled again and looked down before making eye contact with Strange. Thor shook his head. 

  
  
“He made her relive a past memory. Loki used to play these cruel tricks on those who had the misfortune to cross him” Thor answered instead

 

“What did she see?” Steve asked curiously 

 

“Asshole. What did she see?” Clint demanded 

 

Loki paused for a moment and Bucky watched his bravado fail for a moment. “What appeared to be the end half of her finding out she was not a mortal and her mother disowning her” 

 

That was the last thing he said before Bucky knocked him out with a single punch from his metal arm. Due to his god-like status, he woke up moments later. 

 

“Was that really necessary?” he muttered to Bucky who was being held back by Steve

 

“You’re being a true asshole Loki” Tony muttered as Steve pulled Bucky off into a separate area and the group started to dissipate

 

“Brother, you should apologise to Lady Knight” Thor chided 

 

“And just for the record, she was kicking your ass” Nat muttered as her and Clint left the gym 

 

Loki felt an inkling of annoyance at her comment but it was mostly overshadowed by worry. Clarissa’s reaction had been harsh and her mother’s words rang in his own head. 

 

_ “You’re a monster” _

 

He shook his head. “Fine. For the sake of peace in this stupid place” Loki growled, stalking out of the gym towards his floor.

 

As he walked, he began to feel more and more guilty. He had only reacted in such a way out of fury at her manner of beating him. He knew what it felt like to find out your something that you never even thought you were. To be lied to, used as a pawn.  

 

Gently, he knocked on her bedroom door. There was no answer. He knocked again - still nothing. 

  
  
“Clarissa, it’s me” he sighed 

 

No answer. 

 

“I am simply here to apologise for acting in the manner I did. I did not intend to harm you in such a way” 

 

Still no answer. He tried the handle; it was locked. 

 

Inside, Clary laid on her bed listening to Loki’s apologies which were barely echoing over her thoughts. For so long she had simply repressed that memory, she never had a reason to revisit it. Shaking her head, she rolled onto her side and promptly fell asleep. 

 

Loki walked away from her door to be met with Clint, Natasha, Bucky and Thor.

 

“Did you apologise?” Clint asked

 

“I attempted to but she would not open her door” he responded, raising an eyebrow before returning to his own room. It consumed his thoughts that night. The look in her eyes when she came out of that vision was unlike anything he had witnessed. It held such emotion that even he could not identify it. He drifted off to sleep that night thinking of the hurt he had caused and wondering what tomorrow was going to be like. 


	7. Trapped

It took a few days for Clarissa to come around. She was visibly shaken still the day after and when she saw Loki, simply turned and walked from the room. He had felt a strange ache in his chest when he saw the look of betrayal on her face. 

 

That betrayal quickly turned to anger however and as she recovered, she became snappy and harsh with the god. It showed in their meeting that day and he began to have enough of her taunting, his own reactions quickly becoming annoyed.

 

The Avengers ignored it for the most part due to the fact that they had finally located and found updated plans of the strange building found in the information Clarissa’s USB had uncovered. 

 

It was located just out of the city of Belo Horizonte in a town called Casa Branca in Brazil, an old mining town and the team had already hypothesised as to the need for it. 

 

“So, they put the poison into the atmosphere, people inhale it and die - why?” 

 

“Mass Genocide?” Clint asked

 

“Yeah but w h y? There’s no need for it. Why there?” Tony asked 

 

“Uh.. guys” Nat said, reading one of the newly decrypted files 

 

“Oh jesus” Sam said, reading over her shoulders 

 

“What, what is it?” Banner asked 

 

“It is mass genocide…” Sam replied 

 

“The area is small enough to kill enough people to be worthwhile but not enough to cause suspiscion when the blame can be placed on infected water or something of the likes” Natasha answered 

 

“Why do they need to kill people?” Steve asked 

 

“Looks like they need… bodies?” Sam deciphered 

 

“They’re testing. They need bodies for testing something by the looks of it” Nat kept reading 

 

“Why not just like… rob a morgue” Rhodey asked 

 

“Because they need fresh bodies and more than a morgue could provide” 

 

“And it looks like they’re testing this method of ricin poisoning too” Sam pointed out

 

“How long have we got until that thing is up and operational?” Steve asked 

 

Nat looked to the files floating on the hologram and then back to him, her lips parted. 

 

“Two days. Max”

 

//

 

Within an hour they had briefed Fury and gotten on the jet, ready for a flight to Brazil. There was a sense of urgency as Steve made a plan as to how they went about taking it down. Tony had pulled together some tech and placed a number of strange looking glass masks in front of them. 

 

“Uhm” Sam said 

 

“They’re filtering masks. They’ll provide you clean oxygen and filter out the poison if it gets to that point. There’s one for everyone” 

  
  
Thor and Loki shared a laugh. 

  
  
“We are not susceptible to your midgardian poisons” Thor smiled. Tony simply shrugged in responses. 

  
“Well the rest of us are so when we’re down there I want everyone with one of these on at all times” Steve directed

 

“Judging off the plans it looks like it’s heavily armed and there’s only a small opening to get into the main control area. Its underground and about 70 square feet, so pretty small” Tony said 

 

“What are we gonna do with it?” Clint asked 

 

“Well, it looks like the poison is kept in a containment chamber under the control area. I was originally going to suggest funnelling it out somehow but it poses too much risk so we’re going to blow it to hell instead” Tony answered 

 

“Uh surely that will release the Ricin?” Rhodey added

 

“Not with this” Tony held up a little ball “We send two of us into the centre of that building to plant the bomb. Once they’ve done that I chuck up this thing. Its a protection field. Any of us can come in and out of it fluidly when we have our masks on but it will contain the poison. Once the bomb is laid, it goes up and the pair in the chamber get out and walk through it. The thing gets blown up remotely and we let the ricin settle before sending in an evac crew”    
  


“Doesn’t sound that complicated. Who is planting the bomb?” Strange asked 

 

Steve and Tony went awfully quiet at this. Loki’s head snapped up to listen. 

 

“Well, we need a pair of people that are quiet, efficient and know how one another works in a fight…” Steve said slowly

 

“Ok cut to the chase old man. We need Nat and Clary to go in”    


  
“No” Strange snapped 

 

“Hold on, I haven’t had any say in this” Clarissa said. She had been silent until this point. 

 

“Not after last time. No” Strange growled 

 

“This ISNT last time. We will have all of us on base. Clary and Nat have been training together, working together and Clary has an edge with her magic that Clint or Bucky otherwise cant provide” Tony snapped 

 

“Im doing it. That’s the only conversation to be had, Stephen” Clarissa said sharply, immediately taking Natasha’s side as they looked over the plans. 

 

The pair spent the rest of the flight in quiet discussion whilst everyone else formed their game plans. As they came into range, Loki took a seat beside Clary and glanced at her apathetically. 

 

“Let’s hope you dont repeat last time” he snarked 

 

“And let us hope you do not repeat our fights out there for want of losing” she hissed back

 

“Perhaps you should repeat your last mission then you foolish mortal” he snapped, angered at her hissed response

 

She looked at him, a little bit of shock and hurt passing through her face before Natasha pulled her up, ready for them to go in. 

 

‘Stupid mortal’ Loki growled to himself. 

 

It was all go as they dropped out of the jet and immediately began their assault on the building. Once Nat and Clary were in, the others focussed on taking down agents, evacuating any near houses, and obtaining information. 

 

In the meantime, the pair made their way through the building, down from the top floor to the ground and then finally entering the underground chasm. The underground leg was hauntingly strange with now concreted carved out tunnels which were leaky and loose wires. Everytime they met agents, running to the top to confront the others, they would take them out smoothly and efficiently. 

 

“Nice one” Nat smiled as Clary finished a man off with a clean blow to the head

 

“Well I had a great teacher” she responded through her mask

 

They didn’t meet anymore HYDRA agents and Nat checked their tracker. 

  
  
“The room should be… up here” she pointed as they took a left and were confronted by a large metal door. 

 

It took awhile for the pair to crack the combination but once they did, they were in and greeted by two men who they disposed of easily but not before one managed to lay a hit into Nat’s mask, cracking it and rendering it useless. The control room was indeed small, with a panel that stretched the length of a floor to ceiling glass window. The window itself looked into the centre chute through which the poison was intended to come through. Clary leaned over the console and looked through the glass into the vast darkness of the cylindrical feature.    
  
“We’re in” Nat said into the comms

 

“I cant see how we can plant the bomb” Clary said 

 

“You’re by the chute, right?” Banner said, reading the plans from the quinjet 

 

“Yes” 

 

“If you can get into it, you can plant the bomb on the side” he replied 

 

“Always have to make it hard” Nat rolled her eyes 

 

“We need to break this glass” Clary responded as Nat looked around for something hefty

 

“I’ve got it” Clary said suddenly, forming a golden sword and driving it into the glass, solidifying it and causing spiderwebs to crack outwards. As she pulled the golden sword back and let it disintegrate, the glass seemingly mirrored it and shattered. 

  
  
They were met with a gust of wind and Nat attached a rope to the control panel. 

  
  
“I’ll go down and attach it” she said

 

“Here” Clary said, handing her the working mask she was wearing. Nat gave her a quizzical look. “If you’re going down there you should at least have the working one” she joked 

 

“Thanks! Keep watch” 

 

Clary nodded and turned to watch between the door and the broken glass, checking for any sort of intruder as Natasha lowered herself down. It wasn’t a long process but it was a tense one as Clarissa waited for Nat to reappear over the control panel. 

 

“It’s done” Nat said 

 

“Get out of there” Steve replied

 

“Uh.. hold on. Nat, did you turn it on?” Tony’s voice sounded 

 

“Yeah” she replied 

 

“It’s not coming up for me” Tony replied 

 

Both Clary and Natasha leant over the control panel to see it blinking a red light. 

  
  
“Red blinking light means it’s on right?” Clary asked 

 

“Yep” she heard Tony responding in confusion

 

“Tony… I think it’s remote timing is offline. I can see the bomb but there’s no way to control the time on it” 

 

“Nat!” Clary said, as she looked down at the panel 

 

“Oh jesus” she replied. In front of them was a countdown. It was on 9 minutes.    
  
“What?” Bucky’s voice came through

 

“The HYDRA agents, they must’ve set a countdown for the poison’s release as they heard us coming. It’s at 9 minutes” Nat responded 

 

“Get out” Steve answered

 

“But it will release the poison!” Clary argued 

 

“And that bomb isn’t working. You’ve got to get out” Strange’s voice came through

 

“Well it’s not that the bomb isn’t working. The remote timing isn’t” Bruce said   
  


Nat and Clary looked at one another and then down at the clock. 7:34 left. 

 

“Is that shield up, Stark?” Natasha asked 

 

“Yeah” 

 

Nat and Clary shared a look of knowing. 

 

“Go. We’re blowing it up” Natasha said over the comms 

 

“You cant” 

 

“We have to. If that poison gets out, we dont know how far it will spread, how many will die or what the consequences of it will be. You get out now and Clint, tell Laura she better look after my God children” Nat said, before taking the comm out of her ear

 

Clary dropped hers out too. 

 

“You ready for this” she asked the girl 

 

Clarissa nodded. They had to do this.

 

“You taught me that sometimes, winning a fight is about sacrifice” she responded as Natasha started lowering herself back into the cylinder. 

 

“Guess Strange really did have a right to be pissed huh” Natasha laughed as she tampered with the bomb. A moment later, she reappeared. 

 

“We’ve got one minute” she smiled 

 

“Guess there’s no point even trying to get out” Clary responded as Nat took her hand 

 

“Not really, no. I’m sorry, Clary” she said quietly 

 

“It’s okay. I chose this” 

 

“It shouldn’t be you. But it is” she responded through her mask

 

“That’s okay. Thank you Nat, you were a great teacher” 

 

“And you were a much better student than Bucky was” Natasha smiled 

 

There was a click, a flash, and then everything went black for them.    
  
// 

Over the comms, Loki heard Nat’s words telling them to get out. His stomach dropped. Before he really had time to react, Thor was dragging him outside of the shield, where the others all were reconvening.    
  
“We have to make a plan! Strange do you think you could contact -” Steve asked desperately before he was cut off by an explosion. 

 

It was too late.

 

Loki took a single step forward, his final words to Clarissa running through his mind. 

 

“Oh, god” Steve said as they stared in shock, the building began to collapse on itself spreading the poison. 

 

“We… We need an evac team immediately! I repeat we need a SHIELD evac immediately” Rhodey said through his comms but his voice was merely an echo to the others who stood staring at the collapsing building. 

 

Loki could only think of one thing; Clarissa. 

 

//

 

To her surprise, Clary awoke and groaned out, coughing as she did so. To her side, she saw Nat laying with her back to her. She immediately shuffled over to her in what little space they had and checked her over. Her mask was still intact and she appeared to just be unconscious. She began to shake her awake and as she did so, looked around. It seemed that when the building had collapsed, rubble had fallen around them making a small cocoon. Big enough to sit with their legs stretched out but not big enough to stand up or crouch up in. 

 

“Uggh” Nat woke up groggily 

 

“Nat! Are you okay?” Clary asked, still checking her over

 

“Uh yeah i think so” Natasha replied, sitting up and checking her limbs

 

She froze suddenly, looking at Clary. 

 

“What?” Clary asked

 

“You don’t have a mask…. The poison” Nat responded 

 

“Oh. fuck” Clary gasped 

 

Nat went to grab hers and Clary stopped her.    


  
“If you take that mask off, we’ve both inhaled the poison. There’s no point” she smiled sadly.

 

“How long do you think we were out for?” Natasha asked, looking around their little cocoon 

 

“I dont know… it was a big explosion. I’d say maybe 12-14 hours, I feel like shit” Clary responded 

 

Natasha nodded. “Yeah wouldn’t surprise me” 

 

“What do we do?” Clary asked, a tinge of desperation in her voice as she sought some sort of leadership

 

“I… I dont know” Nat responded “Hope that they rescue us” 

 

She moved towards Clary and stopped suddenly, picking up something from under her hand. It was one of their comms. 

 

“Oh my god” Clary said but Nat shook her head

 

“It isn’t working” 

 

“Damnit” 

 

“But I might be able to use it to create a distress signal” she responded, immediately starting to fiddle with it and setting in a long 6 hours. 

 

//

 

Above, the evac teams had entered the shielded off area and swiftly gotten rid of the poison using Tony’s tech. It had been nearly 22 hours since the building had collapsed and they were clutching at straws. 

 

“They’re not working fast enough” Tony swore in the direction of both his own drones and the SHIELD agents

 

To their surprise, Fury was equally as antsy, pacing up and down and demanding agents do better. 

 

“Do you think they’re still alive?” Bruce asked 

 

“They could be and that’s what we’re going to go off” Steve said gravely

 

To his side, Loki was standing on the rubble. He had spent the good part of 6 hours scanning it for entrances, weak points and to see if he could feel Clarissa’s magic. He couldn’t and he became increasingly more desperate. 

 

“Brother” Thor came and placed a hand on his shoulder “You are troubled”   
  


 

“I wonder why” he snapped back

 

“You never pretended to care about Lady Knight” Thor pointed out 

 

“The last thing I said to her alluded to her dying Thor” Loki responded and Thor saw a tinge of pain and desperation in his voice 

 

“So perceptive about everyone but yourself, brother” Thor shook his head

 

“Is it really the -” Loki was cut off by Bruce

 

“Guys!” he yelled

 

They all turned to him to see his face lit up with excitement. 

 

“Look!” He held up a portable tracker used to sync their comms to see it flashing

 

“It’s Nat” Clint said, a smile breaking out on his face “She’s sending a distress signal” 

 

Fury let out a sigh of relief and immediately became more relaxed. “I want everyone working on clearing this rubble and I want it done ASAP!” he demanded

 

They got to work. 

 

// 

 

Below, Nat had finally cracked the comms. It had taken her 6 hours but she had done it. As they smiled at one another, she noticed something wasn’t right with the younger girl. She looked pale and dizzy and weak. 

 

“The poison… it’s getting to you” she said quietly 

 

“I… I’m good” she said 

 

In truth she felt weak. She could barely lift her arm and her head span, sending a tingling down her shoulders. Her lips were tinged a slight blue and she was coughing every now and again. 

 

Nat put an arm around her. There wasn’t much she could do. Instead, she began to tell her stories of her and Clint. Every now and then, she would get a laugh out of the girl who then burst into coughing fits. She’d figured another 8 or 9 hours had passed when things got bad. Clarissa could barely keep her eyes open, gasping and choking for breath as she fainted forward.    
  
Natasha pulled the girl onto her lap and stroked her hair gently. She could feel the exhaustion in her own body and the nasty cut to her shoulder was still oozing but it was nothing compared to how terrible Clarissa was. She didn’t have much time left. 

 

As Nat fell into a sleep, she could’ve sworn she heard someone calling her name. She opened her eyes and listened. There was movement. Was she hallucinating?    
  


A few more moments passed and the darkness they were in was replaced by light as Thor, Steve and Tony stood above her. 

  
  
“WE’VE GOT THEM!” Thor roared 

 

“Clarissa… She gave me her mask… she” Nat coughed as their eyes fell on the unconscious girl on her lap. 

  
  
Tony immediately picked her up and jumped into the sky without a word as Thor and Steve grabbed Widow. 

  
  
“It’s okay kid, I’ve got you” Tony said desperately as he flew towards the jet. He immediately landed into a run as he headed towards Bruce

 

“Bruce, set up now! Nat’s mask broke and she gave Nat her one” 

 

“She’s been infected?” Bruce asked 

 

“Yeah” Tony responded as Loki and Strange immediately appeared in view

 

“Clary!” Strange said

 

“Natasha’s mask was broken. Clarissa gave Nat her one but she’s been exposed” 

  
  
“Will she be okay?” Loki demanded with such force both Strange and Stark paused to look at him

 

“I don’t know. We’ve never dealt with this kind of Ricin poisoning before” he responded as Thor appeared carrying Natasha and placing her on the jet which they had converted into something of a medical bay. Clint was immediately by her side as a SHIELD medical officer checked her over. 

 

Loki instead glanced to Clary who had Banner and a number of other doctors drawing bloods and hooking her up to wires. She was unbelievably pale in a horribly grayish colour offset only by her lips which were tinged blue. She could’ve been mistaken for dead, her breathing was so shallow. 

 

“Im sorry we should’ve -” Nat began 

 

“Dont. Dont blame yourself” Clint chided 

 

A half hour passed before Bruce called out strangely to Tony.    
  
“Uh…. take a look at this for us will you?” he asked the man, guiding him to a hologram of Clary’s medicals 

 

Tony looked over it and then to Clary in confusion. 

  
“What in the hell” he responded 

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Loki asked urgently 

 

“She’s… her blood and airways clear of poison”  Tony said in confusion 

 

“What…? Then why is she -?” Nat gestured 

 

“For whatever reason… she’s not susceptible to this poison” Banner said slowly

 

“Tell me, Bruce. Is this poison we speak of plant based?” Thor asked

 

“Yes, it originates from Castor beans” Bruce nodded

 

“Lady Knight would not be affected so by it then. She is a faye, they are not affected by plant based poisons and elixirs due to their own heritage” 

 

“What in the hell… then what’s wrong with her?” Loki asked. He had never cared about the faye enough in his education to know that fact. 

 

Bruce slapped his own forehead. “Idiots!” he said 

 

“Well, I mean sure but cmon now Banner” Tony said 

 

“No, Tony! She isn’t poisoned, she’s oxygen deprived! We were so distracted trying to figure out the poison we didn’t realise those masks provide oxygen too! It’s why Nat’s fine and Clarissa isn’t!” he responded, immediately turning and getting back to work

 

“What? Will she be okay?” Loki asked, his voice both slightly fearful and confused 

 

“She’ll be fine, Loki. We just need to regulate her breathing and get some oxygen back into her system” Bruce said kindly 

 

Loki nodded and sat down quietly, mulling over the past 2 days. Seeing that building go down, knowing Clarissa was trapped inside was deplorable but he had not felt the feeling he got upon seeing Stark carry her very dead looking body in a long time. For him, that was it. She had died, trapped, alone and suffering knowing the last words said to her by him may as well have been “go die”. He watched the doctors work on her and felt calmer knowing she would be okay. 

 

In the chaos, Bucky sat down next to him. 

 

“You know, it sounded an awful lot like you cared just now” he said, also looking towards Clarissa’s body

 

“My last words to her were that sanctioning her death” he responded simply 

 

“You know, Loki. You don’t have to be an uppity dick head all the time. We’re all a team, we’re allowed to care about one another” 

 

Loki glanced to him, one eyebrow raised. “I will keep that in mind” he answered 

 

Bucky slapped him on the shoulder. “See that you do. Because if you say something like that to her again, I will not hesitate to break your neck” he smiled

 

Loki chuckled to himself. Of course he would. 

 

Once they had gotten Clary stable, they shipped out and headed back to New York. She slept the entire flight, not waking even once. Natasha sat beside her, sleeping against the wall with one hand on the Clarissa’s. 

 

Clint took a picture, raising one finger to his lips and winking at the others. 

 

Steve smiled at the pair and would, every now and again stand and lean over Clary, checking her breathing and her medicals before sitting down again.    
  
It was a long flight and upon returning, Clarissa and Natasha were immediately transferred to the medical wing. They wanted to check Nat to be certain there was no traces of poison or other injury and Clary needed watching. 

 

//

 

_ “You see, Miss Knight, the faye… they’re a ‘special’ kind of being. When fully grown, they do not need be susceptible to human afflictions. Hell, at full growth a powerful faye need not breathe underwater” the one eyed man said  _

 

_ “Please. Stop” she gasped out _

 

_ “I was robbed, so many years ago, of the knowledge the faeries possess. But you, a winter faye, why you could be the answer to everything. Every weapon, every cure, every disease. We could cite mass control with you”  _

 

_ She was straining against her restraints desperately.  _

 

_ “Do it again” the man smiled as a doctor placed a taser to her neck _

 

_ “No! NO! Please no!”  _

 

_ She did not get to plead any longer as she was shocked with thousands of volts of electricity.  _

 

_ “Interesting. No matter, soon enough Miss Knight, soon enough” he smiled  _

 

_ “NO! STOP” she screamed out  _

 

A gasp out turned into a coughing fit and a desperate flail. She could feel she was in a bed of some sort and she scrambled desperately only to find she was being held by her wrists again. 

 

It was Loki. And behind him stood Steve, Bucky and Clint. 

 

She gasped for breath as Loki tightened his grip on her wrists. 

 

“Calm down, Clary. You’re safe” he murmured. She barely registered that this was the first use of her nickname. 

 

She looked down to see her hands sparking and glowing and his own, green magic encompassing them. 

 

“Cmon you need to calm down. You’re safe, you’re okay” he repeated 

 

She stared into his chest as she drew ragged breaths in and out. Slowly, her hands started to lose their glow and Loki placed her wrists down, giving her hand a light squeeze before standing up. 

 

“Hey kid” Clint said softly, kissing her hair

 

“I - what happened” she stammered 

 

“Well, we found you crushed unde a couple hundred tonnes worth of rubble, dying because you gave Natasha your only working oxygen mask” Bucky stated 

 

“Am I… The poison… did it?” 

 

“No. It seems you’re not affected by it” Steve smiled gently

 

“Your faye heritage.. You are impervious to plant based elixirs” Loki answered softly 

 

“Then why..?” she gestured, dizzily to the bed around her

 

“You are not, however, impervious to oxygen deprivation” Clint smirked 

 

“And here I was thinking I was” she muttered sarcastically.    


  
Clint ruffled her hair in response. 

 

“You were having another nightmare” Bucky pointed out 

 

“I.. yeah. Probably just the lack of oxygen” she joked tiredly

 

“Probably” Bucky responded 

 

As they left the room to let her rest, they all exchanged a concerned glance.    
  
“That’s the second one now?” Steve asked 

 

Bucky looked to Loki who nodded. 

 

“Keep an eye on her. I want to know if they’re getting worse” Steve said gently 


	8. This stays between us

The next few days Clary noticed that Loki would sort of hover round her from time to time, watching over her shoulder carefully. She disregarded it as guilt from his earlier actions. After all, he remained mostly silent and she barely saw him once her and Nat had regained their training momentum. Fury was impressed with her progress and was starting to put her on more missions, away from the team and more with Nat, Clint and other SHIELD members. 

 

These missions were successful. She was becoming sharper, faster and more efficient in the field; now combining both her magic and her formal training to become a fluid agent. 

 

However, every time she would disappear on a jet with Fury or Nat, Loki would feel a drop in his stomach. Every time she was late back, he found he couldn’t sleep and he couldn’t pinpoint why. He himself put it down to guilt. After all, he had essentially told her he hoped she’d die and then that very thing nearly happened. He was relieved to find that she was not on missions for the next fortnight, which he discovered after eavesdropping on a meeting between Fury and Captain Rogers. 

 

Wandering back to his floor, he mused over this. It had appeared Strange had thrown quite the tantrum over his faye apprentice being used so much by SHIELD. He couldn’t say he wasn’t in agreement with the Midgardian sorcerer however. As he thought over this revelation, he entered the kitchen of his floor to see Clarissa sitting with her back to him on the chaise practicing her magic. Focused, she didn’t hear him enter the room and he stood and observed her. She appeared to be practicing illusion manipulation, something that she was yet to grasp yet to his knowledge. He watched as her illusions flickered before her. It appeared to be taking her great effort and he could see she was focussing incorrectly. 

 

“You’re doing it wrong, Miss Knight” he sighed, breaking her concentration

 

She whipped her head around, her big eyes looking over to him with a flicker of annoyance. “Would you please call me Clary, or Clarissa at least” she said, noting that he repeatedly used only her last name to address her. 

 

He sauntered towards her, curiously, before nodding. “Well, Clary, you’re not doing that right” he smiled slightly and he saw a small, indecipherable expression cross her face.

 

Finally, she sighed in defeat and groaned a little. “I just, cant get it! They won’t stay, you can tell they’re holographic” she mumbled, running one hand through her hair. 

 

He looked down at her, considering her frustration for a moment before sitting down beside her.    
  
“May I?” he asked 

 

She nodded and he conjured an illusion of himself in front of them, with ease. 

 

“If you’re here to show off, Loki -” she began 

 

“You’re focussing your energy in the wrong place. Stop trying to imagine the physicality of your manipulation. You need to focus on the mentality behind it instead, it should come smoothly. Let go of your predispositions to what you imagine physical being to appear as” he said 

 

She looked at him for a moment, quietly and Loki gently, but impatiently took her hands. She looked down in shock and he shook his head at her.    
  
“Here” he said, covering her own hands with his green glow. “Focus on what it feels like” he murmured as he combined their magic to have an illusion of herself standing in front of them. She took a deep breath and inhaled the feeling of lightness that came with it, an extension of herself.    
  
Loki waved his hand and the manipulation disappeared. 

 

“Now you try it” he gestured 

 

She breathed in again and this time, when she reimagined her illusion she let go of any need to make a physicality out of it. This time, her illusion appeared in full force poised and blinking at the pair. 

 

“I did!” she said in excitement, dropping her illusion to turn to Loki. 

 

He felt a small smile lift his own lips as he raised one eyebrow slightly. Dully, he noted she had grabbed onto one of his hands in her happiness and he felt himself freeze up slightly. 

 

“You’re a fast learner. I am curious as to why Strange has taken so long to teach you” he finally managed to say

 

She shrugged. “Stephen didn’t want to overload my powers too much” 

“It appears your well past that point Miss -... Clary” he stumbled over calling her by formality 

 

“Is that a thing you always have to do?” she laughed 

 

“On Asgard it is considered polite to address a Lady formally, Clarissa” he purred, the use of her full name rolling off his tongue gave her shivers. 

 

He noticed her inability to respond for a moment and raised his eyebrows, considering the sudden part in her full lips. 

 

“I… This isn’t As -whatever you call it” she mumbled 

 

“No, it isn’t” he smirked 

 

“Well.. thank you” she said 

 

“Hm?”    
  


“For uh, for helping me with illusions” 

 

“As I said, you learn fast” he thought for a split moment “If you like, I will teach you some Asgardian magic. I keep spell books in my room from my mother” he suggested 

 

Her head shot up sharply and her eyes went wide. “R- Really?” she fumbled, unsure how to react to his offer 

 

“That is, of course, if your teacher does not have argument” he responded, referring to Strange 

 

She paused for a moment, knowing that Strange would burn the tower down if he knew.

 

“Strange doesn’t have to know” she replied quietly, sneaking a glance at Loki from looking down at her hands. 

 

He felt a triumphant smirk twitch at the corners of his lips. He liked the idea of taking control away from Strange and the thought of enticing Clarissa into something hidden and forbidden was alluring. 

 

“Good” he replied, tilting her chin to look at him. For a moment, her usual headstrong attitude had dropped and he realised he had a great deal of control. It was intoxicating. In that moment, she realised her guard had dropped and she immediately grabbed his wrist, twisting it down. 

 

“Don’t fuck with me, Loki” she hissed

 

He chuckled in response, still reminiscing on the submissive behaviour he had enticed out of her. 

 

“As you wish, Clarissa” he responded, not breaking eye contact

 

“What are you two talking about?” Bucky asked, as he walked through the doorway.    
  
Clary immediately dropped Loki’s wrist and turned to Bucky.    
  
“Miss Knight and I were just discussing her training regimes with Agent Romanoff” Loki lied smoothly 

 

Bucky seemed to buy this and shrugged. “Heard you’re off SHIELD missions for a fortnight” he addressed Clary 

 

She nodded. “Strange was getting upset that I was being taken advantage of, in his words” she replied 

 

“Speaking of, I think he’s looking for -” Bucky was cut off by a swirling portal appearing in the room.    
  
Loki rolled his eyes. Typical. 

 

“Clarissa” Strange said, stepping lightly from his portal

 

She immediately rose to her feet and conjured her usual black outfit, leaving only her eyes visible once again. Strange glanced to Loki who had clearly been sat beside his apprentice. As Clarissa walked through the portal, Strange turned to Loki.    
  
“I trust you are not messing with my student” he growled 

 

“The faye? I wouldn’t dream of it” Loki lied.    
  
As Strange disappeared through the portal, Loki smirked to himself at the secret edge he had gained. If only the sorcerer knew the deal he had just cut.

 

//

 

As Clary jumped lightly through the portal, Strange followed moments after. They were back in the sanctum, somewhere she had not been in a few months at least now.    
  
“I hope I do not have to warn you about the Asgardian again” Strange warned 

 

“I dont know what you mean” She answered 

 

“Loki is the God of Mischief and Lies, Clarissa. It would do you well to remember that”    
  


“I don’t know what you think was going on, Stephen but he simply engaged me in conversation surrounding Natasha’s knife techniques” 

 

Strange stared her down. “I don’t like him. He corrupts your focus. You have been too forceful and stubborn and it is ALWAYS when you engage in fighting him”    
  
“I disagree” she replied 

 

“Well, today we will find out” 

 

They went about their day, training with magic and magic only. Every fight they engaged in, every spell they practiced, every meditation they moved through, Strange was surprised to find her perfectly calm and focussed. So much so that he feared he had perhaps been to hard on her with his assumptions surrounding Loki, and her SHIELD work. If anything she was performing better, more efficiently and with more focus than ever before.    
  


“It appears I misjudged you” he admitted as their day came to an end 

 

“I’m sorry?” Clary asked as she sheathed a sword and hung it back on the wall, making sure it was just the way Wong liked it. 

 

“I was worried your consistent training with Romanoff and missions through SHIELD were corrupting your focus on your mystical abilities. I was wrong” 

 

“You… admitting fault?! Where’s my camera?!” she asked the empty room theatrically 

 

“And you seem to have learned a new trick. Your illusions have become very powerful” he noted 

 

“Oh, yeah. I’ve been practicing them before I go to bed” she lied in a split second, deciding not to mention Loki 

 

“Well whatever you did is working because you could not grasp them before” he smiled 

 

She shrugged a little in response. “Are we done?” 

 

Nodding, he opened a portal. “Off you go” 

 

“You’re not coming?”

 

He shook his head. “I am needed at the Kamar Taj for a while. At most, a fortnight” 

 

“Cannot believe you’re ditching me again - you know Stephen -” 

 

“Bye Bye now” he cut her off with a smirk, throwing the portal towards her

 

She appeared in the sky lounge with Tony making a drink in front of her.

“Were’s Strange?” He asked, barely even flinching at her appearance

 

“Uh, he’s away on business. At least a fortnight” she said through her shawl 

 

“Do you, perhaps, want to take off your ‘i’m going to kill everyone in the room’ outfit?” Clint suggested 

 

She turned around to see everyone sitting in the sky lounge casually. She glanced back to Stark who shrugged and took a sip of his whiskey. With a wave of her hand, she complied and transformed into black jeans, ankle boots and a loose long sleeve white shirt. Rolling the sleeves to her elbows, she took a seat beside Steve and Clint.

 

“So daddy is away?” Tony smirked 

 

“ _ Please  _ do not refer to him like that” Clary gagged 

 

They spent the rest of the evening more casual than they had ever been before. They drank, ordered shit chinese food and told stories. Even Loki was participating and laughing, spinning stories about his pranks on Thor as a child and in turn, Thor would share their adventures and missions in the nine realms. 

 

It was fun and relaxed and even Clary felt like she fit in there. As they laughed the night away, Loki kept stealing looks at the faerie. He had not seen her so relaxed ever. Her bi-coloured eyes lit up every time she laughed at a tall tale by Thor or when Tony had to defend himself against Natasha’s onslaught of knowledge. It was odd, he had rarely spent any time around the faye people let alone a midgardian mutant of such.

 

As the night went on, he continued to consider this. Suddenly, his mind flicked back to what Clarissa had said at the start of the night; Strange was gone for two whole weeks. He smiled to himself, now was his time to get the foot in the door and begin teaching Miss Knight Asgardian magic. 

 

//

 

The next afternoon, once Clary had done her training with Nat and Steve, she was stood drinking juice in the kitchen when Loki appeared out of nowhere. 

 

“Can you not just appear out of thin air?!” she demanded 

 

“No. Now, are you ready for a lesson?” he asked calmly 

 

She put her drink down and tilted her head a little. 

  
  
“Really?” 

  
  
“Yes, if you like I would like to teach you a bit more about telekinesis” he gestured to her to follow which she immediately did, falling into step with him quietly. 

 

After a moment, they reached the door to his room and Clary paused slightly as he held the door open for her. Instead of speaking, he simply made eye contact with the faye until she carefully entered his room.    
  
She did not know what she expected of it but for some reason a simplistic, neat layout was not it. His bed was neatly made with a carpeted stool on the bottom of it. On the wall was an oak bookshelf and there was a small dresser made out of a similar substance beside his bed. On top of that was a stylish lamp and a few more books. She glanced around uncertainty as Loki snapped the door shut behind them. Brushing by her, he plucked a book off of the shelf and flicked through it quickly. He clearly did not find what he need as he flicked through another, and another, and another. 

  
  
“Damnit” he muttered 

 

“What?” Clary questioned 

 

“It appears, the one book I require is not here” he answered 

 

“Oh” she looked at him

 

“No matter, we simply have to retrieve it”    
  
“How?”    
  
“A quick trip to Asgard” Loki shrugged

 

“What? I thought you were stuck here!” she hissed 

 

“Clarissa, I am here by choice at this point. If I wanted to escape this wretched tower I could’ve easily done so by now. However, the consequences of such action are far too strenuous to be bothered with” he replied, eyebrows raised 

 

“You cant just go back to Asgard! What if people see you!” 

 

“We will simply be sneaking into the library, retrieving a book and leaving Clarissa” 

 

“But surely… wait… ‘we’?” she questioned 

 

“Yes, I am assuming you’d be interested in coming” he commented 

 

“I… well.. I mean how long would we be gone for?” she considered, curious about visiting an entirely different realm. 

  
  
Loki smirked, knowing he already had convinced her. 

  
“No one will even notice our absence”

 

“Well, okay” she nodded slowly

 

He extended his hand to her and she took it gently. In a green flash, they appeared in a field.    
  
“Where are we?” she asked, looking around. It was field as far as the eye could see. 

 

“Somewhere where I can summon the Bifrost without being noticed” he commented 

 

“Summon the what?” she managed to get out as he took her waist and a powerful beam of light hit them.    
  
Her stomach dropped and for a moment, all she saw was colours. It then faded and she realised they had stumbled forward into a golden dome. In the middle, stood a man in front of a strangely sheathed sword. 

  
“You are not meant to be here, Loki” he said in a deep voice 

 

“Yes well, you are all seeing and I figured it was easier to have your alliance” 

 

  
The man sighed. “Very well. You are no doubt aware that by not announcing your arrival this is treason” 

  
  
“Heimdall, all due respect, but when has that ever mattered to you” Loki replied 

 

The man let out a chuckle. “You are lucky this time, Prince”

 

“I will not be here long. I have simply returned for a book. I am unable to conjure it when it is locked in the Asgardian Royal Library” 

 

“I see…” his eyes fell to Clary “And you have bought a friend” 

 

“Clarissa, this is Heimdall” 

 

“Hello…” she said, still staring at him in awe 

 

He smiled kindly at her. “A half faerie, half midgardian?”   
  
“Yes, she’s quite the enigma but I am sure you already knew that” Loki commented 

 

Heimdall nodded. “You may want to change her. She will draw attention on Asgard” 

 

Loki looked to Clary who was dressed in combat pants and a singlet. In a wave of his hand, he changed her outfit to a teal dress with golden shoulder pads and strappy sandles.    


 

  
“AH!”    


  
“There we go” Loki said as he changed his entire appearance to one of a guard 

 

“What the fuck” Clary said, poking his armour 

 

“I cannot walk through the streets of Asgard as myself” he shrugged

With formalities over, they set off. Clarissa was in awe of the city which appeared to be made entirely of gold. As they walked through the streets, people barely sparred them a glance whilst Clary looked around wide eyed and in shock.    


  
“Please stop looking like a lost nymph, you will draw us attention” Loki commented 

 

She quickly snapped her mouth shut and resumed pretending she belonged. Eventually they reached the palace and began to approach the guard which stood at what appeared to be big golden doors.    
  
“Keep your head down, do not make eye contact, do not speak” Loki instructed 

 

She nodded and lowered her eyes to the ground, clasping her hands in front of her nervously.    
  
“State your business” A guard said 

 

“This woman has a verdict with the asgardian duty officers today. I have been instructed to escort her” 

 

The two guard exchanged a glance before nodding and commanding the doors open. They swung open grandly and as Clary went to move through after Loki, one of the guards grabbed her by her upper arm. She kept her eyes to the floor and Loki froze, turning around and remaining calm although slightly impatient.    
  
“What’s your name?” the guard asked

 

“Ava” Clary lied, not looking up 

 

“You know, Ava you’re very pretty, come by on your way out and I might have a surprise for you” the guard slurred sleazily 

 

Loki felt rage boil up inside him as the guard grabbed Clarissa’s chin.    
  
“You are making us late” he snarled, barely holding himself back from throwing the guard against the wall and slitting his throat. Hastily, he grabbed Clary’s arm and dragged her away.    
  
As the doors closed behind them he let out a tense growl. “I WILL kill them” 

 

“Are… Asgardian usually -” she began 

  
“No!” he hissed “Some palace guards just seem to think they are above the law” 

 

She decided to drop it as he was clearly fuming at their experience and she did not want to push it. As they continued through the halls, he seemed to calm down a bit, taking turns which appeared familiar and easy going to him. She kept pace quietly, her dress swirling around her feet. Eventually, they reached a set of golden doors which were encrusted with golden carved leaves.    
  
Pulling them open revealed a vast library and in the centre, a tree which stretched up into the sky. Checking around to make sure it was empty, Loki dropped his illusion and returned to his normal self.    
  
“This way” he commanded, leading her around the tree. She was still gazing in all directions, at the books, the layout, the glistening tree. She followed him blindly until they reached a shelf which Loki immediately began scanning with earnest. 

 

“You know you shouldn’t be here, Loki” A female voice rang out

 

Both their heads shot up to reveal a woman in blue and yellow Asgardian garb standing at the end of the aisle.    
  
“Hello, Mother” Loki replied

 

Clary glanced between them. This was Loki and Thor’s mom? She kept her mouth tightly shut.

 

“I thought we had an agreement” she replied kindly

 

“Yes well, we know how those work out for me” Loki responded, still unmoving 

 

“I do not plan on telling Odin you are here” she replied, taking a few steps forward 

 

In turn, Loki approached her and they shared a tight hug. Clary watched on in bewilderment. She had never seen Loki demonstrate such behaviour before and she was still entirely in shock from Asgard and it’s appearance. 

 

“I see you’ve brought a friend. Your father would lose the plot knowing you have bought a midgardian onto Asgard” she smiled

 

“Clarissa, this is my mother Frigga. And, she’s not midgardian, not entirely”   


  
Frigga gave him a questioning look. 

  
  
“Look at her eyes” 

 

Frigga took a few steps closer and Clarissa froze up, unsure of what to do as she eyed the Queen. 

 

“The purple… Can it be?”    
  
“A winter faye” Loki confirmed 

 

“I have never seen such a phenomenon. The faye are very strict about not breeding with other species” 

 

“I thought so too until I met her”   


  
“Tell me, Clarissa, are you a practiced sorcerer?”    
  


Clary nodded slowly. 

  
  
“Clarissa and I were simply here to borrow a book. I was planning on teaching her some Asgardian magic as her teaching on Midgard was woefully limited”

 

Frigga nodded in response. 

 

“How unlike you, Loki, to take on a pupil” 

 

“I have never found enough potential to provide reason to” he replied calmly

 

“Sorry for… breaking in” Clarissa tried 

 

“I would expect nothing less of my son” Frigga smiled in response “Come, I can return you to Heimdall without the hassle of the streets” she extended a hand. 

 

In a flash, they were back in the dome. Clary rubbed her head lightly, she had never mastered teleportation like that and it made her dizzy anytime someone used it with her. 

 

Heimdall gave them a look and Loki simply shrugged sheepishly in response.    
  
“Heimdall, you will not speak a word of this” she directed 

 

“As you wish, my queen”

 

“Thank you, mother” Loki said

 

“I am simply pleased you were not breaking our agreement for mischiefs sake” she responded dryly as she ushered them towards the bifrost 

 

“It was nice to meet you” Clary said, curiosity still teeming in her voice 

 

“And you my dear, you’re quite the phenomenon. I will look forward to seeing how your magic progresses” 

 

“That reminds me mother, get rid of those guards on the palace gates” Loki growled 

 

Frigga gave him a small look of curiosity before glancing at the protective stance he had suddenly taken towards Clarissa. 

 

“As you wish” she nodded 

 

There was a pulling feeling and in a rainbow of light, they were back in their field. Clary stumbled but before she could right herself, she fell forward and they were back in Loki’s bedroom.

 

“I - fuck!” she gasped out, still suffering shock from the whole experience 

 

Loki regarded her with amusement. 

 

“It appears there is no point practicing this today, you will entirely lack focus” he smirked 

 

“How long have we been gone!?” 

  
  
“About 5 minutes, Midgardian time” he replied 

 

“What the hell!”    


  
“We will begin with telekinesis work tomorrow. As for now, go. And this stays between us” he murmured 

 

Catching her breath she nodded hastily and moved towards the door. He stopped her with a hand to her shoulder and she looked up at him. 

  
  
“Dont. It will raise suspicions” he shook his head 

  
She realised what he meant suddenly and opened a portal in his room.    
  
“Um.. see you tomorrow?” 

 

He nodded at her and she disappeared through the portal. Once it had snapped closed behind her he sat down on his bed. What an interesting experience. 


	9. Those in Glasshouses

The next afternoon came around quick and before they knew it, Clary was back sitting on Loki’s bed. He had spent the best part of the night before reading up on the faye and their abilities from a book he had sneakingly stole from the library whilst Clary was distracted by Frigga. 

He learned that a winter faye was only birthed one every 10000 years and her abilities stretched far beyond what he imagined once she was fully grown. He was interested to find out that winter born faye harboured abilities in the elements, something that - other than Ice - he and many other sorcerers had failed to find a grasp on. Bending elements required a lot of power and practice and even the most well taught and disciplined sorcerers would often fail to learn. He decided he would dabble in that later however. She was not a fully grown faye yet, with their growth peaking at age 20 in human years, or the equivalent of. 

Instead he stuck to telekinesis work. Over the next few days, she learned quickly and by the end of the week he had her fully fledged and confident in her telekinetic abilities. 

He still had an entire week until Strange was set to be back however and he decided to test the waters with faye magic. It was not something he himself was familiar with so he spent most nights reading up on its consequences and intricacies. While he himself wasn’t able to perform such magic, he believed that with the right guidance, there could be no harm attempting to allow Clarissa to try it. 

As per routine, she opened a portal into his room and sat on his bed lightly. She was becoming increasingly quiet at doing so - both a combination of his teaching and the Widow’s. This time when he exited the bathroom, he flinched a little in shock to see the faye sitting expectantly on his bed. 

“Did I scare you?” she smirked 

“No!” he snapped back, overly defensive. This only caused her smirk to deepen in a similar manner that his own tended to take upon taunting her. 

He rolled his eyes. 

“Do you want me to teach you or not?” 

“Well… I mean…” she teased 

“So I suppose you do not want to learn about your faye magic?”

Her head perked up. 

“My… what?” 

“You are a winter faerie, Clarissa. It comes with certain… properties”

“How so? How do you even know this?” she began to question in earnest 

“I have been reading…” he admitted “and winter faye often possess the power to bend elements, as well as control plant life” 

“I can change elements that’s so co- oh…. Wait, you’ve been reading up on me?!” 

 

“Not on you, Clarissa. On your species. It was taught on Asgard but I did not find any interest in the subject”

 

“And… you do now?” she asked, curiously 

“I would prefer not to attempt to access these forms of sorcery without knowledge of their boundaries” he defended 

“Oh” she replied

He felt a little bad at dampening her spirits and then checked himself; he was teaching her magic after all, wasn’t he? 

“Come on” 

“Where are we going?” 

“The park - sort of” 

“Sort of?”

“I believe they’re called Botanical Gardens” he commented offhandedly. In truth, he had done a great deal of searching to find somewhere. 

“It’s 6pm, they’ll be shut” she commented

“Clarissa you are a trained spy and sorcerer and I am a god and the latter. Do you really think we cannot get in and out unseen?” 

“Right. Well, why do we need to go to the botanical gardens?” 

“I don’t think you are old enough to be wielding elements safely yet. Most faye need to reach the age of 20 to do so. However, I would be interested to see if your control over plants has developed” 

“I thought you weren’t allowed out of the tower?” she queried

“I am when under supervision. You count as supervision, do you not?” he asked, with raised eyebrows 

“I guess…” 

“Good come on” he directed, not giving her a choice in the matter as he took her hand and they disappeared. Clarissa reeled forward upon arrival, still jilted by Loki’s ability to suddenly teleport them. 

“God damnit Loki give us some warning!” she hissed 

 

He rolled his eyes at her and she looked around. Coming into winter, it meant it was getting dark by 6pm. This left them with the light of the moonlight shining through the glass house, which was incredibly bright this evening. Just their luck. 

“So… how do we even.. Like.. try this?” she murmured, confused at how Loki intended to proceed, considering up until a few moments ago she wasn’t aware she was capable of such things nor what it may entail.

“The faye are considered to not be mortal due to the fact that they are not animals in anatomy such as humans are. They are, as I understand it, to an extent made up of… well the easiest way to explain it is plants” 

“Are you saying I am half fucking plant, Loki?”

 

“Not quite. What the faye regard as plants and what midgardians regard as plants is two different things. What midgardians regard as plants are the lowest of their potential” 

“But I am still half fucking plant” Clary replied 

Loki stared at the ceiling and breathed out. “I don’t know how to explain this to you, Clarissa. You are not a plant as you see here” 

She sighed. “Okay, Okay. Let’s just try this” 

He guided her over to an ornate wooden bench and they sat down. Loki seemed to consider the gardens in front of him, with a somewhat peaceful face. Clary did the same and he glanced at her. 

“Asgard houses gardens such as these but they are far, far more grand” he said 

She looked at him as he spoke and noted the soft look of reminiscence on his face. 

“Do you miss them?”

“At times. They were a quiet place to read”

 

There was silence between them for a few moments and Clary breathed in deeply. She hadn’t felt so calm in a very long time. Loki noticed this as he looked over to her, one of his eyebrows raised as he considered her. 

“It’s because you’re faye” he said 

“Hmmm?” she hummed in response

“You feel calm because of your connection with plants” 

He gently guided her hand onto a large tropical looking leaf and she looked at him quizzically.

“What do you intend to do?” she asked

“You need to activate your core magic - your magic which enables you to use sorcery” he instructed 

As she felt around in herself, she shifted her magic until she reached right back into the beginning. Thinking about when she had first felt that spark. Her eyes were closed when she heard Loki mumble something to himself. Opening her eyes she watched the large tropical leaf glowing gold - it appeared to be growing. Slowly, as her golden magic encompassed the leaf and then the plant, latching onto it like a vine, it began to sprout. By the time it was finished, there was a beautiful flower rearing itself out the top. 

“I imagine the groundskeepers are going to be very surprised tomorrow” Loki commented 

“I… I dont see how this is useful” Clary responded 

“You would be surprised” Loki replied, guiding her to another plant. 

They spent at least an hour trying it on different plants. Some would sprout fruit or vegetables, others flowers, sometimes leaves or vines would appear. Loki took great joy in watching the faye move between plants, looking back at him in excitement whenever a plant reacted with passion. He looked on fondly as her magic swam with the moonlight, illuminating her eyes.

“Your tutor is due back tomorrow” he commented as they began to wrap up the session 

“But you’re right h- oh” she realised. He smiled at her slip up, relishing in not only his success but allowing his mind to flick to how utterly infuriated Strange would be if he knew. 

“It would be wise not to make that mistake in front of the doctor” Loki smirked 

“I - fuck, yeah he wouldn’t be too pleased” 

“Well then, it is in both our best interests” Loki said, taking her hand and, in a flash, disappearing and reappearing in his bedroom.

As per usual she stumbled and fell. Loki wrapped an arm around her waist, used to her unbalanced reaction. Forgetting that she was so small, the force of his pull brought her back against his chest as he kept his hands firmly on her hip. A small gasp slipped from her lips and his eyes narrowed curiously as he held her still. Intrigued as to her reaction, he tightened his grip and felt her tense up.   
Using his opposite arm, he pushed her chin so that she was looking up slightly over her shoulder to him, her back still firmly against his chest. His smirk deepening, he pressed his lips just below her ear and noted her entire body shift. Still holding her, he traced his lips down her neck and back up to her jaw - noting that after a moment she was tensed, trying to keep in the moans that he was eliciting from her. She wriggled a little bit and he dug his fingers in, nipping her ear with his teeth. She gasped, tipping her head back against his shoulder and finally letting out a small moan of pleasure. 

“Loki?” there was a knock on the door; Thor. 

It snapped them both from their dream state and Clary quickly took a few steps forward, her eyes still wide and dazed.

“Time to go, Miss Knight” Loki smirked

She took a moment to compose herself before opening a portal and disappearing. 

Throwing himself on his bed and picking up a book, Loki finally responded. 

“Yes brother”

The door clicked open and Thor stepped in. He looked over Loki who was sat with one leg crossed over his knee, deeply engrossed in a book. He glanced up at Thor apathetically. 

“You’ve not seen Lady Knight have you?” 

“No, why is that?” 

“Strange is back and wanted to catch her before she slept” 

“The wizard is back early” Loki commented nonchalently 

“Yes, apparently his business was finished. No matter, she has likely gone to bed - it is getting late after all” 

“Indeed, brother.” 

“Goodnight, Loki”

Loki nodded to him and the door snapped shut. He rolled his eyes to himself in annoyance. Of course Strange would be back early.


	10. But I just did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

“So kid, you’re 20 next week huh” Tony commented as they sat down for their weekly team run through. They had all been participating in separate missions this week so Tony found it necessary to keep everyone on the same page. 

 

“Uh… yeah. How’d you know?” Clary asked, well aware that she did not share her birthday

 

“I hacked the pentagon on a dare Clary, I can hack your social security and medical records to find your birthday” 

  
  
“Wow. That’s hugely illegal” she replied 

 

“I hate to break it to you but… well… most of what we do is illegal in the grand scheme of things” Tony replied 

 

Clary rolled her eyes. 

  
  
“Skip to the point, Stark” 

 

“The point?” Clary and Natasha said in unison, immediately on guard as to why there was suddenly a point beyond a generic run through of missions and hydra activity. 

 

“Right so… A faye reaches age when they turn 20 -”    
  
“Does this mean you’ll stop calling me kid?” Clary interrupted 

 

“You still cant drink so you’re still kid” Tony replied with a smirk

 

“Tony” Strange huffed 

 

“Right right. So when a faye reaches age they kinda like… I dont know… evolve?” Tony tried 

 

“Like a pokemon?” Clint laughed 

 

“A what?” Thor queried 

 

“It’s like a… oh dont worry” Clint answered, lost as to how to explain pokemon to an Asgardian. 

 

“ANYWAY” Strange cut in 

 

“Yes anyway, to our knowledge when a faerie comes of age they’re able to access whatever abilities they’re privy to. Clary, as a Winter Faye, can allegedly bend elements among other things” 

 

“And?” Loki cut in

 

“It can be a sensitive time for faye when discovering and learning their new powers. They can become unstable and volatile as well as extremely sensitive” Strange snapped 

 

“It’s important that Clary feels safe and secure during this. We dont know what her half faye heritage could bring out and it’s paramount she isn’t placed in dangerous or stressful positions” 

 

“You’re off all missions for the next fortnight” Strange cut in

 

“What!? But I’ve been off missions for a fortnight already!” she argued, her eyebrows furrowing in distress 

 

“Clarissa we have no idea how vulnerable you may be while transitioning. Even faye who have been bought up their whole lives knowing of their abilities still react erratically and can be highly sensitive to conflict, stress or tension” Strange argued sharply 

 

“He’s right” Loki cut in quietly 

 

“Are you… agreeing?” Rhodey gawked 

 

“It is a simple fact that a faye coming of age can be erratic and lead them to be vulnerable in the extreme. While the faye are prideful warriors, they do not let their younglings into battle before they have fully transitioned” he replied tersley 

 

“You’re off missions - period” Tony cut in

 

“And your magic is to be supervised at all times. No before bed practicing” Strange lectured 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” she asked the room

 

“We dont want to take any risks” 

 

Standing up, she kicked her chair back and left the room silently.    
  
“You’re not helping yourself!” Tony yelled after her in a dad like tone 

 

“Tony…” Natasha shook her head

 

“What, Nat?” 

 

“She’s not a child. In fact, she’s an adult in every aspect. You can’t baby her” she replied evenly 

 

“Yes apart from the fact that she possesses an unknown and potentially erratic wealth of magic that is about to become increasingly volatile for the next week or so” 

 

“I know… But you can’t baby her. Treating her like she is a child will only encourage her to defy you. She didn’t grow up a faerie, she grew up a human and that’s the perspective she’s going to take on this”   
  
“Maybe you’re a little right” he sighed “Consider this meeting adjourned”

 

As they split up, Thor tagged after Loki.

 

“How did you know that about the faye? You were never interested in the topic during our education, brother” Thor smiled 

 

“I did some research. Considering she lives next door to me, I wanted to know what I was dealing with in case she burns the place down or something” Loki replied sarcastically 

 

Thor laughed and Loki shared a smile with him before they parted ways to their separate floors. Loki wandered idly up to his floor and through the kitchen and living area. Clary was nowhere to be seen. He sighed. She must be in her room. 

 

“Clarissa” he wrapped on her door with his knuckles

 

“It’s unlocked” she answered 

 

Taking a moment to stare at the door, he then pushed it open and snapped it shut behind him. She was sat on the edge of the bed, one leg hanging off it and the other with her knee by her chin.    
  
“You know, you’re not exactly helping your case” he commented with a raised eyebrow

“I cant believe they’re banning me from missions! Not just missions but all my practice too!” she growled 

 

“Actually, I believe their words were you were disallowed from practicing without proper supervision” he pointed out

 

“Yeah which is Stephen. I cant practice with him whenever I feel like it and that pretty much means no more magic around Nat at training either” she groaned 

 

“Am I not supervision then?” he replied, a slow smirk tugging the corner of his lips 

 

She went very quiet and looked up at him expectantly. “Well… I guess… But if Stephen found out”    
  
“He hasn’t thus far” 

 

“I suppose you’re right… and I mean, if anything you’re just as good supervision… if not better” she began to reason out loud

 

His smirk deepened. He already knew he had her convinced - not that he had any plans to stop teaching her as is. Taking a few strides forward, he sat down beside her on the bed.    
  
“So, when do we start?” he asked 

 

Her eyes lit up with mischief as she realised she could get around Stark and Strange’s stupid rules. 

  
  
“How about now?” 

  
  
“Perfect”

 

//

 

The next few days, Clary and Loki spent the evenings or when the majority of the Avengers were on missions, sneaking around. Sometimes they would disappear to the botanical gardens, other times they would simply sit in one anothers rooms as Loki taught her more Asgardian magic as well as touching on some of her already developed faye abilities. She was quickly becoming more resilient in her magical abilities and Loki hoped that when her full abilities came through, her resilience and endurance which was already developed would make the toll easier on her. 

 

This particular night, they were sitting on the edge of his bed. He was determined to teach her how to conjure the likeness of Asgardian weapons and use them in a magical sense. After taking nearly 45 minutes to get her to grasp it, he was ready to have a spar. His room was wide and had a lot of space with which he was confident they could use to test out knives and swords without drawing attention.    
  
Strange had not had the time to teach or supervise Clary the past week as there had been a spike in HYDRA activity that required his expertise. As such, Clary was glad Loki was around to avoid her getting cabin fever from not practicing or going on missions. 

 

She stood and conjured a glimmering golden sword. 

  
“Good, can you hold it?” Loki asked, referring to her magical hold on the nonexistent sword. It wasn’t really a sword however - instead, more of a long dagger.

 

She nodded in response and he drew his own. With his free hand, he cast a spell which sent a glimmer of green across the walls of the room. Her eyes widened quizzically. 

  
  
“It’s an enchantment which sound proofs the room” he explained 

 

She nodded quietly and immediately readied herself to fight. He took the first lunge and before they knew it, they were dancing around one another their weapons clicking here and there as they met in the middle. Loki could see it was somewhat difficult for Clary to retain focus on her magic and fight - Asgardian weaponry was often enchanted and much harder to retain a hold on than any old dagger or sword. 

 

This gave him an upper hand and after a admirable ten minutes, Loki had Clary slammed against a wall with his dagger across her throat and his other poised under her ribcage. In his haste, he had pressed her into the wall and now stood, staring down at her as she panted in defeat. She remained very still, careful not to agitate the knife at her throat. With a triumphant smirk, Loki used the tip of the blade to lift her chin. Her head moved with the dagger, carefully not putting any downward pressure on the point as she stared up at him, her lips parted as she caught her breath from their intense duel.    
  
Loki waved his knife away and instead used his finger to hold her chin up. Adrenaline coursed through him as he realised she had conceded defeat and in a swift movement, he lent down and pressed his lips firmly against hers. 

Clary saw the look of mischief flash in the gods eyes as he leant down to kiss her. The adrenaline was pumping through her as she felt his lips connect with hers, one hand still under her chin and she couldn’t help but give way slightly as Loki kissed her hungrily. His free hand moved to her waist and pushed her harder into the wall whilst the hand which had been tilting her chin moved to her jaw, holding her head in place. 

 

He moved his tongue along her but she provided some fight, attempting to regain any sort of dominance in the situation. Recognising this, he smirked into the kiss and slid his hand down from her jaw onto her neck. Squeezing, she gasped and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He kept his hand around her throat as she moaned a little into the kiss. Relishing in the sound, Loki moved his lips to her jaw furthering to neck and collarbone as he used the hand from around her throat to pull her hair back, exposing her neck. 

 

She whined a little which soon devolved into moans. 

  
  
“Loki” his name escaped her lips and he chuckled into her collarbone 

 

“Behave, Clarissa” he commanded, picking her up and pushing her down onto the bed he regained his hand to her throat, using the other to roam over her chest and to her leg. Tantalisingly teasing her. Gently, he bit just above her breast and felt her gasp, her hands tangling in his hair as he brought his lips back to her. Just as she began to trace her own lips down his neck, he pulled back.    
  
“You’re going to do as you’re told” he purred    
  


“But -” she was cut off as he slid one hand down her pants and resumed tracing his lips down her neck.    
  
“This wet already?” he murmured as she gasped out, her back arching a little 

 

“Mmmmgh” was all she could respond as he began to move his lips down her body, following his hand. Reaching her hips, he bit down. Before she could regain any sense he had removed her combat pants with a flick of his wrist and was tracing his tongue over her panties, his warm breath making her squirm and moan. 

 

Instead, he began to kiss her inner thighs and she couldn’t think anymore. Her shoulders were tingling as she lost all sense or hold on the situation. 

  
“Please” she breathed out

 

“Good girl. Beg for it” he demanded from in between her thighs 

 

Her pride came back into play and she shook her head to herself. Loki caught this and laughed, flicking his tongue of her panties and tracing it down her thigh. 

 

“God fuck I -” 

 

Determined to break her stubborn attitude, he traced his tongue across her panties again and she moaned out. 

  
  
“Fuck.. please” 

 

“Hm. What was that?” 

  
  
“Please… Loki” she mumbled 

 

“Louder” he commanded 

 

“Loki… please!” 

 

He smirked as he got rid of her panties.    
  
“It’s a shame, I liked the green” he murmured, referring to her thong before moving his tongue across her clit and pushing her legs open further with one hand.

 

As he began to move his tongue, she was reminded as to why he was often called a silver tongue. It was not long before she realised he was teasing her. Moaning, she arched her back.    
  
“You’ll cum when I allow you to, Clarissa” he smirked, holding her leg down as she gasped and squirmed. He kept going, easing off whenever he felt the tension building up in her body. It wasn’t long before she couldn’t take it anymore.    
  
“Please Loki” she gasped out 

 

He pulled back again.    
  
“Mmn.. please.. Please, loki please” she moaned out

 

Satisfied that she had suffered enough, he smirked into her and moved his tongue over her clit, his fingers pushing up into her as she gasped loudly. Finally, he allowed her to release.    
  
“Fuck, Lookii” she moaned out

 

Not one to allow her to recover, he moved on top and slid himself inside of her. She gasped out as his hand came down around her throat and he thrust powerfully into her. 

 

He let out a hiss as he began to form a rhythm.    
  
“You are SO tight” he moaned, feeling her wetness from his tongue. 

 

Pushing down on her neck, he used his free hand to kneed at her breasts, nipping and biting her neck when he got the chance. Before long, he had flipped her onto her front and pushed her onto her hands and knees, immediately driving back into her causing her to moan out his name loudly. His hand travelled up her back until he had a fistful of her silky black hair in his hand. Forcefully, he pulled her head back until she was nearly upright against him.    
  
Still thrusting, he moaned into her ear.    
  
“You are  _ mine _ ”    
  


She let out a submissive whine as his grip tightened on her hair and he thrust harder, one hand now on her waist holding her steady. Clary’s head was too clouded by pleasure to even realise he had somehow flipped her again, picking her up and holding her to the wall by her throat. Her legs wrapped around his waist, he slowed his rhythm a bit, his thrusts becoming more powerful and his mouth open against her jaw.

 

“I want you to look me in the eyes as you make me come, Clarissa” he growled, causing her to moan out his name. 

 

Her melodic voice crying out his name began to tip him over the edge. His grip on her neck tightened, her moans coming out more breathy and her eyes misting over. On her waist, he slid his hand down to rub her clit and she began to tense up, unable to escape his grip.

 

“Look at me” he demanded 

 

“L-loki” she stuttered out, her moan moving through his body. 

  
  
“Fuck. FUck… Clary fuck” he moaned, his forehead pressed against hers as he came. 

 

Taking a moment, he turned and gently laid her down on the bed, pulling out from her and affectionately moving the hair off her face. They both lay panting for a few minutes. 

 

“Well… surely Strange cannot be angry about the magic wielding now” Loki pointed out devilishly 

 

She groaned out in response, lightly whacking his shoulder. “Dont you dare” she responded 

 

“That’s not what you were saying 5 minutes ago” he smirked as he lent over and gently kissed her 

 

She moved one hand up into his hair as he did so. 

 

“I dont think I was thinking too much, 5 minutes ago” she murmured against his lips

 

He chuckled a little. 

  
  
“Evidently not. Shower?” he suggested 

 

She nodded and began to walk towards the lavish bathroom. He admired her figure from behind for a moment before she turned and looked over her shoulder.    
  
“Coming?” 

 

“But I just did?” he responded innocently  

 

“Oh my… well, I’ll be in the shower” she rolled her eyes 

  
He laughed at her before quietly following her into the bathroom. As they stood under the hot water, he gently kissed her neck and shoulder from behind. 

  
  
“Well it’s a good job I used that noise enchantment” 


	11. Revelations

It was 2 days before her 20th birthday and the team noticed Clary had been oddly sensitive the past day or so. She consistently looked as if she was holding back bursts of emotion and they often caught her staring into space with a slight look of distress on her face. Strange decided that, to take her mind off it, he’d run her through some new spells. Simple ones, just to blow off some of the built up tension. 

 

It was a light team training day and he figured that with all of them around, she would feel more safe. And, if anything went wrong, there was plenty of them there to put a cap on the situation. 

 

The first spell he showed her, she replicated with ease. He brushed it off - it was a simple enough piece of sorcery after all. It then happened with the next spell, and the next after that.

 

“Have you been practicing alone again?” he asked, suspiciously 

 

She shook her head. He continued to move through spells with her, increasing them in complicatedness until he reached the final one. He hadn’t been planning on teaching her this spell at all due to it being complicated and very close to her birthday.

 

As he began to show her, it took her a total of 2 tries to replicate his magic. Strange knew there was absolutely no way she taught herself that. The particular spell required tutelage and practice. 

 

“Enough. Clarissa, where the fuck did you learn this?” he snapped 

 

She shrugged boredly in response, her erratic emotions already rising. 

  
“Clarissa, there is no way you taught yourself this sort of magic. The closest to it would be Asgardi -” Strange stopped and made eye contact with his student. His clear tone turned into a growl.    


  
“Have you been practicing with Loki?” he growled out

 

Clary didn’t say anything, aware of Strange’s reaction. 

 

“LOKI” Strange yelled, causing the gym to stop still 

 

“Yes, wizard” Loki said, with a smirk.

 

“Have you been TEACHING MY STUDENT!?” his voice raising as the two men came face to face 

 

“That depends on what you consider teaching” he smirked 

 

“I consider TEACHING teaching” he answered

 

“Well, you really shouldn’t leave your student alone for so long” Loki smirked back

 

“Brother?” Thor cut in

 

“Clarissa is this true?” Strange snapped

 

“Well what did you expect me to do! You left me alone for weeks on end! Banned me from practicing and then weren’t even around to supervise! You wouldn’t even teach me higher than basic magic anyway!” she yelled back, clearly frustrated 

 

“Clary” Nat soothed 

 

Strange stepped into Loki. “You put us all at risk you arrogant fool” 

 

“Right because not teaching me how to control anything but basic magic wasn’t putting us at risk anyway!” Clary snapped 

 

Strange ignored her, turning to Loki.    


  
“How dare you” 

 

Loki laughed a little. “Are you offended that I took on your apprentice” he smirked 

 

“She is no longer MY apprentice” Strange hissed back, briefly making eye contact with Clarissa who was visibly shocked and recoiled from his words. “You can have her, since you care SO much” 

 

“Me? Care?” Loki snarled “It was nothing more than a game. I couldn’t care less what happens to the mutant” 

 

Clary’s eyes widened and Loki knew his words had hurt her but he was too far into his anger to stop. She took a step backwards. The two sorcerers began to argue, exchanging jabs and disowning Clary. Her mind flashed back to her standing in her mother’s house.    
  
“It doesnt matter what you do, wizard. She’s nothing more than a monster” Loki hissed

 

Clary snapped. 

  
  
“Loki, Strange!” Steve attempted to step in, seeing tears welling in the girls’ eyes but it was too late. In a teary eyed flash, she opened a portal and disappeared into it.    
  
All she could hear were her teachers arguing. Disowning her. Calling her a monster, a nothing, useless. She used her portal to take her outside of the tower and then began to walk, jumping over fences in back alleys as she let the tears drip down her face. She should’ve just stayed on the streets to begin with. She was so caught up in emotion, rage and pain running through her, that she forgot all training and missed the black mercedes van which was following her slyly. 

 

As she jumped another wall and walked through an alley, she heard something behind her. She did not get the chance to see what, however, as she felt a sharp spike in her neck. Glancing down, she saw a needle. Her eyes only managed to travel so far up to see a hand attached to it before she passed out. 

 

//

 

“Good fucking job guys” Tony growled 

 

“Im sorry but it was not me who was getting a rise out of teaching MY student behind everyone’s backs” Strange snapped 

 

“Well, you just disowned her Strange so I dont really think you can say that” Natasha answered pointedly 

 

Stephen stopped for a moment, realising the gravity of his words to Clary. 

 

“So now it’s two days before her birthday and we have absolutely no idea where she just went” Clint sided with Natasha

 

“I will try locate her magic” Loki sighed 

 

“Why? You just told her you were using her, that she was nothing and didn’t matter” Nat pointed out harshly, worried for her friend. 

 

Loki paused. Had he really said that? In his blind rage he was so worked up at proving a point to Strange and disapproving his care for the girl that he had gotten unruly and harsh.

 

“JARVIS i need you to scan every active camera in the city, run facial recognition”    
  
“Of course, Mr Stark”    
  
“Who says she’s still in the city?” Sam pointed out

 

“She is. While you boys were arguing I got a good look at her portal - looked like a NYC back alley to me”

 

“Sam and I will suit up, do a sweep over of the city” Rhodey pitched in

 

“I’ll join you” Tony nodded “It’s gonna take a while for jarvis to do facial recognition”

 

They immediately set out, spending hours flying over the city to find nothing. Sam felt like he’d checked every back alley and crevice 5 times over before Tony called off their search. It was at least 10pm before they returned back to the tower. Everyone was sat in the sky lounge waiting for them.    
  
Tony shook his head as he walked in.    
  
“Nothing” 

 

“She could be anywhere, realistically” Steve pointed out 

 

“JARVIS how’s the recognition coming?” 

 

“Almost finished sir” 

 

“Bring up the results as soon as your done” 

 

“Of course sir”    


  
“So, Loki, Strange anything you want to say for yourselves?” Rhodey lectured 

 

“I dont see w-” Strange began

 

“No because you see we were meant to be keeping her OUT of emotional, stressful or tense situations remember? Was that not the one goal? The reason we pulled her from missions?” Tony cut in, his voice raising 

 

Strange sighed, defeated.    
  
“Dont get me wrong, Strange. Loki instigated this mess but you both reacted out of line” Steve added, firmly 

 

“Sir, I have created a tracking of Miss Knight’s movement’s through the city” JARVIS interrupted 

 

“Pull it up” 

 

In front of them, a blue flickering hologram appeared. At first it showed videos which cut into one another of Clary appearing from alleyways and jumping walls. She was very clearly upset and they could see her fists clenching and unclenching in anger.

  
The next video it cut to was one which was clearly snapped by a security camera on a shop. It was pointed at the entrance to the alley way of which, a black mercedes van was parked just in front of. They took no notice of it, waiting for Clary to appear. 

 

She did. But not in the way they expected. From the alley appeared two burly men, one with Clarissa limp in his arms. They jumped into the van with her, obviously with urgency, and the van took off. 

 

“Fuck” Bucky said out loud, voicing their collective thoughts 

 

“HYDRA” Steve said gravely, freezing the video and zooming in on one of the men who had a insignia tattooed alongside his neck. 

 

Loki felt his stomach drop. What had he done? He stared in shock at the paused video. Clarissa was very clearly unconscious, her limp body looked small and innocent in the arms of the huge man. 

 

“Cars not registered, no plates” Tony said, bringing up another screen 

 

“So we’ve got nothing other than a black mercedes and two men” Clint said 

 

In one swift movement, Bucky rose from his seat, took Loki by the throat and slammed him into the wall with his metal arm.    


  
“I told you if you ever said anything of the likes to Clary ever again, I’d break your neck” Bucky growled 

 

“Bucky, this isn’t going to help” Steve said 

  
  
“Might help me feel better” he replied 

 

To his surprise, Loki had no bite back and Thor watched his brother sadly. 

 

“Oh brother, what have you done” 

 

“Too late to feel sorry for yourselves now boys. Clary is 20 in one day. Who knows why HYDRA was after her but it seems awfully coincidental it’s right before she comes of age” Natasha interrupted, getting them back on track. 

 

“She’s right. Clarissa coming of age opens her to limitless potential magic, as well as unknown abilities that we may not even know about. We have no clue what might happen if HYDRA was able to… harness… that” Strange continued, glancing sideways at Bucky somewhat nervously 

 

“Tony, could JARVIS do a trace of that van?” Nat asked 

 

“Already on it. We run out of security cameras to follow it after it leaves the city” 

 

“Damn it” 

  
“Looks like we’re going in blind then” 

  
  
“Long night ahead” Steve nodded 


	12. Liabilities

When Clary woke, she felt strangely disconnected. Her head was cloudy and she struggled to think properly, barely registering the panic of what had happened in the alley. Dully she could hear beeping and voices as well as the tapping of boots on the floor. 

“Shes awake, sir” a male voice rang out 

“Give her a stimulant” another voice sounded 

She felt a needle push into her arm and within a minute, she was feeling energised and her eyes snapped open promptly. Out of reflex, she attempted to lift her arms only to find they were strapped down to a chair and encased in a strange metal glove. As she really began to process her situation, she realised she was on a reclined chair which her mind briefly associated with that of a dentists. 

That thought quickly dissipated as she realised where she was was nowhere near as friendly. Rapidly, her mind took in the sterile environment around her. Cluttered with medical equipment and other items she did not recognised, she barely acknowledge the people mingling in between. That was until her eyes locked onto the Hydra logo printed onto the jackets. 

“Nice sleep, Miss Knight?” A voice queried 

Her head snapped up and the sight of the owner of the voice sent chills through her body. It was the man from her nightmares.

“You know, i really didnt expect this to work out this well. I thought I wouldn’t have an opening until well after your birthday which would… complicate things”

She kept her mouth clamped shut as he continued his monologue. 

“I mean, what with the Avengers and their nonsense. How long did they keep you locked up there for? Weeks? Although you did manage to get out quite a bit. Botanical Gardens do have security cameras Miss Knight.”

He dragged a wheelie chair over and sat on it backwards, crossing his arms over the backrest. Aside from the gaping hole where his eye was meant to be, he appeared to maintain a classically handsome demeanour. His blonde hair was pulled back, a few pieces flopping neatly into place on his forehead. The one eye that was left was a bright blue and sat deep set into his face which could only be described as chiseled. Clary decided he had to be in his mid thirties.

“Playing a game of silence are we? No matter. You will see in due time it really is no benefit to you” 

He took her chin in his hand, turning her head to the side slightly. His mouth dropped open ever so slightly as he licked his lips upon sight of her purple eye. It quickly transformed into a smirk. 

“Miss Knight - Clarissa. I know what you are. I have been searching for you ever since THIS happened” he hissed, pointing to the black hole of an eye socket.

“I didn’t do that” she finally responded

He took a moment to think, listening to the melodic pitch of her voice. For a moment, it looked as if he was planning on commenting on her decision to speak but it passed over. 

“No you didn’t. But your selfish, arrogant, unruly kind did” 

“What do I have to do with this then? Let me go. Go after who ever you seek”

“Ah but Clarissa, you are who I seek. You see, shy of two decades ago I met a faye. He was powerful and arrogant but full of knowledge and wisdom. I sought to learn and learn i did. He was a winter fairy- one who had potential to hold the throne of the faye world but he refused to divulge. I learned about his anatomy, some of the faye’s powers and abilities. I wondered if these…. Abilities could be studied, channelled… used for our benefit. After all, their physiology was decidedly human. I wondered if perhaps, we could create human super soldiers using the blood and anatomy of the faye. But, he refused to help me. Cited some bullshit about being unjust and meddling. We fought and he took my eye but not before I killed his son who too refused to give me this information whilst on earth. It was his fault for getting involved. He left this world, leaving behind questions that I could never dream to answer” 

“ - so you killed a man’s son in cold blood” Clary cut in, glaring down the man

“No. I killed your father for not aiding the entirety of the human race”

Clary froze. She stared across at the man. Her father? The man she never knew, who she believed to abandon her all these years. Suddenly she felt sympathy for her own mothers wayward actions. As if on cue, the one eyed mans head snapped up.

“Ahh, I also removed other… liabilities from this equation” he shrugged casually “Couldn’t have you getting all sappy and emotional Miss Knight” 

“Liabilities?” Clary asked, internally panicking that he had perhaps caught some of the Avengers.

What happened next was somehow worse. 

“Bring them in” the man clicked

Clary glanced between the man and the door. She vaguely noted that she needed to obtain a name and location out of him should she manage to escape. This thought was cut short by her mom and step dad being dragged through the door. 

“Clary?!” her mom asked through the blood and tears. 

“Mom…” she barely managed to get out.

“Clary you cant give him anything! Your father -”

Bang. 

Her mother dropped to the ground.

Bang. 

Her step father followed. 

Beside her, the one eyed man tossed a gun back to one of they hydra agents. Clary felt panic seep through her defenses as she watched blood pour from her mother's head. She wanted to scream but her whole body had gone numb. The man patted her hair gently as she continued to stare in shock.

“One more day, darling” he murmured, kissing her forehead and making contact with the camera in the corner of the room. “but we’re not quite ready for you yet” 

The last thing Clary saw were her parents blood soaked bodies on the sterile tiles before she felt a needle in her neck and lost consciousness. 

//

The Avengers watched all this from the comfort of the tower’s living room. As the recording ended, they met it with silence. Steve opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a hologram appearing. It was the same man. 

“You see, I do mean business here Avengers. And as your name suggests, you pose a problem. Please dont come looking for her or you’ll end up like those other two” he used his foot to nudge something out of sight of the hologram, presumably a body.

“What are you going to do with her?” Natasha asked

“Oh… nothing the world wont learn about in due time”

“Know that when I find you I will kill your pathetic excuse of a life form with no remorse” Loki snarled

The man barely glanced at him. He rolled his eyes and turned, walking away as the hologram faded. 

“JARVIS. You get that?” Tony asked 

“Yessir. Unfortunately I am having a rather difficult time tracking it” 

“Try harder” 

“Of course sir” 

Strange was seething in the corner of the room. 

“How DARE he touch an apprentice of the mystic -” 

“She’s not your apprentice anymore remember?” Nat replied blankly

Strange stared back at her in silence. She was right after all. Sorcerers live by vocal oath and as soon as he had vocalised her demotion, it took effect. He had no claim, no hold, no sway in the matter. 

“It doesn’t matter. We’re going after her” Steve said solemnly. 

Loki’s head shot up, a dark look crossing his face. 

“When do we start?”


	13. Hunted

It happened exactly like her dreams. The moment she hit twenty the testing began. It was rigorous and unforgiving and as each day passed she grew more afraid that she would not be able to escape. Her erratic emotions that her coming of age were producing did nothing to help. Without her ability to remain silent and keep her emotions in check, she sank further into despair. 

The man had started with the drowning. It always started with the drowning. He was convinced she could breathe underwater. Time and time again she would have her hands and feet bound and be lowered into a tank until the ripples of the scientists above her began to blur and fade. They would pull her up, gasping for breath, choking and soaked wet through only to try again. 

It was on the third consistent day of this that they had a breakthrough, much to Clary’s dismay. As she was lowered into the water, she forgot to take her usual big breath and a few seconds in began to panic. A few more minutes passed. She hadn’t even realised until 5 minutes had gone by and she felt no urge to breathe at all. A few moments later and she was dragged up out of the water to the sound of intense chatter. 

“Well, Miss Knight, it seems I was right”

In this time period she had learned the man’s name was one Doctor Addams but other than that she had garnered nothing in terms of information from him or any of the other Hydra members present. They made sure to discuss everything out of room to avoid her gathering information. However, even she could tell Addams was getting annoyed with the lack of progress they were making with her. Today, it showed. 

He marched into the room, escort guards in tow. There was a powerful glint in his eye which made Clarissa’s heart sink. What did he have planned? 

 

“You have been incredibly difficult to crack Miss Knight. I did think we would have more insights nearly a week into this but no matter, one of my scientists has raised an excellent point.” 

 

Clary did not answer but rather simply looked at him with a flash of anger. He moved to elaborate instead of entertaining her glare. 

“You see he pointed out that perhaps we cannot simply recreate situations to test these abilities out of you. After all, you should understand our interest into your elemental abilities, not to mention your healing and whatever else might crop up.”

“What’s your point” she snapped back, unable to lunge at the smug expression on his face due to her restraints

“Well, Miss Knight, we reviewed some old footage of when your father and his father were here and found something most interesting: Faye younglings often develop their abilities in battle and training as they go, with some being stronger in certain aspects than others”

She stared back blankly. 

“Clarissa, you are going to be hunted” he smiled tightly “But first, we need you well rested” 

Before she could argue, everything went dark. 

//

“Cmon JARVIS give me anything” Stark said, pacing around the living room for the umpteenth time 

“I’m sorry sir but the satellite signal keeps redirecting me”

“Right right…. Try to inverse the signal”

“Yes sir. This may take awhile” 

“Yeah yeah” Tony muttered

“I cant trace her magic at all” Strange walked into the room, cape flowing behind him.

“Nothing?” Clint asked

“Not even a whisp” 

“I’ve got feelers out everywhere and so far, nothing” Nat said, unenergetic on her lack of sleep. Clary was a good student and an even better agent but she was young, inexperienced and alone. Natasha knew that time was of the essence and that if they wanted her back alive they needed leads and quick. 

“Im narrowing down potential suspicious activity and active hydra bases which would house the technology to hold Knight” Fury had followed Strange into the room. 

“Excuse me?” Steve asked

“You forget, Captain Rogers, that Miss Knight is an active shield agent. We take the kidnapping and entrapment of agents seriously” 

“Good to know” he replied bitterly 

Loki sat brooding in the corner. Like Strange, he too had attempted to track her magic but to no avail. Either something was blocking it or she was off world. He prayed it was not the latter. Realising his uselessness, he had resorted to brooding over his actions and hers. Her reaction had been brash but could he blame her really? After what Strange and he had said to her, he at least partially understood her hurt. And he had hurt her a lot since knowing her. 

“Lady Knight does not deserve your treatment of her” Thor’s voice echoed in his head from a month or two earlier.

In his quest to defy Strange and gain a competitive nature against the sorcerer, he had put Clarissa at direct risk. Now, he may not be able to reverse it. 

“Can we not do ANYTHING” Strange growled, frustrated

“Hold on, magic guy, you were the one who CAUSED this mess” Rhodey pointed out 

This shut Strange up. 

“Sir, I cant get a pinpointed location but I can give you a general region” JARVIS’ voice sounded over the tension 

“It’ll have to do for now” Tony replied

“I can cross reference it with Fury’s findings. We might be able to get a few locations out of it” Nat said, jumping from her seat to view the hologram.

Natasha knew the stakes. They had to narrow their options - and fast. 

// 

There was a rhythmic hum that nearly lulled her back into the deep sleep she had woken out of. The instant state of panic she had gotten used to waking into set in however and she attempted to sit bolt upright, only to hit her head on metal bars.

She was in a cage. 

With further investigation, she made out she was in the hull of a jet that held a similar design to the quinjets she knew so well. Before Clary even went so far as to attempt to break out, Doctor Addams appeared. 

He crouched down beside her cage and looked inwards as if she was a sickly dog that was about to be put down. Putting one hand through the bars, he brushed some hair out of her face. 

“I hope you’re well rested, Clarissa. Once we drop you out there, you’re on your own until we find you. I cannot wait to see what powers this brings forward. Don’t worry, you’ll get a bit of a head start before we send out hunting parties” 

“Go to hell” 

“Not this day.” he stood up, brushing his hands together “Oh and dont even think about trying to escape, the whole area is fenced off” 

She went to deliver an angry remark but was cut off as her voice turned to scream. Below her, the cage had opened up and she felt herself free falling into the forest below. She hit the ground with a thud, but not before collecting several tree branches on her way down. Groaning, she rolled onto her back just in time to see the jet fly off.

She let her head go back into the dirt, frustrated. One of her ex con friends advice rang into her mind:

“Never let them take you to a second location” 

“Just great” she muttered to herself as she pulled herself onto her feet and brushed off the bark, leaves and twigs in her hair and clothing. As she did so, she noticed she’d been changed. No longer was she wearing her casual training outfit which she had been captured in. Instead, she now wore long black combat pants, black boots and a long sleeved white shirt. 

After taking this in, she began to assess her surroundings. It had to be closing in on winter wherever she was as the air was sharp and cold and the mountains in the distance were doused in snow. The terrain was rugged, and mountainy. She wouldnt be surprised if there were bears around.   
This raised another topic in her head; survival. From what she gathered, they were planning on hunting her down but evading them may be the least of her worries. She quickly realised that she needed food, water and shelter. Considering the snow capped mountains, she was willing to bet it would quickly traverse to the forest floor and she couldn’t gamble on freezing to death. 

Without many other options she began to walk, attempting to find somewhere that would be suitable for the night time. Hours passed and the daylight turned to dusk without much avail. As the light began to fade, she had the fortune of finding a shallow natural cave sitting in the embankment. She wouldn’t have noticed it had she not backtracked slightly to pick up a particularly leafy branch which had fallen from a tree. 

Quickly, she scoped out the area as darkness began to set in. There were no animal droppings or prints anywhere around and once inside the cave, she realised she could not be seen from outside. Using the leaves and branches she had collected along the walk she made a makeshift blanket and settled in for a long, cold night. 

//

Waking up early, dawn light was only just beginning to filter into the cave. She had had a cold, restless night as she theorised the temperature had dropped into the single digits. Stretching, Clary wondered if she could just hide here until they gave up. That idea was quickly dispelled. Surely, if this was hydra territory, they’d have cameras or scent dogs or something that would give her away and she had no idea what they planned to do when they caught up with her. 

As if on queue, a jet flew over head. She crouched, peering out of her cave as it flew over, and disappeared further into the distance. Taking it as a sign, she quickly spread her makeshift blanket about as so not to leave a trace of her presence, and began to hike out. 

As she walked, she formulated a plan. 

Her ultimate goal was to find the fence or boundary of this strange reserve and see if she could somehow get out and find civilization. For now, however, she needed to find water which ironically was her best bet at finding that fence. Her journey was cut short however as barking echoed off the mountains. 

“Shit… dogs” she hissed, breaking into a sprint. If hunting dogs had caught her scent her best bet was to cross a river but so far she hadnt even run into mountain trickles, not even streams or creeks. She kept running and was suddenly very thankful for the long hours Natasha made her put in at their trainings. Without her additional fitness, Clary reasoned she was unlikely to have run for the near full hour that she did. 

Finally stopping to take a breather, once she was convinced the dogs and who ever accompanied them were far enough behind her, she sat down. Immediately, she jumped back up. Her hand had gone into something wet. Looking down, the shock turned to happiness. She had placed her hand into a very, very small stream which was flowing down the mountain face. Reinvigorated with her success, she began to run again, this time following the small stream as best she could. Once the barking went silent, she slowed to a walk and took the time to drink from the stream. It had been a day and a half and she was already feeling dehydrated. The water was ice cold and dripped down her face as she sat and thought about an escape plan. There was no way she was portalling out of there. The previous night she had attempted to contact Strange but something was blocking external magic use. 

Her only option was to find that fence. 

Walking again, her deep thought train was broken by the sound of rushing water. Her eyes snapped up, tracing the stream through the trees. Ever so faintly, she could see the blue of a river. Breaking out into a full tilt run, she pushed through the branches and bushes coming to a hasty stop in the treeline where she crouched cautiously in a hoard of brush.

The river in front of her was massive and flowing at a pace which would sweep her away should she even step a foot too far into it. Between the river and her treeline were a bed of rocks, not covered by the protection of the trees. This could be just what they wanted, to lure her into the open. 

She sat for another 15 minutes, surveying her surroundings just as Widow had taught her to. There was no movement on the ground or in the air. Despite this, she still needed a plan to get across. She thought about her newly gained ice powers from her training session with the avengers. Even if she could freeze part of the river, the current would destroy it quickly and she’d need something to hold her steady to get her across. 

As she mused, she played absently with a vine. Suddenly the thought struck her like lightning to Mjolnir. Thinking back on what Loki taught her, she enticed the vine to grow. As she did so, barking could be heard getting closer. She willed the vine to grow faster. Once it had reached the length she deemed necessary, she tethered it to a nearby strong looking tree. Taking a hold of the free end, she ran out toward the river and threw the vine into the air as hard as she could, still using her connection to have it grow. Reaching the other side, it curled around another tree. 

Without a moment to lose, Clary froze part of the river and ran, using the vine as a guide rope. Only half way across it, her ice was already being battered by the current and very quickly began to disintegrate. Barely reaching the other side, a hunting party came out of the tree line she had left behind. 

Looking the leader in the eyes, she cut the vine sending it floating down the gushing river. She took a few steps backwards, still staring at the party and their dogs before turning and sprinting into the treeline. 

She got far enough into the tree line that she could no longer be seen and then began to run parallel to the river. Her escapade had filled her with adrenaline and she planned to use it. Eventually they would get to her side of the river and she needed to make ground before it went dark again.


	14. Sunken Cost Fallacy

It was day four of being on the reserve. The nights had been long and cold despite learning of her ability with fire and the days had been getting colder as she only just managed to keep ahead of what she deemed to be two separate hunting parties. Today, snow coated the ground of the forest floor which she trekked through lethargically. She knew she was getting weak. It had been four days with very little food or water, she had managed to eat a few vines and berries here and there and drink from mountain streams but time was beginning to run out for how long she could keep moving before the cold set in and her lack of food depleted her energy. 

It had been over a fortnight away from the Avengers now and none of them had turned up to help yet. As she walked, in her slightly comatosed state, she became frustrated. They fought space aliens but they couldn’t find her? She wondered if they’d given up, written her off as a sunken cost. 

So lost in thought, she did not see the frazzling fence line in front of her until the electric crackling was so loud it broke her thought train. 

“Holy shit!” she said, quickly crouching behind a tree and looking around for guards. After a near half hour she theorised there were none. Perhaps they didnt expect her to go this direction, after all she had noticed the hunting parties had been trying to herd her a different way and by chance she had managed to reach the river again and evade them. 

One massive problem however. The fence was 10 feet high and clearly electric and reinforced. No magic would break this. She surveyed it desperately. The only break in the fence line was where the river ran through it and even then the electric wire sat just barely above where the water would meet it. Even if she could get under it, the river was monstrous and judging by the sound, ran directly into a massive waterfall. 

Desperation set in. She had to get out. She couldn’t get tested again - if that was even what they were going to do when they caught up with her. There was no guarantee that death would not greet her upon her reuniting with Doctor Addams. She was too weak to fight, this fence was her only escape and she was running out of time. No doubt, the hunting parties would soon catch up to her and corner her here if she did not take the chance.

Her feet toed the edge of the river, slipping slightly on the stones. She stood at what she estimated to be 4 metres back from the fence line, watching the raging water push past her. This was far enough back that she had time to get under the current without accidentally coming to the surface and hitting the electric wiring. Coming to terms with the extent of her options, she breathed out, her shaky breath formulating a floating fog cloud which dissipated into nothing. 

Briefly, she thought about taking her boots off to avoid the tow but decided against leaving evidence behind despite the fact that their dogs would likely trace her here. She waded into the water until it was at her shins. It had to be near zero degrees as the iciness burned at her skin. 

She knew if she got any deeper the current would sweep her away. This had to be quick. Looking around her one last time, she instinctively took a large breath and dove into the water. As soon as her head was under, she was tossed around wildly. Clary didn’t know which way was up and which way was down, let alone how far she had travelled. After a minute, she made the decision to desperately try and claw her way to the surface.

Another minute passed. Her head popped up from the vicious water just long enough to see the waterfall’s edge looming. She’d later find out it was a good 300ft up but she barely had time to analyse this before she was thrown over, her scream muted by the rushing water. Clary felt her body seize up as her left hand side collided with a large protruding rock and pain radiated so hard she had to fight not to pass out. She may be able to breathe underwater but she still needed to evade Addams. The fall was relatively quick but upon being pummeled at the bottom she could not find her way to the surface. The current was stronger due to the pressure from the waterfall and she flailed desperately, now weak from whatever injury she had sustained while hitting the rocks on the way down. Her healing had not been given time to kick in as her body frantically focussed on being knocked around by the current. 

5 minutes passed. The 10. Then 15. Then 25. Clary felt her body growing weaker, her will to find the surface was fading and not soon later, she fell unconscious, still being knocked about by the raging current. 

//

She woke up briefly to the voice of a young boy and her body being dragged onto something wooden. As her brain registered it was perhaps a sled, she fell into unconsciousness again. 

//

The team were honing in on the remote part of Alaska where Natasha was adamant Clary had been taken to. They had arrived at the original base just outside of Washington State only to be met by scientists which claimed Clary had been taken off the base nearly a week ago. After Widow and Barton implemented some rather favourable techniques, they’d managed to work out a rough location. 

“There’s no buildings around here” Clint pointed out as they flew over the mountains and then the treelines. 

“No but there’s that” Banner pointed out of the pilots seat to the ten foot tall electrified fence. 

“An electric fence?” Clint laughed

“That’s hundreds of thousands of vaults and highly malleable” Tony replied

“Why though? There’s no buildings in sight to protect?” Thor queried

“They’re not trying to protect anything…. They’re trying to keep something enclosed” Bucky said quietly from his seated position at the back of the room. 

“What, like a monster?” Cap asked 

“If you’d like to use Loki’s words, sure” Bucky snarled

It took a moment for the team to put two and two together. 

“They’re fucking hunting her like an animal” Strange hissed

“Guys ive got heat signatures down there - maybe a group of 12-15 but they keep moving around” Nat said 

“Well, let’s go find out then huh” Tony replied, closing his helmet and jumping from the plane. 

The others followed suit.

// 

The group below seemed surprised to see them and drew their weapons hastily. Addams however, waved at them to lower their guns.

“I did tell you to not come looking” he smiled at the team which were stood in front of him. With a slight glance up at the quinjet above which was piloted by Bruce. 

“Where is she?” Strange growled  
“It appears I am of little help to you then - you see the whole purpose of hunting is to find the thing being hunted” 

“WHERE is SHE!?” Bucky yelled 

“Well, Mr Barnes, our dogs traced her to the fence line which she should not be able to escape from so she’s either mystically disappeared onto the other side or she’s dead” 

“He’s not lying” Loki said quietly. 

A few other Quinjets appeared behind theirs as Nat turned to the group. 

“Lets let SHIELD handle them” she turned quietly and paced back to the jet. They had drawn the short straw yet again and she knew that in this wilderness with this weather the likelihood of finding Clary alive after she had been made weak with testing and lack of food was getting lower and lower. They did not have time to be dealing with these men right now. 

“So what’s our next move?” Sam asked, concerned. They had been hoping after all that if they found this maniac they would find Clary. As discussion turned to argument within the group, Loki had taken the time to begin searching for Clarissa’s magic. He did not have much hope so was surprised when he caught just the faintness wisp several miles east. 

“I’ve got her” 

//

Half an hour in the jet northward they ended up in a small settlement barely classed as a town. A few people on the streets glanced up in surprise as the Quinjet landed and the team hopped out and looked around. 

“Uh… so what? She manifested into a town? Is this some Studio Ghilbi shit?” Rhodey asked

“I can only get a faint reading on her for some reason but its from this general area” 

They wandered down the main street. To those who passed them they looked mildly lost as the likes of Thor righted a display he’d knocked over and Tony asked about. 

“Hey! You seen a girl around here? Small? Black hair? Multicoloured eyes? May or may not of been glowing?” He yelled out at a woman who hurriedly scurried away

“Psst! PSST” They heard

Whipping around, they saw a small boy peering out of an alleyway. 

“Um” Rhodey began 

“Are you looking for the super girl?” he asked quietly as the Avengers approached the alley

“Black hair, multi coloured eyes?” 

“Well she has black hair but i dont know about the eyes shes not woken up in a while” he said

“Can you show us where she is?” Cap asked gently 

“No. You might be coming to hurt her” 

“I promise we’re not kid” Clint said

“You gotta prove you’re not evil” 

“Why would you think we’re evil?” Nat asked

“Well you might of been the ones who threw her in the river and anyone who throws someone in the river especially when its this cold, is evil” 

The team glanced to one another. Was she dead?

“Okay how do we prove we’re not evil?” Stark asked 

“You could help me clean my room before my mom comes home” he said seriously

“Is this child forreal?” Rhodey asked

“Okay kid sure we’ll do tha” Stark replied

“Tony?” Strange hissed as they began to follow the kid to the outskirts of the centre of the town and away from the jet. 

“Clean the room, find Clary. If the kid said he found her in a river she might be on the brink of death for all we know” he replied sharply. 

They trudged through snow to a wooden house. It reminded Clint of his own place if his own place was more of a bungalow style. Inside, a fire waas warming the place from the living room and the team carefully tried not to damage anything due to their sheer volume. 

The kid led them to his bedroom which had clothes and science experiments strewn everywhere. 

“What’s your name kid?” 

“Harper” 

“Right we better get cleaning then, huh Harper?” Stark smiled, picking up a item of clothing

“Uh hey this is a cell tissue experiment” Banner said, picking up a beaker and a petri dish

“Yeah. I want to be a doctor” the kid smiled 

“Tony this is pretty advanced for his age… He has to be 12 absolute max” Banner murmured to Tony who nodded in agreement 

There was a glow and Strange had raised his hands circled in green. In a flash, the room was completely clean. 

“Did you just use your formidable weapon to clean a room?” Rhodey asked 

Strange shrugged “There, rooms clean” 

“Woah” Harper said 

“Can you show us where our friend is now?” Natasha asked

“Okay” he nodded earnestly, leading them out of the house and towards what appeared to be an unused converted garage. Smoke was gently flowing out the top and a warm glow emitted from it as Harper opened the door and gestured for them to follow him inside. 

The first thing they noticed was the abundance of experiments he had going on in there. It was overwhelming. Next was the fire, gently flickering in the fireplace. Finally, they noticed Clary laid flat on her back unconscious on a makeshift medical slab. 

“Clary!” Strange cried out, immediately taking her side. 

“I was river fishing. I wanted to catch some salmon to test their skin for regeneration and I found her washed up on the rocks. She was bleeding and unconscious and had hypothermia and she wouldnt wake up so I bought her back here.”

“When was this?” 

“This morning” 

Banner took her side gently and looked her over. Her hair was still slightly wet and her clothes clung to her body. Through her ripped up white shirt he could see blood seeping through and bruising around her ribs. Her lips were tinged blood and deep bags had set in under her eyes. She’d clearly lost weight too, looking thin and exhausted. He glanced to her wrists, there was evidence of electrocution torture. 

The others saw this too. Loki stared in horror. He had done this. If he had simply decided to not be so contrived with Strange, they could’ve avoided this entirely. His eyes caught her wrists and he let out a low growl, exchanging a glance with Strange. This man had clearly tortured and tested on Clarissa. 

“We need to get her medical ASAP” Bruce said urgently

“You’re not gonna hurt her are you?” Harper pleaded

“No, no we want to help her” Banner reassured

Thor gently picked the girl up in his arms. She didn’t even stir, just hung limply. Thor made eye contact with Loki which bordered both sad and angry before kicking open the door and marching towards the Quinjet


	15. Damage

Coming to was a blur of white confusion. Faintly she could hear a beeping and the rattling and dripping of medical equipment. Addams must've found her, she theorised as the heavy feeling began to wear down enough that she could pry her eyes open properly. 

 

“Sir, I believe Ms Knight is coming to” a familiar voice sounded

 

Was she hallucinating JARVIS? It had sounded just like when he would make announcements over the towers PA system. Her eyes opened groggily and she took in the clean room, the neatly aligned medical equipment, the bright white walls, and the one wall which was half frosted glass half clear. 

 

This was the SHIELD mandated medbay in the Avengers Tower. 

 

The door pushed open and Steve, Tony, Nat and Clint were the first to come hurtling through. Natasha looked the most frantic out of all of them and immediately reached her side and pulled her head into her chest, hugging her. 

 

“Oh thank god” she said 

 

She wanted to ask about her concern but Clary’s mouth felt like a dentist had just shoved the gums full of cotton wool. As she came to a little more, a few more people filtered into the room responding to JARVIS’s announcement.

 

Loki and Strange stood in the back like wary dogs, scared of coming closer. Instead, they both watched with concern plastered onto their features. 

 

“What happened?” Clary finally managed to ask

 

“Shouldn’t we be asking YOU that?” Clint laughed

 

“A child pulled you out of a near freezing alaskan river with 5 broken ribs, severe hypothermia and dehydration, exhaustion, massive blood loss, several infected wounds and a VERY low blood sugar” Tony teased

 

“Oh the waterfall” Clary muttered

 

“Okay wanna start from the start” Rhodey said, confused

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? She’s been through a lot and she’s only just woken -” Steve began

 

“It’s fine” 

 

“Alright shoot. We have Addams in our captivity, we know about the… testing… um but he kind of shut down and wouldnt talk about why you were out in Alaska” Tony sat down

 

“He told you about the -” she waved her wrists up where scorch marks were still visible from the electric shocks he’d given her. 

 

Tony nodded silently, feeling the tension from Loki and Strange in the back of the room whom he had to have all but restrained upon questioning Addams and finding out about the drowning and electrocution torture. 

 

“Um ok so after that I woke up in a cage on a jet. I got told kinda what was happening but honestly, not in detail. It was purposefully vague. I think i got maybe a nights worth head start on them once I got dropped there but it was pretty hard to evade them. I ended up following the river hoping to find a fence. Took me 3… mmn no… 4 days to reach the fence line at a pretty consistent pace with nearly no stopping” 

 

“Did you eat? Because when we found you you were verging a comatose state” Banner asked 

 

“No. I didnt have time. It would’ve meant foraging or hunting which would’ve slowed me down considerably. Anyway I reached the fence line and realised the only way out was to jump in the river to get under that massive fence so I… did” 

 

“Seriously?” Nat asked 

 

“You’d have done it” Clary pointed out 

 

“Hmm true, I’ll let it pass” she winked 

 

“Anyway the current was super strong and by the time i got my head up I was already going over the waterfall. Hit my side on what i think was a rock on the way down and the pain pretty much did me in. Dont remember anything after that except a vague feeling of being dragged and then waking up here” 

 

There was a creeping silence broken only by the sound of her heart monitor. 

 

“How long have I been -” 

 

“Nearly 3 weeks” Natasha said quietly, the mood becoming somber 

 

“We didn’t know if or when you were going to wake up” Strange finally spoke, stepping forward a little. He was hurt to see the look that crossed Clarissa’s face as she glanced to him. Deep betrayal and sadness sat in her eyes. They all noticed she looked older upon returning, more troubled and reserved than the youthful arrogance she had shown before.    
  


She didn’t respond to him and instead turned to Nat. 

 

“What’s the damage?” 

 

“5 broken ribs, exhaustion in the extreme, dehydration, infected cuts, internal bleeding and bruising” she began to rattle off, squeezing Clary’s hand

 

“Dont forget the low blood sugar” Stark winked 

 

“Seriously?!” Nat rolled her eyes

 

“Your healing pretty much fixed a good deal of those issues within a week” Banner explained as Clary twisted at her waist, noticing a lack of pain from her ribs. “We dont know why you kept yourself in coma though after the fact” 

 

“Who knows” she murmured, suddenly becoming anxious

 

Natasha noticed this and moved to help her stand up. Clary used her magic to change her gown into plain jeans and a shirt and threw an arm around Nat as she immediately stumbled upon not using her legs for three weeks. Strange moved forward to place a hand out for her and she looked up at him. 

 

“Clarissa” he said softly. He couldnt get over how much she seemed to have aged from the experience and was surprised at how much it hurt him. 

 

“Hello doctor” she replied curtly 

 

“Clary… Im sorry”

 

The out of character sincerity softened her a little and she took ahold of his grasp. 

 

“It’s okay Stephen. What’s done is done” she replied, allowing him to pull her into a hug. 

  
  


“If you like, I can keep teaching you” he said hopefully

 

“I’ll think about it” she replied, shocking the room who expected her to either whole heartedly agree after their hug or flat out refuse. Even Strange looked shocked and confused. 

 

“I - okay” he said, getting a look from Nat which implored him not to push his luck.

 

“Wait - how come you didnt find me in the river again?” Clary queried as she staggered slightly out of the room toward the upstairs kitchen and living. 

 

“This kid who was fishing dragged you out and took you home”

 

“Huh” 

 

“Dont worry I thanked him amply by funding his entire medical career” Tony replied

 

“Guess that’s one way to say thank you” Clary smiled.    
  
The smile suddenly dropped off her face as she entered the living room and saw Fury. 

 

“Sir” she said uncertainly 

 

“Agent Knight. It’s good to have you back” 

 

“What happened to Doctor Addams?” she asked quietly 

 

The room shifted uncomfortably. 

 

“Well we brought him in for interrogation, raided the facility you were kept in but havent really gotten much from him” Sam pitched in

 

“Where is he now?”    
  
“Downstairs in interrogative holding today, actually. He’s mostly been at SHIELD HQ imprisonment facilities upstate but we -” Fury was cut off by Natasha shaking her head and Steve making cutting motions behind her. 

 

“I want to see him” Clarissa demanded quietly

 

“Clary do you really think -” Loki began but she pushed past him, heading toward the elevator. 

 

“JARVIS what floor is Addams being held on?”    
  
“The basement holding miss Knight” JARVIS answered politely

 

“Clarissa do you really think thats a good idea right now?” Clint asked, standing between her and the elevator. 

 

“Sorry kid but you’re not going down there” Stark said, putting himself beside Clint

 

Clary glanced between them and then over her shoulder at the rest of the group behind her. 

 

“That’s fine” she said in a hardered tone, earning confused glances. The confusion was rectified when she lifted herself over the barrier of the stairwell and proceeded to freefall 23 floors to the ground floor, breaking her impact by using a slide of ice upon reaching the lower floors. 

 

“You’ve gotta be shitting me” Steve said to no one in particular as they hastily pushed the elevator buttons. 

 

Strange stared between them apathetically, shaking his head before opening a portal and gesturing for them to go through it.

 

They appeared in the basement just as Clary was opening the door to the interrogation room. She took a glance behind her before rolling her eyes at Strange’s impatient portal and the team that followed. The door snapped shut behind her.

 

They watched from behind the glass as Clarissa sat down opposite Addams. The table was positioned sideways so that they were able to see both of their faces. 

 

“So no one’s gonna go in there and stop her?” Clint asked

 

“She may be able to wield more information out of him” Fury pointed out

 

“Maybe but this early on? After what he did to her?” Nat asked worriedly 

 

“We’ll let this play out. It starts turning sideways and we’ll pull her out. He’s equipped with one of a kind Stark made voltage cuffs - he cannot lay an nonconsensual hand on her”

 

“Are we forgetting her coming of age?” Loki asked quietly 

 

The room went quiet. 

 

“Oh shit” Strange said

//

 

Clarissa sat down in the chair. The tension radiating in the room was claustrophobic. Addams looked less clean and professional to how she was used to seeing her captor but he still wore that same smug grin that she had grown so accustomed to. 

 

“I wondered when you’d come see me, Clarissa”    
  
“Well forgive me but I only just woke up” she snapped back

 

He raised his eyebrow curiously. “Is that so?” A laugh teased

 

“What did you do to me?” Clary demanded lowly

 

“Nothing that wasn’t already present and primed in you already. Do you think I could force people to have… for lack of better words, superpowers? No. If I could, I wouldn’t have needed you. Your kind hold the key to potential genetic superiority for humans”

 

“Why”

 

“Do you think faye are particularly easy to get a hold on? Let alone winter faye. A human fairy hybrid is one of kind Clarissa even you should know that” 

 

“The ricin poisoning… Was that you?” she murmured

 

“I had plans to collect the corpses for testing mutations” he shrugged “but you got yourself in the way there and nearly died”    
  
“Dont pretend like you cared! You killed my parents. You TORTURED me”    
  


“Oh Clarissa, dont pretend like you cared overly about them. We all know how you react to those who disown you” Addams smiled at the glass

 

“Shut up!” Clary hissed, slamming a hand on the table, her eyes glowing 

 

Addams leant back in his chair, a smirk spreading over his face. 

 

“Do you wonder why they took so long to find you? Im honestly surprised you’re not dead all things considered - handy for me though” 

 

He only got that far before she slammed him into the wall, hands and eyes glowing a fierce gold and small fires erupting in the corner of the room. 

 

“Do something!” Steve said from behind the glass, looking to tony. 

 

“I will burn.. EVERYTHING out of you” Addams snarled as she pressed her scolding hands into his collar

 

Electric volts sparked on the cuffs on his wrists and in a moment that could’ve missed by a blink of the eyes, they were both on the floor. 

 

“Really?” Steve said to Stark

 

“You said do something!” 

 

Nat waited for the interrogation door to unlock and then hurtled into the room, checking Clary for any injuries and hastily picking her up. As she turned to leave, she laid a kick into the unconscious Addams. 

 

As soon as  she exited the room. Strange swarmed her, immediately looking over Clary who was slowly beginning to come to. 

 

“Mmg damnit” she murmured, slowly trying to sit up and nearly colliding faces with Natasha. 

 

“And THIS is why i didnt want you in there” Strange lectured with concern

 

“I dont see what say you have in it” Clary responded groggily, causing Loki to look between the two in apprehension . That was not only unprecedentedly powerful but clearly lacked any restraint. If she refused to be trained her erraticness could become highly dangerous very quickly. Strange shared a look with him which conveyed he too was thinking the same thing. 

 

“That’s enough for today” Natasha urged gently 

 

“The fires new” Tony pointed out as Nat and Clary left the room. 

 

“Coming of age for the faye is like...a new lease on life. Consider her triple as dexterous and powerful” Thor added 

 

“We still dont know what effects what that bastard did to her might have. I mean, remember how emotionally erratic she was before she hit 20?” Clint pointed out

 

“He raises a good point. The faye people are very particular about keeping their younglings protected during the week which they come of age. We have no idea the effects of her not being so” Thor agreed

 

“Let’s just keep an eye on her” Tony nodded

 

//

 

Clary would only train with Nat over the coming week. Anytime Strange would pitch a training with her he would be immediately shut down with either a flat no or with Clarissa simply turning and leaving the room. Loki had even tried suggesting some exploration with her talents but he came up empty handed as well. If anything, Clarissa trusted him even less. While Strange had disowned her, Loki had perpetrated that he had been essentially using her to piss Strange off. 

 

She knew her master well and was slowly preparing to forgive him. After all, she could understand his sudden fear and anger upon finding out Loki had been teaching her and after Loki’s revelations it seems his fears were well placed. In truth, she was also afraid of her new found powers. She didn’t know to what extent they could reach and just like both Strange and Natasha taught her, she needed to wait and analyse. 

 

The team worried however. Her training with Natasha was strictly physical, without any use of her powers. Even so, it appeared she had a difficult time not using them when it came to conflict. They watched today as she fought Nat in hand to hand. Natasha had her down to one knee when Clarissa raised a glowing hand. 

 

“Control” Natasha said quietly 

 

It took her a moment but Clarissa lowered her glowing fist and instead kicked Nat in the stomach, sending her reeling backwards.    
  
“Maybe it was just a distraction” Clary said breathily as she staggered to regain her balance.

 

“You learn fast” Natasha winked as she stood up 

 

“No thanks to my tutor” Clarissa smiled back

 

“Hey!” 

 

The room went pitch black.    
  
“Um JARVIS? Emergency generators?” Tony said

 

“Yessir”    
  


The lights came back on. 

 

“What the hell was that?” Natasha asked. The power never went down since the tower was completely independent and off the grid. 

 

“Dunno - JARVIS?” Tony asked

 

“Sir, it appears someone is hacking our systems”    
  
“WH-at? Stop them!” 

 

“Is that bad?” Steve asked, panicked

 

“The surge would’ve been necessary only if they were accessing - oh no” Banner said

 

“What??” Strange demanded

 

“They had to be accessing closed, protected files”    
  
“So?” Steve interrupted

 

“Think about it. Who’s files have we recently had heavily protected?” Banner replied

 

“Oh shit” Clint realised

 

“Clary’s” Nat stepped forward

 

As if on cue, JARVIS’ voice rang out in confirmation.    
  
“Sir, it appears Miss Knights files have been accessed”    
  
“So what?” Clary asked, curiously. After all, what could her files contain? 

“Clary…” Tony trailed off. 

  
She began to feel uneasy at their oddly timed distress. 

 

“Those files aren’t just your birthday and your dental. They’re everything we have on you…. Including Addams confiscated research he performed on you” Banner answered

 

“You KEPT that?!” she growled

 

“Admittedly he did make some… uh.. Breakthroughs.. On your physiology that couldn’t really be achieved without -” He only got that far due to Clary blasting him in the chest, sending him reeling backwards into the far wall. Bruce’s skin hue was now closer to green.

 

“Banner….” Natasha started

 

“You KEPT all of that? I DONT CARE what breakthroughs he made! I SUFFERED THROUGH THAT AND YOU DID NOTHING” she yelled, her entire body glowing and sparking. 

 

Ice spiked out from her feet as she moved towards Bruce who was beginning to hulk out. With a roar, he launched at her and she brought up a wall of fire causing him to skid to a sudden stop.    
  
“Clarissa!” Strange growled as she used her golden whips to hold the Hulk down by his arms, freezing his feet and up his legs.    
  
She ignored him, walking through the fire to reach a struggling Hulk. As she approached him, she fell through a portal and all the fire, Ice and sparking disappeared. The room looked at Strange, including Hulk who had now begun to morph back into Banner. 

 

“What did you want me to do instead?” he asked, exasperated

 

“What are we going to do?” Steve asked instead

 

“You cant exactly let her wander around if she can react like that” Rhodey pointed out

 

“We’re NOT locking her up” Strange demanded

 

“Woah woah i did not say that” 

 

“Maybe let’s not aggravate her until we know how powerful she’s gotten and how to control it?!” Steve chided

 

“I’ll find out who’s hacked into SHIELD’s systems and exactly what they were looking out for but in the meantime let’s not bring that up again hey bruce?” Tony nudged

 

“Noted” he groaned from the floor 

 

“Ready?” Strange asked, pointlessly since he immediately opened the portal to allow Clary back through.

 

She hit the ground and was immediately back on her feet, hands glowing as she stalked towards Strange. 

 

“Are you really DEFENDING them for this right now?” she growled, covering ground as she paced her way across the room. 

 

“Clarissa” he got so far as before she sent a slice of golden magic at him which he barely had time to block. 

 

Loki could see this going south very quickly. She had already demonstrated great potential power and there was no telling if she could beat Strange or how far she would go if she could. In a graceful movement, he put himself between the pair and used his own magic to attempt to subdue Clary’s in the same way he had done when she would wake up from nightmares. 

 

She seemed shocked at his action - enough that it slowed her down to look up at him. He took in her bi-coloured eyes as they glowed up at him, an almost fearful glare on her face. 

 

“It’s okay. You’re here now. This isnt your only option” He said gently, his green glow pushing against her golden purple. There seemed to be a brief battle, for those watching, where her glow pushed back against his, encompassing his hands. However not a moment later, she succumbed and allowed the green to completely encompass her clenched fists. 

 

Not long after, she stopped glowing and returned to her normal state curiously watching Loki’s hands wrapped over her own.

 

“Im sorry, Bruce” she said quietly 

 

“It’s okay” he replied with equal gentleness 

 

She sharply pulled her hands out of Loki’s and glared him down.    
  
“Dont pretend like you care now” she said, her voice low and her eyes smouldering with restrained anger and distrust. It caused Loki to step back, his mouth open slightly with a reply he could not form. 

 

Thor had not seen that look on his brother’s face in a long time - perhaps even since they were children. His brother looked uncertain and afraid; two things that Loki rarely ever was. Perhaps for once, the damage he had done could not be undone. 

 

Clary turned away from him, took two steps towards Strange and immediately hit the floor. Steve dove for her, gently rolling her and checking her pulse. 

 

“These uncontrolled bursts of power are exhausting her” Strange said, crouching down and checking her arms, head, neck and chest for any sign of outward injury before shaking his head inconclusively. 

 

“What do we do?” Steve asked quietly

 

“She needs to begin being trained in sorcery again. I can teach her to control a lot of these things - hopefully - but she will not allow me to try” Strange replied 

 

“And if she doesn’t?” Stark asked

 

“She will kill herself” Thor answered solemnly. 

 

He was met with shocked glares at his finality. Regardless, silence settled on the room as their incredulousness encouraged him to explain. 

 

“While of age, she is still a young faye… There are many reasons they are kept protected in their early stages. I have named many. Another is that those who are unable to control their powers and abilities… they self destruct. Their physiology cannot handle the power. Especially for winter faye, the discipline needed is unprecedented and this is why nightmares are so dangerous for her”

 

“So she’ll essentially burn herself out?” Bruce asked, still nervously rubbing his hands from his earlier lack of control.

 

“Oh my god” Natasha said, remember Doctor Addams’ words from the interrogation

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Addams. He wants this. Remember what he said? He’ll burn everything out of her… He seemed to know enough about fairy physiology maybe he knows the more he winds her up the more she’ll exert raw power” 

 

“You think the hack of her files was to taunt her?” Rhodey asked 

 

“Addams is still in holding - upstate. Right?” Steve asked the general audience 

 

Tony  quickly pulled up files “yeah he’s not made even an attempt to break out” he leant forward slightly 

 

“There’s nothing to say he didn’t have partners out there that could be working on his behalf”    


  
“Guess it’s time we talk to him again” Steve sighed, picking up the unconscious girl. 

 

“We can’t tell her” Sam said

 

“No No we cant"


	16. Child's Play

## 

Clary was told they were out on a mission. As she was still recovering and still lacked a great deal of confidence and control, she was left behind with Banner, Loki, Rhodey, Clint, Bucky and Sam. 

 

Strange, Natasha, Tony and Steve travelled upstate under their mission guise to question Addams. Their reasoning was that, as long as Clarissa was unaware, the others would be able to handle her and with Loki’s sorcery, anything that went largely wrong would be either fixable or preventable. Realistically, it was unlikely she’d ever find out. 

 

Clarissa knew she’d be off missions for a while. She honestly wasn’t very surprised and despite a strange itch to get back in the field, she quietly understood their reluctance. Despite this, she was still pissed at the less than subtle defense squad they had left with her. Because of this, she locked herself in her room. She did not particularly feel like having any one of them hovering around her wherever she went - which she knew would be the case the moment she stepped out. She was already increasingly aware of Loki sitting in their shared living room, pretending to read, but watching her door every few seconds.

 

She sighed, reading over the spell book she was yet to return to Wong. She hadn’t had much time for it since her residence here and decided she may as well dedicated some hours to it since she was committed to not leaving her room. Half way through reading up on an incantation for a very specific spell set, she grew bored and was distracted by a bing from her laptop. She didn’t get messages ever so the bing was piercing and odd. Abandoning the spell book, Clary pulled her laptop onto her legs and opened the chat bar.

 

_ Hello Clarissa _

 

The message was encoded. An anonymous sender. 

 

_ Who’s this?  _

 

_ Someone with information you may want to be privy to.  _

 

_ Like what? Who are you?  _

 

_ No one you need named. _

 

_ What Information then? _

 

_ Your missing Avengers arent where you think they are.  _

 

_ What have you done to them?  _

 

_ Nothing, Miss Knight. You may be curious to know they are currently upstate, questioning Doctor Addams at SHIELD HQ.  _

 

Clary did not reply. A sudden rage flying through her. They had lied about their mission. 

 

_ Attachment: 1 image _

 

Her hands shaking, she opened it. The image was a clear as day SHIELD HQ cctv footage of the missing avengers sat opposite Doctor Addams with several shield operatives in the room also. It was time and date stamped with the official shield encryption codes. An hour ago. This was no fake.

 

Before she could reply to this mystery man, the whole account was deleted. Seething, she opened a portal, placed a noise enchantment on her room, locked her door and stepped through. 

 

The Avengers were gone when she arrived, just outside of the HQ base on the lawn overlooking the lake. The sky was grey with a distant rumbling and heavy, sparing drops of rain were beginning to break the surface of the lake. Quietly, she walked across the grass nodding to a group of shield agents running an exercise. She had visited here a few times with Strange when they required information for missions and after being listed as a SHIELD agent she had worked with a number of the other agents on the base before. Her presence raised no suspicions as she slid open the door and began to walk down the overhanging glass corridor towards the containment chambers. Security was tight around the containment area and as such, she had no reason to swipe her electronic tag and have herself on record as the guards would do so for her. It was convenient really, an asset which she had not really thought of in her blind rage. She didn’t care if the Avengers knew she was here, she wanted to know what they were doing behind her back and what they’d asked Addams. 

 

“Ma’am who are you here to see?” a guard asked as he escorted her down the hallway

 

“Doctor Addams. Alone please”   
  
“Ma’am we have a strict policy against leaving people alone with high risk prisoners”   
  
“I can handle it” 

 

He seemed to curb a reply before giving in and radioing something to other guards in the area. He slid open a steel door into a viewing room behind double sided glass. In the room it looked upon Addams who now sported a growing beard. He was lazily chewing gum and staring at the glass, one eyebrow raised. Despite knowing he could not see her, Clarissa stared back. She could feel every piece of her experience with that man ricocheting inside of her. 

 

“Are you alright ma’am?” the guard asked as she swallowed back her tears

 

“Yeah.. yes leave us -” she managed and the man slipped out.  

 

The door slid shut with a suctioned hiss and a trapping finality. 

 

“So I see you got my message” he smiled to the glass

 

Clarissa felt her body retract into a near shock like state as she tried to shake off the sick feeling that was brewing. She could just turn around and leave now. Walk out the door, go home and pretend she’d never left her room. But the Avengers betrayal sat in the back of her mind, pushing her forward.

 

Without any real thought to the action, she was suddenly standing in front of the door as it snapped shut behind her. Addams’ lips raised up in a lopsided smirk as he watched her. For some reason she felt strangely empty; like a shallow shell of a person.

 

“You were much quicker than i thought” he commented lightly

 

There was a lengthy pause as she stared at him. 

 

“Who sent that message?” she finally managed 

 

“Clarissa I have many, many resources. They’re not important in the slightest to either you nor me. Have a seat will you, this is beginning to get awkward” 

 

She was lost for words at his casual request and slowly moved for the opposite chair, sitting down without breaking eye contact. 

 

“You know Clarissa, I am impressed by your innovative and risky escape from someone so… young with so much arrogance. You’ve grown a lot since your coming of age - i can see it in your face”   
  


“I dont think it was my coming of age that caused that” she said as evenly as possible as the sinking feeling worsened. Something didnt feel right. The weird surge of rage and the odd empty feeling were fighting for dominance in this conversation. 

 

“I only pre-empted that”

 

“Why were the Avengers here?”   
  
“Oh yes. They were very interested in my experiments with you” 

 

Clary felt the rage take a spiraling dominance as her mind flicked back to moments before she’d blasted Bruce at training. Clearly their interests were invested in how to use her power as a weapon. She should’ve known better. 

 

“Why” she gritted her teeth

 

“They were curious as to your power, my intentions and the extent of your...abilities” 

 

She hissed, her eyes glowing golden and her hands fizzling. 

 

“Do control yourself” he continued, gesturing dismissively at her stance, leant over the table. She slammed both hands down in response, scorch marks leaving smudged prints as she leveraged herself over the table and slammed him into the back wall.  

 

“You know, Clarissa, you’re only immune to poisons and elixirs if they’re plant based” he said breathily, whilst being held by the collar

 

Before she had a chance to deliver a seething response, an eerie feeling came over her reminiscent of the uncomfortable empty feeling from earlier but much stronger. She felt her anger subdue and uncertainly let go of Addams, unable to clear her now foggy brain. 

 

“Wha-”

 

“You see, part of my study wasn’t just on your physiology to gain human superiority. First and foremostly it was to control you. The ricin poisoning? A test. Sure, the bodies would’ve been useful but I wanted to see what you were able to withstand. The Avengers came to me today asking whether I intended to unleash your power at your expense. I made them…. Privy to my current knowledge - to an extent of course. Right now, they’re rushing back to where they think you are safe and sound to discuss this with your team - to prevent you coming into contact with me” 

 

“No” Clary managed

 

“Your naivety is unbearable and your lack of control is unhelpful to you. Did you do no training?” he asked, almost curious

 

“I dont trust them” she responded

 

“As i thought” 

 

“Have you poisoned me?” she asked quietly

 

“No, why would I want you dead?”

 

“How did you get it in here?” 

 

“Like I said, I have many resources. You’ve lost, Agent Knight. Your own lack of control and foresight has betrayed you. The Avengers weren’t here to deceive you they were here to protect you from yourself” 

 

//

 

The missing team members burst back into the tower with their information, having JARVIS call a hasty meeting. 

 

“So he’s developed a way to control her?” Sam asked

 

“At worst control, at best subdue” Steve confirmed

 

“How?” Bucky asked

 

“Her half faye physiology means she’s not easily susceptible to typical forms of control” Stark looked at Bucky somewhat apprehensive “But her half human side makes her weaker and less immune than a full blooded faerie would be. While his main objective was to use her physiology to essentially create a superior human, his initial fallback was to control her first. The ricin poisoning was just a test run of an elixir he’d made, that’s why we’d never seen that strain before” he nodded to bruce

 

“When we raided his labs we found none of this “control poison” stuff though?” Bruce queried 

 

“Doesnt mean it doesnt exist” Thor nodded

 

“What now?” 

“We transfer him to the raft. Keep him isolated, away from Clarissa and it’ll be fine. He has no way to get to her. Transfers set for tomorrow and there’s no escape” Strange nodded confidently 

 

“How’s she been by the way?” Nat asked

 

“Barely come out of her room. I think she was on to us keeping an eye on her” Loki sighed 

 

“I’ll go talk to her” Natasha smiled “she might feel more trusting if she knows Addams no longer has a role”

 

She headed out into the vast corridors. It felt oddly empty to Natasha which was weird and despite her lack of reasoning behind it, something felt off. She proceeded to brush it off, leaving it down to her unsettling experience with Addams today. He had been too open in the interrogation for her liking, almost as if he expected what they were asking. Then again, given his life imprisonment on a floating ocean raft she wasn’t overly surprised at his defeated admissions. 

 

She knocked on Clary’s door. There was no answer. She tried the handle. It was locked. 

 

“Clary, it’s Nat. We’re back. Everything went well”

 

No answer. She sighed, understanding the girl probably felt annoyed at her perceived watch squad that had been left with her. It was nearing 7 o clock now and she may also be asleep. Clary had been sleeping a lot more since her return, mostly due to her healing process and malnutrition from the reserve. Not wanting to disturb her further, and resigning to talking in the morning, Natasha wandered back up to the living room. 

 

“How’d it go?” Tony asked

 

“She wouldn’t answer” Natasha sighed

 

“Huh that’s odd” Clint added

 

“Not really if you think about it. We werent very subtle when leaving you guys to watch her and even Loki said she noticed and hid herself away. She’s probably pissed - I would be. Plus it’s 7, you know how much she’s been sleeping lately”

 

“Leave it for the morning” Loki commented

 

“Not you” Nat shot back “You know how bad she is around you Loki” 

 

“I just think maybe I could talk some sense into her about her new powers and control” he replied

 

“Yeah that would work if she actually gave you the time of day. She’ll barely listen to me, I don’t know why she’d do so for you” Strange said, glumly into his hand. Oddly enough, he actually missed his apprentice by his side. Her silent sarcasm and overall humourous apathy matched well with him and she presented a good training challenge. Most importantly she had become a friend, a constant reassuring companion for him over the past year.

 

“Look let’s just leave it to the morning and then talk to her” 

 

//

 

They stood on the grass on the edge of the lake outside of SHIELD HQ. She didn’t really know how they’d got there. Her memory was strangely blank between her last question in the interrogation room to where they stood now. It was beginning to pour with heavy set rain and from the base windows they would appear as mere shadows in the curtain of falling water and mist. Addams now wore a suit, black pinstriped. Clarissa didn’t remember when he’d gotten changed or how. His missing eye socket was now filled with a missable glass eye which all but matched his natural one. She didn’t remember this either. 

 

Absently she watched the lake as the rain began to plaster her hair to her head and her clothes clung to her skin like a child desperate not to be left by their mother. Addams too, was drenched. His hands clasped behind his back calmly. 

 

“My mother died of cancer you know. Stage four terminal bone cancer. Nothing they could do.  A genetic mutation they said. The poor woman had spent half her life being beaten by her husband and the rest of it fighting a battle she was destined to lose”

 

Clarissa did not reply, watching the rain add to the lake. 

 

“The faye could’ve helped. They could’ve done something. They’re not susceptible to genetic mutations like humans are. It’s why they’re considered perfect beings. No illness, no disease, no mutations. Every day thousands of people die from things they dont even know could be preventable” 

 

He was met with silence again. He knew why. The elixir was keeping her in a subdued state. 

 

“But I began to see it as something bigger. What if the faye gene line didnt just hold the key to preventing disease but it held the key to superhumans. The winter faye carry a unique genetic line which make their physiology elementally malleable. Imagine, if we could apply these genetics as a mutation in humans. Those who survived would be a superior race”    
  
“And those who didnt?” she whispered 

 

“Would be no loss. People die of these diseases and illnesses everyday and nobody bats an eyelid. The faeries certainly didn’t. It would separate those stronger of will from those weaker” 

 

His voice was an echo over the rain. 

 

“Years ago, HYDRA found the tesseract. An unlimited source of power. They experimented on humans, creating mutations. Most died, a few lived but with your genetic superiority we could’ve had a 100% survival success rate. As a superior being, capable of containing their power with your own, you could train them to be better, stronger, more willed”   
  
“I am not trained with my own power”    
  
“You could be. There is a man who rejected the sorcerers. His name is Baron Mordo and you will make an excellent apprentice to him and - when it is time - the student will kill the master as he fulfills his destiny” 

 

Clary couldn’t process these revelations. Her head was a confused mix of cotton and falling rain, her body numbed even to the piercing water and her mind was astray as she realised she had been led into an elaborate trap that she had little hope to escape from. She barely felt dire from it. After all , the Avengers tower had felt like a prison the past few weeks. Even looking at Loki brought on panic and reminded her of her parents, dead in a pool of blood. Perhaps, this wasn’t her worst option. Even if it was, she wouldn’t know as the elixir crept it’s way through her brain, numbing her. 

 

Addams glanced to her

 

“It’s time to go, pet” 

  
  


//

  
  


“She not come out for breakfast?” Steve asked Bucky as the team convened in the meeting room. 

 

“She might’ve before we got up but otherwise no” he shook his head

 

“Well, good news is Addams got transferred to the raft early. They took him at just after 7 last night” Natasha confirmed

 

“That’s prompt from SHIELD” Tony joked, relieved to finally have Addams en route to the prison and not idly sitting just north of them. 

 

“Good to see they can do something right” Strange snarked 

 

“So what do we do about Clarissa?” Loki prompted

 

“Look it’s nearly 10am… you haven’t seen her since when?” Cap asked

 

“Yesterday at about 1pm ish” Loki answered

 

“Right so maybe we could just go check under the guise of asking if she’s okay? That’s reasonable and maybe it’ll get her talking” he suggested

 

“Better than nothing” Tony shrugged as they began to make their way out of the room towards Clary’s floor.    
  
As they crept along, Clint voiced his doubts.    
  
“Do you think all of us coming is a good idea?”   
  
“Look, if she wouldn’t talk to me, alone, yesterday maybe the whole team showing concern might show her we really care?” Natasha tried as they approached her door and Tony ushered her forward. 

 

Loki felt oddly uneasy about the situation but he couldn’t pinpoint why. Something felt eerie, quiet, empty. He glanced to Strange to see the sorcerer already looking at him, a look of equal confusion and a smidge of fear tainting his features. Natasha knocked. 

 

“Hey, Clary it’s Nat again. I know I came by last night but the whole team is here and we’re really worried about you. If you could just let us know you’re alright?” 

 

She was met by silence. The team exchanged looks. 

 

“Yes, Lady Knight, we are only concerned for your safety as a friend” Thor pitched in cheerfully as he could 

 

Silence. 

 

“This is unlike her. She would not take joy out of maliciously deceiving us into believing she is unwell” Loki murmured over the shuffling of feet. 

 

“Do you think somethings really wrong with her?” Steve asked with concern

 

“JARVIS run a health scan on Clarissa” Tony said

 

There was a moment of silence. 

 

“Sir, it appears I am unable to do so. Miss Knight has placed some form of sorcery on her room preventing me from reading her”    
  
Strange sighed. 

 

“She thought we were trying to keep an overbearing eye on her” he stated, relieved that his uneasy feeling was simply due to Clarissa’s sorcery. Loki too relaxed. She probably couldn’t hear them if that was what she had done. 

 

“Look we’re coming in kid” Clint warned 

 

“JARVIS unlock the door” 

 

“Sir it appears I am -” 

 

“Yeah yeah we get it” Tony rolled his eyes “Pointbreak, wanna use that hammer for something useful?” 

 

Thor looked at Stark for a moment before awkwardly pushing his way through the group. 

 

“I apologise Lady Knight” he said before taking the hammer to the door. It took him a few goes, and a few holes, before he managed to break the lock on the door. Sticking his hand through a hole he’d made, he ripped off the lock and the door fell dramatically into the room. 

 

The room which was empty. 

 

The Avengers swarmed inwards. Her bed was still messy from being lain in and her laptop sat with the lid up on her bed, a spell book tossed to the side.    
  
“Bathroom’s clear” Clint growled 

 

“Where is she?” Steve demanded, his question directed towards Strange and Loki who’s sinking feeling had now doubled in the pit of their stomach. 

 

“Where is she?” Bucky repeated quietly 

 

“Oh… oh no” Natasha whispered in horror, causing the group to turn around, She was sat on the bed, laptop lid open with the light illuminating her fearful features. 

 

“What?” 

 

She flipped the laptop and they peered in to see the chat bar which contained the dreaded conversation. The sender was deleted and a eerie “you cannot reply to this person” notification blared at the bottom of the screen. 

 

In the middle was the CCTV picture of them at SHIELD HQ and the side of the laptop showed the scorch mark of 3 of clary’s fingers which had been gripping the screen. 

 

“She knows” Natasha whispered

 

“Get us to HQ now” Steve all but yelled 

 

The journey was the hardest part. It was done in silence, only broken by heavy breathing and loud thoughts. 

 

“He got transferred to the raft last night though” Bucky murmured upon their landing 

 

“Doesn’t mean she’s not going after him” Strange replied

 

They walked across the grass which was all but mush from the heavy rainfall the night before. Droplets still stuck to the glass of the sliding door from which the agent in charge stepped out of to greet them. Before he could do so, he was cut short by Steve.    
  
“Doctor Addams, where is he?”   
  
The man looked confused. 

 

“Sir? He was transferred just after 7 last night at your request. Urgent transfer to the raft” 

They all let out a breath but Natasha and Clint knew SHIELD better. 

  
“Tell me, were there any visitors other than us last night?”   
  
“Visitors? No? We do not accept visitors on the grounds unless from direct orders form director fury”

 

They quietly followed him inside. Perhaps they were wrong, perhaps Clary had gone elsewhere. Maybe she had gone to clear her head. 

 

“Has he made it there yet?”

 

“No ma’am. The Journey is a long one we will not have confirmation until tomorrow” 

  
“Of course” Clint shrugged 

 

The man looked curiously at Strange. 

 

“You’re that doctor right?” he queried. Strange looked mildly annoyed by this and simply nodded curtly in response. 

 

“If I may ask sir, why were you not also doing the transfer?” 

 

The whole group looked confused. Strange had never dealt with prisoners, SHIELD or done prison transfer ever in his history of being a sorcerer or a doctor. 

 

“Why would I be doing transfers?”

 

“Forgive me sir. I just thought if your partner was doing them, and with a high risk prisoner, you may also be involved”    
  
The entire room grew cold. Realisation struck like the lightning from the night before. 

 

“You said there had been no visitors” Nat demanded

“There hadn’t been? Knight is an agent” The man replied with confusion 

 

“The security footage. Show me it. NOW” Stark growled with such force it caused the man  to jump back and begin frantically working at a computer with shaking hands. He brought up the footage from the interrogation room. The Avengers watched as Clary stood in the door way. She looked strangely uncomfortable and distant but seemed to shake it off as she sat down. Word were exchange. Addams looked largely calm but out of nowhere Clarissa leapt the table and slammed him into the wall, glowing in anger. 

  
They were prepared to watch him die but after he spoke a few words she appeared to reset. The glowing stopped and she stood back as they seemed to stare each other down. It wasn’t until she turned toward the camera and revealed the vacant look on her face that they realised what had happened. He said a few more words and she changed his clothing into a pinstripped suit and replaced his missing eye. A few more words were exchanged and she let him out of the room. The cameras cut to the walking down the hall. Any SHIELD agents they met skirted round them, nodding respectfully to her as she led him out of the building. 

 

The rest of the footage was merely silhouettes shrouded in the falling rain simply watching the lake until a jet took them away. 

 

“You let a HIGh RISK PRISONER JUST LEAVE” Natasha may as well have exploded 

 

“Is there a problem ma’am?” 

 

“WHY WOULD YOU LET THIS -”    
  
“She said she was conducting the transfer. I’ve seen her on missions, everyone has. She was more than capable and we all figured you had sent her to transfer him since you asked for his transfer”    
  


It had begun to rain again outside, the rain steadily pounding on the roof. They’d lost her. He’d revealed his whole plan to them and like child's play, executed it. 

 

“How could we let this happen?” Bucky asked no one in particular 

 

Loki stared out the window at the point where the security footage showed Addams and Clarissa standing, getting drenched by the downpour. This was his fault. His pride and competitiveness against Strange had quite possibly gotten Clarissa killed - for good this time. He felt her vacant expression bore into him as his own reflection was distorted by the raindrops racing down the glass. The last time he felt such hopeless emptiness was when he had realised he would always be living in Thor’ shadow as a cast out frost giant used as nothing more than a chess piece. 

 

She was gone, her life in the hands of a psychopath.

 

“We have to find her” natasha choked out 

 

“If she’s under his control…” Rhodey trailed 

 

“Even despite that if Addams succeeds in having her train and modify humans with genetic mutations we could be talking about a war on our hands. We have to find her at all costs” Steve said solemnly

 

Loki turned away from the window and back to the team.  

 

“And this time when we do, we kill him for good”


	17. Mordo

## 

She didn’t have too much of an opinion of Mordo. Albeit, she barely had too much of an opinion on anything these days. On good days she could sometimes remember it had been just over three weeks, on bad days she couldn’t remember the names of the avengers at all. Her main, and only focus, was controlling her newfound powers. 

 

Elemental control stretched further and farther than she could ever fathom. Combining her original sorcery knowledge with her new abilities taught her she could use her fire and ice as power blasts, whips or in their original forms. Mordo coaxed an ability with earth out of her which came with a lack of surprise considering what Loki had showed her with plants. She could manipulate the ground to make mini earthquakes. From Ice, came water and from water came liquids. She found she could, with practice, control the likes of oil, melted metals and even blood. With training the only thing to focus on, she quickly became exceptionally well maintained. No longer was she ridden with emotional outbursts - if anything she remained entirely blank when being goaded. No amount of button pushing from Addams phased her. 

 

“It seems you are ready, Miss Knight. But there is one final test” Addams said, nodding to herself and Mordo who stood beside her. 

 

“Sir?” she queried, curious as to what more could be required of her.

 

“There is a sanctum in downtown New York. You both know it. There is a book we need from there. Go, retrieve it, bring it back”

 

“Of course” Mordo nodded, excited to be given an opportunity to spite the sanctum and the sorcerers who protected it. 

 

“Let’s go” Clarissa waved, turning they both walked from the room.

 

//

 

There was no trace on the jet. No tracking, no nothing. It wasn’t even SHIELD’s and somehow, somewhere it had disappeared off of the radar - along with Clary. The team took it hard in their own ways. Rather than becoming more reclusive, Strange felt the need to spend more time with the Avengers. He had spent the past year in Clarissa’s constant, unwavering company and now that it was gone he didn’t know what to do with himself. He’d often catch himself making a snide remark sideways only to remember she was not there to roll her eyes under her hood and back him up. 

 

Natasha spent less time training. Even when Clint attempted to goade her into it, she came across lack lustre and tired. She too had gotten used to having a constant companion by her side, having someone to teach, someone to mentor. Not only that, but having a friend by her side. She missed the little quips during combat, the missions they got put on together, staring down the boys when they did something inconceivably stupid, watching her grow. That was gone now, it was different to last time where they had some idea of where to look and what to do, this time even she was at a loss. 

 

Noticeably, Loki and Bucky were spending less time on their floor. Both felt the lack of Clarissa in the creeping silence that worked it’s way under their doors and through the corridors. Both were getting up early and going to bed as late as possible. There was no more rattling and banging as Clary made Bucky his morning coffee. There was no more Loki ‘accidentally’ knocking it off the table. There was no more Clary sprawled across the couch, book in hand as she tried to read up on spells. She didn’t come back from missions with stories to tell and words of advice to listen to from Bucky. It was quiet. Silence filled that gap and with it, Loki was left to think of his failings. If only he had pushed to have her listen to him more, convinced her somehow to trust him, she never would’ve left to confront Addams. Better yet, if he had never tried to one up Strange she would still be here practicing by his side, rolling her eyes at his smart remarks and practicing her illusions with him. 

His mind flicked back to the first night in the gardens when he had gently taken her hand, guiding it into the powers she was yet to know she possessed. 

 

Steve and Tony watched the team deteriorate in their failure. They had no leads, no evidence and they shared the pain of knowing that Clarissa thought they had betrayed her by going to Addams. They didn’t know if she was dead or alive. If she had somehow managed to overcome the poison Addams had intoxicated her with and refused to train the mutants, he very may well have had her killed. They didn’t know which option was worse for her and even though nearly a month had passed they had nothing. Nothing on Addams, nothing on Clarissa, and nothing on the mutants of which he spoke of nor the tesseract he claimed to still have. 

 

Today, on the month anniversary, their brooding was cut short by a bloody Wong throwing himself through a portal into their living room.    
  
Strange immediately stood up.    
  
“Stephen - Clarissa” he gurgled 

 

“Woah woah buddy talk to us slowly! JARVIS can you send us a med team asap 21st floor please”    
  
“Yessir” 

 

“Who’s protecting the sanctum? Wong?” Strange demanded 

 

“They attacked from nowhere. Didnt know how they got in until I saw him”    
  
“Who?” Steve asked

 

“Mordo” Wong looked to Strange

 

“With Clarissa?” he responded, confused 

 

“It appeared he had taken her on as an apprentice” 

 

“What were they there for?” Rhodey asked

 

“A dark magic book” 

 

SHIELD med teams burst into the room, immediately honing in on Wong who was being stretchered away. He took one last look at Strange. 

  
“They’re still there. You have to stop them” 

 

At this, the team suited up and headed out, not knowing what - or who - to expect.

 

“Who is this Mordo?” Thor yelled as they landed outside the sanctum. He voiced the question everyone except Strange was thinking as they stood across the street from the building.

 

“He was a sorcerer… but he disappeared, abandoned the right teachings after finding out the truth about his master. There have been rumours but no one knew where he went” 

 

//

 

Wong had been easy to finish off. For some reason, Clary let him escape when Mordo was busy finding the book. She didn’t know why. The way the man had said her name held such conviction and surprise she couldn’t bring herself to kill him, pretending to allow him to escape through a portal. 

 

“Did you get it?” she growled at Mordo as they reconvened at the top of the grand stairs in front of the double doors. 

 

He chucked it at her and she tucked it under one arm as they began to walk down the staircase. As she glanced to Mordo, the movement was encased with nostalgia for some strange reason. She shook her head and felt her hair tickle her face from the breeze as she emerged onto the street next to her master. 

 

They both froze, Mordo instantly opening his runes. Clarissa stood slightly behind him to the right, book under her arm as she stared at the Avengers across from them. Her eyes were hardened as she glanced between Mordo and them, ready to fight at instruction. The Avengers barely had the time to register her hostile look for the fact that she looked unrecognisable. 

 

Her hair was now short. No longer did it sit at her back but now framed her face in a long messy cut that finished midway down her neck, one side of it nearly covering her blue eye completely. The combat outfit they were so used to seeing her in was gone. She now wore a long sleeve black shirt which clung to her skin and cropped at her belly button. Below this, black leather look skin tight pants and black boots to match. Over top was cross body and thigh holsters with pistols and knives hooked into them and fingerless black gloves covering the most part of her hands.

 

“Clary” Strange sounded over the shocked silence as he took a step forward.

 

Mordo took a step towards him in response, protecting his apprentice. 

 

“Clarissa, go!” he yelled. 

 

She looked at Mordo, nodded and then took off running using her ice to propel her down the streets and alongside building in efficient slides. 

 

“Stop her but dont harm her” Steve directed as half the group took off after her and the other half confronted Mordo. 

 

“What have you done to my apprentice” Strange hissed

 

“MY apprentice, Strange. You abandoned her, remember?” Mordo replied, blocking his attack 

 

“You will NEVER have that claim” 

 

“I already have it. I have already taught her more than you could ever hope to achieve. What were you doing, Doctor? Teaching her magic tricks? I taught her to control the true extent of her power” 

 

“Okay enough talking” Tony quipped, attempting to blast Mordo

 

The man swiftly dodged and began to run, following the ice burns clarissa had left on the streets. The others gave chase. 

 

“There’s civilians everywhere! We need to watch out!” Rhodey yelled as he and Tony chased from the air. Along the way, they picked up Sam, Bucky and Steve who were all groaning on the concrete. 

 

“What the hell guys?” 

 

“Tony… She doesn’t recognise us” Steve said with a heavy finality

 

“Kicked our asses if you didn’t gather” Bucky pitched in

 

“Did she even move a finger? Did anyone see her move a finger?” Sam asked as they continued to run

 

“Cap wheres romanoff and loki?” 

 

“Went after her with Thor - Where’s Mordo?” 

 

“Got away” Strange huffed

 

“Guys she’s headed up the telstra building we’re hot in pursuit” Nat’s voice crackled

 

“Natasha do NOT engage you saw what she did to us” Steve replied 

 

“We have to stop her” Thor’s voice answered and they saw him circle a building a few blocks ahead of them. 

 

“Ahh you gotta be shitting me” Steve replied, reattaching the shield to his forearm as they moved towards the building. 

 

Clarissa kept moving upwards, following the escape plan Mordo had run through her in the case of something like this happening. Well, he had mostly run it through. For some reason he had been annoyingly vague but she kept moving up the stairs. 

 

Below her, Loki and Natasha were in hot pursuit. Natasha had plenty of opportunity to shoot at Clarissa from below but chose not to. Both her and Loki had taken a somewhat silent pact not to break her trust again. They were prepared to do whatever it took to make her see it was them. 

 

They reached the top of the building. One feature of the New York skyscraper was the open top roof which spread all the way out, little to no barriers encasing them in. Clary realised her predicament. She was trapped, on the edge of the rooftop without Mordo who had conveniently not mentioned what to do from here.

 

“Hey… Clary” Natasha said, holstering her gun and raising her hands to show her lack of weapons. Loki did the same, keeping his hands up and in front of him. “I know you’re scared and I know you might not know who we are but we want to help”

 

“Clarissa, please. We never meant to cause any harm” Loki murmured as they took a few steps forward

 

“I dont even know who you are” she replied. 

 

Loki felt his heart break. They had been prepared for this but he held high hope that she would at least remember them.

 

Behind them, Thor landed with a thump causing Clary to take a step backwards towards the edge and Loki to glare at his elder brother with a murderous animosity. Following Thor, the others burst through the roof door and Clary tensed up, prepared to fight. Before she could throw any hits, Strange appeared from a portal in front of Natasha and Loki holding Mordo by the collar. He threw him to the ground in between them.    
  
Clary immediately dived for him, glaring up at Strange, book still under her arm as she did her best to drag him towards the edge with her. 

 

“What now” she murmured, her hands glowing as she prepared to defend them and the book both.

 

He groaned in response, throwing an arm over her shoulders which indicated he wanted to stand up. As they did so, she backed them further towards the edge. Strange took a step forward.    
  
“Clarissa, please. Please listen to us. He is not your master” 

 

“Doctor, you should know better than anyone that we live by oath. An apprentice can only lose their master if it is by death or verbal deniance” 

 

Clarissa looked to the ground in confusion at Mordo’s last statement. Some form of recognition ran through her for a brief moment.

 

“Clary” Loki begged

 

She looked up at him. Her eyes had a lost look to them as the breeze pushed her hair across her parted lips. For a moment, she took in the group before her and the mixed feelings that came with them. She did not have time to ponder however as a firm feeling took her chest and flew backwards. 

 

“Goodbye Clarissa” she heard Mordo say

 

There was a bang. A bullet ripped through his chest and Clary screamed out as she fell backwards. Tony dove for her but missed her wrist by inches and she fell back into the last portal Mordo would ever create. 

 

As she hit the ground, the book skidded across the floor and she heard a voice. 

 

“Well pet, it seems Mordo’s usefulness has expired” 

 

//

 

Tony sat on the ledge of the building as they looked on at Mordo’s body which laid in a pool of blood, his eyes open and vacant. Widow put her gun away slowly, a click sounding over the silence of the rooftop. 

 

“ _ Why _ would you do that?” Sam asked

 

Nat just shook her head. She thought she could get there before he sent that rune flying at Clary. She thought maybe, if she shot him it would disappear before even reaching her but she was wrong and had failed her friend yet again.

 

“She didn’t even know who we where” Bucky said glumly, reminiscing the several powerful blasts that had put Sam, himself and Steve on the ground.

 

Strange sat next to Tony, chin in one hand whilst Loki stared at the spot in which Clary had disappeared through the portal, a look of fear and desperation on her face as she flew backwards over the edge. He saw the look in her eyes as he had begged for her to recognise him, the way the afternoon sun made them deep and bright and her skin a warm golden tone. 

 

“Lady Knight has gained control of her skillset very quickly” Thor commented

 

“It was Mordo” Strange replied, looking down at the green clad body. The group looked to him for explanation. “He would’ve trained her. Although I do not want to think of what methods he employed to have her so quickly under control”

 

“And the book? What was that about?” Steve asked half heartedly 

 

“Dark energy magic. A forbidden form only wielded by the most capable of sorcerers. The book was under Wong’s protection and detailed how to use dark energy and black magic”

 

“Why would she want it?”   
  
“I imagine Addams does for one reason or another” Tony inputted. Strange simply nodded in agreement and then sighed quietly. 

 

The sound of bustling New York traffic rose up but despite it, they felt surrounded by the resounding silence of their failure. Natasha sank onto the top of an air vent, staring first at Mordo’s body and then out across the skyline.

 

“I miss her” she said, breaking the silence quietly. 

 

The group looked across at her as she leant forward on her elbows, not looking towards the group. Steve looked at her sadly. He knew Nat enjoyed having Clary around and she grew a lot from being a mentor for her.

 

“We all miss her Nat” Bucky said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder “We’re going to get her back okay? We keep trying until we do” 

 

“Okay” she replied into her hand

 

“What of the mortal’s remains?” Thor asked 

 

“We get rid of them. Leave it to SHIELD - Fury will deal with it” Clint nodded, knowing how these things tend to go down. 

 

They began to descend from the building. Those who could fly simply did so. Strange stepped through a portal to check on Wong, lost in his own thoughts about his apprentice. The others ambled down the stairs dejectedly. 

 

Natasha, Loki and Bucky walked down three abreast.

 

“Did you see anything through the portal?” Bucky asked Loki, who shook his head in response. 

 

“I wasn’t focussed on -”    
  
“You were looking at her eyes, weren’t you?” Nat cut in, causing Loki to stop and look at her.

 

“I was. I was hoping she would recognise me in some way”   
  
“I think she did” Bucky pitched “With her power, she could’ve killed anyone of us at any given point but she didn’t” 

 

“Perhaps.” Loki replied, sun glancing off the windows of the stairwells

 

“Miss her?”    
  
“This was my fault. This should never have happened. She looks so different now, so much more…”    
  
“Hollow? Haunted? Empty?” Natasha filled in for Loki “That’s what happens rip someone’s innocence from them”

 

“Natasha…” Loki tried

 

“No. You know what this was your fault but it was also Strange’s and it was also everyone elses for going to see Addams. We could’ve just TOLD her instead of lying through our teeth. We stole that innocence from her because we’re a ticking time bomb.”    
  
“Nat” Bucky soothed

 

“I dont want your pity. I want her back” Natasha snapped, stepping up her pace and taking off down the stairs leaving the two floor mates by themselves.

 

Bucky glanced to Loki who seemed a little shocked at the Widows outburst. 

 

“Clarissa is kind of like the daughter Natasha always wanted but never could have. Smart, loyal, full of energy - sarcastic to a fault” Bucky chuckled “She’s taking it hard because she was once in a similar position as a young woman and she doesn’t want to see Clary go through what she went through at perhaps an even worse scale” 

 

“What happens if we dont get her back?” Loki asked quietly 

 

“I don’t know”


	18. Chapter 18

“Get up” she growled at the mutant on the floor. 

 

There were 22 people who survived the experimentation put upon them by the tesseract and HYDRA. All of them had some sort of special ability and she had been working with them one by one, trying to ascertain their weaknesses and strengths as well as keep them under her command for Addams. 

 

7 of them were already dead. Blood stains marred the decrepit concrete outside the cells in which they were kept in. 5 of the 7 self destructed when being forced to excel at their means. Clary realised that beyond initial testing, none of them had really exerted their powers and a lot of their physiology wasn’t prepared to handle it. The worst one was the man who was talented with fire. When she pushed him to use his attacks, he set himself alight and was unable to stop the flames from reaching all over his body. Losing control, he burnt to a crisp in front of her. 

 

Two of them she was forced to kill. One was consistently defiant, lunging and snapping at her in every way possible. It appeared he had adopted the tendencies of a wolf and after he continued to fail to control himself, Addams ordered she kill him. 

 

One night, she slipped into his holding cell. He had looked up at her angrily, almost dismissively as she stood there and allowed the glass to slide closed. She had her whips hold him on his knees and swiftly broken his neck. 

 

She’d never killed anyone like that before. Personally, bare handed and close quartered. He looked far more innocent, twisted up on the ground. She barely felt anything from it - not that she did anymore and before leaving, softly set his body ablaze. 

 

The other she had been training with and after one too many lunges, Clary had blasted him back into a wall, sending a golden dagger through his shoulder. He bled out there and then, his blood much thinner due to the testing and the vessels broken. 

 

Whenever it happened, Addams would tell her it was what she had to do. That she was completing the mission for which Mordo died for. She didn’t know how long it had been anymore, she couldn’t even remember a time where this wasn’t her life. Sometimes, she’d have dreams about a sunlit living room in a skyscraper. She’d watch herself sitting there, laughing, with these people. There was a woman with red hair who would roll her eyes with her and sling an arm around her shoulders. She didn’t recognise her, no matter how hard she tried to recount the dream. Sometimes, there would be her and a raven haired man in a garden discussing magic and playing with flowers. She didn’t know him either but he seemed to be a powerful sorcerer. 

 

The young man she was training with today was talented with electricity conduction. She found him reminiscent of someone whom she could not put a finger on. He was one of the one’s she liked though - strong willed, vivacious, slightly sarcastic. He made a good fighting partner and learned to direct his power quicker than the others so far. Despite this, there were times where she was required to pull him in line. He couldn’t hold his attacks and as such, would grow frustrated and angry with her as she easily blocked him each time. 

 

Not long after she had gained a perspective on all of the mutants powers, they proceeded with group training. She had spent weeks honing them individually to a level of control with which she could trust them not to self destruct around one another. She was left with 13 mutants of varying levels of skill sets and talents. One, called Pietro, acted as her right hand man at these group activities. His ability was super speed and as such he not only gained very astute control over it, he was able to quickly separate groups so that Clarissa could get to them which provided useful if she was dealing with other mutants.

 

Outside of Pietro’s super speed; one man was lightening conductive, a young woman and young man both seemed to acquire super strength that made snapping a oak in half look like a twig on a forest floor. These two were unruly at times and at one point Clarissa was held in a precarious head lock by one of them. Fortunately, Pietro knocked her to the ground and Clarissa quickly regained her standing, blood bending the girl onto her knees. 

 

“Dont do that again” he’d hissed as Clary’s eyes lit up gold, towering over the girl before letting her up with Pietro’s warning.

 

Blood bending was dark magic - something she had learned from the book she had stolen. Addams revealed that he knew she needed the book to gain full control over it and as it stood, she quickly learned. 

 

The other mutants included two telekenetics, one with invisibility nature, a shapeshifter, one who could teleport, one who could phase through objects, two earth benders, two who had magic manipulation abilities and one whose body could seep poison at any point. 

  
  


During a later training, the woman who could use poison abilities took out an attack on one of the earth benders, killing him. Clarissa was too caught up with teaching the magic wielders and the woman burned poison through the earthbenders skull. By the time Clarissa saw this, it was too late. She bent the woman to her knees, careful not to touch her. 

 

“I HATE you!” the woman snarled at her

 

Clary took one of her knives from her thigh holster and briefly, her reflection bounced back at her. She barely recognised herself. Her hair had grown out again from the forceful cut Addams had given her. It now sat past her chest but her face was hollow and dust covered. Her eyes were hardened and sunken. The split second passed and she plunged the knife into the woman’s throat. Blood sprayed onto the dirt below her and as she pulled it out, a horrible gurgling sound broke the silence before the woman’s body hit the ground. 

 

She wiped her knife on her thigh before turning around and resheathing. The group had their heads down looking at the ground. Pietro sped around and appeared at her side, his floppy silver hair swinging as he leant down slightly. 

 

“You okay?” he asked, in his strange accent that Clarissa could never quite pinpoint. 

 

Instead of responding, she addressed the group at large. 

 

“Let this be an example”

 

They took off towards their quarters. Each surviving mutant was given their own room which they were locked in at night. Since they were all equipped with trackers, voltage systems and other deterrents, they weren’t going anywhere. They all listened to Clary, knowing that with her power she could kill them at any time.

 

Addams met her at the gate of the training centre and she fell into step with him quietly. 

 

“You’ve done well although you could’ve done that without the mess” he said simply

 

She didn’t respond. She was number around Addams for some reason. It was almost as if she was back at reset mode. No come backs, no personality, no fight. Pietro watched this curiously from where he lent against the wall. 

 

“I want them ready for a real fight soon Clarissa. Don’t fail me now. If we get this equipment, we can finally achieve our dream. Superior humans using your genetics” he took her chin in his hand and she stared up at him blankly. 

 

After a moment, he let go and began to walk away, out of the gate to the research side of the bases’ facilities. 

 

“So how do you actually know doctor addams?” Pietro asked from behind her

 

The corridor was otherwise empty but she didn’t jump. She knew he was there and she was always on guard around any of the mutants, prepared for a fight or a revolution. A few had tried in the early days but when the full potential of her power was revealed to them they quickly backed down. 

 

“I dont know” she said simply

 

She wasn’t lying. She didn’t know how she knew Addams. She couldn’t remember how they’d met, or why. 

 

“So when did you start working for him?” he queried again

 

“I dont know” 

 

Pietro looked her over curiously. She didn’t appear to be lying to him, at least not from his perspective. 

 

“Okay what about family? I used to have a sister but she died in the experimentation. Do you have siblings or parents?”   
  
“I dont know”    
  
“How do you not know? You didn’t just come from nowhere, someone had to have given birth to you. Do you have foster parents or something?”    
  
She looked at him confused. She hadn’t thought about having parents, she’d barely thought about the fact that most people do.

 

“How long have you been here? You were here before we were transferred” 

 

“I dont know”    
  
“It was only 1 month and a half ago what do you mean you dont know?? I watched you arrive from my cell. There’s no way I’d forget that or make that up” 

 

She didn’t respond. Realisation began to dawn on Pietro; she really didn’t know. He was perplexed at the situation - unsure of the reality of it. In the end, he sighed and decided to drop it. He had no intention of getting his ass kicked by a pissed off sorceress today. 

 

“Fine. Do you want to get some food? I at least need a coffee” he smirked, referencing their shared dining area built into the facility. 

 

Her head snapped up. Something about making coffee was oddly refreshing to her memory. 

 

“Do you really think you need coffee?” she quipped, nodding to his tapping foot which was a habit he’d picked up due to his constant need to speed around. 

 

He laughed, surprised to see some character from someone otherwise hardened. 

 

“If you beat me there, you can stop me drinking it” he winked, before disappearing. 

 

She looked to the ceiling in disdain before following him to make sure he didn’t piss any of the others off. 

  
  


//

 

“Nothing?” 

 

“Nothing” 

 

It was affirmative. There had been no more sightings. Wherever Clary went with that book she was gone. They had scoured the continent and then the planet, looking for facial recognitions, reports, sightings, even rumours of anyone akin to her or Addams but they got nothing. HYDRA activity had all but died down to below normal levels and as such, they were left with no leads. Fury had exhausted all his agents and favours and come up empty handed. 

 

A month and a half had passed since Clary had fallen from the building through the portal. Wong had healed up and was back protecting the sanctum, allowing Strange to come back to the Avengers. They all looked haggard by their failure. Natasha looked like she hadn’t slept for the entire near two months. Bags sat under her eyes and her hair hung limp around her face. She’d poured hours into looking for anything from Clarissa. A morse code, a signal, a distress call, a police report, anything she could think of. Nothing. 

 

Loki had begun working with Strange. They committed to combining their knowledge to put wider feelers out for Clarissa’s magic. They too failed to bring forth anything useful. While Strange and Loki maintained their physical demeanour they looked tired. Strange had spent three weeks in loneliness at the Sanctum. There was no Clary for him to appear expectantly in front of, there was no stories to tell. He had been alone. Loki had been the same. Each time he went to his room on a night he would pass Bucky and they would both nod quietly, instinctively glance to the kitchen, maintain eye contact and then turn into their rooms in dark silence. As soon as they entered their rooms, their shoulders would drop. Loki spent many nights awake, searching spell books for stronger tracer spells. Each one he tried, he got nothing. 

 

Tony and Bruce spent hours outside of missions working on different tracking devices that might find her. Heat seeking, magic wielding, facial recognition, tech tracking. Pepper started to worry about Tony again. Each night he would spend, eyes bloodshot, in front of his holograms with Bruce passed out in the corner. Every now and then, Steve would sit with him and they would talk about life. Sometimes, Tony would introduce him to a piece of music he hadn’t yet looked into. Other times, they would sit in silence. Each time, they ran traces. Still nothing. 

 

Two months passed. 

 

They reconvened in the living room. Talking on any development they thought they had made which was so little that they tapered off into silence.

 

“Guys…. Maybe it’s time we put our focusses elsewhere” Bruce said, rubbing his face

 

“No. No we are not giving up on her” Natasha growled

 

“Its been months. I dont want to say this but we have to deal with the very real possibility that she’s not even on earth…. or … or, dead” 

 

“Dont say that” Loki snarled, choking on his last word

 

“She’s a kid, Banner. We cant just leave her” Tony mumbled

 

“Maybe he has a point though” Rhodey chipped in

 

Half the team glared at him. 

 

“We’ve got no idea where that portal sent her! Hell, she might not even know. At best, it is somewhere on earth but she could be anywhere and guys we have to consider the fact that maybe getting that book was all Addams needed her for”

 

Strange stared at Rhodey in disbelief. He felt his upper lip curl in anger as tears pricked his eyes. 

 

“She. Is. NOT. Dead” he choked out

 

“You can all give up on her but we’re not” Natasha replied

 

“Woah no one said we were giving up” Steve said gently, looking at the team with crossed arms. 

 

Loki turned to Thor desperately. 

 

“Can Odin do anything?” 

 

“You wish to ask our father if he can find her?” Thor asked 

 

Loki’s eyes got wider as he dropped his shoulders. 

 

“I know I am stuck here but Thor, perhaps if you asked, even if he contacted the faye somehow… Maybe he would help”    
  


Thor considered him. 

 

“Loki -”   
  
“Please” Loki’s voice pierced across the silence of the room. Thor saw the broken look in his brothers eyes and nodded quietly. 

 

“Very well. But I cannot guarantee father’s help - only that I lay the situation before him and ask for his aide” 

 

“Thank you, brother”    
  
Thor smiled a little and nodded. . 

Nat put her head in her hands. She couldn’t believe she’d failed the girl, the one student she chose to take on. Strange had been right in his outrage to have her trained as a SHIELD agent. She was meant to better. She was meant to have better but they reduced her to nothing more than a spy and because of that, she was now being treated like one. Her eyes filled up with tears. 

 

“Just try okay - thor? Please just try” she choked, rubbing her eyes and breathing in. 

 

“What do we do if we cant… if that doesnt.. Work?” Sam managed 

 

“Let’s not tackle that before we get there” Bucky replied gently, attempting to calm the situation

 

Strange glanced at Loki. They both knew they were exhausting their options and so far, they were getting nothing. 

  
  


//

 

“The mission went well today. I am happy to see the mutants are working together better. Now we only have a few more pieces of equipment to acquire” Addams smiled at a blood soaked clarissa. 

 

She had conducted a stealth raid of a private research medical facility. She lost several mutants including electricity, her other earth bender and both of her telekentics in the onslaught. They had either disobeyed her direct orders or been caught in the cross fire between the private military protecting the base whilst she took all security footage. She came back blood soaked after taking a few bullets and having to check the bodies before setting them on fire to remove mutant evidence. 

 

“We are losing mutants” she eventually replied

 

He glanced to her, eyebrows raised. 

 

“They do not matter. With this equipment, we can create more. Better controlled, more powerful, more selective mutants”    
  


She nodded and turned to walk away. 

 

“Dont get blood on the carpet” he yelled after her with a grin as she made her way back to the mutant quarters. 

 

They had all but cleaned up by the time she returned from her meeting with Addams. The group watched as she dragged her dusty, bloody, exhausted self down the corridor. She’d protected many of their asses out there for some reason. In battle, she had presented an underlying tone of comradery and after what Pietro had conveyed to them about his conversation with her, they grew concerned that something was wrong with her. 

 

As such, she was surprised that when she reached the bright white door to her room and turned around to fully open it, the remaining mutants were gathered a few metres back watching. There was only seven of them left and they made up a rag tag group. 

 

“Is something wrong?” she asked, glancing between them

 

“The wound in your shoulder is still intact” the man with invisibility said gently. They had nicknamed him Delta for some reason outside of Clary’s knowledge or no how. 

 

“My healing is advanced”   
  
“If the bullets still in there, its not gonna heal right” 

 

Clary felt oddly backed into the corner by the act of kindness they were demonstrating. 

 

“I will make sure I get it out. Thank you” she nodded

 

As she turned to walk away, Pietro smiled at the group. 

 

“Dont worry I’ll make sure she gets it out” 

 

With his reassurance, they began to move back to their quarters and Pietro sped after Clary, barely making it into her room before she shut the door. She immediately lit up, ready to defend herself against him but he hastily put his hands in the air. 

 

“Woah woah woah”    
  
“State your business” she snarled but the snarl came out weak from her blood loss and exhaustion

 

“You’re not gonna get that bullet out alone”

 

“I will manage”    
  
“Let me” 

 

She stood for a moment before half collapsing onto the bed. Pietro sat beside her, leaning forward slightly on his knees. 

 

“Fine. But I will not hesitate to kill you should you misstep” 

 

“You know, you could just say thank you” he replied, pulling out the tweezers he had taken from the med kit earlier. She raised an eyebrow at him which immediately fell as she gasped in pain. A cold sweat immediately started to plaster her forehead as the pain ran through her. 

 

“Im sorry. Almost there” Pietro soothed over and over again. 

 

Finally he got it out, pressing a gauze to the wound which instantly came up red. Before long, the wound was starting the heal itself up. 

 

“Huh you really hit the jackpot when they tested on you” he joked

 

“I suppose” she replied

 

Walking to her bathroom, he grabbed a wet cloth and began to wipe the blood and dirt off her face. She flinched initially before allowing him to continue, staring blankly at the wall as she did so.

 

“Where did you come from, Clary?” 

 

“I already told you I d -”    
  
“Yeah you dont know. I just wonder is all” 

 

She sat quietly, playing with her hands. An intense sad feeling came over her - for some reason when she was sat in her room, away from Addams or the trainings she felt oddly lonely as if there was some company that was missing. Her eyebrows furrowed together to form a worried look as her mouth tweaked sadly. 

 

“I do too” she finally said 

 

Pietro glanced at her, moving slowly to gently take her hand in his. 

 

“You know, we all got here in a bad way one way or another. But we all volunteered, thinking we’d get better, or be better, or form some kind of revenge. We had no lives, no worth, no nothing. That’s sad as it is but you don’t even know where you’re from. There might be people out there looking for you” 

 

“I doubt it. HYDRA is the people” she murmured

 

“Clarissa this is our lives but I dont think it was ever meant to be yours” 

 

“I cant just stop” 

  
  
“I never said you should. Just maybe there’s more to this than you remember” 

 

Her shoulders dropped as she lowered her head to look at the floor and the bloody cloth that layed there. 

 

“If there is… I’m not that person anymore” 

  
  


//

  
  


“There was a break in at private medical research facility in Singapore. Unconfirmed death toll but this looks like her work” 

  
  
Fury threw up the holograms with the information. 

 

“Stole… medical equipment?” Rhodey asked

 

“Specific stuff. A lot of it was things we confiscated from Addam’s old place” Tony nodded, pointing out a few schematics here and there 

 

“Footage?” Natasha asked

 

Fury shook his head. 

 

“Covered their tracks” 

 

“Eye witnesses?” Steve asked 

 

“We’re still figuring out if there are any left alive, Rogers” 

 

“That’s a massacre” Clint murmured, bringing up the live death toll which was rising steadily 

 

“We have only one report. Says multiple enhanced subjects were present” Fury grunted 

 

“Clary?” Strange asked 

 

“A woman matching her description… yes” Fury sighed 

 

“So she is training the mutants?” Bruce queried, mostly at the hologram

 

“Any word on where they came from - or went?” Natasha interrupted earnestly

 

“Nothing. No sightings at all. Clean in and out, kill witnesses and wipe the cameras. Even the back files were deleted” 

 

“So we’re back at square one” Clint sighed 

 

“No… There might be something” Natasha replied, immediately losing track of the conversation as she began to scour the data for information. 

 

Loki and Strange stared at the death toll. There was now no telling what she was capable of. 

 

“Here!” Natasha cried out, interrupting their quiet conversations and pulling up a broken file. 

 

“Huh?”    
  
“She didn’t get all the way through deleting this back up of footage. It’s only a certain piece but…” she trailed off as she furiously typed, restoring.

 

The screen froze, pixelated and the projected an image. It was Clary, walking back through the bodies of medical security and researchers. There was a man with silver hair beside her and another woman. She indicated for them to go and they nodded, taking off. Both miraculously disappearing. 

 

Clary crouched next to one of the bodies. It was dressed like any of the others, she checked for pulse. It appeared there was none. With barely a movement, the body was ablaze and the fire began to spread rapidly. One of the security guards was clearly still alive as he began to scream. She didn’t look back.  She walked out of the vision of the camera and the image pixelated once more and disappeared. 

 

Clary had looked worse for wear. There was clear bullet wounds to her shoulder, her face was covered in blood and dust and other grime but above this, she looked tired. Her eyes were hollowed out and empty, sunken into her thin face. Her hair had grown out longer once more but was messy and sat tucked behind her ears. They barely recognised her. 

 

“Okay…. So she’s a mass murderer now” Rhodey said, eyebrows raised

 

Natasha sat down unsteadily, a hand covering her stomach as she stared to where the video had been playing. 

 

“Stark, you know what this means” Fury said quietly

 

“She’s a kid! No!” Tony protested

 

“What does it mean?” Loki asked

 

Silence. 

 

“Stark. What does it mean?” Strange pressed

 

“It means that SHIELD is required to permit a shoot on sight order” Bucky replied quietly

 

“What? No” Strange got out

 

“If she can do that, with a death toll that high, that efficient … Then her and those mutants have shoot on sight orders to prevent further destruction” Fury replied

 

“Shes not in her right mind” Steve argued 

 

“That doesnt matter!” Fury said before charging out of the room. 

 

They sat in silence. 

  
  
“We have to stop her before SHIELD gets caught up” Clint said quietly, knowing that Fury’s words were serious. 

 

“Well that should be easier” Banner commented 

 

“Why?” Steve asked 

 

“Well because they only got some of Addams equipment back which means there’s only a certain number of places they can get the rest from” 

 

“Get us a list, now” 


	19. Missing Pieces

The next raid went smoother than the others. This left one to retrieve all the parts that Addams needed. They lost their invisibility and one of their magic users members but they considered themselves lucky remembering their first raid. This left only the phaser, shapeshifter, teleporter, one magic user and Pietro. 

 

The break in on the third and final base went as planned. It was not until they moved to make their escape that things started going drastically wrong. SHIELD had stormed the base after them. Clary had no idea how they’d worked out where they were going to hit but somehow they had. The Phaser was warning them over the comms when he was shot dead, clean through the skull. A cry and a crackle was heard as he dropped to the ground.    
  
“We have to go” Clarissa commanded, the last piece of tech in her hands.    
  
Pietro quickly swept her up as they moved to the exit to meet up with the three others. Only a few steps out of the base and Pietro went flying, throwing Clarissa from his arms and both of them rolling across the dirt. The teleporter appeared beside them along with the magic wielder. The shapeshifter was currently holding a wolf form and only moments later did bullets rip through her. The whimpers were agonizing to listen to as she morphed back into her human form, soaked in blood and limp on the ground. Her eyes were still open, staring into the forest where she had planned to make her escape.

 

Pietro pulled her to her feet as she watched, her eyes wide.    
  
“Cmon! We need to go” 

 

“Clarissa” a voice rang out

 

Clary looked behind her to see a man standing there. He had a blue outfit, equipped with a long red cloak and his hair was pulled back neatly, runes around his hands. 

 

She spat the blood from her mouth, feeling more run from her nose and mix with the dirt she had gathered on her face from hitting the ground. 

 

“Hold fire” another man said from the side of her. He held a shield painted in the colours of the american flag. 

 

“But sir, we’re required to shoot on sight” a tactical member argued 

 

“He said HOLD YOUR FIRE” a man in a red suit of armour growled 

 

Clary backed up with Pietro, her magic wielder and the teleporter. The teleporter attempted to make a break for it, running for the tree line in sheer panic. Clarissa placed a hand out, bending their blood and forcing them to stop. This was a fatal mistake. One of the SHIELD agents took the opportunity to shoot the man through the head. Clary felt his blood stop moving and she released her hold. 

 

His body flopped to the ground and Clarissa and her now two companions watched as they lost another mutant. The man who had shot him was immediately blasted backwards by a man in a similar suit of armour to the red one, only silver. Beside her, she could feel her magic wielder shaking with fear at the prospect of the firing squad in front of them.

 

“What part of hold your fire isn’t clear” the man yelled 

 

“What do we do?” the magic wielder asked 

 

“We’re not here to harm you” Steve yelled out

 

“Really? This looks like harm to me” Pietro yelled back, nudging the body of the dead teleporter

 

“Clary” a voice echoed, belonging to a man in black and green with long dark hair  “I promise you I will never let you come of harm” 

 

“Please just hear us out” a woman with red hair cautioned 

 

“How do they know you?” Pietro asked 

 

“I.. dont know” 

 

With her lack of response, the magic wielder attempted to throw an attack at Strange. Several SHIELD agents raised their weapons as he swiftly blocked it. Clary immediately took control of as many as she could handle, bending them so they lowered their weapons. 

  
The team glanced to one another, realising her rampant power and it’s dangers. Even once she had released them, her hands remained glowing, a knife loosely gripped in one hand and her eyes were filled with a calculated distrust, constantly making plans to get out of there.

 

“Please… Clary. This isn’t who you are. He took your memories. He took you. Please.. Please let us help” the redhead woman’s voice broke on her final plea. Pietro listened to her desperation with curiosity.

 

The magic wielder attempted to make a run for it again. This time, Clary had no time to catch him as he charged for the group in front of them, one final stand. 

 

Several “no”s rang out but it was too late. The boy was peppered with bullets for his naivety. Clary looked at Pietro, the last mutant left standing alongside her. 

 

“We can get out, i think” she murmured 

  
He looked around him at the pleading faces of the red headed woman and the desperation of the dark haired man. 

 

“No… no i dont think we can” he murmured back

 

“I can open a portal, you speed us through it” 

 

“Im not going to do that” he responded 

 

She looked at him blankly. Her mouth parting a little. He smiled and brushed her hair back a bit. 

 

“Clary this is where you belong. I wish this could’ve been different” 

 

“Pietro?” 

 

“I cant go back to Addams” he whispered, wide eyed glancing to the body beside them 

 

“We have to”    
  
“No. YOU need to stay with these people” 

 

“No. You can escape then. I’ll go back to him”

 

“Clary. He will find me regardless. You cant go back to him”    
  
“I must complete my mission” 

 

“No. Promise me you’ll stay. Promise me you’ll give these people a chance” 

 

She said nothing. 

 

“Clarissa. Promise me” 

 

“Fine. I’ll give them a chance” she whispered “but what of you”    
  
“I can’t go back to Addams” 

 

“Then dont” she answered plainly

 

“You dont understand. I can’t go ANYWHERE”

 

She stared back at him and he leant in gently, taking the back of her head with one hand and kissing her forehead gently. 

 

“Remember what I said? That this was our lives” he gestured to the body at their feet “But I dont think it’s yours” 

 

He took her hand with the knife gripped in it gently. 

 

“Please. Let me go with dignity. I do not want to be tested on anymore. Not by Addams and not by these people. Do you think they will let me free? After this? No.”

 

“Pietro” she said, a hint of emotion in her voice. It was something he never heard from her, stoic and blank as she was. 

 

“Please” he whispered, tears running down his face.

 

She took a step back from him slightly, knife in hand as they stared each other down. Then, in one swift movement she stepped forward and plunged the knife into his chest. Putting her chin on his shoulder and half hugging him she plunged it as deep as she could go, feeling him sink downwards as his weight collapsed onto her. She gently lowered down with him, pulling the knife out with a whoosh. 

 

There was the sound of guns cocking as she held him, dying. She sat quietly, blankly, not a tear in her eyes as she up looked at the group before her, cradling Pietro in her arms. 

 

“You promised” Pietro whispered before fading into unconsciousness. 

 

He was right. Oddly, she felt tied to the promise and with a graceful movement she stood up. Guns raised, clicking as they closed in on her. She looked at Strange who stood in front of her. She didn’t feel defeated. If anything, she felt the same numb that she had always been.    
  
“Clary” his voice broke and he choked. He couldn’t bare to see her like this. Empty, broken, unrecognisable and soaked in the blood of the man who they now owed everything to.    
  
Cuffs clicked around her wrists, covering her whole hands and finishing up her forearms. The team looked on sadly. Natasha made her way through, pushing past Strange until she was right in front of Clarissa who was looking at Nat’s stomach level blankly. 

 

“We’re not gonna hurt you, okay? Everything’s going to be fine” she reached out and brushed a leaf out of her hair. 

 

Clary simply looked on before SHIELD agents callously dragged her away. She could hear Natasha protesting at her rough treatment and another man arguing with her. The rest was a blur. Days in transit. 

 

//

 

The team’s initial happiness to find her had worn off. Clary had been mandated transfer to the Raft and any time they visited she sat in silence, staring at the wall in her custom made straight jacket. Sometimes, Natasha would just go and sit with her and tell her the stories she knew she used to love hearing about Clint’s goofing off and Steve’s mess ups. She never got a reaction. Once, she thought she saw a hint of a smile and it gave her the tiniest bit of hope.

 

Today, the team came to visit as a group. They wanted to make sure everything was going to plan. They were unable to release her from the Raft given her mental deterioration and so they frequently checked to see any progress in the hopes they could get her out. General Ross was there to greet them. The team shared a concerned look. It was unusual for the general, as busy as he was, to be out on the raft. Even more unusual for him to be here without them knowing first. He clearly hadn’t been expecting them.

 

“Well we’re just here to visit Clarissa so we’ll be on our way” Steve smiled impatiently, attempting to wrap up the small talk that was going on far too long 

 

For a third time now, Ross redirected conversation in an apparent attempt to keep them standing there. 

 

“Well I do think it would be useful if you oversaw the newer facilities on your visit today first it really -” he began 

 

“General, are you stalling us?” Rhodey asked, eyebrows raised 

 

“Stalling? Do you not find the security of -”    
  
“Where’s Clarissa?” Natasha growled 

 

Ross took too long to reply, staring down Romanoff almost sadly.

  
“Where is Clary?” Steve asked again

 

“The council made an executive decision” he sighed “based on her power and the massacre she performed” 

 

“What did you do?” Loki hissed

 

“You have to understand, global safety is our top priority and -” 

  
“What did you DO?” Bucky yelled 

 

“We decided execution would be the safest method of removing -” he was cut off by them brushing past him at a running pace

 

//

 

Clary had been removed from her cell. She didn’t know what was happening nor did she care particularly. She’d lost count of how long she’d been in the padded cell by herself and today, they walked her down a corridor with guards all around her. She felt lost. The bright white of her room had borne into her skull and all she could feel was emptiness. She had lost everything. 

 

They sat her on a chair, the straight jacket still strapping her in. The majority of the guards left the room. Five stood in front of her and behind them, a glass pane showed 3 people in the room watching on. She realised what was about to happen - there was nothing she could do about it. Their guns were raised at her but she couldn’t close her eyes. 

 

//

 

The team burst through into the viewing room, through the glass they could see Clary staring down the barrels of several guns. She looked small and hollow, strapped down with no escape. The bags under her eyes made her face look even more sunken and hopeless, almost accepting of her fate. With a single punch, Steve shattered the glass separating them. 

  
“Enough!” he commanded, throwing his shield so that it ricocheted off the walls, knocking the would be shooters to the ground. 

 

Natasha dived to Clary’s side checking her over for injuries. Grabbing her face in both her hands she pulled her in for a hug. 

  
“Im so sorry. Im so sorry” she repeated over and over again

 

“Why?” Clarissa asked 

 

The room went quiet. This was the first she had spoken since they had captured her. Her voice was melodic as ever. 

 

“Death is the only escape from this place” she continued 

 

“She’s right” Ross’s voice sounded. He had picked up a gun and pointed it at Clary. Natasha immediately crouched in front of her, arms out wide to protect her. 

 

“Agent Romanoff move” 

 

“Go to hell” she replied 

 

He didn’t get to reply because he was promptly knocked down by Thor. Thor who they hadnt seen in weeks since Loki begged him to go to their parents for help. Thor who had not appeared since leaving. An elder man followed him into the room, carefully stepping over the broken glass. This was no mere man. Wings stretched out of his back and when he spoke, his voice warmed the room like honey. 

 

“Thor Odinson has told me of what has happened and such, asked for my aid in restoring the balance lost”    
  


“He can help Clary” Thor said as the elder faye moved towards her. Natasha moved to the side slowly with suspicion. With a wave of his hands, Clary’s straight jacket was gone and she now sat in the chair in a simple singlet and black pants. 

 

“Oh my child, what have the trials done to you” he said, with a soft empathetic voice, looking at the hollow girl before her.  

 

He turned to the rest of the room.    
  
“I can remove the elixir that has poisoned her and restore her memories. But be warned, this will restore all her memories. I cannot tell of the effects of what she has done may have on her” 

 

“Do it. Please” Strange said tensely 

 

“As you wish” the faye nodded, pulling Clary to her feet. A wisp of liquid came from his fingertip and merged with her skull. There was a moment, a great pause as the room held their breath. 

 

Clary suddenly gasped and stumbled forward. The faye stepped out of the way and she fell straight into Loki’s arms. Her memories, personality, abilities coming rushing back to her all at once. 

 

“I will deal with this Addams mortal, for good this time” the faerie spoke to the room before opening a portal and disappearing, a trace of sparkling dust left behind. 

 

Clary was shaking violently and Loki wrapped his arms around her tightly, sitting in the broken glass. As if someone had pushed fast forward, all her memories of the past few months came rushing back to her:    
  


Going to SHIELD HQ, standing in the rain with Addams. 

  
Mordo. Oh god Mordo. 

 

The torture. 

 

The Mutants. The Training. The deaths at her hands. 

 

Breaking that man’s neck. Stabbing the other.

 

The dead bodies she left and set fire to in their raids.    
  
Losing the mutants, one by one. 

 

Pietro, as he pulled the bullet from her shoulder and the mutants as they waited worriedly by her door. 

 

Losing more mutants. 

 

Pietro, as he begged her to kill him.

 

The weeks on the raft.

 

Her near execution.

 

“No” she cried as Loki rocked her back and forth. 

 

“It’s okay” he murmured but his heart broke for her.

 

“You weren’t you” Strange said quietly

 

She pushed Loki away and back over the glass, cutting up her hands in the process. Blood trails dragged along the ground as she backed herself up. Her eyes were wide and horrified and she was unresponsive to any of their attempts at reassurance. 

 

Tony recognised the fear, the trauma and gently crouched down a metre in front of her. 

 

“Clary - hey, kid? We can’t undo what’s been done but we are here to help you. You and I both know you never would’ve done any of that if you’d truly, honestly known. We dont just make anybody an Avenger around here. Now, I know you aren’t breathing right so I need you to take a few deep breaths just slow it down for me okay?”

 

She seemed to listen a little, her breathing shaking.    
  
“Good good. See? Already back on track. Im not asking you to trust us right away but I do want you to accept some help okay? You’re covered in blood right now and this place has white floors” he winked, earning the tiniest of smiles from her. 

 

Gently, she allowed him to raise both her hands so the palms were face up and use some healing freeze from his suit to stop the bleeding. 

 

“We’re going to go back to the tower now” Tony continued

 

She didn’t reply, simply leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes, her body still shaking violently. 

 

//

 

Clary next woke up in the Tower’s medical bay. Panic coursed through her body as her memories came rushing back once again and Addams reached her mind. Not again. She couldn’t do the testing again. She couldn’t do it. In a blind panic, she flailed only to be grabbed by the wrists firmly. The movement was familiar to her and she opened her eyes properly, looking down to see glowing green encompassing her.    
  
“Stop, Clary” Loki said

 

She looked up to see Steve on his knees, unable to get up. She released him from her bending immediately, eyes wide at her subconscious reaction.    
  
“I -”    
  
“It’s okay… You thought you were.. Back there” Natasha said quietly, leaning over Loki’s shoulder. 

 

She looked around distrustingly. It felt surreal to go from nothing and no one back to herself knowing what she’d done. The people she’d killed. Some of those mutants were just kids, teenagers who’d gotten caught up in something they didn’t belong in. 

 

“How many did I -”    
  
“Dont” Bucky cut in “Trust me, dont” 

 

She looked down at her lap. Her head hurt from all the memories and she felt her body begin to shake again. In an attempt at distraction, she looked to the window only to see her reflection staring back at her. She looked hollow. Her eyes were sunken and her body thin from the constant gruelling training and the lack of proper rest or food. The team had all noticed it. No longer did she look like a youthful teenager, zesty and naive but full of adventurous energy. 

 

Clary tried to stand. Loki immediately put his arm around her to support her. He was surprised that she did not flinch away, given the entire situation was his fault. In truth, she had long forgotten about Loki’s original actions, everything she had done had now superseded that. Loki was no longer the biggest killer, the biggest betrayal or the worst person in the tower. It was her. 

 

“Where is it?” she asked 

 

“What?” Steve asked gently

 

“The cell. Where is it?”   
  
The room was taken aback. 

 

“Clary we’re not locking you up” Natasha soothed 

 

“Why not? You should. You’d lock anyone else up who killed -” her voice broke “ - who killed all those people. Betrayed their training. Worked for Hydra” 

 

“That wasn’t you” Strange replied 

 

“But it was me. Wasn’t it? Did i not do all those things? Because i remember it. I remember every detail. Do you know what Addams made me DO? There was a kid there. Barely older than 18. Mutated into feral tendencies. I couldn’t keep him under control so you know what Addams had me do? I snuck into his cell and broke his neck” 

 

Steve looked on sadly.

 

“That kid didn’t even care if he lived or died” Clary spat “As long as he didn’t have to be there” 

 

“You cannot help what you did under the control of someone else” Bucky replied gravely, his voice twinged with emotion 

 

“I was meant to be better than that”

 

“And that was our failing” Natasha murmured 

 

Clary just looked at her, Loki’s arm tightening around her. 

 

“We put you in this situation. We forced you out. We could’ve just told you from the beginning that it wasn’t a mission - going to talk to Addams. We were meant to protect you and we failed every single time” 

 

“Im not the one who needs protecting” Clary answered 

 

“You let Wong go” Strange interrupted 

 

She looked at him, remembering the fact. 

 

“I did”    
  
“That is enough proof to me you are not that person” Strange continued on

 

“We left your room how it was” Natasha offered hopefully

 

“I want to train” Clarissa replied, her voice almost automated 

 

“Clary… do you really think thats -”   
  
“I need to know…” she mumbled rubbing her head before pushing off of Loki and stumbling towards the door.

 

“Clary” Strange tried

 

“What if the only reason I could control myself was that elixir?” She turned around slowly

 

They all stayed silent, watching her as they considered the option. She looked exhausted, thin  and desperate. 

 

“You said winter faye had problems with their emotions” she pointed to Loki “You said they struggle to harness their power because of it. That poison kept me numb. I could kill without blinking. I could train ruthlessly. I could be tortured and tested and goaded with no reaction.”

 

“Yes but perhaps now isn’t the most appropriate time -” Thor started

 

“I need to know if I’m dangerous” her voice pleaded “I need to know if I can control myself. What happens if Loki taunts me and I cannot control myself? What then? I kill him?”   
  
“Clarissa I wont tau-” Loki began but the look on her face stopped him. Her upper lip was raised and her eyes glassy with tears. It was a horrible mix of angry and sad.  

 

“You dont know that” she growled, her hands lighting up “Banner” 

 

He looked at her incredulously. 

 

“Uhhhhhh I really dont think that’s a -”    
  
“You’re the only one who wont die if I cant handle it” 

 

“Clary I -” 

 

He didn’t finish. She’d dropped him through a portal. A roar could be heard several floors below and Tony and Rhodey exchanged a look of fear. Clarissa was now glowing all over, her body a liquid gold, her purple eye brighter than ever. In a whoosh, she too was gone from the room. 

 

“Lower levels now” Steve demanded 

 

// 

Strange had dropped them through a portal without any warning. The urgency of the situation required it. Scrambling to their feet, they saw the Hulk was also doing the same. Brushing off bits of the wall behind him and shaking his head. Between them stood Clarissa, her arms and hands pulsing a glowing gold and she looked back over her shoulder at them with parted lips. 

 

As the Hulk charged for her, she bent his blood with such ease it confused even the beast himself. She approached him like an animal stalking it’s prey - slow and calculated. But the team watched as something changed in her demeanour. She seemed to shake her head dismissively. 

 

Memories came coursing back to her. Addams laughing as she walked away, covered in blood. Mordo forcing her to her feet again and again after brutalising her. The forced haircut Addams had given her for failing her training. It felt like an override. She released control over the Hulk which proved a fatal mistake outside of her control. 

 

He lunged for her and the avengers, unable to tell what was going on, let him. Just as they realised she was hitting her knees, unable to move out of the way, a swirl of purple appeared and the Hulk’s hand was stopped by a much smaller, human looking hand. It was the faye from the Raft. His purple glimmer spread up Hulk’s arm and moments later, Banner was returned to his human form. Shock settled on the room. 

 

Clary was propped on one knee with the other hand supporting her weight as she knelt over. The faerie turned to her and looked at her sadly. It was not a pitying sad but a look of deep sadness.

 

“My child… I have come with bad news”

 

“I dont even know who you are” she groaned, staggering as she attempted to stand up. 

 

“You may call me Oberon. I am the King of the faye people” he replied, gently placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her falling forward. She looked down at his wrinkled skin and allowed her eyes to travel up his beard which may very well reach his waist. 

 

Distinctively, his eyes were a bright purple. She stared up at him, her mouth dropping open ever so slightly and her eyes wide. 

 

“You’re like -”    
  
“Like you, yes. Clarissa, it’s time we talked” he seemed to float as he walked towards the group, his movements effortless. “Do we have somewhere we may speak?” 

 

Thor nodded and gestured for him to follow. It took Clary a little while to realise they were heading to the living room and not any of the SHIELD mandated, recorded briefing rooms. Once there, most people took seats rather nervously which left Clary and Oberon standing nearer the middle of the room a few metres apart from one another. 

 

“We should have foreseen this” he finally said after the silence had settled. 

 

“Foreseen this?” Natasha asked but Thor shook his head urgently at her

 

“Your name is not Clarissa, my child” Oberon continued, ignoring Natasha

 

“What are you talking about?”    
  


Oberon seemed to sigh, millenials of battles and wars fought across his face before he spoke again. 

 

“Your real name is Asteria Knight - the Jewel of the Faye kingdom”

 

She stared back, her eyes panicked and wide. Clary was yet to realise what any of this meant. 

 

“My son met a woman - a midgardian mortal nonetheless. We thought, this would be our chance to merge the two worlds instead of living in hiding from other realms. It would be our chance to provide the aid needed to the likes of mortal. To prove our growth as people and as  a society. This chance was you”    
  
“You’re my… grandfather?”   
  
“I am. This Addams, he told you about his vendetta?” 

 

She froze up a little at the memory before nodding stiffly. 

 

“Upon finding out your mother’s pregnancy, my son and I set out to find a few mortals who could be trustees, represented with the knowledge and the potential merger but Midgard was woefully behind on their knowledge of the universe at large. Your father and I deemed it unsafe at the time to reveal our presence any further and thought, perhaps when you were older, educated in both worlds and the universe, you could act as the glue that held the worlds together. Living proof that we had grown beyond our arrogance. Addams was a researcher at one of the places we visited. We entrusted him with knowledge due to his keen interest and attentiveness but when we took that knowledge away he grew angry, resentful.”

 

“He killed my father” Clary stated

 

“Yes. Your father had already revealed details about your mother’s pregnancy and the hope of a half faye child. He feared the repercussions and attempted to dissuade Addams from pursuing it any further but a fight broke out. For some reason he felt more resentful towards me and attempted to kill me but your father got in the way. I felt a duty to warn your mother of what had happened but myself, and the great council, decided it for the best if we did not meddle any further”

 

“So I’m a pawn?” she whispered, her hands sparking 

 

Loki felt the hurt that was radiating off of her. So much had happened in the past few months this was truly the last straw for his heartbreak but he did not intervene. He knew what a winter faye could do and no doubt, what effects defying a king as such may have.

 

“You were meant to bring together our realms. We never thought Addams would find you. I am sorry, Asteria Knight, for the harm brought upon you” 

 

She looked at the floor, realising he was using his ancient magic to subdue her emotional spoke. Instead, unable to fight back, she dropped her shoulders. 

 

“My name is Clary… So whats the bad news?” her voice barely above a whisper as she looked back up 

 

“When I went to locate Addams after restoring your memory, I could not find him. He was gone, along with the Infinity Stone of which he possesses in the form of the tesseract”

 

“What?” Steve cut in sharply

“I cannot find him and until my council can locate him, he is loose” 

 

Clary swallowed as her world came crashing down around her. Everything was happening at once, every memory she had with Addams was flooding her brain, the news of her heritage and true purpose was deafening. Her eyes glazed a little as she slowly fell backwards onto the arm chair she was stood in front of. Eyes never leaving the floor, her body went cold and fearful. 

 

“I am sorry, my child. I will come back once I have better news for you. You are meant for more” he said sadly, before disappearing once more.

 

Loki didn’t say a word. Instead, he simply stood up and walked over to Clary, effortlessly lifting her in his arms. With a single look around the room, he conveyed he would be handling this. Strange very nearly stopped him as he turned to leave the room but Thor gently put a hand out. 

 

“Trust my brother on this. He understands this pain more than you may know”

 

//

 

The numbness was almost comforting. Reminiscent of her time under the elixirs control where she didn’t have to feel. It was like her body had gone into shut down as one thing after another went wrong. Absently, she wondered what her life would be like if she had never stormed out of the house on that fateful day so many years ago. If she had stayed with her mom and step-dad and tried to figure things out, move on with her life. 

 

Loki kicked open the door to his room. Momentarily, he thought about going to hers but did not wish to further panic her with the room which had not been touched since she had gone after Addams a few months ago. They had fixed the door but his concern remained. He could see her hands were still glowing and feared she would become uncontrollable if confronted with the reality of her old room. 

 

Gently, he placed her on the bed and moved back to shut the door. When he turned around, she was sat up staring at him. He missed her playful grin from when he used to teach her and he missed her cheeky evaluating look she’d get while waiting for him to say something. 

 

“Clary… I know how this must feel, to be betrayed. To have it revealed that you were to be used for a purpose outside of your control”    
  
“Why? Because you’re Jotun?” she asked 

 

He stared at her in shock. He had never revealed this to her - only that Odin was to use him to convince another race to coexist with the Aesir. 

 

“How did you -” 

 

“I can feel your magic as you can feel mine. It only took a little bit to figure out”

 

“I never taught you how t -”    
  
“You didn’t need to” 

 

He sat down beside her silently. Her hands were still glowing as she tensed and untensed them anxiously, doing her best to maintain control. Loki looked at her worriedly, he did not know what to say anymore. Nothing he could say would make this better.

 

“I’m sorry about your parents” he finally managed

 

“Why did you use me Loki?” she replied instead

 

He recoiled at the question, his mouth dropping open. They had never discussed the day he and Strange had the argument which kickstarted this entire mess.

 

“I never used you. That was never my intention” 

 

“You told Strange i was nothing more than a pawn in your game”    
  


He realised why she was now making the connection between what he had said to Strange that day and todays events. 

 

“Uh...I… that isn’t” he stumbled “That isn’t what I meant. I never meant any of what I said to Stephen. It was purely out of anger from the confrontation”

 

“Did you just call him Stephen?” 

 

“Ah - uh… We have spent a lot more time together upon looking for you” he admitted 

 

“Right” she replied quietly

 

“I never meant those words… It was a grave, horrible mistake that I know cannot be forgiven. I would never take on an apprentice if I did not see them fit to be taught by me. You have been the only exception Miss Knight”

 

There was a long silence and her hands died down, returning to her normal non glowing hue. Loki continued to stare at them, he was ashamed of his actions and even more so of the harm they continued to cause. He did not notice her lift her head. 

 

“It’s Clary… we’re not on As- whatever you call it” she said, with a very small smile, mirroring their conversation from all those months ago.

 

Loki’s head snapped up as he looked at her. She still wore a horribly sad and reserved look but it now had the hint of smile. He could barely reply from the joy he felt at seeing even the smallest resemblance of her cheeky nature but nothing could prepare him from the happiness he felt next. 

 

“.....and I forgive you” 

 

He stared at her, open mouthed. Not wanting to ruin the moment and barely able to think he simply gaped at her, his eyebrows furrowed and tears forming in his eyes. 

 

“I missed you Loki” she continued, her admission causing him to swallow back the tears over something he never thought he’d hear her say. “When I could remember things… I missed you guys” 

 

She wasn’t expecting him to hug her but not a few moments later she felt Loki pull her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly and burying his head in her hair. For a few minutes he did just that, savouring the moment that he was convinced would never come. Still, suspicion crept in as to her sudden peacefulness on her situation. He worried she was giving him peace and was about to do something stupid. 

 

“Why now? After everything you’ve been through? Everything I - we - had done?”

 

She pulled back from him a little and looked at the floor. Clary appeared to be concentrating, mediating her thoughts before she said anything brash. 

 

“If I cant…. If I cant control.. Myself, these new abilities and powers, you know what’s going to happen right?”    
  
“Clary we’re not going to lock you up” 

 

“But if I refuse to do that… you might have no choice. I don’t want to be locked up again and I dont want to be Asteria Knight like that.” 

 

She opened a portal as gently as she could so as not to shock him and stood up, gesturing to Loki to step through it. He was unsure of what she was doing but her actions seemed genuine so he took the leap and allowed her to direct herself with her quiet confidence. 

 

He was surprised to see them back in the living room where the others still sat. Not half an  hour had passed and they looked surprised but largely afraid as to why they were both standing there. Strange had leant forward, his stance precautionary at Clary’s portal appearing. In truth, she barely had any idea what she was doing. She felt the sudden need to explain her thought process but mostly, to ask for help. She knew she couldn’t lose control in frustration like she did earlier not only would it get her killed but it would get other people hurt.

 

She glanced up at Loki by her side and he raised both eyebrows at her before sitting down. Slowly, she turned to the room who were watching her slim frame apprehensively. She looked like a breeze could blow her away at any second and she saw the fear in their eyes 

 

“I dont want to hurt anyone” she began

 

“We’re not locking you up” Natasha reaffirmed immediately

 

“I dont mean that” Clary responded quietly 

 

In a wave of her hand, her outfit changed to the first one they ever met her in. One they had not seen in a long time. Her hood and shawl came down off her face as she looked at each of them. 

 

“I want to be put back on missions. I want to find Addams. I want to avenge my mutants and…. I want to undo what I have done”    
  


“That wasn’t you” Clint added 

 

“But it was… Memory or not, I did that and I remember that and I have to live with that. But, I also….” she turned to stand in front of Strange “I know you demoted me but if I could, I’d like to ask you to teach me again” she maintained eye contact with Strange, the sad look still plastered on her face but there was something resolute about her stature. 

 

Strange was shocked. 

 

“I never meant to say what I said Clary… You’ve always remained my apprentice”

 

“Thanks” she whispered, her eyebrows furrowing “I want to be trained again. Mordo… he never taught me control because he never had to - the elixir did it for him, i guess the lack of memories was good in that way.” she flinched a little and took a deep breath before continuing “But I can’t control myself I’ve already proven that and I cant risk that.. What I nearly did to Bruce today… Loki, Strange if you could teach me to -”    
  
“Yes” Loki said hastily, glancing at Strange who simply nodded in agreement. 

 

She looked between them silently before nodding once.    
  
“Thank you” she whispered, opening her portal back up and disappearing onto her floor.  

 

They all looked around. 

 

“Loki… I dont often say this in a positive light but… what the hell did you do?” Thor asked 

 

Loki shook his head at him. 

 

“This wasn’t me”

 

“So she just decided to not be massively damaged?” Rhodey asked

 

“Hey come on now. Let’s not assume she isn’t still ruined from this” Tony chipped in gravely “It’s been like.. 8 hours. The kid has been to absolute hell and back and whatever this confidence is we should support it. It doesn’t mean she isn’t still hurting” 

 

“Starks right” Natasha said quietly 

 

“Well now we really know the world is ending” 


	20. Loss

Clary didn’t sleep for many nights following the day Oberon visited. The first night, she drifted off exhausted only to wake up from nightmares. Only, the nightmares were real. The memories of the things she did seared into her brain woke her up screaming. Loki immediately had burst into the room and then spent the majority of the night teaching her minor magic illusions she’d never been shown before in an effort to keep her mind off her dreams. 

 

She refused to sleep the next night. Then the night after that. The team began to get worried about her. They needed her physical condition to improve before they could begin helping her train again and the lack of sleep was putting a strain on her mentally and physically. 

 

On the third evening, she passed out on her bed with the door wide open, the exhaustion finally getting to her. Loki was in the kitchen when his head snapped up to her faint “No’s” beginning to resound from her room. He abandoned the food he was making and immediately made his way to her room to find her tossing and turning in the early stages of one of her nightmares. Gently, he rolled her over and her eyes snapped open, hands glowing. 

 

He wrapped his hands around hers to stop her magic spreading. 

  
“Hey hey it’s just me you’re safe” 

 

She began to sit up, her face groggy but he pushed her back down. 

 

“You need to sleep”    
  
“No - I cant - I”    
  
“Clary... “ he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest and holding her firmly “I said you’ll come to no harm. Sleep” 

 

She looked over her shoulder at him fearfully and he hesitantly planted a kiss on her forehead. With a sigh, she turned her head back and closed her eyes. For the first time in a while, she slept well, Loki’s magic infiltrating her own any time a nightmare threatened to surface. 

 

The team hadn’t seen Loki nor Clary for a few hours now and began to worry. Due to this, they were making their way onto their floor. Thor picked up the ingredients Loki had left out and nudged a bowl which was waiting to be used. 

 

“You think they went off base?” Steve asked

 

“Loki wouldn’t be so stupid” Bucky replied 

 

“You think she forced him off base?” Rhodey asked, worry ringing in his voice 

 

“Uh.. guys I found them” Nat said, her voice a loud whisper as she leant against the door frame to Clary’s room, a little down the corridor. 

 

The team crowded around her to see Loki with Clary pulled tight into his chest, a green glow illuminating her. Slowly, they backed out and shut the door as quietly as they could. Natasha was all but beaming. 

 

“Good to see her and Loki are getting along again”

 

//

  
  


After finally getting some proper rest, Clary was able to slowly begin training again. It was difficult at first. Any time she would get a rush of emotion she would immediately fire up with glowing hands and forearms. For her own safety and everyone else’s she would usually end up trapped in a portal or knocked out by Strange or Loki. 

 

It was gruelling, for everyone involved. Strange and Loki did not enjoy knocking her out and Clary took a toll mentally and physically from it. It was slow going. To add to this, SHIELD had had no luck locating Addams. Neither had the team. They hadn’t heard anything from Oberon in nearly a month now and were going blind, tracking random Hydra activity wherever is spiked. Unfortunately, this was few and far between and the team theorised that Addams must have taken a large amount of Hydra underground with him when he escaped with the tesseract.

 

Clary was getting better at controlling herself slowly. The team noticed it started with her nightmares and screaming herself awake lessening. Then, she was able to direct her attacks against Strange and Loki. Today, she was going up against Natasha for some physical training to be overseen by Fury. Naturally, despite protests, he wanted her back out in the field as soon as possible and wanted to oversee her progress at least as a basic agent. Clary earnestly agreed on this. She was more focussed, once again regaining her quiet, assassin like demeanour and she wanted back into the field asap.

 

Natasha threw her foot into Clarissa’s chest so hard she reeled backwards and lost her balance, tumbling onto the ground. As she moved to stand her fists were glowing gold. 

 

Natasha immediately backed up. Her hands raised out in front of her in an attempt to mitigate her own threat level to the girl. She knew she was no match should Clary lose control. 

 

“Clary” she warned 

 

From the sidelines, Strange and Loki watched on nervously. There was no way of telling what could happen here. To their surprise, Clary rose to her feet and stood perfectly still with glowing fists that now sparked a tiny bit purple. 

 

“Im good” her voice echoed and Natasha raised her eyebrows suspiciously before setting herself back into a combat pose, sharing a quick glance with the two sorcerers. She trusted them to step in if it came to it. 

 

Clary stalked towards her, fists still glowing. Surprisingly, she attacked Natasha hand to hand. Not once did she use her glowing fists to blast her with magic, blood bend her or cause her any harm she couldn’t otherwise do with her own two hands. Building in confidence, Nat started to workup her attacks which she noticed Clary was dodging with ease and a fluidness that was uncanny. Her strength too, as noticeably increased as she caught Natasha’s fists. Nat stepped up her offence, now moving with efficiency and tact against Clarissa. She still managed to dodge them, swinging out of the way with glowing hands. The next time Natasha threw a quick hit, Clary swiftly moved under it and connected a glowing foot to Natasha’s chest. A look of shock passed over Natasha as she flew backward with far more force than an average human could produce. This was going to hurt. She flew back towards the wall and prepared herself for a collision and some broken bones but to her surprise she stopped gently, floating.

 

She was encompassed in a gold and purple glow. Surprised, she looked down at where Clarissa still stood. One hand was out in front of her glowing the same colour as Nat was encompassed in. With a focussed steadiness, Clary lowered Natasha to the ground where she lightly landed on her feet. 

 

“I told you, I dont want to hurt people….. Who don’t deserve it” Clarissa said as Natasha stared at her in shock. This level of control was new for Clary, something she had continually struggled with. Previously, she had learned to direct her attacks with more control but never before had she demonstrated the emotional restraint and quick willfulness to pull her attack after it had followed through. Prior to just now, she would explode with power and Strange would end up dropping her through a portal but not today. As she released Natasha from her magical grip, she stood calmly. 

 

“Well, Agent Knight. It seems you’ve progressed far faster than Stark’s plan informed me” 

 

Clary turned to Fury, hands still glowing. Purple traces now sparked up her arm. 

 

“Stark undercompensated” she replied, her voice echoing off the rafters

 

“That is not often in his nature” Fury raised an eyebrow

 

“Not often, no” 

 

“Excellent. Well with that control I’d -”

 

“No” Strange interjected before Fury could even get the words out of his mouth

  
He turned and raised both eyebrows. 

 

“Knight is an active agent. She is required to be on missions when available” 

 

“No. What if it’s a trap? Or a test? Exactly what Addams is waiting for to draw her out”

 

“So you expect me to never leave the tower then?” Clary pitched to Strange calmly. She had lost the air of emotional outburst that she carried before her coming of age. She already knew Strange could not stop her and her even tone reflected this. 

 

He stared back at her. Stephen was still walking on eggshells; he did not want her to distrust him again and he especially wanted to avoid unnecessary risk. However, losing her to Addams had made him recognise the extent of his care for her and he was not prepared to go through the months of torture trying to find her again.

 

Her eyes were bright and calm and boring into him as she evaluated his silence before deciding to speak again. 

 

“Stephen…” she sighed “this is apart of all of our jobs… our lives. It’s a factor we must all consider into the effect of those around us when we do it. But you cant stop me. Maybe it is a part of Addam’s grand plan, maybe it’s not but whatever the consequences, those are mine to bear and mine alone. As much as you like to deny the truth, I killed innocent people. Scientists, doctors, mutants who were coerced and forced into that life. That’s mine to make peace with, however I choose to do so. And sometimes, sometimes Doctor death in the most innocent of circumstances can be unavoidable.”   
  
“Clary…” 

  
“It’s a fact we must face everyday. At the end of the day, I could go on a hundred shield missions and not die but come back here and via some random piece of my physiology mutation, have a massive power surge and implode. We don’t know. We take this risk as a part of our jobs, our duties. YOU taught me that. Now it’s time to put it in practice”

 

“You’ve been listening to Steve too much” Natasha pitched in, unravelling the tape from her hands as she watched the tense exchange

 

“Knight, with me” Fury indicated.

 

“Of course” she replied, giving a pointed look to the other three before exiting the room after him. 

 

“She’s not a spy” Strange muttered 

 

“Perhaps not” Natasha said quietly 

 

Loki and Strange looked at her with piqued curiosity. 

 

“When I agreed with Fury putting her on missions… it was for the collective gain. I never gave much thought into it’s intricate effects until we lost her. She wasn’t meant to be an Agent or a spy but it’s too late”

 

“Too late?” Loki asked 

 

“Her training overrides any preexisting fear of what the job may encompass. You cannot stop her now that she is involved. That fear… it’s no longer there for you to manipulate and hold her back. We can only hope her training is good enough to keep her alive” 

 

“Seriously? Is this the same woman who was so worried about her only a month ago?!” Strange snapped 

 

“You think im not worried about her?! She is the only apprentice I have EVER taken on and she almost died because of it. Of course I’m worried but I’m also not you two or Stark. Im not going to helicopter parent her. I cant do that because it’s just going to end up like last time; her going out on her own. I wont lose her like that” 

 

Natasha turned and left the room with that, clearly annoyed at their questioning of her caring nature. She knew SHIELD and she knew Fury but Clary… they knew barely anything about what she might do, how she might feel, what she may react with. 

 

“Agent Romanoff” Fury’s voice called out to her. She turned and raised an eyebrow and he wiggled a finger at her which she followed. 

 

She entered the glass lined room to see Clary already sat down, feet up on the table reading a brown file. She looked up briefly as Nat walked in and gave her a small smile.

 

“We have a mission… a lead on potentially more mutants” Fury spoke quietly and with urgency

 

“Why not bring the whole team in on it?” Nat asked

 

“Because… we can’t trust them not to abandon the mission”    


  
“Abandon the mission?” Natasha asked

 

“For her” Fury pointed at Clary who lowered her file carefully and seemed to sigh. 

 

“Nat… I dont want to start keeping secrets from them but you KNOW how Stephen and Loki are. Even Stark and Steve I cant trust not to abandon a lead or get themselves killed trying to prevent something happening to me. It’s suffocating”    
  
Natasha nodded slowly. Clary appreciated her understanding. She knew the others would no doubt kick up an argument about letting her do this mission and insist on accompanying them. 

 

“So we’re telling them it’s standard hydra business” Natasha stated, knowing the drill. The other two nodded.

 

“I know the risk. I know it could be a trap and I know im still coming to terms with this” Clary waved her glowing hand “But we need to follow this lead and we cant do that with the whole team involved. It’s too obvious. You know I’m not trying to go out on a suicide mission or anything Nat, I’m not Stark” 

 

“So what’s the plan?” 


	21. Consequences

The team were disgruntled to hear Clarissa was going on a SHIELD mission. All of them thought it was too early for her and they worried further about her calm determination in approach to it. In essence, they would have preferred her nervous, emotional uncertainty. At least that way they would be able to talk her out of it or convince her to take more team. Instead, it was just herself and Natasha each leading a team of shield agents. The team was even more apprehensive as Brian was on Clary’s team. They all remembered how the last mission with the two of them on it went. 

 

Today, Clary sat in the kitchen - living room waiting to leave. Her hood and shawl was up over her face and she sat quietly and attentively. The others noticed that since gaining more control of her abilities she had become even more reserved and focussed. There was an intense energy around her at all times and they often forgot the heavy burden she carried. 

 

“Knight” Fury’s voice echoed and she nodded, sliding off of the barstool. The other’s trailed after her as they made their way to the roof. 

 

Natasha was already up there briefing her team which consisted of 7-8 people, all suited up in combat gear. She glanced to Clary as she pushed open the door to the roof and all but stalked out towards them. Her team, which had been lazing around whilst Natasha ran her own through things, snapped to attention immediately. They held an air of apprehension as the faye walked towards them. They all knew what had happened right back from Brian’s mistake through to her subsequent kidnapping. 

 

They shifted slightly as she stopped in front of them. Behind her, the other Avengers opened the door and popped out onto the roof, sharing the same apprehension as the SHIELD agents held. 

 

Clary stood quietly in front of her team. Slowly, she pushed back her hood and shoved her shawl off her mouth around her neck. Her hair now hung loose and swayed slightly in the morning breeze. She seemed pensive for a moment, glancing over her team members with a distant look reflected only by the early morning sun. Loki couldn’t help but think back to the time on the roof with Mordo when the afternoon sunlight had lit up the distant look in her eyes.

 

“Good Morning. My name is Clarissa Knight and I will be in charge of your squadron for today’s mission. As we get closer to our location I will give a full briefing with expedited details but for now, you should know we’re going into HYDRA territory. We have very little knowledge of what is there or who. That rises our danger levels. Because of this I expect you to listen to me at all times. There will be no room for mistakes”    
  
Clary made eye contact with Brian who did not seem to be taking her seriously. 

 

“All due  _ respect”  _ he interrupted sarcastically “But what if we think there is a better way of doing it”    
  
From the side, Fury raised his eyebrows only just hiding a roll of the eyes. 

 

Clary’s expression barely changed. 

 

“Then you will be responsible for those who die alongside you, Agent” 

 

The other members shuffled nervously at this. 

 

“Oh come on stop trying to scare us. This is just going to be like every other hydra dud bust we’ve done over the past month” he exclaimed 

 

“Your confidence is misplaced, Agent. I imagine your teammates will not appreciate that false bravado and lack of preparation if we are faced with something much more severe than a ‘dud bust’ as you put it” 

 

“But -”    
  
“No. I expect you to listen to me at all times. I cannot force you to trust me but I would advise you to take the leap of faith to do so. If it comes to it, I will make sure you get out alive before Agent Romanoff and I. Whether you choose to believe that or not is up to you but regardless, I expect you to listen to myself and Romanoff out on the field. Any choice not to do so will be your own failing and the deaths that accompany it will hang over your heads. Are we clear?” 

 

“Yes ma’am” they all responded. Brian mumbled it back.

 

“Wonderful. Let’s get out of here” 

 

The team started loading themselves onto the Quinjet whilst Natasha and Clarissa spoke to one another quietly. 

 

The Avengers watched on. Clarissa’s sudden controlled leadership was a surprise to them. She had never expressly lead a team before other than the time she had no choice to on that very first mission they sent her on. They were so used to seeing her either rebellious, cheeky and full of youthfulness or, post Addams, uncertain, scared and upset. This was a change of pace they did not anticipate. No one truly knew how to feel about it; let alone whether it was good or bad.

 

Eventually, Nat and Clary approached the group. 

 

“We all set to go Romanoff?” Fury asked 

 

“Well they’re clearly full of energy” she said, rolling her eyes as she thought about Brian. 

 

“Agent Knight seemed to do a good job of keeping them in check” Fury commented, a hint of humour masquerading his serious tone

 

Clary smiled back, the corner of her mouth lifting in almost a sarcastic manner.

 

“Stay on guard” Strange said quietly, his typical pre mission warning to her causing her to smile fondly. 

 

“If I dont, remember it was you who taught me” she mimicked back

 

“Ah, i think I have room to blame Loki or Romanoff now” he replied 

 

“Hey!” Nat shot back “dont bring me into this!”

 

“We’re all set!” an agent yelled from the jet, hanging out by one arm. 

 

“Time to go” Natasha winked to Clary 

 

“We’ll be back before you know it” 

 

“Can you go make sure they’re not fucking around in there?” Natasha asked to which Clary nodded and took off at a brisk pace and boarding the jet, disappeared in a wisp of black hair.

 

“Make sure you -” Loki began

 

“Look after her? Yeah I was just going to stay on the jet and do nothing” Nat replied sarcastically 

 

Loki glared at her. She glared back. 

 

“Okaaaay kids take it easy. It’s probably just going to be another vacated location chill out” Stark interrupted, looking over the files which were coming out of a hologram in his hand.

 

Nat shared a brief glance with Fury who pursed his lips. Strange caught this and raised his eyebrows suspiciously. Before he had time to ask about the odd shared look, Clary appeared at the top of the ramp of the jet, one hand on her hip the other loosely gripping the bar above her. 

 

“Hey are you coming or am I going to have to leave you behind? She yelled with a smile

 

“Oh I was just going to let you deal with all of them by yourself” Nat yelled back

 

“Dont know what I did to deserve that punishment” 

 

Protests could be heard from inside the jet and Nat grinned. 

 

“Gotta go boys, you know how impatient children can be” 

 

With that she took off towards the jet and moments later, the ramp rose up followed by the jet into the sky. Not long after their speck was barely visible in the distance. 

 

“Let us hope they come back safely” Thor grumbled 

 

“Relax big guy, every single one of these has been a waste of time, empty building” Rhodey joked as they plodded back into the kitchen. 

 

//

 

Once safely out of State, Clary and Natasha gave the real briefing. This immediately shut Brian up, causing him to look to the ground in embarrassment about his earlier comment. Once the briefing was over, Clary and Nat slipped into the two pilots seats and let the team stew on the information. 

 

“You know they’re worried about you right” Natasha stated, Clary looked at her and sighed. 

 

“There’s not much I can do about that” 

 

“You’ve changed a lot since we met you” 

 

“Is that a bad thing?”   
  
“Depends on the reasons why” Nat smiled, hitting a few switches

 

“Would you expect my experience over the past half a year not to have changed me?”   
  
“Not in this way”    
  
“Hm..” Clary stared out the windshield at the passing countryside and clouds below. “Lets call it genetics then” she smiled 

 

Natasha started to laugh. 

 

“Im not sure that’s how genetics works”   
  
“I cant explain it really. I mean… everyone is gone. Mom and Dad, all those mutants, even Oberon left in the end but it doesnt make me feel uncertain or vengeful. I mean, it did initially, not knowing who I was or why I would do those things despite the level of control Addams had over me but now… I dont know now it’s almost peaceful. It’s like it gave me the control I needed”    
  


“An odd way to gain control”    
  


“Im not disputing that” Clary smiled 

 

“You’re going to be safe out there right? If Addams is there or we find something…. You’re going to be safe about it” Natasha murmured 

 

“Nat. Im not Stark or Rogers or even Thor. I dont have a death wish and I certainly have no desire to be captured again… I want answers but I want answers the right way and my primary objective is making sure our teams get in and out safely regardless of what we might find”    
  
Nat smiled at the girls sentiments. She was a fair leader and she understood their mission objective well but she couldn’t help but worry. She was never meant to be an agent. 

 

“Sorry im just so used to babysitting the aforementioned” she smiled

 

“Hence why we did not take them” Clary replied, checking their coordinates and then the team seated behind them. 

 

With that, Nat decided to leave it and they settled in for the journey ahead of them. Only once they had reached their destination, Argentina, did they begin to hype themselves up. Due to political corruption, entire neighbourhoods had been abandoned, left empty in the wake of needing to flee. With the countries lack of financial support, the outer more isolated neighbourhoods were never recovered. It was in one of these abandoned neighbourhoods to which they had tracked hydra activity. A warehouse specifically. Nat had told the team it used to be a sweatshop of sorts; multi level, many rooms and from their scans many more doors and rooms had been added into it. 

 

As they neared it, the team began strapping their weapons and gear up apprehensively. The place was too quiet, too eerie. There wasn’t even the rustle of leaves through trees as the heat of the day meant the sky was dead and unmoving. 

 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this” one of the men said as they landed not too far from the warehouse. 

 

Nat surveyed the surroundings. He was right it was far too quiet. Either there really was no one here or they were expecting them. 

 

She glanced to Clary who shook her head at her.

 

“No magic… Im getting the traces of an energy source but it feels like… remnants. Whatever was here isnt here anymore” 

 

“Okay we stick to the plan. Everyone watch your 6s, be on the lookout for any movement. I cant get heat signatures, whatever tech they had there included a blocker of the sorts” 

 

They all nodded. 

 

“With me” Clary signalled to her group 

 

Quickly, she disappeared around the side of the building. The team followed her quietly before she dropped into the middle, putting feelers out wherever she could. They reached the back of the building which was reminiscent of an old loading bay. She put a hand up signalling the team to stop. 

 

“It’s too quiet” one of her team said 

 

She nodded to them. It indeed was.

 

“Follow the plan” 

 

They crept up the side of the loading bay and onto the platform. Clary looked around. There were a few old security cameras but they looked decrepit as if they had been there for longer than HYDRA. She took the lead again and gently opened the side door. 

 

It was dark inside on this level. There were no lights other than the illumination of sunlight through some of the higher up windows. On the other side, Clary saw Nats team entering from their doors. They had entered on what was the ground floor. Around them, equipment was strewn.

 

“Definitely was HYDRA decked out” Nat said, lifting up some of the wires and harddrives. Carefully, she went about pulling some of them apart and pocketing the externals. 

 

“Looks vacated” one person said

 

“Recently though….” Clary murmured, toeing at the equipment that looked like it had been left and collected in a rush. 

 

“Another dud… typical” Brian grumped

 

“No excuse not to stay on your guard Agent” Clary shot back as they took a look around. 

 

He rolled his eyes. 

 

“Okay. Clary and your team, take the lower basement levels see what you can find. Myself and my squad will do the upper two floors”

 

Clary nodded from under her hood and gestured at her team to reconvene on her position as she moved towards what appeared to be stairs. 

 

“It’s narrow, two abreast” she murmured

 

Walking down into the darkness was a surreal and tense experience. At the bottom she flicked the lightswitch to find the floor was pretty much nothing. Just a metal floor and what was left of some raised science tables. Here and there were left behind experiments and chemicals and a few chairs and coats but other than that it was one dimensional. Creeping through it, the team moved to the next set of doors. It appeared to be an elevator but was blocked by a  heavily armoured door. 

 

Clary glanced to her team who all looked equally as perplexed for the need to armour door an elevator. Bringing a ball of fire into her hand, Clary moved her palm down in a vertical line, creating a melting line through the metal. With her hands still pooling fire, she pried the door open to meet a reinforced glass elevator with secondary metal resilience around the outside. 

 

“This elevator is more armoured up than the damn jet” a team member muttered 

 

“Means whatever was down there needed protecting” another replied as they piled into the elevator. 

 

There was only two buttons available. One labeled U and the other labeled D. 

 

“Seriously? Up and Down?” a man muttered

 

“Guess we’re going down” Clary replied 

 

The elevator ride was shared in dead silence. They had no idea what would greet them when the doors opened or how far down this elevator was going. 

 

DING 

 

They all jumped as the elevator reached it’s destination with an all too cheerful sound given the situation. There was a moment’s pause before the doors peeled back.

 

“Oh my god” one of the men muttered 

 

In front of them, strewn around the room, were dead bodies. There was perhaps 10-15 of them all covered in blood which was smeared  throughout the room, up the walls and across the equipment. They stepped a foot outside of the elevator and saw there were containment units, medical chairs, vials of unidentified chemicals and glass tubes roughly the size of a human. 

 

One of the men stepped forward to take a pulse of the nearest body. 

 

“Dont” Clary said, causing him to quickly step back several paces. 

 

“Ma’am?”

 

“These are mutants” she murmured back “Let me go first” 

 

He immediately nodded and the group got behind her. 

 

“How do you know these are mutants?” another member asked as Clary checked one pulse after another

 

“When I was with Addams, this is exactly what the testing rooms for them looked like. Those medical chairs? See the strapping and cuffs on them? Those glass containment tubes? To trap them in while they fester with whatever chemical they’re being fed”

 

She indicated for them to spread out through the room, documenting what they had found and checking for any hostiles. 

 

Meanwhile, Clary kept checking pulses. Behind her, Brian and another man watched her six. She was on the 12th corpse when she leaned down and the man’s eyes snapped open, reaching up and grabbing her extended arm roughly. 

  
The entire room jumped and behind her, Brian and his companion raised their weapons ready to shoot. 

 

“Please” he rasped. 

 

“What happened here?” Clary asked, his hand still uncomfortably tight around her forearm. 

 

“They….they took it. Can always make more they said. We were expendable so they…. Massacred” he choked 

 

“Took what?”

 

“The cube. How they make us”   
  
“How long ago was this” 

 

“Please…. Please kill me”

 

The room watched on in silence. The air hung tense as they waited for something to happen. Everyone held their breath, eyes flitting around the dim lit room.  

 

“We can help you” Clary murmured

 

“No - … no you cant…”

 

“We’ve got a jet we can get you out of her and get you treated”

 

“He’ll… find me. The poison” 

 

“You’ve been poisoned” 

 

“please …. Dont let me - me” he coughed and choked “suffer any.. - more”

 

His grip on her forearm tightened and his eyes pleaded in desperation. Clary glanced at the bodies surrounding her. She knew they couldn’t save him. If whatever weapon they had been slain with truly was poisoned, he could not be helped. Not if this was Addams. 

 

“Are you sure?” she asked so quietly her voice was barely audible 

 

“Please” he begged once more

 

Sliding his grip down her arm and into her hand, she held it gently. He was no more than her age, clearly taken from this impoverished area and promised a better life, vengeance even on those who wronged him and his family. 

 

With her free hand, she pulled her gun out of her holster on her waist. He gripped her hand tighter. 

 

“Merciful God” he smiled as she raised the gun to his forehead and pressed the bullet through it. 

 

The single bang was deafening. His hand lost it’s desperate grip and slipped out of her own. For a moment, she looked at his face. It was peaceful now, lacking in the desperation and fear it had held before. Shaking her head slightly, she stood up and stepped over the body, moving on to the next to check it’s pulse. 

 

Behind her, Brian watched how she moved. The finality with which she had put the bullet through that kids head had been difficult to watch. Many members of the team had looked away. Silently, he realised he had been wrong in his criticisms of this being a dud of a mission. Knight clearly knew what she was doing and he did not know many Agents who could make the decision she had just made, despite the internal moral fight. 

 

No more of the bodies were found to be alive. Inwardly, Clary sighed in relief. It felt wrong but she was glad none of them were still alive. No doubt she would have to do what she had done to the mutant kid earlier. They continued to survey the room. She could still feel the weird remanent of energy and remembered how the man had described a cube. The tesseract must have been here. After she was convinced there were no more hidden doors, elevators or stairs and that the team had successfully documented what they found, she decided to call it. 

 

The ride back up to the ground floor was as silent as the ride down. There was no joking about there not being any danger or the mission being another dud. Instead, each member of the team thought about what they had found and the fate that the mutants had met. Upon reconvening with Natasha’s team, Clary told her what they had found. 

 

“All dead?” she asked, shocked at their discovery

 

“All but one” 

 

“Where is he?” 

 

“Dead now” Clary replied bluntly

 

“Were they hostile?” a member of Natasha’s team pitched 

 

“No. Now leave it” Brian snapped back

 

Nat looked surprised at his defensive outburst and looked to Clary across the floor of broken wires and science equipment for answers.

 

“He asked to be killed. I offered to help him but I think even he knew he would not make it so I shot him” 

 

The finality of her sentence and the action she took hung in the room, settling like the dust which was already beginning to form on the tables left behind. 

 

“You did what you had to do” Natasha nodded after a moment of prolonged silence. 

 

“Did you get anything on the upper floors?” Clary asked

 

“More weird equipment, testing experiments, some schematics. It’s all documented”

 

Clary nodded.

 

“Did you get everything you nee-” Natasha was cut off by a loud bang and the ceiling creaking

 

They all looked up just in time to see that the security cameras in the four corners of the roof were not security cameras at all but remote infrastructure bombs designed to destroy everything keeping the roof up. 3 more bangs followed and the roof began to collapse in on them before they had time to move. 

 

As falling chunks of concrete and rubble came down, Clary threw her glowing hands upwards and held it all floating in the air.    
  
“GO” she yelled at the tactical teams who were all alternating between staring at the now half floating ceiling and at her as she struggled to hold it up. 

 

Reality seemed to snap back into them as they made a bolt for the door. Brian and Nat stayed beside Clary, making sure the teams got safely outside. 

 

Clary gestured for them to leave.

 

“Im not leaving you here” Natasha said, crossing her arms.

 

She rolled her eyes. 

 

“Brian go” she said instead

 

He looked slightly hesitant but began to hastily make for the door. A chunk of metal fused concrete mess began to fall directly above him and he panicked, knowing he could not dive out of the way due to it’s size. Looking up at his doom, he realised it had stopped mid air. He looked back to Clarissa who now had one hand out to the side in his direction. She raised her eyebrows at him and he nodded, sprinting out the door. 

 

“So whats the plan?” Natasha asked

 

“You’re really not going to leave?”    
  
“The others would kill me” she grinned 

 

Clary stared at her point blank for a moment. She was clearly struggling to hold the weight of the roof with her magic.

 

“If i let go of my hold, the roof and the floors above us are going to collapse on top of us immediately. I cant walk while holding this up, it’s too much for me” she groaned

 

“Well im not leaving you here” 

 

“Stop being so stubborn” Clary growled back 

 

There was a moment of silence between them only broken by the sound of creaking and groaning from above. Clary had an idea. 

 

“Nat do you trust me?”   
  
“Of course, as long as it doesnt involve me leaving you alone here”    
  
Clary glared at her. 

 

“That’s not what trust means”    
  
“You got an idea?” Natasha ignored her annoyance 

 

“I can let go of my control of the debris and open a portal. It’ll be close but we should be able to make it”

 

“It’s not like I’ve got any other options” Nat replied 

 

“Well you could -”    
  
“Im not leaving”    
  
Clary rolled her eyes.    
  
“Whatever. On 3.” 

 

Natasha nodded in response, getting ready to go. 

 

“3… 2….1” 

 

Natasha was expecting to have to run to the portal and was surprised when it opened up underneath her, causing her to fall downwards. In a flash and a snap, she landed on the grass away from the warehouse, clary beside her as she still held a few pieces of falling rubble which had made their way through up in the air. 

 

Rolling out of the way, Clary was able to release them onto the grass below. Both tactical teams came running to them, out of breath and out of options. 

 

“Are you guys okay?” one asked, ripping off his helmet as he checked Nat and Clary for injuries. 

 

“We’re fine. Any casualties?” Nat asked

 

They all shook their heads. Everyone had gotten out safely. 

 

Hauling themselves to their feet, they began to trudge back to the jet. 

 

“So what do we do now?” someone asked, once they had reached the jet and were now a safe distance from the warehouse. 

 

“We haul ass out of here” another answered nervously 

 

Clary stood in front of them all, watching the building which was now collapsing into flames. No doubt the chemicals left behind in there were extremely flammable. She glanced at the decrepit neighbourhood around them, empty and desolate before nodding her head reluctantly. 

 

“Anything in there will be burnt to a crisp” she replied, gesturing for them to get onto the jet “Shield can deal with the rest”

 

Nat threw herself in a pilots seat and Clary pushed her shawl and hood off her face as she sat down beside her. The team were exceptionally quiet behind them as they took off, circling the building once before continuing their journey. 

 

“Thank you” Brian’s voice finally echoed around the hull of the jet “For getting us out of there alive” 

 

Clary looked back over her shoulder. 

 

“Thank you for trusting me” 

 

//

 

The Avengers were fuming upon their arrival back to the tower. As the jet landed and the tact teams took off for debrief and de kitting, Clary and Nat were met with a crossed armed Strange and Tony forefronting the rest of the group. 

 

“Just STANDARD hydra stuff huh? Tony growled 

 

“Hey how would we know what -” Nat began 

 

“Dont lie Natasha… Fury told us as soon as that building collapsed. We THOUGHT you guys were still inside” Steve added 

 

“Have some faith will you” Clary answered

 

“You both lied to us about the mission! It should’ve been all of us going in there” Rhodey continued   
  
“Clearly not” Clary answered yet again

 

The team stared at the pair in disbelief. Other than a few cuts and bruises and a bit of dust, they were completely fine. This did not do anything to dissipate their anger.

 

“CLARISSA - !” Strange sputtered angrily 

 

“We lost more mutants” she replied quietly to his anger, immediately causing his face to drop and his expression to soften. 

 

“What happened?” Steve asked gently

 

“They’re using the tesseract to create mutants, just like before” Natasha pitched in 

 

“But they must have gotten some wind, somewhere of us coming because the place was ripped apart - quickly - and they massacred the remaining mutants” Clary continued 

 

“How do you know all this?” Tony probed

 

“Because one was still alive”

 

“Where are they?” Sam asked, looking behind the two women to see if anyone was coming off the jet or if med teams were beginning to attend 

 

“I killed him” 

 

Everything went very still. Clary held a thoughtful look in her eyes as the afternoon sunlight crept over the building. From slightly behind her, Natasha’s eyes warned them to be careful about their probing. 

 

“You killed him?” Loki asked softly

 

“Whatever they killed them with, it contained a poison. They likely went crazed and ripped eachother apart judging by the amount of blood and limbs.”

 

“But he was still alive when Clary was checking pulses” Nat added quickly

 

“He was never going to make it. I offered help but he declined - begged to die instead so I put a bullet through his head” 

 

“Clary” Bruce said, his eyebrows furrowed and a pained look on his face. He knew all too well the feeling of wanting to die in such a way. 

 

“You did him a service” Steve said quietly 

 

Clary stared back at him evenly, lifting her chin slightly to meet his gaze. After a moment her eyes flitted down and her head turned to the side, looking out over the bustling of New York then, to the ground in front of her. 

 

“Lets upload our documentation” she finally said quietly to Nat who pursed her lips and nodded, placing one hand on Clary’s shoulder as they began to walk to the door. 

 

The team had lost their initial anger which had been building as they waited for the pairs return. Instead it was replaced with an uncertain, sad apprehension as they followed them into the tower. 

 

“Is she okay?” Steve asked Nat quietly as she dropped back from Clary who was now a little ahead of them

 

“She seems fine. A little thoughtful maybe but not disturbed” 

 

She shared a glance with Steve before going into their conference and meeting room. The meeting was relatively short - shorter than most of their briefings. Clary and Nat ran them through each of their USB’s. At a certain point, Brian and a few other tactical members joined them and sat quietly in the corner, pitching their own evidence and testimonies every now and again. Fury too had joined them at a certain point and himself as well as the rest of the team noticed Brian’s more respectful nature towards Clarissa.

 

“So we still got nothing on where he went?” Tony asked at the end

Clary shook her head.

“If Addams was even there… There’s no guaruntee or trace yet that he was but the tesseract was”

 

“How do you know?” Thor asked

 

“I can feel traces of it’s energy. A power source that large leaves microscopic evidence which I can sense if it’s relatively recent” 

 

“Can you track it?” Fury asked

 

Clary shook her head again. 

 

“Not unless im near it. It’s not a free for all. I can only feel it’s energy if I am around it or if it’s been in whichever place recently but that doesn’t mean we cant track where they went” 

 

Fury gestured for an explanation and Natasha stepped forward to offer it. 

 

“They left behind remanents of things; hardrives, wires, RAMS… Clearly they were in a rush. We grabbed what we considered important before the building collapsed in on itself. They’re getting diagnostics run on them now. From what I could tell it seemed to be mostly schematics”

 

“Good. How long will it take?”   
  
“Maybe hours, maybe a few days. Most of the data will likely be corrupted so we will have to wait for it to be retrieved” 

 

“Call me when it is”   
  


With a nod, Fury left the room. Soon after, the others began to trail out too. Slowly, in almost an uncertain manner, they began to amble in different directions. There was no point hanging around and they were careful not to appear to be smothering Clary, no matter how much they wanted to. Instead, Nat and Clint disappeared off together to discuss the mission whilst Bucky, Steve, Sam and Rhodey moved into the top floor living room. Strange followed Tony and Bruce into the labs and were quickly joined by Thor and Loki who had been having a quiet discussion about the tesseract in the hallway. Meanwhile, Clary slipped off to her own floor. 

 

She needed time to think. They’d failed the mutants again and they’d missed Addams again. Part of her, however, was kind of glad. She didnt have a plan on what she would’ve done had Addams been there, despite claiming to Natasha and Fury that she was ready. She didnt know what kind of emotion seeing him again would incite nor did she have any idea what kind of control she would lack in the situation. Essentially, she had gone in completely unprepared. Ontop of this, her body felt tired. Somewhat absently, she flopped herself on the couch that looked out out over New York through the floor to cieling glass. The sun was now setting, bouncing off the reflective glass of the skyscrapers and melting away in the distance. 

 

She tilted her head back against the couch and closed her eyes, listening to the very faint sound of traffic down below and allowing the glow of the sunset to slowly creep over her skin. She was feeling stronger and more in control by the day but every time she thought about Addams her mind just went blank. She didnt know what to do, what could be said, she didnt even know what her own reaction would be or how much control she would have if she came face to face with him again. Part of her worried greatly; after all if he still had access to whatever poison he used on her the first time, a face to face may not be a good idea. Then again, she had been a fool the first time to put herself in that situation; blinded by distrust, arrogance and fear. She would not make the mistake again. 

 

So lost in thought, she did not hear Loki enter the kitchen and stop dead in his tracks. Growing tired of Stark and Banner’s back and forth with his brother, Loki had left the lab to go to his own floor. It stil shocked him every single time he saw Clary there. The long months without her had left the floor rather vacant so seeing her still gave him a fright. Sitting in the afternoon glow, she looked ethereal. Winter faye often had a way with elements and weather and so, unknown to her, Clary was emitting a soft sparkling glow from her skin. Loki stared with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open as he took a few steps towards her. He quickly realised her eyes were closed and her face pensive as she basked in the glow.

 

“Clary” he said softly as he approached the back of the sofa

 

She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at him with an expression that mirrored his tone.

 

“hey loki” 

 

He skirted the side of the couch and sat down beside her, one leg hanging over the edge and the other tucked under his knee. Leaning back, he too took in the city in all it’s golden glory. 

 

“Im glad you’re back safely” he mumured after a while 

 

She smiled at him softly, her head turning to the side with a glance. 

 

“You expected me not to?” humour laced her voice 

 

“All things considered, my worry is not unfounded” he smirked back

 

She chuckled ever so slightly and looked back out across the city. Loki’s face softened as he watched the glow emit from her skin. Slowly, he reached across and took her hand in his causing her to look down in slight surprise but mostly, she was very calm.

 

“Our… - my… worry is well founded” he murmured 

 

“I know my initial actions were…..foolish. But I do not plan on making that mistake again”

 

“We never plan on making mistakes” Loki replied with a gentle tone

 

She sighed and shook her head. She knew what he meant. 

 

“You dont have to redeem yourself. There’s nothing to redeem” he continued “It was our own mistake which cause Addams to gain the upper hand - as you midgardians say” 

 

She smiled and leant into him. Loki wrapped both his arms around her shoulders and chest and pulled her into him as they sat quietly and watched the sun go down in the reflections of the buildings. Night slowly crept in. Lights began to turn on in windows and cars began to be the only visible thing on the street. Still, they sat in shared silence. Loki enjoyed having her against his chest. It had been a very long time since he had had this chance and he cherished it. The warmth of her skin against his, the feel of her quiet breathing, her hair brushing his neck as she leant back slightly. Gently, he rested his chin ontop of her head and he felt her smile, the smallest chuckle escaping her lips at his movement.

 

“So where do faeries live?” she asked out of the quiet

 

He moved his head back to look down at her and her sudden question. 

 

“Where do faeries live?” he repeated quizically 

 

“Yeah…? They have to come from somewhere”  

 

He realised that was a conversation that had never been had. 

 

“Oh… uh the faye are sort of like the Aesir in a way. Royal people they have their own realm outside of the 9 on our tree” 

 

“How do you get there?’

 

“Well… you have to be invited in… or a faye. Very old, very powerful magic but there are some access points on the likes of midgard. Albeit, still you must be one of the two” 

 

“So I could get in….?” she asked slowly

 

“Hypothetically, yes…” he trailed off, wondering the implications of her questioning. He did not wish to lose her to the faye world either. 

 

Quiet resumed between them as they watched the city lights flicker below. Minutes turned into a whole hour and Loki looked down to see that Clary was asleep in his arms. She never failed to look soft and innocent in her sleep - something that had once annoyed him now was one of the things he missed the most. Smiling at the thought he gently picked her up in his arms.

 

With a quick look around, he wandered off towards his bedroom knocking off the kitchen light as he went with a flick of his free fingers. 


	22. I Guess I Am

 They were running along the side of a dam. A mission gone wrong. A few days after Clary and Nat had returned from their own mission, another Hydra base was picked up. It was active and they decided to hit it as fast as they could to avoid last times scenario. This meant everyone was suited up and on the jet that same morning ready to head into Canada. 

 

Unfortunately, they knew they were coming. Somehow, every single time they knew. However they did not have the time to clear out and a fire fight had begun. While Addams, the tesseract nor mutants were there it was an active research base and there was a number of technological pieces they were trying to get out. From JARVIS’ scans, some of the tech had looked to be tesseract related at the very least. Moreover, the damn was only a few miles out from a populated city so they were doing their best to keep it contained. 

 

This lead to Clary tailing Steve, Bucky and Clint as they sprinted after a man who had escaped out of a side door with something locked in a strange metal box in his arms. They had immediately given chase, running adjacent to the dam until they cornered him. There was nowhere for him to run as he backed up against the waters edge, gun outstretched in one hand and the box in the other.  

 

“Just give us the box son” Steve chastised 

 

“Go to hell” he snarled back, diving towards the water. 

 

Clary intervened at the last moment, using her magic to hold him hovering above the water mid jump. She struggled as she did her best to drag him backwards towards the edge he’d jumped off. The other 3 watched on with muted concern as she finally managed to haul him onto shore and immediately collapsed from the power overload. Clint ran to her side as she crouched down, unable to focus. 

 

“We got him kid, lets get out of here” he said gently, chucking an arm around her waist while Bucky and Steve attached cuffs to the runaway and hauled him off to the others.

 

The ride back on the jet was loud and boisterous as the SHIELD agents celebrated a quick win and the Avengers tossed shots back and forth between one another about their conduct on the field. Even Loki was joining in jovially poking fun at Thor and Steve with pointed eyerolls and sarcastic comments.    
  
In the corner, Clary sat quietly. She found it hard to get out of her own head these days and struggled with the sheer capacity of her powers. Even with the likes of Loki and Strange, she felt unable to relate to them. They were fully realised sorcerers with their origins at their finger tips and their control mastered. She could barely even begin to think about the betrayal. She had told them she forgave them, which was true, but it did not stop her mulling over it often. Even further, she found it harder to confide in them. She didnt often confide in Strange beforehand but she knew she could when she needed to. Now, it felt like she was truly alone and despite being surrounded by superheroes, she had no one to talk to about all the spy and superhero responsibility that came with it. She didnt know the extent of her powers and she had no one to talk to about Oberon’s ominous statements about who she was meant to be. She did not see herself being a bridge between worlds.

 

She didn’t want to seem weak, either. She knew if she began to express her worries and doubts, the team would immediately begin to helicopter over her again - watching her at her every turn to make sure she was not going to do something stupid or succumb to her own power. 

 

It was beginning to get lonely. The team failed to notice her dire nature as they continued to share remarks which often lead to loud laughter and outbursts. Arriving back, Clary noticed out the window of the jet that Fury was standing on the edge of the towers landing platform, hands clasped behind his back as he watched blank faced. He continued his ominous, slightly unamused air as the team and agents disembarked laughing and yelling whilst carrying off various weapons and tech. 

 

“In your own time” Fury finally spoke pointedly towards the larger group of Avengers. Clary was the first to adhere and swiftly moved behind him as he walked down the entrance doorway and into the building. The others followed suit. It was odd for Fury to great them upon returning from a mission and they wondered if the plans that Natasha and Clarissa had taken from their base had come back with completed scans. 

 

Tony and Bruce shared a glance. If that was the case, the scans came back a lot faster than they were expecting for corrupted data. 

  
Surprisingly, they followed Fury down past their data analysis rooms to the lower levels which were dedicated to the SHIELD science teams. They continued on, noticing that the place got more and more vacated the further they went. 

 

“Uh I think ya got the wrong people” Tony joked as they followed Fury into a room. 

 

Instead of replying, Fury glanced over his shoulder and then back to the widespread, sterile white room around them.    
  
“This…. Is Quentin Beck” he said lowly as their eyes fell on a man who stood looking onto a projected hologram in the middle of the room. The man looked up as Fury said his name and straightened up, scanning his eyes over the group in front of him. In turn, the group took him in somewhat suspiciously. There was something odd about the man in front of them that they couldn’t put their fingers on. Perhaps it was the clandestine costume or the mans soft but grave face. Natasha, amongst her suspicious thoughts, labelled him as handsome. They did not have time to process this. 

 

“Hello” Quentin said, his voice was rich and smooth 

 

“Quentin’s from an earth” Fury continued 

 

“Im sorry AN earth?” Tony asked 

 

“Just not our one” Fury continued 

 

“Are you saying there’s a multiverse?” Banner asked 

 

“To an extent. This is earth 616. I am from earth 323”

 

“Im sorry can we just back track like 10 steps right now. Who exactly are you and WHY are you here?” Clint interjected

 

“There’s a threat, loose somewhere on your earth that seeks to destroy it. It destroyed my world…. My family… and now it seeks to do the same to yours. Im here to get rid of it” 

 

“Yeah… right okay and we’re just what? Meant to believe that?” Tony asked

 

“I dont expect you to. But I am here to do my duty and avenge my family… my parents” Quentin said, his voice softening on his last few words and he glanced up, meeting Clary’s eyes. She met his look, her mouth slightly parted and her eyebrows furrowed in sympathy.

 

“Mr. Beck has correctly predicted each of these energy surges in european cities” Fury pointed to the hologram as it ran through the data

 

“He has already dealt with one of these ‘elementals’ whilst you were on your field trip but the others are yet to come” 

 

Tony poured over the diagrams, scrutinising them.    
  
“These… are powerful energy surges” he admitted

 

“Tony?” Steve asked 

 

“This is something I’d expect close to the earth’s core not anywhere even close to the surface” he replied gravely

 

Quentin met eyes with Clary again, his curiosity not well hidden as he surveyed her. Their eye contact was broken as Fury showed a video of Quentin fighting off a water monster which had come out of the harbour in New York. 

 

Sam grunted back a laugh. 

 

“You like fish?” he smirked 

 

“It’s a protective encasing that prevents their power killing me when hit” he replied with a steely voice

  
Sam shrugged off the dry response to his joke. 

 

“I have an idea of where they might strike next. If it’s the same as my earth… we might have a fighting chance”

 

“When is the next attack likely to be?” Natasha asked, chewing her lip as she watched the different pulses popping up on the hologram 

 

“I don’t know...quite. We need to wait for the next big pulse and then it should be approximately 52 hours after that” 

 

“Mr. Beck will be staying in the tower” 

 

“Uhh it’s MY tower” tony shifted his glasses down his nose 

 

Fury simply raised his eyebrows before continuing 

 

“I’ve had a room set up for Mr. Beck on your vacant upper floor” 

 

“Again - my tower! Also should we really be leaving mr multiverse alone” 

 

“I thought you’d say that which is why I’ve moved Agent Knight onto Becks floor” 

 

“What?” Strange asked sharply 

 

“Agent Knight IS an active agent. She is also capable of being assigned to Beck should anything go wrong” 

 

“Why not myself or Loki?” Strangers eyes narrowed, earning a raised eyebrow from Loki. 

 

“Because…  _ Doctor,  _ you are not around enough to satisfy those needs and Asgard over there cannot be trusted not to do something outrageous” 

 

Strange glared at Fury but ultimately dropped his case. He was right after all, Strange had obligations to meet for the sanctum and Loki was Loki - they couldn't guarantee his intentions. It would be good for Clarissa to spend some time off of missions too which Strange assumed she would have to do given her assignment to Beck.

 

“I’ve already had your room moved” Fury directed Clary who nodded once while glancing curiously at Beck. He gave her a small tweak of one corner of his mouth before the room moved on. 

 

“So how long do we owe the pleasure?” Bucky asked 

 

“Just long enough for me to destroy the elementals. After that I will move on, not to disturb the continuity of your universe” 

 

“Where will you go?” Clary finally spoke up 

 

He looked surprised at her voice and took a moment to respond. 

 

“Do you always sound like that?” 

 

“Yes. where will you go?” 

 

“I don’t know. A discussion for another time perhaps” he smiled 

 

She looked over him warily. 

 

“Knight, why don't you show Beck to his floor?” Fury nodded “I need to run Stark and Banner over some of these flares”

 

“Of course” Clary nodded

“And the rest of you should be in debrief” Fury grumbled as the team split up their separate way.    
  
Strange and Loki watched with crossed arms as Beck followed Knight out of the room.    
  
“He copied my cape” Thor commented jovially 

 

“I’ve never seen that form of sorcery before” Strange commented instead on the video of Beck fighting off the water creature which had begun playing on a loop.

 

“Well he did say he’s from universe… 26739 or whatever” Clint replied as he walked past. 

  
Strange just shook his head and watched as the red wisp of Beck’s cape disappeared around the corner. 

 

Beck followed Clary down the corridor that let to the elevators on that floor. When Clary glanced back at him, Quentin was surveying the walls and labs he walked past with a muted wonder. She smiled a little and his eyes flit back to hers. Returning the small smile, he shook his head as if to shake off the bewonderment. 

 

“Nice place you got here” 

 

“I woudn’t call it mine. You heard how defensive Tony gets about his tower” she replied 

 

Quentin laughed. 

 

“Is he always like that?”    
  
“In the same way that I always sound like this” Clary responded, calling back to his earlier comment

He paused momentarily at this as they entered the elevator, glancing down at her beside him.    
  
“Hey, I didn’t mean it was a bad thing” he said, his voice softening 

 

She looked up at him quickly as the elevator rose and nodded. 

 

He met her eyes but decided not to comment. Instead, he stood silently as they waited for the elevator to finally reach their floor. Upon the doors sliding open, Clary realised this must be one of the newly renovated floors. Not that all the floors in the building weren’t exceptional but Tony had given Pepper a few floors that needed redoing and given by the new vanities and bench tops and the greenery, Clary guessed this was Pepper’s doing.

 

“Wow guess we got the executive suite huh?” Quentin commented

 

Clary glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. She did not comment but secretly she was thinking the same. The floor to ceiling windows on one side gave views out to New York which were framed by indoor palms and other plants that Pepper had clearly chosen. Quentin walked around a little as Clary stood very still with crossed arms, watching him. She was still distracted from her thoughts on the quinjet earlier and her coping method was simply to focus on her mission at hand - keeping an eye on Quentin.

 

“Do I have a room?” he smiled 

 

She snapped out of her distant thoughts.    
  
“Right sorry” she nodded hastily, leading him to one of two doors that entered out into the living room. 

 

She had to guess but she guessed correctly when assuming the door closer to the exit from the floor was hers. She knew Fury did this so that Quentin would have to go past her room to leave and that others would have to go past her room to get to him. 

 

Thinking about the logistics, she opened the door to his room which was done up as she would expect. Classy, with a touch of greenery sitting in white pots and a bathroom with marble floors it matched the living and dining perfectly. 

 

“I will leave you to get settled” she spoke quietly.    
  
Before he could respond, she turned around and shut the door behind her. It reminded her of when Nat, Loki and Bucky had shown her her room for the first time. It was a weird feeling to think back on, now that so much had changed. Somewhat glumly, she slid onto a bar stool and rested her chin on her hand. How had things gotten like this? Would Addams have ever found her if she had never come to the Avengers? And what of all the people that died because of her. She thought back to Pietro and the other mutants who had died under her leadership. The bad things that had happened, happened because of her. Hell, some of the bad things that had happened were things that she had done. She flinched as she remembered breaking that boys neck. The lack of fear and the pure hatred he had shown for her. She thought about the woman whom she had killed after she had attempted to attack her during training. Those people who were taken advantage of, promised a better life were dead because of her. 

 

Her mind ran through all the scenarios. Her parents lifeless bodies on the floor, the mutants, Mordo, the lonesome mutant who had begged to die rather than to continue to live in a world with those sort of consequences in it.

 

All because of her. Her inability to control her power. Her inability to be objective. Her weakness.

 

She did not know how long she had been sitting there deep in thought. It was long enough that she did not notice Quentin leave his room and cross the living room until he was standing a few metres behind her. 

 

“I didn’t realise I was that boring” he teased softly 

 

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice and her hands glowed on reaction.    
  
“Woah” he raised both hands in the air “Im not going to hurt you” 

 

“Im not worried about you hurting me” Clary responded, focussing on stopping her hands from glowing intensely. 

 

“What are you worried about then?” he asked 

 

She froze internally. The question was so innocent but given the line of thought that he had just interrupted, she couldn’t help but feel trapped. He appeared to recognise this and swiftly moved on. 

 

“I dont plan on giving you any trouble. I plan on making this easy for you” he said, sliding onto the barstool next to her. She looked up at him, her chin in her hand as she raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. 

 

“That’s what they all say” 

 

“You often on guard duty then?”    
  


“No, this is a first” 

 

“Well I gotta say, the white is a bit much” 

 

Clary let out a laugh against her better judgement. Quickly regaining her composure, she turned to him. 

 

“You can blame Pepper for that” 

 

“Blame Pepper for what?” Tony asked, walking into the room with Thor, Loki, Nat and Bucky in tow. 

 

“Interior decorating - the usual” Clary commented 

 

“You know honestly im a bit offended you got the nicest floor in the building” 

 

“You’re welcome to swap” Clary replied, arms crossed as she slid off the bar stool. 

 

“I’ve done my fair share of babysitting thank you. Speaking of which, we’re taking over from here. You need to go to debriefing” 

 

She stared between Stark and the others with an exasperated look before dropping her shoulders.

What was the point of assigning her to Quentin if they planned on taking over every 5 minutes? Hoping this would be a one off, she left the room without argument. Her boots nearly silent on the marble floor. 

 

She had been out of the room no more than 30 seconds before a prolonged silence set in. Neither the group nor Quentin knew what to do with one another for the short interim period with which they were presented.

 

“So… since we seem to be on strange terms, I’m just going to say it; what’s her deal?” Quentin asked, nodding to the hallway which Clary had disappeared down. 

 

“You’re going to have to be more specific” Bucky replied dryly 

 

Quentin glanced at him before flicking back to Tony. 

 

“If we told you, that would be missing the point of having her assigned to you” Tony responded, successfully avoiding giving an answer to the question. 

 

“Besides, we could ask the same question about you” Nat pointed out, leaning back into the couch on which she had made herself comfy. 

 

“My deal? One might say vengeance if we were to go in that direction” Quentin quipped back

 

“Rough time?” Tony asked

 

“These… elementals as Fury calls them - they took everything from me - from my world. One might say that the feelings I have are vengeful” 

 

“Get in line” Natasha smiled tightly 

 

“Yeah its kind of in the name sorry” Tony shrugged

“We’re going to take on the Revengers name?!” Thor asked excitedly 

 

“What - no. No way point break” Tony responded shaking his head

Thor looked disappointed momentarily before moving on. 

 

“You would be best not to lay a finger on Miss Knight” he pointed mjolnir at Beck who put his hands up in fake betrayal. 

 

“As I was literally just saying to her, I have no plans on making this troublesome. Which, you know, she would see if she actually spoke at all” 

 

“I trained her well” Natasha beamed 

 

“Hey!” Loki interjected 

 

“Oh as if you taught her to be quiet loki” she retorted

 

“ANYWAY what’s the deal with your multiverse theory? This sort of stuff has been barely touched here” Tony commented in Beck’s general direction

 

“There was an event… on my world. It tore a hole in the fabric of my universe creating more or less, a segway into your universe. The Elementals took this opportunity to enter your world. I followed” 

 

“You’re talking about quantum physics” Tony pointed out

 

Quentin slid onto a bar stool and watched as the chaos of Tony trying to explain, and then argue about the possibility of quantum physics and different universes unfolded. It went on for so long that Clarissa had time to reappear. This time, Banner, Strange, Clint, Steve and Sam were in tow. They all stopped dead in the door way watching the group argue.    
  
Clary immediately made eyes at Quentin who shrugged.

 

Stalking across the room, she stopped in front of him with a glare.    
  
“What did you do?” she growled

 

“Actually, this was Stark’s fault” Nat pitched in before rejoining the argument 

It did not take long before Banner was pulled into it by Tony to help explain the science. Soon, Strange had engaged with Loki and Thor to argue the potential sorcery behind it and Clint had joint Nat’s side by defacto. Steve, Bucky and Sam were asking questions as they came up - which was often. It only took minutes for the noise level in the room to rise dramatically. Not long after that, Clary could barely hear her own thoughts all because of a pointless argument. 

 

She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts right now. Although, she knew she would not be getting that but the next best thing was normal noise levels. Rapidly becoming agitated as the group continued she began to lose her cool. 

 

Her hands lit up and with a sharp turn of her ankle, a golden energy radiated from her. The force of it knocked many of them off their feet and when they looked up, she stood there with glowing eyes and clenched fists. Quentin, who was sat slightly behind and to the side of her raised both eyebrows and looked between her and the group at large. He leant back slightly on his stool so as to not be caught by the radiation she was putting out.

 

“Enough” Clary managed

 

Loki stared at her. It was not often she lost her temper like that but even he had lost track of the argument at hand. She slowly reduced the glowing hands and eyes until she stood normally again. 

 

“Stop ruining the sanctity of Pepper’s decorating and go take this to another floor” She continued, her voice far calmer and her eyebrow raised in a more amused manner. 

 

The room was dead silent. Tony began to laugh. Natasha put her head in her hand before standing up and walking out of the room, followed closely by Clint, Steve, Bucky and Sam who all nodded apologetically. 

 

“You gonna be alright looking after vase face here?” Tony smirked, placing a hand on Clary’s shoulder. 

 

“Literally anything would be better than you all arguing” 

 

“You don't sound overly enthusiastic” Quentin commented which caused Tony’s smirk to deepen. 

 

“Go” she growled at Tony who dragged bruce from the room with him. 

  
This left Clarissa, Quentin, Thor and the two sorcerers standing somewhat awkwardly in the room. 

 

“That applies to you too” she nodded 

 

“I was actually thinking I could go over some -” strange began 

 

“Should of thought about that before you got dragged into that pointless argument” Clary cut him off, waving him to leave the room. 

 

He raised his eyebrows at her in slight shock.

 

“Clarissa” 

 

She responded by sending a wall of magic at the group which pushed them backwards several feet, something that Loki had taught her absently one night. 

  
“I blame you for this” Strange growled at Loki before dragging him out of the room with Thor in tow.

 

 There was silence in the room as the city lights outside provided the only real light. 

 

“Jarvis? Can we get some lights in here?” Clary asked 

 

WIthout a word, the lights flicked on. 

 

Clary glanced to Beck and sighed inwardly. She was careful not to show too much emotion around the mysterious man. Constantly reminding herself of her training and the protocol, she straightened up. 

 

“It’s late, we should get some sleep” 

 

“Oh? You’re not staying up? I thought that was what guard duty was for” he smiled

 

“That’s not how we work here. JARVIS has a good eye. Regardless, you are not to leave this floor without me present” she instructed

 

“No plans on it, swear” he responded, crossing his hand over his heart and standing to attention. Clary had trouble stopping her lips tweaking into a smile and instead cleared her throat as she turned towards her room. 

 

“Good Night, Mr Beck” 

 

//

 

The next few days were slow. Tony liked Quentin a lot, mostly based off the quips he would fire off at Steve and Bucky. It didn’t take too long for the team to settle around him. Only Nat, Strange and Clary still had some level of guard around him. Loki simply didn’t care and Thor found it fun to have someone similar to him and willing to put up with the bizarreness. 

 

Quentin was still curious, attempting to get onto Clarissa’s good side.Today was no exception to this. He had not stepped one foot out of line since arriving, adhering quietly to every single comment and request made by Clary. The other’s noticed this and he was slowly allowed more freedom around the tower. Clary no longer needed to shadow his every move, however she often made sure she was within eye sight of him regardless. 

 

This afternoon, she left Quentin in the lab downstairs with Stark and Banner. Knowing he was no doubt safe and secure with them, she idly wandered back to her floor and sat on the couch which faced the window. It was another rainy afternoon, leading into autumn and a light drizzle coated the window.

 

It was oddly pensive, reflecting her somber mood. She was still struggling, lie as she may to the other’s. They could not find out how much she was struggling still with Aadams, the mutants, her parents and everything that came with it. The weight of the responsibility felt like a vest strapped to her chest at all times. She had hoped her assignment to Beck would be more troublesome, distract her from her own thoughts but it had not. Beck was the perfect prisoner, if she could even call him that. He had not stepped out of line, he got on with everyone and she had no need to constantly shadow him as she had originally suspected the job would entail. Instead, her need to remain focussed had only served her to drift further away from the others and further into her own thoughts. She knew they would all write it off as her mind being on the mission but in truth, it was elsewhere. 

 

Nothing made sense anymore. She didn’t deserve to be here, sitting in the Avenger’s tower, safe from the harm she had caused. She didn’t deserve to work with the people striving to undo harm, some of which she had directly had a hand in.    
  
Lost in her thoughts, Quentin quietly padded in behind her. 

 

“Am I really that boring?” he asked

 

She did not turn around.    
  
“Stark had you in good hands” she replied simply, continuing her gaze out over the city. 

 

“Hey, you and I both know that’s debatable” he replied, jumping over the back of the couch to sit down next to her. She laughed a little. He was right after all, Stark was never good hands. He was as bad as Loki when it came to mischief. 

 

It quickly trailed off into silence. Quentin looked at her, his eyes soft and his brows pushed together in concern. 

 

“Hey… is something bothering you? Is it me?” 

 

“Nothing’s bothering me, Mr Beck” 

 

“Please, it’s Quentin. And I promise, I am aiming to be in and out of your hair as quickly as possible. As soon as these elementals are no longer a threat, I’ll be gone” 

 

“You’re not a problem, Quentin”   
  


“Hey! See! My name! There we go” he grinned

 

She raised an amused eyebrow at him. 

 

“Don’t tell me you’re getting amnesia or something from the universe hopping” she teased

 

“Hey dont joke about that, for all I know it could be a thing”

 

“Let’s hope not, we kinda need your info on the elementals”    
  


“I’m sure you guys would deal with it the best you could. I mean, you’re basically a superhuman magic wielder after all” he grinned 

 

Her mood dropped again and he took note of the downtrodden look that crossed her face.

 

“Hey… is that what you’re so worried about? Your powers?” he probed gently

 

She shook her head slightly. 

 

“No… Maybe? I dont know” she responded softly 

 

“Look… literal super powers can be a lot to handle for anybody. We’ve all been there, one way or another”    
  
“No. No you haven’t. There’s literally not one person here who’s “been there” Quentin” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I’ve killed people” 

 

“Hey collateral damage is sometimes… as horrible as it sounds… unavoidable it doesn’t mean - “ 

 

“They weren’t collaterol damage” 

“I - oh… do the.. Others know?”    
  
“Yes”    
  


“What happened?” 

 

“You know I’m a faye right? Kind of anyway”    
  
“Yeah Tony let that slip. He’s not great at secrets” 

 

“Hm… Yeah. Im just… im not, i dont really belong to this whole superhero kind of thing…”   
  
“Sure you do. We dont get to choose this life. It chooses us and we, hopefully, do the best we can with it”   
  
“You dont understand”   
  
“Then help me” 

  
She glanced sideways and sighed the tiniest bit. 

 

“I was dumb. And I got kidnapped by… by a less than ideal party” 

 

“That seems unlike you to be dumb” he replied softly 

 

“I was. I let Loki use his mischief against me when I should’ve known better. I took on his tutelage, against Strange’s knowledge and wishes. He didn’t mean the things he said. But…. when strange found out. When it came to a head…. It got bad, heated. I couldn’t take it so I just… ran” 

 

“You don’t sound like that kind of person”    
  


“I wasn’t mentally sound.. Sort of” 

“Sort of”    
  


“When a faye reaches age 20, they go through a sort of… transformation? It reveals their lineage and abilites but the weeks leading up to it can be unstable, dangerous even. They kept me off missions for weeks and I just, snapped… hearing people who I was meant to trust essentially disown me” 

 

“You cared a lot about them disowning you?”    
  
“It hit a nerve”    
  


“Family?” he asked

 

She glanced at him and nodded once. 

 

“They never meant to deal with it like that. Mom and Dad just… didn’t know what they’d gotten themselves into” 

 

“And this bad man?”    
  


“I was careless. I didn’t watch my back and next thing i know there’s a needle in my neck and everything’s gone. I didn’t wake up for days and when I did… I was strapped to a chair or something. He… tortured… me. Killed my parents… set me loose to hunt me like an animal. All in the name of getting me… forcing me… to show my abilities. Abilities I barely knew I had” 

 

“But you got out, right? Got back here?”    
  
“Kind of… They found me. Imprisoned him in a facility away from here. I was too unstable to be near him. They.. some of the avengers… they went to question him without my knowledge, told me it was just a routine mission. And once again, i was stupid, reckless, careless…” 

 

“How many times am I going to have to say that that doesn’t sound like you?” he smiled gently 

 

She shook her head.    
  
“But I was. I was sent video of them interviewing him and I… flew into a calculated rage. I immediately left, without notifying anyone to find him. And when I did… I walked right into his trap. He’d concuted some sort of elixir, a subduing potion which slowly turned me away from who I was… allowed me to be manipulated but still functional. I broke him out. I set him free” 

 

“You’re not a bad person for that”    
  
“Perhaps not for that but I was careless and stupid. After that… the days turned into a blur. He recruited a more learned sorcerer to teach me dark magic, things not even Strange dares to try to do. He let this learned sorcerer die, in order to send me back to him where he had me train… mutants” 

 

“Mutants?” 

 

“He used a power source to mutate people’s cells, giving them powers of sort - elemental powers, mind control, speed, invisibility, you name it. We were all kept in a facility where I was to train them but not all of them were compliant” 

 

“You killed them…?”    
  
“Killed them… or got them killed under my leadership. Some were disobedient and he’d demand i dispose of them. Poor kids… some of them had to have been barely over 18. But then… he started us doing missions, getting tech needed for creating more of them, harnessing his power source and by extension, me. We raided a shield base and… I” She choked up

 

“Hey… hey” he soothed, placing a gentle hand on her arm 

 

“I killed them. Those scientists… faculty members… doctors… anyone who was in our way I killed. Some of the mutants died there too. We conducted a few more raids like that before them, the avengers, caught up to us. Shield managed to pick off a few more mutants and… at his request I finished off the final one with but my bare hands and a knife. I was taken into custody, lined up by SHIELD to be killed for my crimes. Deemed too dangerous to be kept alive. And I should’ve been” 

 

“I disagree. Why are you still here then?”    
  
“Crazy fairy elder showed up and restored my memory, everything I had done came flooding back to me.”    
  
“And it bothers you still?”   
  


“Yes and no. I can’t let the others know im still… troubled by what happened. My parents are dead because of me. Mutants are dead because of me. Innocent people are dead because of me. But… I cant let the others know that this still weighs on me. They’ll pull me from missions. Mandate that I am confined to this tower” 

 

“What else is bothering you? It’s not just that is it?”   
  
She smiled, a small sad smile.    
  
“All this responsibility… it’s been thrust on me and I feel I am forced to live up to these expectations of me, as a “superhero”, a “Saviour”, that I just can’t fulfill. I’m a criminal, a murderer. I’m no superhero, no interdimensional merger. I didn’t want any of this, I was never looking for any of these and because of these… abilities, I am just expected to get over the betrayal handed to me, the murders i committed, the death of my parents, the weight of a ancient pact… but i dont know if I can. I don’t know if Im the right person, if I was put into a position to save the world at a sacrifice, would I do it?”

 

“You’ll never know” Quentin smiled

 

She looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

 

“You’ll never really know until it comes time to do it. No amount of worthiness or righteousness can really tell what you’ll do in a situation like that Clary. I mean, you’re a kid. A kid who’s been put through hell and back. Betrayed, lied to, tortured, hunted, hurt, mind controlled and nearly killed. I dont know about anyone else around here but I wouldn’t exactly be expecting you to get over it. And sure, maybe you will. Even if you where, the responsibility behind your powers… well that’s up to you to decide. At the end of the day, all it is is a leap of faith” 

 

“A leap of faith?” 

 

“We do these things, live this life, because other people don’t have our abilities. We’re taking a stand, making a choice, protecting those who cannot. Embracing that, that comes down to you. A leap of faith you take in yourself but hell, I can’t blame you. You’re basically a kid, what are you? 20? Normal 20 year olds, at least where I am from, are going to college, doing dumb stuff, starting relationships, getting jobs, setting themselves up. As mundane as it sounds, you deserve that” 

 

“Do I?”   
  
“Clary. I don’t think you would’ve ever harmed those people in sound mind. Can you honestly tell me right here and now that you’d go murder a bunch of people?”   
  
“....No” 

 

“Exactly. You’re more than the trials of your past. I’m not going to pretend that this responsibility is a gift. I’m sure Captain Rogers would like you to think it is but it is, and can be, a burden. That burden is on you to accept but when we have the powers we do, and the bad things happen, they happen because we fail to take action.” 

 

“A leap of faith..” Clary mused

 

“A leap of faith” Quentin smiled “You’re a terrible liar by the way”

 

“Huh?”    


  
“When you say you’re fine? That nothing’s bothering you? You’re bad at it” 

  
  
“Managed to fool the god of lies so I wouldn’t claim I’m that bad” 

 

“Perhap’s he’s just not looking. Or he doesn’t want to” 

 

“What do you mean?”    


  
“He betrayed you right? Disowned you?”   


  
“He didn’t mean it. I forgave him and Strange”    
  


“Even so. He doesn’t want to look for the lie, probe as to whether or not you really are okay when you say you are. He and Strange know of their wrong doings and to look too deeply into the lie, would mean confronting their own role in that directly

 

“Well, it’s been beneficial” 

 

“Being alone?” 

 

“I dont… i dont really feel like i can trust them. I mean, I never used to really talk to Strange about stuff but I knew I could when I needed to but now… I just can’t bring myself to. What if it repeats itself?”    
  
“You’re talking to me, aren’t you? Quentin  smiled 

 

“I guess I am” she smiled back


	23. Half Moon

“Miss Knight. I have a mission for you” Fury announced as he walked into the room.    
  
Quentin and Clary were looking over the hologram of different energy spikes whilst the others had spanned out to train or have leisure time. Everyone had noticed Clary’s mood become less sullen the past few days and had put it down to Quentin’s good behaviour and her no longer having to be as reserved and focussed on the mission. In a way, it was true but Clary felt more at ease around Quentin, after his pep talk, and had slowly begun to open up to him about her worries. 

 

“My mission is with me, Sir” she replied 

 

There was a clattering and Stark entered the room, followed by Strange, Natasha and Steve. Fury raised his eyebrows. 

  
“Oh, I have JARVIS alert me when you’re within a 20 metre radius of Clarissa now” Stark commented, breathlessly taking a seat. 

  
Fury ignored them.    
  
“Yes. Excellent observation, Knight. However, I have a NEW mission”    
  
“Sir?” 

 

“We’ve got word that someone… perhaps associated with Adaams… perhaps not, is luring young adults in lower new york dive bars and clubs to be ‘experimented on’. Typically street kids, with nothing better going for them, being promised money and a better life. It sounded right up your alley”    
  
“Hah, alley” Quentin snorted and Clarissa smiled at the floor

 

“All due respect sir, but am I not assigned to Mr. Beck?”    
  
“Correct. Given your experience with this sort of scene however, requires your expertise. I refuse to send Thor or Stark into a nightclub for young adults and street kids. They will stick out” 

 

“But -”    
  
“Mr. Beck will be accompanying you”    
  
“What?” Strange sharply interjected 

 

“Knight is assigned to Beck and, he holds the advantage of not being recognised. Sending any one of you in will blow everything”    
  
“Why doesn’t beck stay here?” Steve asked 

 

“Given his abilities, he may provide useful back up. I have no doubts Clarissa will see to it if he is to step out of line.” Fury smiled darkly “And, she’ll have these” 

 

He opened up a case with what appeared to be contact lenses present. 

  
“My vision is perfect thank you” She responded

 

“They’re cameras. Stark tech. Once you have them on, we will be able to see and hear everything you do and track you at all times” 

 

“Do I get a pair?” Quentin smiled 

 

“No. We dont know if your physiology is different to ours, in ways that we may not be able to detect. I’d rather not risk tearing any more holes in the universe”    
  
“Fair” he shrugged 

 

Putting down the contact lense case gently, Clary looked to Fury.    
  
“So what, exactly, would you like me to do?” 

 

“Get a feel for what’s going on. Reconnaissance, largely.” 

 

“So, information?”    
  
“More or less. We need to know if this is a true source before we go ahead and act on it” 

 

“When?”    
  
“Tonight. There’s some big social event at a dive bar and club in manhattan. Word on the street is that it’s where a lot of these “conversations” are taking place and if there’s any time to take advantage of youth, it’s tonight” 

 

“Half Moon” 

 

“Sorry?”    
  
“The club you’re talking about is called Half Moon”   
  
“You know it?”

 

“Sure, it’s where all the criminals go”    
  
Strange scoffed from the side and Clary rolled her eyes at him.    
  
“It’s where criminals and Juvies can go and know they wont get the cops called on them. Owners at half moon are something of shady characters themselves but they look after their own”    
  
“You know them?” Steve asked 

 

“Not really. Just used to hang around there quite a bit when I was on the street”

 

“You’re going to need a cover story” Fury nodded 

 

Clarissa raised her eyebrows. 

 

“No I’m not” 

 

Fury raised his eyebrows back.    
  
“I’m me. I cant just go in there saying im suddenly Jennifer from Washington State, Fury. Everyone there knows me. All I have to do is show up”    
  


“And when they ask where you disappeared to?” Steve asked 

 

“It’s the streets. People disappear all the time and no one questions it. Besides, that’s easy to cover. Mom and dad died and I had to go deal with it in my own way. No one asks questions after that”    
  
Steve looked slightly saddened at the reality that was being presented to him and he shook his head.    
  
“What about vase face?” Tony nodded, tipping his pen towards Quentin. 

 

“I got a boyfriend along the way. We met jacking cars together” Clarissa responded smoothly 

 

“That was quick”    
  
“Car jacking is considered to be a “cool” crime in those circles. Typically you get some real good cars or ornaments out of it and can sell them off and you’re not encroaching on the drug dealers territories so everythings good” 

 

Strange put his head in his hands and groaned.    
  
“Just when I thought I’d trained it out of you” 

 

Clary stared him down in a slightly amused manner. 

 

“I never did it, thank you”

 

“No car jacking” Stark pointed his pen at her 

 

“What if the cover calls for it?” Beck grinned

 

“No encouraging car jacking” Stark pointed to him 

 

“He might need to prove himself to them”    
  
“Yeah I might need to prove myself to them!” he defended 

 

“Do you know how to jack cars?” Fury asked sarcastically 

 

“He can use magic, it doesn’t matter” Clary pointed out 

 

“Please. Please try and avoid commiting crimes tonight” Steve begged

 

“No promises” Clary waved her hand, changing her outfit.

 

She was now dressed casually, in ripped black jeans with a band t-shirt tucked in. Steve couldn’t figure out if it was grey or borderline black. Her jeans were tucked into scuffed back ankle boots, with worn laces. Strange on the other hand, groaned loudly, making his displeasure known to the group. 

 

“You look JUST like how you did when I found you” he pointed out

 

“Found me? I’m not a stray puppy”    
  
“No.. Because that would insinuate that he adopted you” Tony grinned as Strange went pale, staring him down as best he could. 

 

“What about him?” Natasha asked, finally speaking up after watching the scene in front of her go down. 

 

Clary turned to Beck, who was dressed in his usual clandestine outfit. She considered him slightly, musing over his armour. She barely flicked her finger to change his outfit into something more suitable. Quentin stretched out his arms slightly as he looked down at his clothing. He now wore black jeans that sat on his waist and came down into equally black, slightly dirty work style boots. Above this, he now wore a white top which was stained here and there with what appeared to be grease and a leather jacket which looked slightly worn on the cuffs and elbows. 

 

“Why is he dirty?” Tony sighed 

 

“He jacks cars for a living tony” Clary replied pointedly “Plus, it’s not going to go down well if he turns up in designer Calvin Klein or something. Street kids dont take too well to people who look…. Rich for lack of better words”   
  


“I like it” Quentin said appreciatively 

 

Clary did not reply. Instead, she just nodded to Fury. 

 

“We’ll come back down for a quick brief with Stark and Banner around 7ish”    
  
“Me?” Stark asked 

 

“Im assuming you’ll be in control of monitoring my eyes”    
  
“That sounds about right. Thanks for asking” Tony looked at Fury, sarcasm lacing his voice. 

 

“7?” Steve asked, interrupting the stand off 

 

“Want to be gone by 8:30. Gives us a half to 45 to get where we need to go which takes us to 9:30 roughly. Not too late, not too busy and we’re there to deal with introductions and explanations before we start getting heavy foot traffic to the place at 10:30” 

 

“You’re the boss” Tony shrugged

 

“I thought you were?” Clary asked dryly 

 

“HA! You said it” 

 

Steve put his head in his hands. Fury simply turned and left the room after giving them a long stare. 

 

“Quentin, with me please” Clary muttered as she too left the room

 

“What did i do?”    
  
“Nothing, yet” she smirked 

 

“You’re not giving me much faith here” 

 

“I need to brief you. Outside of the other briefing” 

 

Quentin raised his eyebrows. 

  
“I do know what a boyfriend is. Monogamous relationships do exist in my universe”

 

“Stark is rubbing off on you” Clary replied as they entered the elevator

 

Quentin gasped dramatically. 

 

“How Dare you!”    
  
Clary began to laugh as he faked his shocked horror by falling against the elevator rail.

 

“I dont need to brief you on what a goddamn boyfriend is” she finally managed 

 

“No?”   
  
“I need to brief you on the situation. The people… they’re not too keen on newcomers. They should be okay with you if you’re with me but you get one shot and one shot only. It’s not the time to show off” 

 

“You think so little of me?”    
  
She smiled. 

 

“No. But you need to know. They’re not gonna talk. They’re not gonna share info if they think you’re a liability and right now, I’m in the perfect position for them to share that info with me” 

 

“How so?”   
  
“Think about it. If I rock up, devastated having lost my parents…. I mean who else have I got really. They’re likely going to bring up this ‘better life’ thing at some point” 

 

“What about your boyfriend?” he laughed 

 

“No offence but they’re probably going to think you’re a short term thing. Relationships dont really tend to last or be too serious when you’re in and out of jail and disappearing to escape custody”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me this at the briefing later?”   
  
“Because… we’re probably going to commit a few crimes tonight”    
  
“Oh?” 

 

“You dont really hang around with these people without doing something illegal. If they ask us to help out or tag along, we will. It’s going to look way too shady if we start getting antsy about jacking a car or showing up to a drug deal” 

“What about those contact lenses?”

 

Clary shrugged. 

 

“It’ll be too late to stop us by the time they realise what’s happening. Besides, we wont have comms on so it’s not like they can tell us to stop” 

 

Quentin shook his head and laughed.    
  
“Petty crime really your thing?”    
  
“I never really participated” she replied 

 

“But you just said -”    
  
“I mostly got into fights. It’s kinda lawless, underground New York. You’re on your own unless you form a group and even then, backstabbing happens. I didn’t really commit crimes like a lot of the others did but I always managed to get into a lot of fights. It’s how I discovered sorcery” 

 

“Getting into fights with street kids?”    
  
“Not just kids. Lots of adults, hardened criminals, people who’ve got nowhere else to go. The older ones know they’ve got an advantage so a lot of fights, and sometimes deaths, happen. I guess being in fight or flight mode constantly kinda kickstarted my abilities properly” 

 

“Did you have a group?”   
  
“Not really. Kind of? There were certainly people I was closer with. A few of the older guys taught me a lot about breaking and entering”    
  
Quentin rolled his eyes and then began to laugh. 

 

“Sorry, I just cannot imagine you doing that”

 

“I hate you” 

 

“Awww come on! You’re just so small and innocent” he grinned

 

Clary punched him lightly in the shoulder, laughing as they walked into the main living room area. Loki, Thor, Bucky and Sam were sat in the living room having a discussion over the files they had been reading over. Loki looked up as he heard the laughter and was surprised to see both Quentin and Clarissa dressed exceptionally casually. Immediately after, he felt a pang of sad jealousy seeing them laughing together over some inside joke. 

 

“Where is your cape?” Thor asked, disappointment tinging his voice. 

 

“Blame her for that” Quentin grinned, pointing to Clary who shrugged

 

“Got a mission” she explained carefully

 

“With him?” Loki asked, perhaps too sharply as Clary immediately raised her eyebrow

 

“Fury’s orders” she smiled, attempting to soften the situation 

 

“You’re dirty” Sam commented, nodding to Quentin 

 

“Yeah I’m her car jacking boyfriend” he grinned

 

“Boyfriend?” Loki all but sputtered 

 

“Believe you me, I’m not happy about it either” Quentin continued to grin 

 

“Hey!” Clary rolled her eyes and shoved him in the shoulder. He immediately staggered several feet to the left and nearly tripped over a bar stool.    
  
“Sorry… I forget sometimes” she laughed, gesturing to her hands

 

“Forget” Bucky raised his eyebrows, framing the word with his finger quotations 

 

“You heard me” she winked “Anyway, I’m going to go have a nap or something before tonight. It’s going to be a late one” she waved lightly, turning and leaving the room with an apple she had snagged from the bench. 

 

Loki watched her as she left. In truth, he had not paid too much attention to Quentin since he had arrived here. He didn’t care for nor about the man. That was, until just now. It was clear that in his willful ignorance, clary had become much closer to Beck than he had anticipated. 

 

That light conversation and easy intimacy was something Clary used to have with him. He had been hoping to regain that slowly but Quentin’s arrival had caused that plan to come to a jarring holt. 

 

Loki shook his head. Perhaps he was simply imagining things. 

 

//

 

6:59pm. Clary and Quentin sat ready and waiting in the briefing room as Stark and Banner mucked around with some tech and the others lounged, all pretending they needed to be there for some reason or another. In truth, they were curious about how things would go. They were also worried that this could be directly linked to Aadams and thus, their protective instincts of Clarissa kicked in.    
  
Natasha especially had been shadowing her like a hawk on it’s prey over the past few days. Her gut told her something wasn’t right about Beck, however she didn’t really have anything to base it on. All her watching had only told her that Beck respected Clary’s authority and trusted her to make decisions - not exactly something she could fault him for. And, she could see that Clary appreciated this and confided in him.  

 

For the first time in her life, Nat began to doubt her instincts. Had her protectiveness over Clary begun to compromise her ability as an agent? She frowned slightly as Clarissa and Quentin began to go over the contact lenses with Tony. Silently, she decided to take a step back from Clary. Given her occupation to her mission currently, it was likely she wouldn’t notice for a while and hopefully by the time she did, Nat would have a clearer handle on her emotions towards her.

 

Clary was too preoccupied to notice Nat’s subtle frown. Instead, she was honed in on hurrying tony along with his explanation of the lenses that were now in her eyes. 

 

“Okay okay okay I get it Tony. I cant hear you but you can hear me and my surroundings etc etc” 

 

“It’s just that -”    
  
“Tony you’ve explained this 5 times over, we’re cutting it close” Clary replied 

 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” he yelled 

 

Clary did not turn around as she waved, pushing Beck from the room with her other hand.    
  
“That may have been the wrong advice” Tony muttered to the room at large.

 

As Clary exited the room, quentin began to laugh.    
  
“Tough crowd?” he joked 

 

She smiled at him. 

 

“That’s just Tony”    
  


“I’m surprised the Doctor did not kick up more of a fuss”    
  
“Which one?” Clary grinned 

 

“Tall, going grey, little bit pretentious?”    
  
“Ohhh Strange?” she teased 

 

“He looked like he was borderline about to have an aneurysm” 

 

“He’s not too fond of this… lifestyle we are entering” 

 

“Dont see why. This is trendy” Quentin laughed, pulling at the sleeve of his jacket “Speaking of which, how do we get there?”

 

“Remember he can hear you right now” Clary laughed “And to answer your question, the underground” 

 

Quentin raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Im not pulling up in one of Stark’s cars. It’ll ruin the plan and we will literally get robbed” 

 

“Hey it could be part of my cover!”   
  
“No one’s going to believe you’ve successfully stolen a Stark fleet car” 

 

“Fine.. Fine” he muttered as he fell into pace alongside her on the street 

 

They walked quietly for a few blocks. Clary was trying to keep their pace casual enough to not seem rushed but not slow enough to be later than she desired. Eventually, they reached the nearest station and decended into the dingy tunnel that was the platform. 

  
There wasn’t much going on, a few drunks, some late night corporate commuters, a few people who were clearly on their way to a party. Quentin followed her onto the train and they took their seats, the doors sliding shut as they did so. 

 

Clary leant her head back and smiled a little at the familiar sensation. It felt so homely, as opposed to the SHIELD jets she had gotten used to.

 

“I’m glad one of us is enjoying this rust bucket” Quentin commented lightly 

 

“You dont like trains?!” She laughed 

 

“They’re different where I’m from. Less…. Well, less of a pile of shit” 

 

“What are they like where you’re from?”    
  
“Sleek, fast, individual seats…. No drunks” he nodded to the 3 young men at the other end of the carriage who were hooting and laughing at one another 

 

“Oh we have those too. But we’re in the wrong continent for them” she smiled “Besides, this is far more homely” 

 

“For you perhaps”    
  


“I spent a lot of time on them” 

 

“Is train jacking a thing then?” he quipped 

 

Clary rolled her eyes.    
  
“Yes, but not in that capacity. Now come on, this is our stop” she cut him short, grabbing him by the hand as she tugged him off onto the platform.    
  
“Wow. I didn’t think it could get any dingier than the last”    
  
He was right. This platform was darker and less maintained. The few people hovering around looked to be more on the criminal side than on the upscale commuters side. A man sat slumped in the corner with what appeared to be a needle in his arm. Clary simply sighed, yanked it out and rolled him onto his side as she moved past. To Quentin, it looked like an exasperated move that she had done thousands of times. 

 

Quentin stepped around the body and followed Clary up the steps to the mainstreet. Upon emerging, it was much darker than when they had originally gotten on the train. The area they were in appeared to reflect this atmosphere. The buildings were derelict, with boarded up or broken windows and front doors with too many locks on them. They sat close together, with even narrower alleyways in between them. The buildings appeared to alternate between apartment blocks and warehouse like facilities. 

 

Clary whipped down an alleyway, the route familiar to her as she jumped a few walls, climbing up some bins. Quentin followed her quietly, as the night was all but silent and he did not wish to spook someone or something in the dark. 

 

Finally, after weaving through a few alleys Clary stopped in front of the side door to a building. The door faced into one of the extremely narrow alleyways and was boarded up. 

 

“Uh.. When Fury said an underground club this isn’t what I imagined” Quentin commented as he looked the building up and down 

 

“It’s not a club” she replied as she stared at the building 

 

“Then what -”    
  
“This is where I used to stay” 

 

Quentin looked at her, his face softening as he watched her stare up at the building. She glanced at him, catching his soft look. 

 

“You used to live here?” he asked

 

“Yeah… lot’s of these buildings near the industrial side of downtown manhattan are empty. No rent, not the streets and a steady place to come home to” she laughed a little “Thought I would stop by, since it’s on the way” 

 

“Didn’t you get… lonely?” he asked 

  
Clary shrugged.

 

“Yeah, sometimes. But you can’t trust people around here. You live with them and they will stab you in your sleep if it means they can get what they need” 

 

“You had really bad parents, no offence” Quentin smiled 

  
Clary laughed, the sound echoing off the alley’s cobblestone roadway

 

“I’ll concede on that, come on” she proceeded to launch herself over the fence and continue on forward until they reached a proper street.    
  


“Keep up” she shot over her shoulder as Quentin finally fell into pace with her. The street was more lively than the alleyways, scattered with people and nightlife. They brushed past people on the street, some who gave Clary a knowing look, others who simply carried on with whatever preoccupied their nights without so much of a glance sideways 

 

“That’s where we are going” Clary nodded to a neon sign pointing into an alleyway ahead. A bouncer was stood at the head of the alleyway, and as they approached he raised his eyebrows at Clary. Behind him, steps turned right and up into a building which had throbbing music coming from it. 

 

“Knight, we thought you were dead” he commented 

 

“Cant get rid of me that easy” she replied dryly 

 

“What about him” the guy nodded to Quentin, who stood slightly behind Clary looking bored 

 

“Boyfriend” she shrugged as Quentin moved to slide his arm around her waist 

 

“Huh, never seemed like the type” 

 

“Well, you know me TK, I like to experiment” she smirked 

 

“I dont want to hear anymore, off you go” he gestured to the pair of them who slid past him as Quentin kept a hand on Clarissa’s lower back.    
  
They glanced back over their shoulder to see TK roughly stopping some young guy from passing with them. 

 

“Experimenting, huh?” Beck grinned devishly 

 

“Shut up Quentin, dont blow this” she muttered back with a small smile as they traversed the stairs up into the building.

 

Entering was like entering a different world. At the top of the stairs they where faced with a massive dance floor down below with bars in each corner and laser lights making tunnels. In one corner, there were stairs leading down into a basement dive bar. In the other, more stairs went up into a cage balcony dance floor and bar.    
  
“We’re going down there” Clary nodded, taking Quentin’s hand and placing it around her waist 

 

“Im not too sure on the quality of the people here” Quentin murmured in her ear as they pushed through the sweaty, dancing bodies.

 

Clary could see why. The people present were a mix of everything weird and wonderful one could find. Girls with bright wigs and little clothing, men tatted up to their necks with entirely black contacts in, people you could barely identify as having a gender at all. Clary did not respond to him but looked curiously at his concerned look. 

 

The music was too loud on the main dance floor so instead, she simply guided him with her towards the top of the stairs and they began to descend into an even dingier bar below. It still had the blue fluorescent lights but lacked the pumping electronic music which graced the main floor. 

 

“I like what they’ve done to the place” he commented dryly 

 

Clary laughed. 

 

“Dont get too confident” 

 

“How could I not? I am your real fake boyfriend after all”    
  


“Ugh” she snorted, laughing at his cringeworthy comment

 

“Clary!” A voice echoed over the music

Quentin looked up to see a man in his early thirties making eye contact with Clary across the bar. He immediately became defensive, returning his hand to her back as they moved forward. 

 

“Jason, you’re looking as shit as usual” Clary replied as they moved closer. 

 

“I see you got yourself a puppy” Jason replied, equally as dryly 

 

There was a moment of tense staredown before they both broke out laughing and Jason pulled her in for a loose hug. 

 

“Get yourself a drink, the other’s are around here somewhere” 

 

Clary saluted him casually and turned to the bar

 

“T Sunrise aaannnd… ?” she turned to Quentin 

 

“Uhh um just whiskey, neat” 

 

The bar tender nodded and went about making their drinks whilst they took a stool each. 

 

“Hold on aren’t you 20? Isn’t that why Tony makes all those stupid jokes about you being a child?” Quentin whispered 

 

“Yeah” 

 

“How are you drinking” 

 

“Its essentially a club for criminals Quentin, I’ve been doing this since I was 18” 

 

“I think Strange may have just died hearing that” Quentin grinned 

 

He wasn’t far off the mark. Back at the tower, Strange did indeed look like he was about to have an anuerysm. 

  
“She NEVER mentioned that” he said sharply to the others

 

They turned their attention back to the screen. 

 

“By the way, you’re Q” Clary muttered to Beck 

 

“Q?” 

 

“Quentin is too pretentious. Also im pretty sure some of these people wont be able to say it” 

 

“Huh well… Okay” 

 

“I can see them coming, kiss me” 

 

“Im sorry what” 

 

“Trust me, the more we can make them think you’re just a fling boyfriend the better. Get trashy” 

 

“It’s a good thing i’ve been taking tips from Tony” Quentin smirked before pulling her into him. One hand gripped her waist firmly and Clary threw her arms around his neck. 

 

At the tower, Loki went whiter than he already was in a combination of shock, anger and sadness. That should be him there, kissing her and instead it was Beck. He blanched as he thought about the night when he had pinned her to the wall after their hasty knife fight and his lips had connected with hers. Now, Beck was gaining that pleasure. 

 

“Clarrryy!” a voice sounded and Clary broke their kiss, turning and sliding off of the barstool. 

 

“Hey” she grinned at the rag tag group in front of her

 

“Jason said you were back in town” a girl with a jet black pixie cut and tattoos up her arms noted

 

“Yeah, where’d ya go, we thought you’d died or something!” a guy who couldn’t be older than 18 commented

 

Clary sighed. 

 

“Mom and dad died, car crash. I had to go deal with it” 

 

“Oh shit… Sorry man. They were shit anyway though right?” the young guy laughed

 

Clary let out a low laugh before turning to Quentin slightly. 

 

“This is Q by the way, met him jacking cars further north”    
  
“I was just about to ask about Mr. Ruggedly handsome” another girl with a blonde bob which had to be a wig, asked 

 

“Hey” Quentin smirked, sipping his drink slightly 

 

The group of them totalled in about 7, as they took seats at the bar and conversation flowed. It seemed to be going well, as Clary set up their pretence and baseline for the night before the place got any busier. And the place was getting busier. Their group of 7 steadily grew as more people flowed in and out to join them. Suddenly, the conversation flicked and Clary’s ears perked up.

 

“I heard they’re getting heaps of money for it too” the younger guy said across the bar 

 

“What’s this about?” Clary asked casually

 

“Apparently there’s some company conducting medical experiments on people and they’ll pay you big money for it” 

 

“Sounds perfect for you to be honest” one of the other men said 

 

Clary raised her eyebrows. 

 

“Come on it’s not like you’ve got anything to lose” another guy commented, downing his drink and waving to the bar tender for another

 

Quentin cleared his throat

 

“Dont worry, I’ll look after you” the girl with the blonde bob winked

 

Quentin smirked at her. 

  
“What did I do to deserve that pleasure?”    
  
Internally, Clary rolled her eyes at his bad boy persona he was doing.

 

“Actually, here’s the person you wanna speak to about that shit. Yo, Simon!” Jason yelled at a guy making his way across the bar

 

Clary remembered simon. He always had a knack for breaking and entering and would often go with them on their crew missions to the richer areas. He was quiet but a good chat when he started.

 

“Hey man wassup” he nodded. 

 

Clary felt Quentin stiffen up beside her.

 

“Hey Sy, how’s it going?” 

 

“Clarissa hey, thought you’d died” he grinned, his eyes were fully black as per the contacts he always insisted on wearing.

 

“You know me, i cant die” she laughed

 

“You know, that’s a good point. You heard about this experimenting shit going around? They’d probably pay you even bigger money, you’re indestructible” 

 

“Ya reckon? What’s the deal with it?”    
  


“So this guy comes up to me, about a month ago and he’s like, super strong right like crazy. And he starts telling people about this gig, how it gave him like powers and shit. He said some people didnt get them but like, they got paid biiiiig money either way. Said he was recruiting for it and shit. A few people have already gone to do it, we havent really heard back from them yet but if he’s paying as much as he said they were wouldn’t doubt if they just fucked off somewhere nicer after” 

 

“Huh I could use the cash” Clary smirked

 

“Couldn’t we all. Hey I’ll look into it for you and get back to you on it. Guy pops up here and there” he kissed her cheek before slinking away into the crowd.    
  
Clary noted that Quentin remained tense and stiff the entire time. She glanced at him and saw his eyes were hiding a unsettled concern but decided to leave it for later. 

 

“Hey, we’re meant to go to a deal tonight. Hopefully score some more bud to sell on the street but it’s bit risky. Wanna come with? Old times sake?” the pixie cut girl asked 

 

“Sure. Q’s great at jacking cars so if we wanna make a few stops along the way” Clary grinned 

 

“Sure! Let’s go grab the others. Maybe Sy will wanna come too, you know he’s like a wizard with this shit. Stay here” 

 

The group fanned out to collect people or simply disperse to their own going abouts. 

 

Quentin immediately leaned into Clary with urgency. 

 

“You hang out with demons?” he hissed 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Demons. Some of these people are demons” 

 

“Is that a joke?” 

 

“No its not a joke!”    
  


“Demons?”   
  
“Yes. Human looking shapeshifters, typically super low level sorcerers or shape shifters of sorts” 

 

“Demons are real…” 

 

“Yes! Probably not in the way you imagine but yes! Demons. Hence my concerns over the quality of people you’ve been hanging out with” 

 

“Im sorry, Im confused. Demons.” she deadpanned

 

“Yeah you friend ‘Sy’ with the jet black eyes!” he muttered

 

“Oh you mean the stupid contacts he insists on wearing”    
  
“They aren’t contacts! Have you ever seen him without them!?” 

 

Clary thought for a moment and went pale. 

 

“Holy shit but -” 

 

“How long have you been hanging out with fucking demons! This place is full of em!”

 

“Uhh… ummm… since I was 18 maybe a little earlier”

 

“What the hell clary” 

 

“Wait, how come Strange or someone hasn’t picked up on demons in New York” 

 

“He wouldn’t be able to unless he already knew about and was previously looking for them. It takes energy and as is their nature, they’re good at masking themselves”

 

“Symons a demon” 

 

“Yes! And now we’re going to a drug deal with a demon” 

 

“Relax… I used to do it all the time”   
  
“Okay NOW I feel like Strange. Clary, I dont know about this world but were I’m from, the Faye and the… well anyone don’t really mix but especially not lower level creatures like demon” 

 

“I’m not exactly a traditional faye though am I?”

 

“You desperately needed better parents”

 

Clary rolled her eyes.    
  
“Cmon, let’s go” she nodded to the girl with the pixie cut who was ushering them over 

 

Once out of the club and into the fresh night air, they walked several blocks venturing further and further into an industrial area. Including Clary and Quentin, there had to be no more than 8 of them. Blonde bob had stayed behind and Symon had decided to join them which made Quentin supremely uncomfortable. 

 

“So where is this place?” Clary asked, becoming slightly suspicious of the direction they were staying but still playing it cool.    
  
Quentin picked up on her suspicion and immediately put himself on high alert, watching for anyone or thing following us. 

 

“Down town industrial, one of the warehouses there. Apparently the head dude owns it or something” 

 

“Who’s the head dude?”   
  
“Dunno but he must be rich as hell. Probably a drug kingpin but we’re not dealing with him tonight I dont think” 

 

Clary shrugged. 

 

“Sure whatever” 

 

After much more walking, largely in silence they reached a warehouse with a worn down chain link fence. Sy pulled the bottom of it up and they all crouched and walked under it before he set it back down.

 

“This place is creepy as hell” one girl said, zipping up her coat 

 

“Eh, seen worse” Symon grinned in the dark

 

“Let’s just get this done with” Clary huffed into the night 

 

“Alright Ms. Impatient. Didn’t realise you and the boyfie had something planned” Jason winked 

 

“Do you blame me” Quentin grinned as Symon pushed open a door into the warehouse

 

It was dimly lit and rather dusty. For a moment, their eyes adjusted to it until they saw several people standing on the opposite side. 

 

“Hey man” Jason nodded

 

“You here for the pickup?” a guy asked in a gruff voice

 

“Sure are”

 

“And you brought friends, how endearing” one man said as they made their way forward

 

Clary immediately honed in on their outfits. They weren’t dressed like dealers. Instead, they wore all black and what appeared to be bullet proof under their clothing although it was hard to be sure in the dimmed light.  Her eyes travelled down their bodies until she noticed the guns on their hips. The moment her eyes locked onto these, the situation changed.

 

They were outnumbered as their had to be at least 10 of them who drew their guns. As one man did so, his collar shifted revealing the corner of a Hydra brand. Clary’s stomach plummeted. 

 

“Hey you can have the money, fuck this” Jason said, tossing the bag onto the ground in front of them 

 

“We dont want the money boy. We want you” 

 

“Us?” one of the girls asked 

 

“Let’s just say, we’re running out of experiments. Good job by the way Symon, this lot looks fresh” 

  
Symon smiled and stepped out, walking across to the armed men and grabbing the bag of money on the way.    
  
“What the hell Symon!” The younger guy asked

 

“Sorry” he shrugged back 

 

“Told you” Quentin muttered 

 

Clary rolled her eyes. 

 

“Okay thats enough. We’re leaving fuck you guys” Jason growled, turning on his heel. A gun cocked and he froze.    
  
“You’re not going anywhere”    
  
“Try stop me assholes” he shot back

 

The gun fired. The crack was deafening and Clary felt the bang ring in her ears as she reached out, activating her magic and raising a shield to stop the bullets. 

 

Everyone froze, staring at her.    
  
“What the hell Clary” the girl with the pixie cut said, in shock

 

“Not gonna explain, just run!” she yelled as Quentin took her side, doubling down on the shield effort. 

 

“We should probably talk about this” Jason yelled back

 

Clary deadpanned him.    
  
“Go. Now”

 

They turned on their heels and sprinted from the building. In front of Clary and Quentin, Symon began to froth at the mouth and a horrible, high pitched demonic sound came out. 

 

“SEE. DEMON!” 

 

“Yeah yeah yeah fine you deal with him then”    
  
“How kind of you” he grinned as they made their way forward. 

 

Clary remembered Natasha chastising her over using magic too much and so she committed to using some of the techniques Nat had taught her. In quick progression, she disarmed and threw her body at some of the Hydra agents, wrapping her legs around their necks and flipping them to the ground. Quentin dealt with Symon, tossing him through the opposing wall of the warehouse with a blast of green magic. He then turned to punt the remaining Hydra agents into the opposite wall also. 

 

Clary leant against a stack of boxes, panting. 

 

“Did you forget how to use your sorcery?” Quentin asked 

 

“Nah, Nat says I rely too much on it. Thought now would be a good time to practice some sweet moves” she replied breathlessly. 

 

“Sure, we’ve all been there” he winked and she leant back against the stack, her laugh echoing off the empty walls. 

 

“So uh…. Are these your guys?” Quentin asked, nudging an unconscious hydra agent with his foot 

 

“Maybe. It seems related to Aadams but… I dont recognise any of these ones. And I dont think Symon was involved with them when I knew him or else I’m sure Aadams would’ve found me earlier” 

 

“Hm. Okay well, let’s get out of here before more turn up” 

 

“That’s the best thing i’ve heard you say all night” 

 

“Hey! I’ve been complimenting you all evening!”    
  
“Yeah, in like a sleazy boyfriend way” 

 

“Sleazy!? The blonde chick thought I was a bad boy” 

  
Clary laughed at him as they pushed open the door and snuck out into the night. 

 

“Sure Sure Sure. Let’s go” 

 

“We’re not walking home in the dark after that” Quentin replied 

 

“Im not taking one of stark’s -” 

 

She could not finish as Quentin swept her up in his arms.

 

“Uhhhh what the h - o h my god” Clary yelled as Quentin launched himself off the ground 

 

“Did you forget that I can fly?”

 

“Maybe!” she yelled as she threw her arms around his neck

 

Quentin laughed at her as she peered down over his shoulder. 

 

“Way quicker than your underground” he commented

 

“It doesnt have the same charm” Clary laughed 

 

“Really? Literally flying doesn’t have the - you know I’m in the right mind to just drop you” he teased 

 

“Do it. Bet” she replied

 

“You’re lucky Strange would literally murder me if I did” he replied as they approached the circular outside platform of the tower which lead into the main bar and living area.    
  
Gently, he landed into a walk and set her down. 

 

“Wow. We have to do that more” she said, breathlessly with her arms still around her neck

 

“You know, as a faye you should be able to fly” he murmured 

 

“Not yet if I can” 

 

“I’ll be your surrogate for now then” he laughed 

 

The other’s appeared out of the doors and Clary untangled her arms from his neck, brushing her hair out of her face.

 

“So that went well” Tony commented as Clary and Quentin made their way inside

 

“Hey, Nat! Did you see the move I used?” Clary smiled

 

Nat simply nodded in her direction before turning back to Tony.

 

Clary looked down. Perhaps it was a better time for her to use magic after all. 

 

“Did facial recognition, didn’t recognise any of their faces but they’re definitely Hydra”    
  
“DEMONS CLARISSA” Strange all but exploded upon waiting for Tony to finish

 

“I didn’t know!” she shot back whilst Quentin did a horrible job at hiding his laughter

 

“You were underage drinking and hanging out with demons!” he snapped back

 

“Dont forget the crimes” Quentin grinned and Clary pushed him into a wall

  
“Shut up Beck!”    
  


“Demons” Strange muttered, shaking his head

 

“Moving on” Steve nodded

 

“Right anyways aside from the demon guy which by the way, how are you not dead?” Tony asked 

 

“Dont think he was working for HYDRA when he was living with me” 

 

“LIVING WITH YOU!?” Strange flipped 

 

“Oh… yeah for a while we were in the same building. He kept to himself and didnt fuck me over so I didnt mind” she shrugged

 

“You LIVED with a demon” Strange’s cheeks were red 

 

“You lived with a demon” Loki smirked “Of course you did” 

  
Clary gave him an equally cheeky grin and Loki felt his heart leap. 

 

“ANYWAY” Rhodey sighed loudly 

 

“Yeah didnt recognise any of them but that was definitely HYDRA and given the information you got it looks as if they’re not just recruiting people but straight up kidnapping and likely killing them” Bucky inputted 

 

“So, what do we do?” Sam asked 

 

“This has probably spooked them so they may lay low for a bit” Tony nodded

 

“So we just… wait?” Thor asked

 

“I’ll send this all through to Fury. Put some feelers out, get some agents on the ground in these circles to see when and where its frequenting” Stark replied

 

“That’s all we can do for now” Clint nodded

 

“Okay. Well if that’s all…” Clary trailed off

 

“Can we have a word please?” Strange muttered as the others milled about and Thor and Quentin spoke loudly about flying. 

 

Clary just nodded and followed him out into the hallway. 

 

“How could you not know you were hanging out with demons?” he sighed 

 

“How could you not know there were demons frequenting in New York?” she raised her eyebrow

 

Strange stared her down. Before he could answer, Loki joined them. 

 

“Demons? Really?” he said to the pair 

 

Clary rolled her eyes with a slight smile.    
  
“Dont you start”   
  
“Im just saying, how did you not know about them?” Loki nodded to Strange who immediately deadpanned him

 

“Why would I be looking for them?” 

 

“Why wouldn’t you?” 

 

“Alriiight Im going to leave you guys to it” Clary grinned, attempting to slip out of the hallway

 

“Dont think we’re done with this” Strange commented as she waved at him and walked away. 

 

“You’re pushing her away” Loki commented with a sigh

 

“She was hanging out with demons and committing crimes, Loki.” 

 

“She’s not doing it anymore. We cant afford to keep pushing her out like this” Loki replied quietly 

 

Strange shook his head. 

 

“I feel she does not trust us as is” 

 

“She doesn’t” Loki murmured “When we first met… When she became a part of all.. This. Maybe she was quieter, but she put a trust in us with information and missions. I fear that is not the case anymore. When was the last time she talked to you or I about anything, really?” 

 

“I know. But -” 

 

“If you want her to trust you, you’ve got to treat her like she knows what she’s doing” Quentin interrupted, leaning on the doorframe. 

 

Strange raised his eyebrows at the man. 

 

“I mean, yeah. You two in particular fucked up big time in the first instance but then you all fucked up again and again by lying and treating her like a child. She wont confide in you because what’s the point if you’re going to turn around and treat her like she’s not capable”

 

“But -” Loki began 

 

“It’s not really a ‘but’ situation man. She’s either in this or she’s not and she’s chosen to be in this. After that, you cant really treat her like a child. I mean, Strange imagine if Stark was grilling you on all your choices up until this point constantly. Interjecting, stopping you from doing your duty, lying to you about things to keep you off missions? You’d be livid, you’d go out on your own and do things and you certainly wouldn’t trust him. You know why? Because you chose this lifestyle and the risk that comes with it. So did she” he shrugged, turning and walking away down the hallway and leaving Loki and Strange in quiet shock. 


	24. Prague

The next three days were mostly debriefing Fury and setting up a plan for catching Hydra in the act. 

 

Today, Clary had gotten out of another SHIELD meeting with an itch to train. She headed up to the lounge to find Natasha in order to get some hand to hand in and some time away from the boys who’s macho fighting techniques relied on brawn and brawn only. 

 

As she walked in, she noticed that Nat was sitting with Steve, Sam, Bucky, Thor, and Loki and Strange who were all either talking or reading over files.

 

Clary jumped the kitchen bench and landed lightly on the other side, facing Nat. 

 

 Wanna do some training? She grinned 

 

 “Not tonight” she replied rather sharply, barely looking up from her file 

  
  


Clary’s grin faded into a disappointed frown. This was the 4th time over the past few days Nat had denied an opportunity to train with or teach her. The other day, Clary had walked in on her, Clint and Steve training together not an hour after she had asked Nat if she wanted to. The memory sprang back into mind as she stood awkwardly in the kitchen. 

 

“Oh… Okay” she replied, before hanging her head slightly and slipping out of the room to train by herself. 

 

Steve turned to Natasha. 

 

“Nat… You’re hurting her now. She can see you’re avoiding her” 

 

“You know it’s unsafe for me to be compromised. It’s in her best interests” 

 

“If having feelings is compromised….” Bucky trailed off 

 

“It is” she snapped 

 

“Natasha… She trusts you out of all of us. If something goes wrong…. She’s not going to come to any of us anymore” Steve replied gently 

 

“Loki” she half pointed 

 

Loki raised an eyebrow and let out a bitter laugh.    
  
“Do not kid yourself. I thought you were more intelligent than that, Romanoff” 

 

Natasha sighed.    
  
“It’s not that I want to push her away… I just need to make sure I’m assessing situations clearly” 

 

“If you think she trusts me… You’re wrong. Perhaps she does, in some aspects. I feel she only pities me now” Loki responded 

 

“I’ll talk to her later” Nat replied softly, realising the damage she may have done in her attempt to not do it. 

 

Clary on the other hand, walked to her floor quietly. She felt dejected that Nat was pushing her away and she could not figure out why. Out of all of the others, Nat was the only one she really trusted consistently and felt like she could confide in. It was funny how easy it was for that to be demolished and she padded gently into her floor’s kitchen, her eyes to the ground. 

 

“Hey” Quentin grinned, chewing on what Clary thought was some sort of omelette 

 

“Hey” she replied softly

 

Quentin immediately set down his utensils at her dejected tone and swallowed his food.    
  
“What’s up?” he asked, his voice gentle 

 

“Just… Nat. She’s avoiding me, or something and I dont know why”

 

“What’s going on?” Quentin asked, pulling a barstool up beside him for her to sit on. 

 

“I dont know… Nat was always the one i could trust, you know? After the Aadams thing, I really felt like she had my back and she taught me. But now, she wont even look me in the eye let alone spend time with me.” 

 

“Hey, maybe she’s going through her own stuff that’s got nothing to do with you” he tried

 

“She would’ve told me. Or disappeared completely but… I mean I asked her to train with me yesterday and she said no but then an hour later she was in the gym with Steve and Clint. She was the only one I felt like I could really trust” 

 

“Mmm… I dont know why she’s acting like that then” 

 

“I’ve got no one now. After Loki and Strange… well yeah. And the whole Aadams thing I just… This is no longer home for me”

 

“Hey, you’ve still got me right?” he smiled, putting an arm around her shoulder. 

 

“Yeah. Guess i do” she smiled back 

 

“Well I’m glad you’ve got eachother because you’re shipping off. Right now” Fury’s voice sounded and they both whipped around to see him sitting cross legged in the arm chair

 

“Jesus CHRIST” Quentin swore 

 

“What’s happening?” Clary asked 

 

“We’ve had that big surge you were talking about, Beck” 

 

“In Prague?” he asked, his voice tense

  
Fury nodded. 

  
“How long ago” 

 

“An hour” 

 

“Okay we’ve got roughly 56 left. We need to get there ASAP” 

 

“Jets already prepped” Fury replied 

 

“What about the others?” Clary asked 

 

“You two have proven you can handle things” Fury replied “Try not to screw this up” 

 

Fury left the room. Clary and Quentin glanced at one another and immediately bolted to their rooms, grabbing what they needed before taking the back stairs up onto the roof and taking off. The others did not notice a jet leave, preoccupied as they where. 

 

//

 

It was 7pm, when Fury walked into the living room where the group were all sat talking among themselves.    
  
“Ah the man of the minute” Stark grinned 

 

“Have you seen Clary?” Steve asked

“Yeah Nat needs to apologise” Clint laughed as Natasha pushed him off the couch

 

“I do need to talk to her” Natasha stood up, waiting for Fury’s direction 

 

Fury raised his eyebrows at the group. 

  
“You’re about…. Two hours too late” he commented idly 

 

“Huh?” Sam asked 

  
“Agent Knight and Mr. Beck left 2 hours ago on a mission” 

 

“Oh… I guess I’ll talk to her later tonight or tomorrow morning then” Natasha shrugged, slightly bothered that neither Fury nor Clary had cleared the mission with her

 

“That may not be able to happen” Fury replied 

 

“What?” Steve asked

 

“Our transponder went off. That big surge Mr. Beck spoke of? It happened. I sent them immediately to deal with it” 

 

“Seriously?” Rhodey asked 

 

“Yes seriously. Beck is the man for the job and himself and Knight have proven they can work well together” 

 

“Clary and I work well together!” Natasha argued, slightly panicked that Clary had been sent to fight some obscure monster without them 

 

“Not according to the conversation I overheard” Fury sighed “I am afraid that the conversation you want to have with Agent Knight may be too little too late, as the saying goes” 

 

Natasha sat down, defeatedly. 

 

“Where’d they go?” 

 

“Prague” 

 

“Without any of us” Thor said 

 

“I did try and contact Stark but this was a time of the essence thing” 

 

Tony looked down at this phone and his 10 missed calls from Fury. 

 

“Whoops” he commented and Fury just shook his head, leaving the room in disdain. 

 

“They’ll be fine” Steve said to the room 

 

“Just talk to her when she gets back” Clint shrugged 

 

“Yeah, I guess” Nat replied, leaning back in her chair as she mulled over the damage she had caused.

 

//

 

On the jet, Clary and Quentin were coming into Prague. Clary had chucked the jet on autopilot for most of the flight and just now was she throwing herself into the pilots seat to come in to land. Quentin took the copilots chair as she very gently landed the jet on a rooftop of a hotel. 

 

“Nice digs” Quentin commented and Clary smiled at him as she flicked the switches off 

 

“I feel like if we’re fighting an evil, interdimensional monster we should get a nice place” 

 

“Touche” he laughed, jumping off of the ramp

 

“Agent” A french accent sounded. 

 

They turned around to see a woman standing by a door on the roof. Clary glanced at Quentin with a grin before straightening up into a more formal posture. 

 

“Hello” 

 

“Fury briefed me on your arrival, please let me show you to your rooms” 

 

She guided them through the door and into an elevator. It must’ve gone down only 2 floors as the door dinged loudly and let them out into a hallway with lavish velvet like carpet.

 

“Mr. Beck, you are in room 304. Ms Knight, you are in room 305. Should you need anything, my contact details are in each of your room and we have 24/7 surveillance on the outside of your rooms by the windows and doors. Furthermore, there are a number of shield agents staying in the hotel and surrounding area as guests and staff. Should you need us, we will be present” 

 

“Thank you” Clary nodded as they stepped off of the elevator. 

 

The pair waited for it to ding shut before turning to each other. 

 

“Let’s go check this out!” Quentin laughed, starting towards his room and waving the keycard that the French agent had handed them in the elevator. 

 

The door clicked open to reveal a luxurious suite with a king bed, satin sheets and a large floor plan which spread into a beautiful marble bathroom. 

 

“Aw yees!” Clary grinned, jumping on the bed. 

 

“Shall we set this shit up?” Quentin laughed

 

Clary nodded and they each made back and forth trips to the jet, bringing down the equipment they needed to track the surges and all their gear. 

 

“Guess we’re using your room as a base then” Clary laughed, stretching out on his bed as he pulled up a chair to their hologram. 

 

“Better hope they dont do daily house cleaning” Quentin laughed 

 

“So what’s the plan?”    
  


“Well.. we’ve still got roughly 46 hours so we wait really” 

 

“That’s two days” Clary replied, flipping onto her feet and taking Quentins side

 

“I’d rather we were here early just in case” 

 

“Sounds good…” Clary hummed lightly looking out the window to the dusk skies 

 

“Hey, shall we go for a walk? Get some food?” Quentin smiled 

 

She looked at him, one eyebrow raised as her eyes flitted to the hologram.    
  
“Ah, I’m sure it’s not going to be THIS early. Besides, I take it you’ve never been to Prague before?”    
  


“No. Have you?”    
  
“In my universe, yes. If it’s the same we should be fine”    
  


“And if it’s not?” 

 

“I hope you dont mind walking” he grinned 

 

Clary laughed and shook her head. 

 

“Okay but I’m going to go have a shower first. That flight made me die a little inside”   
  
“Im not that annoying, surely”    
  
“I beg to differ” She sang as they exited the room

 

Sneaking into her own room, she discovered it was more or less the same. A box on the bed caught her eye however and she cautiously approached it. A note laid on top and she unfolded it

 

“Wear these” scrawled handwriting said 

 

She flicked the box open to find Tony’s contacts and scoffed, annoyed that they thought she needed babysitting at all times. For tonight, at least, they could shove it. She tossed the box onto the bedside drawer and crumpled up the note before stripping down.    
  
Under the hot water, her thoughts ran wild. Did they seriously think she needed 24/7 surveillance? After they’d shown no interest in her in months? Not let her on missions? Basically locked her at the tower? She shook her head, the beads slipping down her face. Still annoyed, she slipped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her, disgruntled as she walked back into her room.

 

She screamed. 

 

“Hey! Whoops” Quentin laughed

 

He was sat on her bed, reading a Prague guide. 

 

“What the hell!” 

 

“Sorry, I did knock” 

 

Holding the towel with one hand, she used the other to snatch the prague guide out of his grip and whack him over the head with it. 

 

“Ow, Okay I probably deserved that” 

 

“You did” she replied, bumping the bedside table and knocking the contacts onto the floor.    
  
Quentin leant down to pick them up and realised slowly he was extremely close to Clarissa. He took a deep breath as he pulled back, contacts in hand. 

 

“Huh?” he cleared his throat

 

“They were left on my bed” 

 

“Stark contacts?”    
  


Clary nodded, taking them gently out of his hands. He noticed the crumpled note and uncrumpled it in his hand.

 

“You gonna put them on?” he asked softly 

  
She stared down at them for a long moment, considering. 

 

“Nah” she tossed them to the side on the bed. 

  
“Good, because this would be awkward if they could see it” Quentin smirked 

 

“I -” 

 

He pulled her into a kiss as she leant down slightly, moulding her lips against his. 

 

“Okay, that would’ve been awkward” she murmured, breathless as she pulled back 

 

“My thoughts exactly. Anyway, are you going to get dressed or are we going out like this” he smiled 

“I was thinking like this” 

 

“Im not complaining” he shrugged 

 

“Ugh. Give me a moment” she replied, grabbing some clothes out of her bag. 

 

A few minutes later, she was dressed in dark blue jeans and a white singlet. It was going into summer in Europe and the evening air was warm enough to go out without a jacket. Quentin matched the dark blue jeans and wore a grey t-shirt.    
  
“You’d never believe we were two spies” he laughed 

 

“Isn’t that… the point?” 

 

“Shut up. Cmon” he took her hand and dragged her out of the room. 

 

The lobby was as extravagant as their rooms, with velvet carpets and a massive chandelier centrepiece. A man in a suit nodded to them and Clary straightened, smiling back giddly. 

 

“Shield?” Quentin leant down to whisper 

 

“Yeah” she smiled as they made their way out into the open air. 

 

It was refreshing, liberating even, to be out of the avengers watchful eye and out without any responsibilities for a little while. As a child, she had never travelled outside the states so this as all new to her. She looked around in a child-like wonder as they walked down the cobblestone streets and through the crowds. Sometimes, when she would break out of her fascination, she would catch Quentin smiling softly at her. 

 

They walked past a fountain and Clary pretended to push Quentin in. He laughed loudly at her attempt and immediately threw her over his shoulder. 

  
“Wanna play that game huh?” he does grinned as she pretended to beat his back and scream, attempting to curl around his side. He hovered her above the water for a moment before pulling her back as she laughed breathlessly. 

“Hey what the hell is that?” Clary pointed to some crowds up ahead and a bunch of lights.    
  
“Carnival - I think” Quentin commented as they got closer “Shall we?” 

 

She gave him a wicked grin. 

 

“Who’s gonna know?” 

 

“Thats the attitude” he laughed as they made their way in

 

“First things first. I’m going to kick your ass at some games”

 

“Oh? Is that so? Bring it faye” 

 

She pointed at a water gun vs balloon challenge. 

 

“I just realised you probably have been target trained and suddenly this feels unfair” Quentin laughed, picking up the water gun. 

 

She winked at him as they began shooting. She was outstripping him by a mile when he turned the water gun on her. 

 

“Hey!!!” 

 

“You never set any rules” he grinned. 

  
She retaliated by squirting him back. 

 

“I relent. I relent! You win!” he laughed, as Clary won by a mile

 

They continued their walk until they reached the hall of mirrors.    
  
“After you, Miss” he grinned, ushering her in

 

“Boo” he then whispered in her ear, causing her to jump and hit him in the shoulder. 

 

There was no one else in the hall and so only their reflections refracted around them. 

 

“It’s like the mirror realm” 

 

“Well I mean…”    
  
“I know I know shut up” 

 

“Hey is it just me or are we l -” Quentin walked straight into his own reflection and Clary burst out laughing. She nearly fell over from the breathlessness and Quentin rubbed his head.

 

“You’re going the wrong way” she laughed as she dragged him towards the gap in the mirrors. Once outside, Quentin started to laugh. 

 

“I think we’ll give that one a miss” 

 

They continued on their adventure, running through crowds and beating one another in carnival games until they ended up on the ferris wheel, out of breath and giggling.

 

“You know, the last time I went to a carnival I must of been like 6” Quentin reminisced 

 

“Were they like this… where you’re from?” Clary asked gently as they rose

 

He smiled gently at her, his eyes sparkling. 

 

“Just like this. Better company this time round though” 

 

“Do you miss it?” 

 

“All the time. But it’s gone now, no point hurting myself like that” 

 

“Once we beat these things… Where… What are you going to do?” 

 

“I dont know… Carry on travelling, maybe?”

 

Clary looked at him softly in silence. 

 

“Did you ever consider… staying here?” 

 

“At the carnival? I dont really see it as a career pathway” he laughed

 

“No, with us. With me…” 

 

He looked at her for a long moment.    
  
“I didn’t consider it” 

 

“Why not?”    
  
“It just… never seemed like a viable option.” 

 

“How about now?” 

 

He smiled at her and looked down and then out over the crowds below before finally back to her. 

 

“Yeah, I could see this” 

 

“We’d make great partners, and you could teach me more magic” 

 

“You know, I could and you’re right… we would” 

 

“Think about it”    
  


“Just you and me?” he laughed 

 

She shrugged. 

 

“Could be… I mean it’s not really like the avengers need me or, I mean lately, even want me around. We could start our own thing, be based out of Europe and deal with the villains here” she smiled 

 

“You know, that’s not a half bad idea” 

 

“We could be called SWORD” 

 

“As opposed to SHIELD?” he laughed 

 

“Well, yeah we’d be the European version” 

 

“Im liking this more and more” 

 

They hopped off at the bottom and wandered idly back onto the street which, even as it was nearing midnight, was still crowded with people. The edges were lined with people eating at outdoor restaurants and plants climbing the old buildings. Quentin slipped his hand into hers and they walked through the city until they sat on the edge of an old bridge, people walking past without a care for them. 

 

“Would you really leave the Avengers behind?” Quentin asked quietly 

 

Clary stared out over the water and back towards the lights

 

“Maybe… I mean I dont know? I always had a home with Strange but… then the Avengers happened and I thought it would just be another mission but they took me in and I felt like I had something special, something akin to a family. But I guess, that was my mistake. I… let my guard down to them and they did… well i mean… I dont know. It wasn’t their fault they were doing what they thought was right but that doesn’t undo the damage” 

 

“They do care” 

 

“That doesn’t change it… And lately, it just feels like I’m an obligation to them”    
  
“And what about Loki?” 

  
“Huh?”   
  
“I see the way he looks at you, Clary.” 

 

“Yeah. I dont think that’s real Quentin” 

 

“Clary -”    
  


“He was using me. The whole time he was just doing everything to piss Strange off. It was never genuine and maybe he does feel bad but… it doesn’t mean he ever felt that way. What you see is just guilt” 

 

“I’m sorry” 

 

“It’s okay. I just… You don’t understand the pain of the betrayal. I thought I could trust him and Strange and… I guess now Nat, indefinitely but when Loki and Strange did that… After my parents, I just… The hurt i dont know” 

 

“It’s okay. You dont have to know” he replied softly, pulling her into him 

 

They sat quietly, watching over the city that would become their battleground. 

 

“Thanks, for listening to me” she said quietly 

 

“Always. Hey, shall we head back?” 

 

She nodded, and they hopped off their ledge, heading back over the cobblestone bridge and into the streets which were slowly getting quieter as the night dragged into the early hours of the morning. Arriving back at the hotel, there were a few people drinking in the lobby by the huge fireplace. The warmth hit them, instantly inciting a sleepiness as they made their way to the elevator and up to their floor. 

 

Quietly, they entered Quentin’s room to check the seismic measurer. There had been no new readings. Clary sat down sleepily on the bed, gently laying back into the plushness as Quentin checked all the angles on the holograms. She barely remembered anything after that point as the warmth caused her to drift off. Absently, she felt quentin move her under the covers and lay down next to her.    
  


They woke up in the morning, with Clary curled up on Quentin’s chest. 

 

“Mmngf Morning” Quentin said, pushing his now messy hair back

 

“Hey” she murmured, stretching out like a cat before sitting up. 

 

There was a light beeping sound which came to their attention.    
  
“Shit what’s that?” Quentin muttered, sitting up himself

 

“Fuck! It’s our transponder!”    
  
“Huh?” Quentin asked

 

“HQ have been trying to contact us” she muttered, flicking over the hologram 

 

There was a pause and then a ringing sound. 

 

“Oh did we miss a few calls?” Quentin smiled as he at down next to her

 

A moment of silence followed before the Avengers appeared in front of them. 

 

“We’ve been trying to get in contact for 10 hours!” Tony immediately began

 

“Wait, why do you guys look like you just woke up?” Clint asked 

 

“Uh, because it’s like” Clary checked her watch “8am here” 

 

Loki took in the pairs just woken up look, messy hair and how close they were sitting. Behind them, he could see the messed up bed sheets. The messed up bed sheets which were ruffled on both sides. He immediately tensed. 

“I had the contacts left on your bed!” Tony chastised 

 

“Yeah i know” 

 

“Clarissa. You were to be wearing those. Where the hell were you last night?” Strange asked in a concerned tone 

 

“We went and got some food” Quentin shrugged 

 

“Really? Because surveillance shows you two gallivanting at a carnival” Tony replied 

 

“Are you fucking serious? You put surveillance on me!?” Clary all but yelled

 

“No. I just hacked all the surrounding cameras and -”    
  


“Fuck sake Tony. We’ve got another day and a half before any action happens. You’re’ unbelievable”    
  
“Clary can I -” Nat began 

 

“No. You know what, you guys are unbelievable! You think I dont know my mission? That I’m just out taking risks like you all haven’t fucked up your own missions in the past. Go to hell, we’ll talk when I get back. All further contact can go through Fury” Clary replied angrily, swiping and exiting the hologram. 

 

She sat there seething. Were they serious? If Nat had done this exact same mission they wouldn’t have even checked on her.    
  
“Hey, it’s okay. You know they’re just worried” Quentin said softly

 

“Yeah. I just… Im sick of it” 

 

“I know. How about we go get breakfast?” 

  
She nodded, with a small smile.    
  
//    
  
Back at the Tower, the Avengers stood in silence looking at the space where the empty hologram of Clary and Quentin were. 

 

“I just… Wanted to talk to her” Nat shook her head

 

“She’s not wearing the damn contacts” Tony muttered 

 

“Tony maybe you’re babying her a bit much here… You wouldn’t make any of us wear them” Nat replied

“No wonder she doesn’t trust us” Loki seethed, his anger building up from seeing Clary and Quentin together

 

“Loki” Thor began

“No. We’ve done nothing but push her away through these actions. Now she’s half of midgard away with a stranger who’s paid more attention to and put more trust in her than any of us, what makes you think she’ll come back?” 

 

Strange stared at him for a moment as the reality hit them. 

 

“There’s nothing stopping her staying there” Steve said quietly 

 

“And there’s nothing here she’d want to come back to” Clint added, nodding at the group 

 

“I could send some of the london sanctum out… to look” Strange said half heartedly 

 

Natasha shook her head.    
  
“Lets get these elementals out of the way first” 

 

//

Clary and Quentin sat at an outdoor table in the streets of Prague. The cafe they were eating at was cobbled like the streets and vines grew up the side, nearly hiding the walls completely. Clary leaned back slightly, drinking a glass of orange juice and watching the people in the streets pensively.    
  
It was sunny and warm but early enough not to be hot. Quentin watched her as the sun flickered over her eyes. 

 

“We’re being watched” she sighed finally, looking back to Quentin 

 

“I dont blame them” he commented idly 

 

“Excuse me?” Clary replied bluntly 

 

He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. 

 

“That’s not what i meant” 

 

Clary cocked her head a little bit, her lips parted with a question.    
  
“I mean you look good” his smirk deepened 

 

“Oh… Thank you” she said slowly, realising the point of his initial comment  

 

She looked down at her simplistic outfit; white shorts that fit at the waist and became flowy and a cropped white singlet. 

 

“Hey if you can transform your clothing at will why do you even bother to pack stuff?” Quentin asked 

 

She looked at him, considering the question for a moment. 

 

“Habit? I guess I dont need them but it makes me feel normal” 

 

“Why would you want to be normal?”    
  


“Less issues” she laughed 

 

“I think you’d find a way to have issues” Quentin laughed 

 

“Shut up! Come on, weren’t we going to scope out the area today?” she chided 

 

Quentin pretended to check an imaginary schedule.    
  
“Hmm”

 

Clary rolled her eyes and stood up abruptly. Quentin allowed his eyes to rake over her before clearing his throat and standing up also. 

  
“So where is this place?”

 

“Follow me” he gestured with his head

 

“Are you talking to me or the 100 shield agents Tony paid off to follow us?” 

 

“Mostly you” he winked 

 

Clary pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes to hide the exasperated roll. 

 

“You look like a true tourist” Quentin laughed 

 

“Says you” she shot back as they ambled through the people in the streets. 

  
After 10 minutes of walking, they reached a square with a large, ornate fountain in it. There appeared to be some sort of festivities in and around the square as stalls were set up and people were milling about, looking between stalls and exhibitions. 

 

“Here?” she asked, looking around 

 

“That fountain is not going to be a good place in a day or so” Quentin nodded quietly

 

“Let’s scope this out” Clary replied, heading to a wall with some stairs. It appeared to lead into some sort of bell tower and then out onto a wall which tourists were busy taking pictures on. Clary breezed past the people before coming to a halt at the edge of the wall, looking out over the square and the other buildings that continued out to the river. She could see the ferris wheel from here and smiled slightly at the memory.

 

“We’ve got a good vantage point up here” Quentin nodded 

  
Clary turned to him, her expressions somewhat apathetic

 

“You can fly” she pointed out 

 

“Okay YOU’VE got a good vantage point up here” he grinned 

 

“Better. So where's the… it coming from?”

 

“Well… If it’s the same as my world… from the fountain”    
  


“A molten fire lava monster is going to appear from an ornate fountain in the middle of Prague” Clary repeated clinically 

 

“He’s more… gonna ooze out of it but yeah” 

 

“ANything else I should know?” Clary rolled her eyes

 

“Uh… Well he gains strength from absorbing metal alloys so we probably shouldn’t let it do that” 

 

“Oh.. So like ALL of these metal framed stalls and that scaffolding?” Clary pointed to a church like building which was encased in scaffolding for renovations. 

 

Quentin shrugged.

 

“Yeah” 

 

“So we’re doomed?” 

 

“Do you have no faith in me?” he chuckled 

 

“Should I?”   
  
“No, to be honest” he laughed. His tone suddenly became more serious. “This is going to be difficult. Damn near impossible even” 

 

Clary looked at him calmly.    
  
“Im up for the challenge” 

 

//

 

Back in New York, it was late at night and Loki sat in the living room of the top floor, staring out over the city. The same images of Clary from the hologram ran through his head. Her messy hair, the way her face had gone from calm to angered, Quentin beside her, the messed up sheets. This had all happened because they had pushed her out. 

 

He knew it was because they were trying to protect her. None of them wanted Aadams to get a hold of her again, especially not him. But they had been blinded in their over protectiveness. He only hoped that the damage could be repaired. His mind flicked back to Clary’s exasperated anger at Stark.

 

He remembered Quentin’s subtle touch to her arm as she had flicked away their hologram. Perhaps, even if the damage could be repaired, it was too late for his feelings for Clarissa to be revealed. He saw the betrayal on her face even after the forgiveness she had granted. He knew that even if he did declare his feelings, she would not believe him. 

  
Lost in thought, he did not see Natasha enter the room and softly lower herself into a seat.    
  
“Thinking about her?” her voice rang out in the darkness

 

“I fear we may have lost her for good” 

 

“So do I” Nat sighed 

 

“Do you think she will return?” Loki asked quietly 

 

“I hope so…. I don’t know. I cant say for sure. She was so… over it? On that call she seemed so done with everything and you know how -”    
  
“Nat you know I did that for her best interests” Stark interrupted, entering the room with Bucky, Steve and Strange. It appeared none of them could sleep properly as they all took seats, not turning on the lights as they did so.

 

“I dont care Tony. We cannot afford to keep doing this” Nat replied

 

“What else do you expect me to do? Im not going to have her killed by that psychomaniac”

 

“We all worry Tony… But this isn’t helping. Clary might not even come back after this and there’s nothing we can do to stop that” 

 

Tony sat quietly for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. He was briskly interrupted.    
  
“Stark” Fury’s voice sounded exasperated as he entered the room, looking around the darkness in annoyance    
  
“Look we’re kind of in the middle of something here”    
  
“I hear you’ve been paying off my agents to shadow Agent Knight” he said, ignoring Tony completely 

 

“I may have dropped a few thousand dollars” Tony waived

 

“Enough. This is ridiculous…Childish even. I have pulled every single agent who has accepted a bribe from you off the mission. They are NOT to be compromised on mission” 

 

“Fury -” Stark began

 

“No. I am growing tired of these games. I did not authorise those contacts to be given to Clarissa Knight for this mission and I did not authorise her nor Beck to be shadowed. Now, they are left with less than a quarter of their original back up because you decided you needed to play dad”

 

“You pulled the agents?” Nat asked quietly 

 

“Their roles were to be eyes and ears only. Provide appropriate tech and backup for the upcoming mission and keep tabs on anyone or thing out of the ordinary. I will NOT have my agents compromised and I will not have my leads distracted due to Stark’s need to have eyes on everything” 

 

“How many are left there?” Bucky asked

Fury looked at him for a long moment. 

 

“13”

 

“13?! You’re joking” Steve shot 

 

“I had no choice but to pull my compromised agents, Rogers.”    
  
“Stark” Strange hissed 

 

“Do you not trust Agent Knight to do her job?” Fury seethed

 

“No… it’s just after Aadams… we can’t afford to lose her again” Stark admitted 

 

“Well, given her attitude today I think you’ve done an excellent job in ensuring just that. Those agents you had tail her? They came back with reports that once this mission is finished, Ms Knight plans to leave the Avengers - and SHIELD” 

 

“What?” Loki asked, a little too defeatedly 

 

“Knight was overheard talking to Beck about leaving the Avengers. In her words she believes she is not trusted nor wanted within the team. As far as agents can report, herself and Beck are considering starting their own faction of SHIELD working out of Europe” Fury relayed, his voice becoming more serious 

 

“Would you allow that?” Steve asked 

 

“Yes. Knight is not someone SHIELD wants to compete with which was the EXACT reason she was bought onto this team” 

 

“Was it?” Strange asked quietly 

 

Fury looked at Strange dead in the eye. 

 

“We knew of Miss Knight’s potential before you did, Doctor. Those scientists the faeries sought… Some of them ended up with SHIELD, for periods. Knight was always on our radar and, she is only going to grow more powerful.” 

 

“So you’re just going to let her leave?” Stark asked 

 

“What choice have you left me with? She won’t return to you and if she desires to run SHIELD for the European sectors, she will be allowed to do just that. Knight is a formidable opponent and not one I wish to have running rampant around the world. Having a european base would certainly make issues easier to manage” 

 

“So that’s it” Steve said bluntly 

 

“For now. Agent Knight may decide to return.”    
  
“It’s a waiting game” Strange sighed, angrily 

  
“Sure is” 

 

//

  
Clary and Quentin were back in the room going over their game plan. Tonight was the night and they needed to make sure all their schematics were correct, their gear was ready and they knew the target’s weak points.

 

They were suited up, Quentin in his armour and Clary in her sorcery gear. She felt a pang as the walked past the bathroom and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. It reminded her of when she would bounce down the stairs of the sanctum with Strange, ready for training or another mission. She could barely remember what the sanctum looked like now. She could barely really remember Strange’s mentoring at this point - it had been so long.

“What’ve we got?” Clary asked, approaching Beck who stood surrounded by holograms. 

 

“Surges growing rapidly and getting larger. We’ve not got long before this goes critical” he said seriously 

 

Clary traced her finger tips lightly around one of the pulses which was radiating out from their fountain. 

 

“What about all the people?” she asked quietly 

 

“SHIELD is trying to move people out of there but… for some reason half our agents are missing” Quentin commented 

 

Clary raised an eyebrow at him and flicked up their stats. 

 

“13 agents? We had over 50 when we began this…” she mused, her tone worried 

 

“I know… I’ve had not comment from Fury or anyone else. Im just as confused as you are. Stark maybe?” 

 

Clary shook her head. 

 

“Stark would put MORE on the mission. He wouldn’t take them off…. This is not good we were relying on those agents to neutralise the general public and keep an eye out for threats” 

 

“What do we do?” Quentin asked softly 

 

“I… it’s too late. We have to deal with this now. Even if I could get in contact with Fury, it would take at least half a day to get other agents out here” 

 

Quentin nodded.

 

“You know what’s at stake here” 

 

“Let’s just hope we dont fuck this up” she muttered, tugging at her sleeves down to meet her gloves. 

 

“I trust you” he smiled, swiping away the holograms “But it’s time to go” 

 

She nodded and looked out the window to the sun which was now sat low on the horizon as it set, letting out it’s last rays of light as the night crept in.  Quentin leapt out the window first, hovering neatly outside as Clary climbed out and crouched on the ledge, swiftly drawing the window shut behind her. Quentin grabbed on to her and they set off into the early evening.

 

Once they had reached a solid section of roof tops, Quentin set Clary down. They didn’t want to draw too much attention so moving stealthily was a must. Clary nodded to Quentin before slipping off into the shadows. He watched as she disappeared over the roof tops, using her magic to create near invisible jets to boost her over walls. Once he had lost sight of her, he shot up into the air. High enough people would not see him, before continuing in a circular direction, opposite to Clarissa. 

 

Clary continued on her way. She did not feel good about losing their agents and was still confused as to why nearly all of them had been pulled from the mission. It was unlike Fury to spring something on them like that, especially without even mentioning it. She couldn’t even get in contact with him to confirm what had happened and so they were left in the dark. But, if this thing got out of control, they had no backup. Nobody who could help neutralise the threat. Nobody to operate heavy machinery. It was all on the two of them to complete this.    
  
She reached the wall which they had scoped out the day before and sat, crouched on the top of it looking down towards the fountain. She couldn’t see Quentin yet but the plaza was still busier than she hoped for. People were milling around chatting, some were passing through on their way to their plans for the evening, others were meeting up with friends. It was a mess. There was no way that the 13 agents that they had would be able to protect or distract all these people. They could only hope that they ran at the sight of this thing. Whatever this thing was. Clary did not know. It could look like anything. 

There was a crackling sound, like TV static with more bass. Clary looked around but could not find the source of the noise. She could not see Quentin anywhere and the people below looked unbothered by it. Her head perked up, on high alert for any movement and her eyes traced the skies looking for some sort of air craft.    
  
Nothing.    
  
It went silent, the noise dying off.    
  
Clary’s head remained perked up, her eyes scanning the city. 

 

More silence. 

 

A loud crunch echoed off the walls and Clary looked down to see a crack coming out from the fountain. The people below gasped and cried out, jumping back from the crack in shock and awe. She readied herself.    
  
Nothing else seemed to happen. Perhaps the pulses had generated a mini earthquake and the crack was a product of that. She had just finished that thought when more cracks split though the ground, branching out from the fountain and glowing a red orange from underneath. The fountain began to shatter and in a split moment, an orange beast rose, shaking off the remnants of the ancient stone it had just decimated. 

 

“Oh shit” Clary whispered as people began running and screaming. 

 

The monster swung out it’s molten arms and crushed a nearby wall which was lined in scaffolding. It roared and seemed to grow in size. Clary looked around, panicked as Quentin was nowhere to be seen. Just as she was about to jump the wall and start her own plan she heard his voice over the comms. 

 

“Let’s do this” 

 

She caught sight of Quentin flying in and he immediately blasted the monster with a green glow, sending it stumbling backwards. Clary ran adjacent along the wall and attached it with her own magic causing it to roar into the sky. It swung it’s dripping arm out and connected with Quentin, sending him swirling backwards in the air. 

 

Clary jumped to the next building and formed golden daggers which she hurled into what appeared to be it’s face. This only angered it more and the monster came after Clary as she jumped and flipped over walls in an attempt to evade it. As she ran, Clary heard a crunch and the wall beside her began to collapse, pieces of rubble knocking her off the wall and onto the cobble stones below. She lifted herself up groggily as Quentin went toe to toe with the monster.    
  
Clary desperately tugged at her leg which was stuck under a piece of brick. Gasping as it came free, Quentin was sent skidding on his back across the ground as the monster bore down on him.    
  
“NO!” Clary yelled, crawling and then stumbling to her feet before breaking out in a sprint. She dived, sliding beside Quentin as the monster started pouring molten lava in a powerful stream down on them.    
  
She put all her force forward and stood, raising a golden dome around them. The lava poured off it, bouncing and sizzling into the ground. Clary kept her hands up, her effort going into holding her shield as her face screwed up at the pressure boring down on her. Quentin crawled to his feet and added his own green protective layer.    
  
“You ok?” he asked, noticing the blood running down her face

 

“Mmng i - yeah” she muttered 

“Thanks” he replied breathlessly. 

  
The creature seemed agitated that it could not reach it’s targets and began wildly swinging, taking down the metal framed stalls surrounding them and absorbing into it. It grew bigger with each stall it destroyed. 

  
“We have to stop this, now! If it gets any bigger it’ll take the city!” Quentin yelled.

 

They dropped their shields and ran in opposite directions.    
  
“I got this” Clary replied, sending a number of rapid fire magic discs at the monster agitating it further. It turned and growled, immediately taking after her as she jumped over walls and buildings. She turned and lit her hands and eyes up so they glowed brightly. The monster seemed to stop.    
  
Clary looked at Quentin in concern.    
  
“No…” he whispered

 

The monster suddenly became like a desperate animal who had not eaten in weeks as it came after Clary.    
  
“GO!” Quentin yelled at her as she took off. But she was not quick enough. It was rapidly catching her and Quentn’s magic was no longer distracting it nor slowing it down. Clary felt a thump as something solid connected with her back and she went flying off the wall, tumbling and hitting the ground before rolling to a stop. Dazed, she looked around to see she was laying in the remnants of was a fountain. Above her, she saw a helicopter with a camera man hanging off the side of it. She laid her head back, feeling the blood sliding down her neck. 

 

The monster was still coming for her and now roared above her as she pushed herself back on her elbows. 

 

“CLARY!” Quentin yelled out and she nodded to him, turning her eyes bright golden and raising her hands.    
  
She blasted upwards into where it’s heart should be with everything she had, golden light pulsing out of her palms. Above her, Quentin did the same and the monster became pressed between Quentin’s green glow from above and Clarissa’s golden from below. They kept pouring it on.    
  
“KEEP IT UP! COME ON!” Quentin yelled out

 

Clary pushed more force into it. Her body was buzzing with the sheer power she was putting out, far surpassing anything she had done before. A loud bang rang out. Clary raised her arms over her face as she repealed back from the noise. She felt wet droplets caressing her skin and slowly, raised her arms and looked around.    
  
The monster was gone.

 

Left behind, were only orange glowing droplets which began to dissipate faster than she could lay her eyes on them. Before she had time to process what had happened, the power she had put out, and the weakness she felt, Quentin was beside her pulling her to her feet. 

  
“Are you okay? Are you okay?” he repeated breathlessly, caressing her now bloody face in his hands.    
  
“Im okay are you okay?”    
  
He nodded and they stood back from each other, looking around at the collapsed walls and the rubble littered throughout the plaza and surrounding area. 

 

“WOO!!” 

  
Clary and Quentin looked around to see a few people crouched behind some walls where they had been hiding. They were now cheering and clapping. 

 

Quentin smiled and did a half wave at them before grabbing Clary.    
  
“We should get out of here” he nodded to the group of people cheering that was slowly growing larger.    
  
She nodded and they shot up into the air. The trip was quick as they landed quietly in an alley another district over. 

 

Quentin set her down and looked over her injuries with concern.    
  
“We should get you a helmet”    
  
“I could never pull it off like you” she grinned

 

He rolled his eyes and pushed back her hair to see the cuts slowly healing themselves already. 

  
“You did good. I’ve never seen that sort of...raw power before” Quentin nodded 

 

“Thanks… Neither… I just.. Did it” she replied, a small confident smile sneaking onto her face

 

“Well, I’d say that went well. Not to plan… but well” he smiled back

 

Clary nodded and then looked around.    
  
“Where are we?” 

 

“Well, I figured after all that we should go get a drink” 

 

//

 

From the other side of the world, the Avengers breathed out a sigh of relief. They had watched as Clary had been tossed effortlessly off of the wall and feared for her life when the strange creature bore down on her.    
  
“Why did it begin going after her like a feral animal?” Thor asked, confused 

 

“It only changed when her eyes lit up” Nat commented 

 

“Its her power” Strange said quietly and the room looked to him

 

“Did you notice how when the creature absorbed things, it became larger, stronger…?” 

 

“Yeah okay and?” Clint added

 

“Clarissa is…. As a winter faye, a source of infinite power. Her activating her abilities must’ve caused the creature to become frenzied”    
  
“Like a cat with cat nip?” Stark asked 

 

Strange rolled his eyes.    
  
“Sure. Except if that creature could ‘absorb’ Clarissa’s energy it would grow… infinitely stronger” 

 

“It’s a good job she beat it then” Steve commented 

 

“There’s still one more” Loki replied 

 

“Im not concerned. Knight and Beck were quick and efficient. As I said they would be” Fury replied from the corner of the room

 

“Dont you think… that was just a little too easy?” Natasha commented 

 

Loki and Strange shook their heads. 

 

“That is only the bottom of the barrel for the power clary may be able to unleash. We only think that it’s amazing because we have not seen the true extent of her abiliites” Strange replied with crossed arms

 

“Clary is a winter faye…. A creature like that should’ve given her no issues” Loki shrugged

 

Natasha looked in between them skeptically. Perhaps it was just her need to bring Clary home again which was causing her to judge rashly. After all, she still had not had the chance to apologise and talk to her about her behaviour. 

 

“Is she doing okay?” Nat asked Fury, her voice low

 

“I dont know Romanoff. Beck and Knight are on downtime after that, I decided they did not need surveillance at a bar” he shrugged

 

“Hold on. At a bar?” Stark’s head shot up

 

“Drinking age in Europe is 18, Stark” Fury shrugged 

 

“Do we know whether she’s going to come back yet?” Nat asked, stopping Tony from complaining. 

 

“They still have one more mission left” Fury replied 

 

“Which is?” Bucky questioned 

 

“There’s one more elemental on the loose. I will be sending them to take care of it” 

 

“And then…?” Nat pushed 

 

“And then, Agent Knight will be released from duty if that is what she wishes” Fury answered 

 

Nat looked at her feet uncomfortably. Fury simply lifted his chin slightly as her surveyed the dejected looks in the room before shaking his head and leaving. 

 

“She’ll come back, Nat” Steve said gently, placing a soft hand on her shoulder 

 

 “Maybe… But when? 5 years from now? 10 years? If ever? It’ll be too late by then Steve”    
  
“We could always go talk to her. Once this whole mess is done” Steve suggested 

 

Nat looked up at him with teary eyes. 

 

“I cant believe I was this stupid” she choked 

 

“Nat…” bucky tried 

 

“No. You know I was the last straw to all this! If i’d just been there…” she seethed

 

“Look… Once this whole mess is over we’ll give it a couple of days and see what happens. If she comes back, then great. If she doesn’t we can all go to Europe and try find her. Maybe us putting in some effort to talk to her would make her come around a bit”    
  
Nat just nodded and pushed her hair back from her face. Loki shared her worry except he did not just fear her not coming back. He feared he had lost his opportunity to reveal his true feelings to Clary. What need did she have to return when Quentin was giving her everything he should’ve been? 

 

He shook his head. He could only hope. 

 

//

Clary waived them into more casual outfits despite Quentin’s protests.    
  
“I think we would’ve gotten a discount” he argued with a smile 

 

“Totally not worth getting attacked by some random European super villain” Clary laughed 

 

“Hey neither of us hid our faces it’s not like we cant be identified” 

 

“We’re far easier to identify dressed like morons” 

 

“Morons! I am aghast” Quentin swung his drink outwards in a grand gesture 

 

Clary simply stared him down, sipping on her own drink with a small smile as she watched his theatrics. She leant back in her chair and let the warm evening air encompass her. 

  
“One more to go, right?” she mused 

 

Quentin set down his drink and stared at her.    
  
“Work talk at the dinner table, really Miss Knight?” he chided

 

She laughed loudly. The combination of the wine she was drinking and the warm air was making her giddy. 

 

“Gimme a break!” 

 

She finished the rest of her drink and stood up, stretching to reveal several bruises and cuts which were still healing.

 

“Christ, someone’s going to think i’m committing domestic violence” Quentin muttered, looking Clarissa up and down as he finished his own drink.

 

“They’ll heal” she winced as she walked

 

“You sure you’re okay? You took a pretty big whack from that thing” Quentin said softly 

 

“So did you” she pointed out

 

“Im protected better”    
  
She mused over his lack of injuries for a moment before shrugging with a small laugh. 

 

“Im not wearing that suit” 

 

“You mean that one?” Quentin pointed behind her and she whipped around, expecting to be attacked. Her throat tightened and her muscles followed as she readied for a fight. She was surprised to see that what she was looking at was a TV screen through the open window of a bar. People were crowded around their tables, drinks in hand watching it as they ooh’d and aah’d.    
  
On the screen was herself and Quentin fighting the elemental. 

 

“Bellissima guerriera!” one man exclaimed as Clary blocked a shot from the elemental with glowing eyes

 

“He’s calling you a beautiful warrior” Quentin commented idly 

 

“Mysterioso!” another man cried out, pointing at Quentin as he bore down on the molten monster with his green magic 

 

“Mysterio” Clary smirked 

 

“Ugh… that’s gonna stick isn’t it” 

 

“It is now” Clary laughed 

 

She tugged his hand and gestured with her head for them to keep moving. She didn’t feel like getting mobbed by people tonight. The feeling, however, of seeing herself be cheered for by those people and their awe of her abilities was different. She had always lived in the shadows with Strange, careful never to be noticed. Even when living the superhero lifestyle with the Avengers, she had always been at the back, working with the spies. Never truly had she experienced what she had just witnessed. 

 

“Were you willing to die out there?” Quentin asked, out of the blue 

  
She looked up at him curiously. 

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

“There was a look in your eyes when that elemental was coming down onto you, before you ya know blasted the hell out of it. It was a look I couldn’t really describe but, I want to say it was sacrifice” 

 

Clary looked at him for a long moment and then glanced ahead as they continued their walk. 

 

“I dont know. I think, I knew if what I had done didn’t work then I was as good as dead anyway. But I also knew if I didn’t do what I had done then people would die. People who had no hand in this”    
  
“That’s a mature opinion to have”    
  
“I discovered my abilities in a selfish way I guess. When I first figured it out, it was mostly just an advantage on the streets, made it easier to keep to myself and get away with petty crime. When Strange took me in… and trained me, I got used to living in the shadows. No one knew who I was or where i was. There was never much of a life sacrificing aspect to either of those two things.”    
  
“And the Avengers?”   
  
“I dont know. Joining the avengers was different. I still didn’t do public missions. You know Tony and Steve and Thor… they’re all recognised, willing to make the sacrifice but I guess I was always unsure. I never really had to face that. I mean sure, when that building collapsed on Nat and me but it wasn’t like there was much choice involved there, you know? There wasn’t any active recognition. We were just two spies in a bad situation in that moment”   
  
“The elemental wasn’t a bad situation?” Quentin laughed

 

“No.. No… It was it was just different. Knowing that I was the direct catalyst, that if I didn’t do something knowing I was able to that it would be my fault if people died… It just felt different. I didn’t have a team there backing me up, the choice was entirely my own” 

 

“You had me” he shurgged 

 

“Yeah but… you’re not like them” 

 

He gave her a curious look and she looked around uncertainly before continuing with a soft voice. 

 

“The Avengers… I dont know… They act like my parents a lot. And they’re all fully realised super heroes and spies. This stuff, it’s all natural to them but I guess they dont really understand… my perspective? My first abilities with sorcery was just being able to break into people’s houses really well I guess and then ending up with Strange… I dont know, even that was rather low level. But the avengers? Superhero stuff? Where I am expected to sacrifice myself solely due to the cards dealt to me …. That takes more than just a few missions and some training to get over” 

 

“You really weren’t eased into this were you?” Quentin joked 

 

Clary shook her head, almost nervously. 

 

“No… I think they’re so submurged in the lifestyle that it seems dumb that I have the reservations that I do” 

 

“It’s not dumb… you’re what… 20? I dont blame you for being unsure about potential death” he noted 

 

“Apparently that’s the unnatural and strange bit” she smiled 

 

“It shouldn’t be. Look… If you don’t want to take on this next fight… You can go. No questions asked, I will deal with it”    
  


Clary looked at him for a long moment, stopping dead in the street as she did so. 

 

“No… I’ll fight” 

 

Quentin returned the look, his eyes serious. 

 

“You should be out at college, making friends and whatever 20 year olds do not fighting weather monsters and facing death”    
  
“Yeah, well… Im not. And any privacy I had just kinda got blown by that news coverage” 

 

“Oh… Shit” Quentin said, trailing off slowly 

 

They both looked at one another for a moment before bursting out laughing.    
  
“Im sorry im sorry” Clary laughed breathlessly “It’s just, this is so dumb. Of course I’ll go fight the crazy weather monster with you” 

 

“Yeah THATS the dumb bit?” he laughed 

 

They turned and wandered back to their hotel. Clary passed a man who nodded to her and slyly whispered. 

  
“Schematics are ready” 

  
Clary nodded and glanced to Quentin. 

  
  
“So where to next?” she smiled 

 

“Have you ever been to London?”


	25. Remember

Everything was packed up for them by the time they got back to the hotel. Everything bar the schematic hologram which showed the plans for London central and pulses radiating from the sky. 

 

“Why… are they coming from the sky this time?” Clary asked, confused 

  
“It’s kinda like an electromagnetic storm… But 100x worse and sentient”   
  
“So no big deal” Clary mused, arms crossed as she looked over the hologram

 

“Oh totally why would it be” Quentin replied, his tone equally as dry

 

Clary swiped away the hologram and squeezed the small metallic ball it was projecting out of. Carefully, she slid it away into one of the cases.    
  
“Any other reports?” Clary asked

 

“Flights in and around London are experience some electromagnetic disturbance but they’re mainly flying through Heathrow so they’re slightly out of range.”    
  
Clary nodded, her arms still crossed as she looked around the now bare room.    
  
“Time to move”    
  
They gathered up the two briefcases they had left from the gear and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind them and heading to the elevator. It was raining in Prague today and the weather showed it’s colours as they emerged onto the roof to a crack of thunder and the heavy drops of rain that indicated the coming storm.

 

They moved in silence to the jet, every now and then being hit with the clouds laments to their departure. 

 

“I like Prague” Clary said as she sat in the pilots seat and looked out across the city. Quentin closed the hanger ramp door and sat down beside her as the rain began to fall heavier.   
  
“We can come back… once this is all over” he smiled and she nodded, flicking the switches to powerup up the jet. 

 

Now was not time for reminiscing. Now was the time to focus on the mission ahead.

 

Once high enough, she flicked the jet into autopilot set for London and leaned back.   
  
“Im going to take a nap. Mind making sure we don't crash and die?” 

 

“No promises” Quentin smiled 

 

“Eh way to shoulder the responsibility” she responded, standing up and moving backwards.

 

//

  
Waking up felt like she was emerging from a dream. Her ears buzzed with the sound of the jet energy and her eyes were fogged over. She felt odd. Coming to properly, she saw Quentin leant over her. 

 

He quickly stepped back upon realising she was awaking. 

 

“Mngf” she murmured

 

“Sorry. It looked like you were having a bad dream” he said softly as she sat up

 

“Wasnt dreaming much of anything” she shook her head as if to shake out the cobwebs

 

“You ok?”    
  


“Yeah just feel weird, like I’m in a dream still” 

 

“Probably just sleep inertia” Quentin nodded

 

“Yeah probably. Where are we at?” Clary asked, leaning over the pilots chair with one hand holding her from above. 

 

“About an hour out. It’s getting worse though. Rapidly, and far earlier than I expected it” 

 

Clary looked at him as alarm passed over her face. 

 

“How bad?” 

 

“I’ve been watching our schematics… and… well why dont I just show you” he muttered, flicking open their hologram. 

 

Clary marvelled at the strong pulses crackling out from the sky above London. They were bouncing through the sky like horizontal lightning strikes. 

 

“How much worse…” she trailed off

 

“100x the strength…” he replied quietly 

 

“The Avengers?” she asked with equal quiet

 

He shook his head. 

 

“I cant get through to them. All our communication is blocked by those electromagnetic pulses. We’re lucky this jets power source can refute them” 

 

“How soon?”    
  
“As soon as we get there we’re going to need to get into action. We need to act early… you saw how powerful the last one got when we left it.”    
  
“And this one is worse” 

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“Do you know how to beat it?” Clary asked 

 

Quentin looked at her for a long moment. 

 

“Maybe. They feed off energy. Like the molten lava guy we encountered, they feed off the purest energy they can find but...it can destroy them. Gluttony is not a deadly sin for nothing. If it consumes too great of a source too quickly it can self implode with a bit of a push. That’s the theory anyway” 

 

“The theory?!” Clary choked 

 

“We never got to testing it… on my world”   
  
“Guess nows as good a time as any” 

 

Quentin nodded and watched as she moved to the back of the jet, waving her hand to transform her outfit into her clandestine black hooded garb. 

 

“Well, we’ve got a power source” she said, opening the back vault on the yet and yanking out a glowing gold orb. 

 

“Being?”    
  
“Back up generator… of sorts. Tony put them in in case ya know, we ever went down on a deserted island and needed infinite power for the foreseeable future” 

 

“Handy” 

 

Clary nodded and whisked it away into thin air before launching herself into the pilots seat. The jet began to rattle erratically and clary looked over her shoulder at quentin.    
  
“Better strap in. This isn’t going to be fun”    
  
He nodded and took a seat next to her as she took control of the jet’s joysticks. It shook wildly as thunder cracked loudly over head and rain lashed the windshield.    
  
“Jesus” she muttered as she fought to control the direction they were landing in. Finally, Clary was able to very slowly land the jet on a street near the edge of the Thames. She leant back, taking a deep breath upon flipping the switches that powered them down.    
  


A loud crack of thunder caused her to sit bolt upright. People on the street outside looked up at the sky in wonder. Clary exchanged a glance of morbid curiosity with Quentin as she leaned forward and looked out the windscreen of the jet.    
  
Above dark clouds were swirling, lightning crackling through them as the sky became a black sheet for miles. 

 

“Oh shit” Clary mouthed 

 

“That barely covers it.. Cmon” Quentin gestured, and she followed him out of the jet. 

 

On the street, the wind whipped around them while civilians gawked at the sky, pointing and talking. 

 

“I’d recommend you go inside” Quentin said, pushing past them to the edge of the river.    
  
“Oh my god… Is that the mysterio guy?” One girl asked her friend

 

Clary, who was following in Quentin’s rear, snickered. 

 

“Shut up you” he smiled as he turned around 

 

“So what’s the game plan?” she replied, staring up into the sky she could’ve sworn she saw the remnants of eyes. A pale yellow glow amongst the black. 

 

“You still got that orb?” 

 

She nodded. 

  
“Hold on then” 

 

He grabbed her by the waist and shot into the air, landing them atop of the bridge.

 

“We need to get higher” Clary noted as what seemed akin to a growl echoed from the sky

 

“I dont have a stable platform any higher than this” Quentin replied as the booming of the thunder grew louder. 

 

“I got it” she nodded, indicating he take to the sky again. 

 

“Clary”    
  
“Cmon just trust me” 

 

He looked at her and shook his head before shooting into the sky. Once level with the storm, he hovered slightly and Clary allowed her hands to glow, creating a golden platform about the size of a small room for them to stand on. 

 

“Handy” he nodded 

 

Clary smiled and her mind ticked back a little. Loki had taught her that trick. The thought caused her to laugh every so slightly, the altitude and the situation causing her to be giddy. How long ago all of that felt. She had spent the past week living in her own little world with Quentin. 

 

She quickly snapped out of it as a humming sound met her ears.    
  
“What the hell is that?” she yelled at Quentin

 

They looked around, their eyes focussing on a news helicopter which was hovering in the air. 

 

“Morons” Quentin said in dismay

 

“Okay so what do we -” A loud roar resounded throughout the clouds and Clary and Quentin turned to see the storm forming into a faceless demon, swarming towards the helicopter. 

 

“Fuck!” she swore, immediately forming another platform and launching herself onto it. As she moved she created stepping stones of gold in the air as Quentin zoomed past her, immediately engaging with the demon.  He threw his green glow at it, distracting it momentarily as the eyes came to form. Clary knew she had not been hallucinating earlier when she had stared up into the sky. 

 

It became a dance. Quentin swirling around the formation, distracting it whilst Clary led it away from the chopper. They could only identify it by it’s eyes which glowed yellow amidst the black clouds and flashes of lightning. Any chance she got, Clary threw blasts into it but it barely seemed to affect the demon, bouncing through it with little affect other than a snarl. 

 

A barb of lightning struck down and Clary dove out of the way, barely making another platform in time to avoid falling. She crawled to her feet as Quentin landed beside her. 

 

“You ok?”    
  
“How are we even meant to land a hit on this thing!?” Clary asked, exasperated. 

 

“Where's the orb?”  

 

Clary materialised it in her hand.    
  
A screech was heard as the mass of clouds whipped around towards them. 

 

“Oh shit” Clary whispered and nodded to Quentin.    
  
He shot up into the air and Clary turned to face the monster, her breath catching in her throat as it came for her. In a wave of her hand, she created more stepping stones and bolted forward as her hands glowed, clutching the orb tightly. She couldn’t keep ahead for long. Jumping from platform to platform, racing what may as well be thin air began to seem futile as it caught onto her. She pushed forward, waiting for Quentin’s signal. 

 

“CLARY!” Quentin yelled and she looked up as Quentin hovered 20 ft above her, his face grave as he nodded. She took one breath, facing the demon as she tossed the orb as hard as she could up to Quentin.    
  
The demon immediately stopped in front of her and shot upwards towards Quentin. He watched it, waiting for it to approach as it sped closer and closer. As it drew close, he raised the orb in one hand above his head and threw it straight down.    
  
If the demon had a tangible face, the orb would have connected with it. Instead it absorbed into it and began to shatter light outwards. Gurgling could be heard, followed by a deep growling as streams of light poured from where the eyes sat.    
  
Quentin dived past it, swooping for Clary and pulling her up into the air above the demon where she created a golden platform for them to stand on. 

 

“Did we do it?” She asked 

 

He didnt answer but instead looked down gravely. Suddenly, the demon shot into the air, streaming past them as it screech and hissed. Quentin pulled Clary in as they now looked up upon the clouds. 

 

There was silence. 

 

A growl echoed. The light from the orb slowly dissipated and the clouds began to spread, blacker than before. Thunder cracked once again. This time, louder, as drops of rain began to hit them with a heavy force. 

 

“It didn’t work. It must not have been strong enough” Quentin muttered, his voice defeated as he looked up at the spreading clouds and glowing eyes. 

 

“We need to find something stronger!” Clary urged 

 

“There’s nothing here strong enough…. Anything we could get would take… days to get here and by that time this thing is going to be too strong”   
  
The helicopter echoed in the background, taking shots as a camera man hung out of the side precariously. 

 

It was eerily peaceful, standing on the platform with Quentin, the wind whipping their faces. Clary slowly came to a realisation. 

 

She turned to Quentin and he glanced down at her before turning to her fully, taking in the look on her face. 

  
“What?” he asked, his voice worried 

 

“We have something powerful enough”    
  
“What?” 

 

“Me” 

 

“What?”    
  
“Me, Quentin. I’m a winter faye right? Tony always used to joke the underlying power was more than anything he could generate. What if…”   
  
“Absolutely not. No way” Quentin shook his head as a crack of thunder drowned out the rest of his protest.

 

“Quentin… It’s all we’ve got left! This is our last chance… and...I’m not going to let innocent people die because I cant step up”

 

“You’ll die. No”

 

“What’s our other options?” She argued 

 

“Anything but that”   
  
“We dont have anything but that!” she looked out at the clouds “Remember the molten monster… when I lit up my eyes… my powers properly it went wild, it came after me… If this does the same, it’ll try absorb my power and you can deliver the final blow. Kill it for good” her voice was filled with determination    
  
“No. Clary. No”    
  


She took a step back from him, putting the mere meter of space they had on the platform between them. She teetered with her heels hanging off the edge as she shook a little. 

 

“I know what I signed up for. And I’m ready. Whatever it takes”   
  
“Clary… no no there’s another way”    
  
“You and I both know that’s not true! I won’t let this happen when I can do something about it. Besides, if we do nothing we’re doomed anyway” 

 

“Clary just… think about this… we.. I… you dont know what will happen” 

 

A small smile emerged through her tears as she looked at Quentin. 

 

“It’s a leap of faith. Remember?”

 

His mouth dropped open in horror as she lit up her arms and eyes golden. A horrible scream was heard from above them, resounding like a desperate animal. The clouds began to swirl and momentarily, they stopped, before plunging downwards towards Clary and Quentin.    
  
“Goodbye Quentin” she choked, tears rolling out of her golden eyes as she stepped backwards off the platform.    
  
“NO!” Quentin screamed, diving forward desperately but his hand missed hers.

 

The demon streamed past the platform after Clary, bolts of blue lightning emerging from the clouds. 

  
Clary fell backwards, looking up as the glowing eyes bore down on her. It felt like slow motion watching it dive towards her. No longer could she Quentin’s face. Before she could meet her fate, the bolts of lightning hit her as the demon began to feed. Her platforms shattered and Quentin hovered in the air, watching in horror. The demon began to hiss and burn like sunlight hitting a vampire.    
  
He reacted with rage, throwing his full power against the creature, hitting it again and again from above with green glow. The screeching was deafening. Quentin had lost sight of where Clary had fell and was attacking in blind anger. 

 

A white crack stretched through the demon as Quentin continued to hit into it. He bore down one last time and the crack shattered outwards, dissipating the creature as it let out one last scream. The sky began to clear as Quentin hovered, panting above what once was a dreaded monster. Instead, left over raindrops fell to the river and the sky began to revert back to it’s usual London grey. 

 

He looked around, his eyes scanning the water desperately. The helicopter followed his gaze as his eyes locked onto a commotion on the street running adjacent to the Thames. There was what appeared to be two nurses and a group of people huddled around something. His breath caught in his throat as he dove towards the area, stumbling as he landed and ran towards the spot, pushing past the people who scrambled out of his way with large eyes. 

 

Horror washed over his features. On the ground, bloody and broken, laid Clary. He took two stumbling steps forwards and the nurses looked at him with sadness. One was still attempting CPR on the girl’s body but it was clear her efforts were futile. Clary’s eyes were wide open, tears still washing them. Her limbs were bent at angles slightly too odd to be natural and her face traced with blood that was seeping out of her nose and mouth. 

 

He dropped to his knees beside her and the nurse began to apologise softly, keeping her professional air despite being off duty. 

 

Quentin ignored her, pulling Clary’s limp body into his arms as he buried his face in her collarbone. She hung limp, her head lolling backwards as he sobbed. The nurse attempted to comfort him but he only held her body tighter.    
  
“DONT TOUCH HER” he scremed, brushing the hair out of Clary’s face. 

 

His own tears began to drip onto hers, leaving marks where the blood was traced. With shaking hands, he gently closed her eyes before pushing his face back into her collarbone as he cried. 

 

“I’m sorry. Im sorry. This is my fault” he gasped as he held her tight.

 

“You dont deserve this. You dont belong here” he continued to mutter, standing up with her limp body in his arms.    
  
Tears streaming down his face, he walked forward, pushing through the crowd of people. Some were videoing, others were simply watching on somberly. Out of the corner of his glassy eyes, Quentin could see a news crew. Letting out a choked sob, he launched into the air with her body. 

 

//

 

Natasha hit the chair first.    
  
A loud thud as her legs gave out and her body came crashing down. Clint was quick to catch her, slipping an arm around her shoulders to soften the blow. 

 

Dead silence resounded in the tower as they watched the footage of Quentin screaming at the crowd. As they watched him sob into her chest. As they watched the camera of some soulless news network pan in on Clary’s broken body and lifeless eyes. 

 

Finally, as they watched Quentin, with a sob, take off into the sky in a desperate attempt to take Clary away from those crowds of people. 

 

Natasha was shaking, her eyes wide and horrified as she stared at the carpet. Clary’s lifeless eyes were seared into her brain. 

 

Loki could not take his eyes off the news footage which was replaying over and over again. The shot of Clary stepping backwards off her platform. The pain in her eyes as the lightning hit her. The first shot of her body, broken and bloody on the sidewalk as two nurses desperately checked her pulse. He watched them replay over and over. It was punishment. He didn’t deserve to look away. He didn’t deserve a break from that torture. From the soulless look in her eyes as Quentin sobbed into her collar. 

 

He had lost everything. His chance. Her life. Any hope that could have come from seeing her face, safe again. It was gone.    
  
Vaguely, he felt Strange sit down and put his head in his hands. Part of it was shame. Shame he had not tried harder. Shame that he had taken the wrong course of action. Shame that he had put his own selfish needs above that of his apprentice. Shame that he had failed to protect the girl he had found in the alley that day. 

 

He remembered what the Ancient One would say about a master losing an apprentice. When he was first training at the Kamar Taj, she would speak often of the severance of the bond. The feeling of immense pain, loss, failure. He thought it to be nothing more than pandering. He now knew that not to be true.

 

He knew that, deep down, this mess had stemmed from his and Loki’s petty arguments. That, had they worked together, worked anything out, they all would’ve been there fighting that strange monster. Clary would not be -.    
  
He stopped himself. He could not bear to think the words. 

 

For the first time in a long time, Nat let out a sob in a desperate attempt to keep the tears in. 

 

“I just wanted to talk to her” she choked out, repeating herself from when Clary had angrily cut off their video feed. 

 

“Nat… I” Tony began 

 

“This is my fault. If i had never pushed her away she…” 

 

“I’m the one who pushed her away with those contacts…” Tony replied quietly 

 

“I just wanted to talk to her” she choked out in response, wiping the tears away in a futile attempt to keep her face dry.

 

The news replayed over and over in the background.    
  
“Today, the world lost a hero. The sorceress who, alongside Mysterio, protected the world from not just one, but two threats. Today, we remember the sacrifice made to protect us” the news anchor echoed somberly. He stood in front of the spot where Clary’s blood still stained the concrete. 

 

Steve switched the TV off. The silence was worse. Instead, all that could be heard was the sniffling coming from Natasha as she pushed her hands against her face. 

 

“The threat is neutralized” Fury said quietly from the doorway, opening the hologram into the room “All further pulses and radiation have been eliminated”    
  
“I dont care” Steve responded

 

“You of all people have to understand, Captain, that some things are for the greater good”    
  
“She was a kid!” Bucky snarled, before Steve could get a word in edgewise. 

 

“She was doing her job, Barnes” Fury replied 

 

“And if you’d done yours we would’ve been there!” Tony snapped 

 

Fury raised his eyebrows at Tony. 

 

“It was not ME who prevented you from being there. It was yourselves. You were given every opportunity to make the best of the situation and you did not” 

 

“Can we just stop it? Who cares? All of this is redundant now. She’s gone” Clint growled at Tony and Fury

 

“Did… she… did she have any other family?” Nat whispered 

 

Strange shook his head. 

 

“Just her parents as far as I knew. And all mighty Oberon” he responded bitterly

 

“We do not have means to contact him” Thor inputted, still staring at the carpet 

 

“So, what do we do?” Banner asked

“We remember her” 


End file.
